Don't Trust Me
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: They stared at one another, his ice blue eyes clashing with her apple green ones. Neither one knew what to say. "You don't trust me. And I don't trust you." She said at last. "Maybe it's better that way." He replied, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Trust, doesn't let this work." They were fine, no feelings involved. But maybe that wasn't enough anymore and they knew it.
1. Pilot

**Hey everyone! Yep, I decided to go ahead and begin another story. I know, I know probably a bad idea, but honestly I think writing this will help me with the rest of my stories that need updating.**

 **Thanks to I love damon Salvatore girl! Please enjoy!**

 **By the way, yes this is going to be a Damon/OC all the way through!**

 **I own no one but these characters:**

 **Evie is played by Emily Osment, Othella is played by: Michelle Pfeiffer, and Michael Harper is played by Jeffery Dean Morgan**

 **I don't own the following songs used in this story: Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley, and Jolene by Dolly Parton**

* * *

Don't Know Why

Chapter 1: Pilot

 **September 7, 2009**

"Evelyn, you'll be late for school!"

"Okay!"

A pounding on the creaky staircase made a half-dozen cats sprint for their lives across the wooden floor. A sixteen-year-old girl with long golden hair in a messy braid, tripped down the last two steps in her haste to pull her right shoe on. Her back slammed into the little nook that was at the bottom of the stairs just before the three steps to get to the first level of the house. Her impact sent the large, hideous painting of a red-faced overweight man in a white curly wig to descend from its precarious perch on the bent nail above.

"Sorry, Gran!" The girl apologized and hastily hung the picture back into place as her grandmother came out of the kitchen.

The greying blonde-haired woman just shook her head. "Just don't be late for school, dear. Do you have enough money for lunch? I don't want you to get hungry on your first day. You don't eat enough."

"I found some dad left for me, Gran."

Othella Boleyn frowned. "Left you some this time, did he? Or was it by accident?" She asked sharply. The girl fidgeted on the steps.

"Gran, he's trying."

"Trying and failing are not the same thing, Evelyn. Especially when he spends half the day sleeping and the rest drinking the town dry." She sighed when the girl frowned down at her feet. "Well, let's not talk about it anymore. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"A Pop-Tart."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Evelyn Marie, that is not a healthy breakfast."

"I don't have time and you have to go to work, Gran."

The woman clicked her tongue and squeezed the girl's cheeks, being mindful of the jagged scar that marred Evie's right cheek. A cruel reminder of her father's failure. "I will always make time for you, Evie. You are such a pretty girl. Your mother would have loved you, god rest her soul." Evie's mother had died during childbirth, so she had no memory of her at all except pictures and things she imagined. "Just wish you wouldn't paint your nails black."

"Gran…"

"People might think you worship evil things."

"Gran, they don't think that." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, good…You're a nice girl."

"Um, Gran, I'm going to be late…"

"Oh, oh of course. Have fun. I'll be late, so you'll have to find something to eat on your own."

"It's the ladies church meeting again?"

"Yes, it seems our leader wants to do more for the community. I really think she's just trying to kiss Mayor Lockwood's ass."

"Gran!"

"Well, it's true. I swear that Lydia Lindstrom has a problem."

Evelyn smiled and grabbed her truck keys before heading out the door.

"Bye, Gran."

"Have a good day, sweetie. Call me if you need me."

* * *

Carefully, she eased the old truck into a parking space, far enough away that she couldn't possibly cause any damage and shut off the engine. She tugged her one shoulder backpack over to her, searching for her class schedule she had received in the mail two weeks before. Frowning in frustration, she hastily pulled down the car visor and shrieked when dozens of papers that she had stuffed up there rained down into her lap.

"Oops, okay…Sheet music, job gigs, letters…Aha, schedule!" She waved it triumphantly before remembering she was alone and…talking to herself. Snorting at her own craziness, she unfolded the paper, scanning over the contents.

"Third is Tanner…Great."

Mystic Falls, Virginia, home of Timberwolves football team. Ever since Evelyn could remember she had been here. And ever since she had been in high school, Tanner had been on her case. Hated and made to feel stupid. Luckily, he treated just about every teen that dared enter his classroom like that so she wasn't alone. It had even become a saying, "You got Tannered.". Only Evelyn suspected that he did truly harbor some bitter feelings towards her. He and her father, Michael Harper had gone to school together and had been bitter rivals. The bitterness never went away and now Evelyn felt like Harry Potter in Professor Snape's class.

She checked the time on her phone before climbing out of the truck and turning to shove the paper that she had forgotten to get out of her lap back into the truck cab.

"Hey, Harper, finally got a use for that hunk of metal? A trash bin?"

A teasing voice said from behind her and she turned around.

"For your information, _Lockwood_. This hunk of metal, as you call it, is a very fine vehicle."

"It's a clunker."

"Well, you…You're a clunker." She finally said and shrugged at her own lack of comeback.

Tyler burst into laughter and slung an arm around her shoulders when she finally got the truck locked up.

"You've been holed up in your grandma's house again, Evie. We missed you at the end of summer bash at the lake Saturday. We missed your guitar."

"Sorry, Ty. I was spending time with my dad."

"Oh." Tyler winced. "Sorry."

"I should have said I wasn't coming, but it was kind of a surprise. I didn't know he'd want to go school shopping. He usually leaves that to Gran."

Tyler knew all about Evelyn's father both from overhearing his parents talk about him and from seeing him in action. The man was a raging alcoholic, but apparently was trying to be on the straight and narrow. And had been failing at it for the last ten years. He had lost custody of Evie when she had been six-years-old. He had violently tossed a chair through the first-grade classroom window when the principal and the teacher had refused to let her go home with him. He had come in swaggering and incoherent, very drunk. Everyone said that he was the reason that Evelyn had a jagged, thick red scar that went across her right cheek. No one but eight-old-year Evie knew what really happened and she had refused to tell anyone.

Even now, eight years later, she still kept that to herself. Whatever had happened, whoever had hurt her, she would never tell. The damage had been done regardless and now she bore permanent reminder of some deep dark secret.

Despite all that, Evie loved her father and she was optimistic that one day he'd come back to her and would be the man she used to know. No one had the heart to tell her that it was probably a false hope. She spent more time pulling him out of bars and sending him home to sleep off the buzz, than doing anything else. Especially over the summer.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler smiled at her. "You didn't miss much. Matt was broody, Caroline was drunk, Elena was a no show…Bonnie was Caroline's sober shadow."

"The usual." She guessed.

"Right."

"How are things with you and Vicki?"

"Eh, so-so. I think things are good, she thinks not."

Evelyn tilted her head, her messy braid flopping onto her shoulder. "Is there going to be a party at the Falls again?"

Tyler grinned. "Definitely. And you are coming, right?"

"Of course."

"Awesome. Well, I gotta get to class. See you in French?" He asked, looking at her schedule. "And in Algebra."

She smirked. "No cheating."

He smirked back. "You know you'll help me out. See ya, Harper."

"See ya." She snickered and watched him jog to the back of the school before she headed inside the building.

* * *

"A witch? That's so cool."

"I knew you'd think so," Bonnie smirked at her best friend. "But maybe Grams is crazy."

"I like your grandma. Her stories are awesome. I already told her I want to take her class at Whitmore."

"I'm sure she loved that." She laughed.

Evie smirked. "Yep and she told me I could have a first-row seat."

"Do you believe it?"

"The witch thing? Maybe. You know I've always wanted to know if stuff like that exists." Bonnie nodded. "It would be pretty neat though."

They looked up as Elena and Caroline approached them.

"Hey, mind if we sit?" Caroline asked before scooching onto the bench and bumping Evie playfully. The girl smirked and bumped her back before giving her room to sit. "So did you see Patty's dress? Can someone say shower curtain? Honestly, it looked more like a pattern you'd find on an old lady's couch."

Evie snorted.

* * *

Evelyn was driving by the cemetery when she saw a patch of eerie looking fog.

"Spooky!" She smiled, pulling over to the curb. She dug out her camera, grabbed some different lens, and her one shoulder bag, before jumping out of the truck and walking through the gates of the Mystic Falls cemetery. She loved taking pictures of scary, dark looking things that catch her eye.

Evie knelt on the grass, taking her camera, and widening the frame, to get a picture of the fog rolling across the ground while the sun was shining in the background. She took several different pictures, trying different angles and positions. As she was moving closer to the old wooden bridge that was across the little creek, a cawing caught her attention.

She looked over to see a big crow sitting on the top of one of the angel statues. It cocked its head and examined her critically with beady black eyes.

"Hello there." She smiled. "Mind if I take your picture?" She slowly lifted her camera, turning the lens to zoom in. "Stay still, Mr. birdie…" She snapped the picture and it took off into the air, flying over to the wooden bridge and settling on the railing. It looked at her again. "You want me to do it again? Well, okay then." She sat down, being sure to get the fog included. No sooner had she clicked the button, then it took off again. This time soaring through the trees and out of sight.

"Bye!" She called to the bird before mentally facepalming herself. "Really, Evie? Talking to yourself and now a bird? Next, I'll be talking to inanimate objects."

She walked back to her truck, failing to see a dark-haired man watching her from beneath the gnarled tree next to the wooden bridge.

* * *

 _"…We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

 _clinging to his picture for dear life._

 _We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_

 _while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

 _Lalalalala…"_

Evie strummed her guitar, eyes closed as she sang softly. She had picked up on playing at a young age and she loved doing it.

Bonnie smiled, looking up from her English book. Evelyn had a beautiful voice, but she had never sung in front of anyone but her friends. The mocha skinned girl was sure that if Evie would play at the Grill, she might earn some money or get someone's attention. The light blond haired girl was talented.

 _"La la la la la laaaa."_

Caroline clapped when Evie was done, making the girl open her bright green eyes.

"That was great! Please play at the Grill."

Evie snorted and took a drink from her water bottle. "No way."

"Why not?" The golden blonde demanded, narrowing her blue-green eyes. "You sing way better than that old guy they let in every Saturday night."

"Well, I just don't think it's good enough for a whole crowd yet. Besides, my gran would have a cow."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Evie, why would your Gran care?"

"She hates the Grill. "It's a hippie place for dysfunctional teens and highfalutin Council ass-kissers."." She quoted her grandmother and Bonnie and Caroline both laughed.

"Is she for real?" Caroline asked.

"Yep. She already thinks that some crazy biker is going to whisk me away."

Bonnie smirked. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No. She's just a nutty lady who hates bikers."

"Like Bonnie's Grams." The other girl chimed in and they started laughing all over again. "Let's go to the Grill I'm bored."

"Did you do any of your homework?" Bonnie teased and Caroline looked offended.

"Most of it…The rest I'll do tomorrow when I borrow it from you." She received a paper ball to her forehead and thus a paper war started.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, the girls came out of Caroline's room.

"Hey, Sheriff Forbes." Evelyn greeted as the woman came into the house.

Liz smiled tiredly. "Hello, Evie, Bonnie. Where are you girls headed?"

"The Grill." Caroline said dismissively, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Okay, try to be home by ten."

"Yeah, okay." She replied and muttered about leaving her jacket on the bed and she went back to her room to get it.

Evelyn turned to Liz. "Long day?"

Liz snorted. "Really long. How are you, honey? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been all right. Gran had me working on her flower garden all summer."

"Oh, I see. I wish I had time for a small garden."

"Evie! Come on!" Caroline yelled from the door and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Have fun, Evie, and please watch my daughter."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Evie gave her a salute and Liz shooed her away with a laugh. The girl was certainly quirky. She just wished that Evie's father wasn't such a disappointment. The girl deserved better, but at least she had her grandmother.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he is the hottest guy at the school no doubt." Caroline Forbes gushed as she led the way into the Mystic Grill hotspot for all teens. Evelyn tilted her head.

"He must be something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Evie, we have History with him."

"We do? Eh, I never pay attention anyway."

Caroline smirked. "You'd like him, Evie. He is so hot."

"Yeah, okay. When's your wedding?" She smirked back, knowing good and well that the platinum blond was eagerly awaiting her prince charming. "What's so special?"

She stuck her tongue out at Evie. "For your information. His name is Stefan Salvatore." The tall blonde told her and Bonnie. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

Caroline smirked. "Oh, please, I got all of that between third and fourth period."

"And?" Evelyn prompted.

"We're planning a June wedding." The girl smirked, turned, and flounced away. Bonnie snorted.

"Can you believe that? I can barely get a guy to say one word to me, much less spill all of that." She told Evelyn.

"Well, she is Caroline."

"That is very true." Bonnie laughed before looking over at the lonely quarterback at the table. "Have you and Matt spoken yet?"

"No, I don't know what to say," Evelyn muttered. "I can't even look at him."

"Evie, it wasn't your fault. He was totally in the wrong for kissing you."

"I sent him mixed signals, though. You know I don't pay attention to those things."

Bonnie patted her arm. "Things will be awkward, but you guys have been friends forever."

"He was hurting because of Elena. I shouldn't have encouraged him."

"All you said was he needed to branch out, find someone new. You weren't talking about yourself. Right?"

"Right, but it still happened and I still feel like an awful person that I led him on."

Bonnie shook her head. "You didn't lead him on. He was lonely and tipsy."

"Bonnie, I didn't handle it right. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it."

"You weren't into it, Evie."

"I still hurt him and he's my friend."

"It's better than pretending to love him when you don't."

"Like Elena?" She frowned and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah…But that was different. I thought you two were going to try to be friends?"

"We were talking before summer and before the accident. Things have gotten too awkward."

Evelyn spotted Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister, and turned to Bonnie. "I'll be back, Bon." The other girl nodded, watching worriedly as Evelyn make her way to Vicki. It wasn't fair that her best friend had to bail her father out of the Grill all the time. Saving him from a drunken visit to the jail. He was a regular visitor. Sighing to herself, she went to sit at a table.

"Hey, Vicki."

The older teen turned to her with a smile. "Hey, Evie."

"Is he here?"

"I haven't seen him yet." She answered, giving the young blond a sad smile. She knew what it was like to have a neglectful parent.

"Oh, okay. Well, will you let me know if you do?"

Vicki nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks, Vic."

Evelyn felt relieved, hoping that meant her father was at home rather than on the street somewhere lost and confused. She looked for Bonnie and found the chocolate skinned girl talking to Matt. She and Bonnie had been very close since they had been little. Her grandmother, Shelia, was very good friends with Evie's grandmother. Bonnie was the one person who she could trust if she needed help. Not that she wasn't friends with Caroline. The chatty blonde had always been her friend, but sometimes she was just too much.

As for Elena Gilbert, but she just wasn't that close to her. She could talk to Caroline or listen to Caroline rather, since the girl was very forthcoming. But with Elena, things were a bit awkward. Bonnie had tried to get them to spend time together and they had started to a few months ago, but Elena lost her parents in an accident and became distant. They hadn't had a chance to speak since.

Taking a steadying breath, she walked over to Bonnie and Matt with the intention of making things right between her and the blue-eyed quarterback. They looked up when she reached the table and Matt instantly looked ashamed.

"Evie, I-"

She shook her head. "It's okay, Matt. I shouldn't have confused you."

"I wasn't thinking, Evie. I didn't mean to do that to you."

His words weren't meant to hurt, but they still stung a bit. Evelyn pushed back those feelings though like she always did. So, what if she had a scar? She was used to people staring. The rejection was just a normal reaction to her. And who needs a guy anyway?

Evelyn smiled at him. "I know. Let's just forget it. Friends?"

He smiled. "Friends." He agreed and he hugged her. She felt better, knowing they were going to be okay. She really didn't want to lose any friends. She only had a close few.

Matt suddenly sighed and Evelyn looked over her shoulder. Elena Gilbert came in and behind her was Stefan Salvatore.

"More time, huh?" He said to Bonnie who just grimaced at him sympathetically. He pushed away from the table and Evie bit her lip.

"Poor, Matt." She watched him walk up to Elena and Stefan, introducing himself, and Evie turned back around.

"He is nice looking. I'll give Care credit for having that one right." She said to Bonnie who giggled.

* * *

As the night progressed, curiosity over the new guy became too much and Stefan found himself surrounded by teenage girls. It was a bit awkward, but he knew that it was really Caroline who was fishing for details from him. Something to gossip about he was sure. He looked at each person at the table in turn.

Bonnie sat on his right, with Evelyn between them, watching him, and he wondered if she was a witch or knew about witches. He didn't think she did. Evelyn was stirring her water thoughtfully, something on her mind, though she did seem just as curious. Caroline was practically bouncing in her seat next to Elena who was on his right.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline prompted to get the ball rolling so to speak.

"Mmhm. And moved when I was still young."

Bonnie tilted her head at him. "Parents?"

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena told him quietly. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to."

Evie looked up at him curiously at that.

"I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan," Caroline interrupted. "If you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow night."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed him.

He looked at Elena. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is."

Elena smiled sheepishly at her friend's statement.

There was a crash and the room went silent. A man came staggering into the Grill from the kitchen area, clearly smashed, and he swerved imaginary people on his way to the bar.

"Hey. Let me have one of those." He slurred to Tina, the barkeep, and she made eye contact with Evelyn.

The girl turned back to the group at the table. "There's my dad. See you guys tomorrow." She told them and she went over to the man who was attempting to sit on a barstool.

He fell and a few patrons began laughing. Evie attempted to get him back on his feet but was having a hard time. Stefan frowned, watching as no one moved to help her.

"Drunk again, Mike?" A man called out.

"Ah, just a little bit." The man slurred before looking at Evelyn. "Evie!" He said loudly and she scoffed at him. "Evie girl, what brings you here?"

"Come on, daddy. Let's get you home." She told him, getting him to his feet finally. He leaned on her heavily and she almost toppled to the floor. Suddenly, his weight was gone.

"Where to?" A voice asked quietly and she glanced over her shoulder at the new voice. A handsome guy stood in front of her, in a leather jacket. He had tousled brown hair and forest green eyes and Evelyn blinked. It was Stefan.

"Oh, um, my truck." She said and led the way.

"Never seen you before." Mike garbled to Stefan as they got out the door. The vampire tried not to wrinkle his nose at the stench of alcohol coming from the man. "What's your name, sonny?"

Evelyn turned her head.

"Daddy, this is Stefan Salvatore. He just moved here."

"Salvatore…" He murmured. "Sal-va-tore, you are a _strong_ guy." He chuckled and Stefan snorted. Evelyn unlocked her truck and he followed her to the passenger side where she struggled with the door for a moment.

"Sorry." She apologized as she jerked the door open. "It gets stuck sometimes. Here, I'll take him if he's bothering you."

"It's not a bother." Stefan got Evie's father into the truck and the man was snoring by the time they got him buckled in and the door shut.

Evie blew hair out of her face that had fallen from the braid. "I guess you're wondering about him. He's not been the same time my mother died. My Gran used to tell me stories about what he was like before." She put her hand on the door of the truck patting it lightly. "I never knew that version. This is all I've known," She was quick to add: "But he's a good dad. I mean he's never hurt me or anything like that. And he remembers my birthday sometimes."

Stefan nodded and she looked at him, tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me, but you didn't have too."

"You're welcome. No one else was going too." He frowned and she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. They've seen it all before. I keep telling myself I should start working out and I could lift him without falling over." She patted her knitted black sweater, pulling out money from a pouch attached to her belt loop.

"Oh, I forgot to pay Vicki for my food. Will you give this to her? She's Matt's sister." She handed him a few dollar bills and a lot of change. "Sorry, I have more change than anything."

Stefan held the money carefully and Evie nodded her thanks.

"I hope I didn't take you away from something."

"Actually, Caroline was about to interrogate me again. You gave me an excuse to take a breather."

Evie smiled and tried not to laugh. "She really means well. She's just excited. You're someone new."

He nodded, smiling back. "Caroline told me you take pictures at the school."

"Yep, that's me. Yearbook photographer." She arched an eyebrow. "Want some advice? If you don't want your picture taken, don't dress up on special days. It's mandatory that we drag everyone out of class and group them together. It's a nightmare and everyone hates it."

Stefan smiled. "I'll try to remember that. Do you just take pictures at school?"

"No, it's kind of a hobby. I'd like to be a professional photographer someday."

"You'll have to let me see your pictures sometime then. I'm sure they're good."

"Well, not really. Mine are a little abstract."

"I like that. Makes it worth taking a second glance."

She shrugged. "Well, I'll show you, if you're really interested."

Stefan smiled back. "See you tomorrow, Evelyn."

"Evie." She corrected. "That's what everyone calls me unless I'm in trouble."

Stefan laughed. "All right, Evie. See you tomorrow."

"He's nice." She said aloud before she face-palmed herself. "Stop talking to yourself, Evie!"

* * *

Stefan walked back into the Grill, still holding the money in his hand. He went over to Vicki.

"From Evie, right?" He nodded at her. "I would say give it back to her, but she'd just slip it into the tip box." The girl rolled her eyes.

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, her dad broke some of the stools so she and her grandmother came up with the money for new ones. Expensive ones that are very sturdy." She patted one for emphasis. "My boss, Robert, said that they didn't have to pay for meals here for a while, because of the money they paid for the stools."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah and she hates it. She thinks she should have to pay like everyone else." Vicki ran a hand through her hair. "She's good at playing the guitar. Robert even offered her a job to play here, but her grandma hates this place. I doubt she'd let her have it. If she worked here, she'd get a free meal."

Stefan left Vicki with the money, contemplating what he had been told, and went to sit back at the table with the others. Elena smiled at him.

"That was really nice of you to help Evelyn out."

He smiled back at her before frowning. "Does he do this often?"

"So often. My mom actually has a cell just for him." Caroline murmured. "He's the reason for her…" She awkwardly made a gesture at her face and Stefan nodded in understanding.

"We don't know that." Bonnie defended quickly. She didn't necessarily like Mike or approve of him at all, but he was Evie's dad and she loved him so much. "Evie said he didn't do it."

"She's covering up for him we all know it." Caroline rolled her eyes. "She just doesn't want to admit it."

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean? You don't know what happened?"

"No one does but Evelyn." Elena said quietly. "Care's mom found her sitting in the park when she was eight. All alone and holding a shirt to her face."

Caroline nodded. "She wasn't crying or anything. Just sitting there. Mom said she was probably in shock."

"And no one saw anything?" Stefan questioned and the girls shook their heads.

"Bonnie is her closest friend and she still won't tell."

"I'm just glad it wasn't worse than it could have been." Bonnie said quietly.

Stefan tilted his head. "She mentioned her mother died."

"She died giving birth to Evie. She's never met her." Bonnie said softly. "That's what set her dad off to drinking. He loved her so much."

* * *

 **September 8, 2009**

"Ah, Miss Harper, cutting it close again today, aren't we?" Mr. Tanner drawled as the girl tried to sneak into her seat after the bell finished ringing. He turned from writing on the chalkboard. "I hope this year isn't another repeat of last year."

"Oh, no, sir. Not at all." Evie told him and a few of her classmates giggled.

Tanner rolled his eyes. "All right settle down." He went to sit on the edge of his desk. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He looked around the room. "Ms. Bennett." Bonnie jumped and looked up from doodling on her notebook.

"Uh…a lot?" She guessed and a few people snickered. "I don't know. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." His eyes landed on Matt next. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." The teen replied, getting more giggles.

"Ms. Harper? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant events?"

Evie shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know."

Tanner moved closer to her. "I have been lenient with you so far for your personal reasons, but you can't blame your lack of attention span because of your drunk of father anymore. That's not an excuse." The students were murmuring now, shocked that he would say that to her. But then again it wasn't uncommon for him to bring her dad up in conversations just out of spite.

Evelyn had to bite her tongue to refrain from snapping at him and instead, lowered her eyes to her desk to stare fixedly at her pen.

"There were 346 casualties." A voice said from the back of the room. "Unless you're counting the local civilians."

Tanner's eyebrows rose. "That's correct. Mister…"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Is that any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

Tanner nodded. "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-seven, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Tanner was quiet. "The Founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts…Mr. Tanner."

Evelyn smirked at her pen. Served him right.

* * *

"Stefan! Hey, Stefan, wait up." Evie dodged students to get to him. "Hey, uh, I just wanted to, uh, say how cool it was that you got Tanner."

Stefan smiled. "Well, he shouldn't be such a jerk."

"Yeah."

"He's really hostile with you. What's that about?"

She shrugged. "Apparently, he and my dad went to school together. They had a falling out, dad turned into a drinker and Tanner turned into an ass of a teacher."

Stefan nodded once. "Well, I'm glad I helped."

"Me too. See ya tonight!"

* * *

"Evie!" Tyler called from the crowd of teens. "Good to see you! Grab a drink."

She gave him her thumbs up and headed to the beer taps. Most people that had alcoholic family members stayed away from the drink, but Evelyn didn't mind it. She didn't necessary approve of her dad doing it, but she felt that eventually, he'd stop.

"Evie."

She turned with her beer and smiled. "Hey, Stefan."

"Have you seen Elena?"  
"I think she and Bonnie are hanging around one of the bonfires."

He nodded and then eyed her drink.

She noticed and raised it up. "Oh, this?" She shrugged. "I know it's hypocritical of me, but I know my limits. My dad…His limits are a lot lower."

"I'm not judging." He said, arching an eyebrow. "I just didn't expect you to be doing it."

"I don't every time. Just when it's a long day or I just want to cope."

He nodded in understanding and she smiled.

"Good luck finding Elena."

"Thanks. You going to take pictures?" He looked at the camera around her neck.

"Yeah. I love taking nature pictures and the waterfalls are beautiful." She tapped her camera bag. "Well, I'm off."

"Be careful. I wouldn't want to have to pull you out of the water." He said teasingly, though his eyes told a different story.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "I've done it before. Enjoy the party!"

She headed off towards the lit up wooden bridge and Stefan watched her for a moment before turning in search of Elena.

* * *

"Hold it. Where are you going?" Caroline demanded, stepping into her path. Evie rolled her eyes.

"To the Falls to take some pics."

"Can't you do that later?" The girl whined.

"It depends on what you want me for."

"I need someone to talk to."

The 5'3 girl hopped up onto the railing of the bridge. "Okay, shoot."

Caroline frowned. "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Yes, he's trying to find Elena."

"Oh…Do you think he likes me? I really want him to."

Evie shrugged. "I have no idea." Truthfully, she suspected that Stefan was starting to like Elena if the subtle looks they gave each other was anything to go by. They had some kind of Nicholas Sparks' romance going and Evelyn had no experience in that area at all. It didn't bother her like it did Caroline to not have a boyfriend. She was used to how they swerved around her in the hall, eyes on the scar on her face. She didn't care like she used too. The scar was part of her and that was that.

Caroline sighed. "I hope so."

"Even if he doesn't…you are still pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you."

The taller blond smiled. "Thanks, Evie."

"Anytime."

* * *

Evelyn moved backward, aiming her camera at the falls. She took a few pictures, using different angles and lens, before heading back towards the woods to find the trail back to the party. She slowed upon seeing fog rolling across the ground.

"Interesting." She murmured and got her camera out again. She aimed it at the forest, peering through the lens as she adjusted the angle and the zoom. Evie frowned as something blocked her vision and she zoomed out. A guy in black was standing in the middle of the fog. Gasping sharply, she lowered her camera. Heart hammering in her chest, she looked around wildly. She had a seen a man in the fog.

"H-Hello?" She called. "Is anyone out here?"

Someone tapped her shoulder and she swung around with her fist.

If Tyler hadn't been expecting it, he might have gotten a broken nose. She was a hit first and ask questions later kind of girl.

"Chill out, Harper!" He smirked, grabbing her wrist to keep from getting hit.

"Oh, Tyler I hate you!" She beat his arm, while he laughed loudly.

"Your face!"

"Shut up." She scowled and then rolled her eyes. "How did you get behind me so fast?"

"What are you talking about? I just walked up to you."

Evelyn frowned and then looked around again.

"What are you looking at?"

"There was someone…He was standing right there."

"You're seeing things. How much have you drank?"

She scowled. "I'm serious, Ty. There was a guy standing there."

Tyler frowned. "Well whoever he is, he's gone now. Come on, let's get out of the woods."

Evie followed him but kept looking over her shoulder.

"I know I saw him. You believe me, don't you?"

"Look, it was probably someone trying to scare you, all right? Forget it."

"If you say so." She muttered, frowning, and followed Tyler back to the party.

* * *

"…And then he says, "You and me, it's not gonna to happen." I mean what the hell does that mean?" Caroline slurred at Evie who sighed.

"Sorry, Care."

"It's just not fair."

Tyler handed Evie another drink. "So, no afterparty for any of us." He muttered.

She looked at him. "No, Vicki?"

"She bailed on me."

"Oh, sorry, buddy." She patted him and he snorted.

"What about you? Anyone interesting?"

She took a sip of her drink. "You and I both know that's a long shot." She told him, arching an eyebrow at him like he was missing the obvious. Tyler frowned.

"Evie!" Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

"Well, it's true." She shrugged carelessly.

Tyler eyed her. She was wearing skin-tight black leggings and a denim skirt, a black shirt that clung to her curves and a denim jacket. If he wasn't into Vicki, he probably would have asked her to come with him to the woods.

"You're a nice-looking girl."

"Yeah, whatever. Quit trying to flirt with me, you big goof." She elbowed him.

Tyler rolled his eyes and Evelyn suddenly frowned.

"My camera bag. I left it by the water."

"We'll find it before we go." He told her, trying to keep her from leaving.

"No, I need it, Ty. I have to go get it."

"Evie. Don't go down there by yourself." He frowned.

She turned and gave him a look.

" _Now_ , you believe me?"

"Believe her about what?" Caroline asked.

Tyler snorted. "No." He shot back defensively before shifting. "But I don't think you take chances." She patted his cheeks.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Ty-Ty." She ended up laughing and he shoved her hands away.

"Get off, Harper. Fine, go on back in the woods. See if I care."

She rolled her eyes. "Tyler, whoever was trying to scare me? _Left_ when you showed up. I'll be fine. Besides," She held her up her fists. "I get them before they get me."

She hurried back down the path and Tyler scowled.

"Evelyn, I'm not coming back down there after you!"

"Just save me another drink!" She called back and disappeared into the trees.

Bonnie looked at Tyler. "What was that about?"

"She said she saw a guy in the woods when she was taking pictures. Standing in fog or something like that." Caroline gasped, but he snorted. "I think she was seeing things." That calmed the blond and they continued drinking.

Bonnie stiffened. A man in the fog? Was the same one she had seen when she had touched Elena? Was Evie in trouble?

* * *

As she was headed back with her bag, she heard a yelp and frowned.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called and she grimaced at the sound of muffled groaning. She must have walked upon someone's makeout session. "My bad…" Her foot caught a root when she started to walk off and she went was sent flying forward. Her camera flew up in the air and she caught it, the flash going off as it landed back in her hands.

She heard a sound between a growl and a hiss, and a muffled thump, and then the rustling of leaves. She hoped whatever animal had been there was long gone now.

Evelyn got back to her feet, wincing at the pain in her ankle. She hobbled forward, only to trip over something else. But this something else was softer. Evie turned her head and made a squeaking sound.

Vicki Donovan was lying on the ground, her neck bleeding profusely. Something had bitten her.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." She freaked and ignored her throbbing ankle, she rolled onto her hands and knees, crawling over to the fallen teen. She started to put her fingers to Vicki's neck when someone shouted, startling her.

"Oh, my god it's Vicki!"

Footsteps came from behind her and Evelyn turned to see Jeremy Gilbert drop to his knees next to her. His older sister was rapidly dialing her phone.

"What happened to her?" The younger teen asked, worriedly.

"I don't know. Something attacked her, I think." Evie frowned and lowered her hand again to check her pulse. Vicki suddenly gasped, making the teens jump.

"Get away!" Vicki screeched, looking around wildly. Jeremy tried to calm her down, while Elena paced behind them calling an ambulance and waiting for Matt. Vicki's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Vicki?" Jeremy murmured.

"She's just passed out from the blood loss." Evie told him gently. "Here, press this against her neck to help stop the blood." She handed him her denim jacket and he pressed the light blue material to the wound, soaking the fabric and turning it dark.

"Are you okay? Did you see it?" He questioned her.

"No, but I think my camera scared it off."

Jeremy looked at her in shock.

Matt and a few others helped get Vicki back up to the lighted pavilions. Jeremy followed them with concern and Elena turned to look at Evelyn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shocked."

She didn't move from her spot on the ground, hoping the throbbing in her ankle would die down a bit before she tried to stand again.

"I heard what you said about your camera. If it hadn't gone off…"

"Guess this is one time my clumsiness did something right." Evie muttered and shook her hair loose from its braid. When she looked up Elena had her hand out. She took it hesitantly and let Elena help her up. Evelyn stumbled and the brunette girl looked down at her feet.

"You're hurt. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Evie tried to walk off, but her ankle gave way and Elena stopped her from falling. "Okay, maybe not…"

"Come on, I'll help you."

Together they managed to get up the hill and back out of the woods.

"Thanks." Evelyn told her and she smiled.

"You're welcome." She said before hurrying over to her brother who was looking lost and unsure of what to do.

* * *

It didn't take long for animal control, the police, and the EMT's to arrive and so the party was ended. Evelyn had tried to shoo away the EMT because someone had snitched about her ankle and the man made her sit. He tended to her ankle and she looked up as Matt walked over to her.

"Thank you for finding her, Evie. If you hadn't-"

"Tripped? Yeah." She nodded. "Will she be okay?"

Matt ran a hand through his blond hair. "I don't know yet, I'm fixing to ride to the hospital."

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow on the way to school?"

"Nah. I'll get someone to bring my truck."

He thanked the EMT who had bandaged Evelyn's ankle and the man walked away.

"Do _you_ need a ride?" Matt frowned.

"Nope, it's all good. I hitched a ride with Bonnie over here." She told him. "Go be with your sister. She'll need you when she wakes up."

Matt hugged her. "Thanks again, Evie."

"Get going before you miss your ride." She said playfully and shoved him. He smiled and turned to jog up to the ambulance.

She waited a moment and then gingerly tested her weight on her ankle, sucking in air at the soreness.

* * *

Stefan eyed his brother as Damon strode about the room. The older sibling's attitude was grating on his nerves. The faux "we're old friends let's catch up" was waning thin and Damon knew it.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, having enough of Damon.

The blue-eyed vampire turned to him, tilting his head mockingly. "I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

All of them were true enough of course, but Damon didn't think it was necessary to admit that. He had his own reasoning for being there, let Stefan think how he wanted.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." He smirked naughtily, remembering the frightened expression on his latest victim's face and the taste of her blood.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight, hm? That's very clumsy of you." He pointed out, hoping, hoping with all his might that it might prompt him into leaving.

Damon scowled. "Yeah, no thanks to that girl with her camera flash. She almost blinded me." A slow devilish grin lit up his face. " _Someone_ needs to teach her proper camera safety…"

"Stay away from her." His little brother warned him.

The older sibling ignored the warning. "That whole, girl alive thing? That could be a problem…for you." He smirked.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain the answer can be all summed up into one little word: Elena." Damon's mouth twitched at the scowl on Stefan's face.

* * *

"Are you sure, you don't need a doctor?" Bonnie questioned, furrowing her brow. Evie shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruised ankle. It's not broken."

They went over to Elena who was watching the ambulance pull off.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted. "We're going to go mainline coffee, wait for news."

The brunette nodded at her. "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"How's he doing?" Evie asked in concern. She and Jeremy had never really spoken that much, but she was worried about how seeing something like that would affect him.

Elena sighed. "He's…" She was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I would be too."

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic." Bonnie began and elbowed Evie when she snorted. " _I know that_." She sent the girl a playful frown and she got a cheeky smile in return. "But whatever I saw, or think I saw, I have this feeling…"

Evelyn realized her friend wasn't kidding and she frowned. "Bon?"

"What feeling?" Elena prompted.

"That it's just the beginning."

Evie frowned. "What exactly did you see, Bonnie?"

"A man in the fog…and a crow."

"Are you serious? Did you predict I was going to see that?"  
Elena's eyes widened. "You saw them too?"

"I saw the crow yesterday and some fog. And then I could have sworn there was a guy down in the woods earlier…standing in the fog."

"It's just a coincidence." Bonnie told them. "Right?"

"Right." The other girls said at the same time, but they weren't so sure, especially Evie, who loved the creepy supernatural stuff. Something was going on here and she wanted to find out what.

* * *

"She took my breath away." Damon continued, loving to taunt his baby bro. "Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Stefan was trying not to show emotion and it amused him. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan snapped.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." He tilted his head. "When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

His brother scoffed. "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work." He felt a slap on the arm and he turned to face Damon who was inches from his face.

"Yeah? Come on, don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." He hissed.

"Let's do it." _Slap_. "Together. I saw a couple of girls out there." _Slap_." Or just, let's cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena!" _Slap_.

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

Stefan whipped around, fangs extended. "I said stop!" He snarled and launched himself at his brother. They burst through the window upon impact. Damon got away from Stefan halfway down and watched his brother smack the ground. He was thoroughly amused.

Crunching through glass and wood, Stefan stood up, frowning as he looked around for his brother.

"I was impressed." Damon spoke up from his right and Stefan found him leaning against the tall hedges that lined the walkway. "I give it a six. Missing some style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-grrr…" He imitated his growling. "Thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

He shrugged. "That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

Damon smirked. Did he really just forbid him? Would he ever learn?

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please."

"After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery. So I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan warned him and was ignored.

"Where's your ring?" He asked instead and that made his brother look down in horror. His hand was bare. "Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan stared at him with those pitiful green eyes and he snorted. "Relax. It's right here." He held it out on his palm and Stefan took it.

As soon as he slid it on, Damon's face contorted and he struck, grabbing his baby brother by the neck. He gave him a sling and Stefan slammed against the wood shed.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He warned him and he started to walk off when a thought occurred to him. "Oh and by the way, about camera girl… You might want to get rid of her. She might have taken a picture of me, Stefan. She'll expose us." Stefan faltered. "You know that. Either you take care of it or _I will_."

He heard a sound coming from the boarding house and smirked. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He walked towards the house, whistling merrily

* * *

Stefan hesitated outside of Evie's house. The best solution would be to take her camera, check for evidence of Damon being in a photo and then putting it back. Surely that would satisfy Damon. It _had_ too. He couldn't afford to lose control and he didn't want to hurt her. But if it didn't satisfy him…Damon would take action. He didn't want that to happen either.

 _"…You could have your choice of men_  
 _But I could never love again_  
 _He's the only one for me_  
 _Jolene…"_

Stefan tilted his head as the soft sound of someone singing and playing guitar floated from inside of the house. Curious, he hopped up a tree that was right next to the house and made his way to the second story. Through a window with parted dark curtain, he could see Evie sitting on a chair, guitar in her lap. The window was half open, letting in a light breeze.

 _"…I had to have this talk with you_  
 _My happiness depends on you_  
 _And whatever you decide to do_  
 _Jolene…"_

He closed his eyes listening to her, enjoying the sound of her voice. It was nice and sweet.

 _"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _Please don't take him even though you can_  
 _Jolene, Jolene…"_

She set the guitar aside and sighed. Stefan opened his eyes as he heard her moving around and he moved so he could see what she was doing.

"Night daddy." She whispered and kissed her father on the cheek. The man mumbled something and rolled over. She left after pulling the covers up on him and turning the lights out and Stefan followed her using his hearing.

"You shouldn't spoil him." A voice said sharply, one he hadn't heard before. "He's a grown ass man, not a baby."

"Gran, it's not going to hurt him. He has nightmares if I don't sing to him."

"Well…I just don't want to see you get hurt by him, Evelyn. Because he's not going to change. He's had years to try."

"It'll be fine, Gran," Evie told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Evie went up some stairs and Stefan followed her, guessing that the attic was her room. He was right when he saw the pale pink curtains on the windows. Stefan hesitated. He could knock on the window ask her to invite him in, compel her and get the camera.

The more he watched her, however, the more he was leaning towards just leaving her alone. It was a very big gamble, but then again… He could always ask to see her pictures and delete it if he saw it. Or take out the memory chip. Deciding to leave the girl alone, for now, he zoomed off.

He failed to see Damon watching him from beneath another tree, a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Review?_


	2. Night of the Comet

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Evie is played by Emily Osment, Othella is played by: Michelle Pfeiffer, and Michael Harper is played by Jeffery Dean Morgan.**

 **I don't own the following song used in this story: Don't Know Why by Nora Jones**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night of the Comet

 **September 9, 2009**

"Gran, did you dye your hair again?"

Thwack!

The rolled-up newspaper smacked her head.

"Ow! It was just a question!"

"Don't put your elbows on the table. It's rude."

Evelyn snorted but removed her elbows from the table. "It's impolite to ask if I dyed my hair."

"It was graying yesterday."

"Well, yours needs a pair of scissors."

Evie stuck her tongue out at her grandmother as she

Othella leaned back up and pushed her newly dyed blonde hair back over her shoulder. If anyone didn't know her, they wouldn't think she was a grandmother. She didn't look like one.

"Gran?"

"What is it?"

"Is there enough for dad?"

"He's not coming down until after lunch, you know that. And he doesn't eat. But yes, if he ever moved there is plenty."

Evie blinked as her father shuffled into the kitchen, eyes bloodshot and stubble covering his chin. He made his way blearily to the table.

"Think you spoke too soon."

Her grandmother turned her head. "Well, speak of the devil. What the hell are you doing up at this hour?"

"Gran." Evie hissed, but the woman ignored her.

Mike ran a hand along his jaw. "Need a shave." He rasped.

"Need a bath and a toothbrush too." Othella told him and Evie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Mike smirked at her.

"Breakfast?" The teen asked her father as he sat down at the table.

He smiled at her. "I am a bit hungry this morning."

Glad that he was up and about, Evelyn got up from the table to fix him a plate. She went into the kitchen and Othella watched the door swing shut before facing her son-in-law.

"How much this time?"

"I'm not asking for money." He said with a frown.

"Really? Then what prompted you to come join us."

"I'm joining the AA meetings again."

"Are you? Sticking with the program this time?"

"Yes. She'll be a senior next year, looking at colleges. I'd like to be there."

Othella sighed. "Michael, let's be realistic. You've had ten years to fix yourself, to regain custody of your daughter and you didn't bother to try hard enough. You didn't fight for her. How is she supposed to feel?"

"I am trying, dammit." He scowled. "You don't think I care for her? She's _my_ daughter, Thella. _My_ daughter."

"And she looks like _my_ daughter, _your_ wife. That's why you don't look her in the eye anymore."

Mike rubbed his temples. "I don't want to fight with you, Thella. I know I've been a bad father, but I am trying to be better for her."

"Well, I certainly hope so. She's only known this side of you. A drunk. Try to reconnect with her a little."

Mike frowned at the newspaper on the table. "There are two campers missing."

"Mmhm and two college students were killed a few days ago."

"What are they saying it is?"

"Animal attacks." She murmured and missed the hardened frown that passed over Mike's face. "Evie came home last night and told me an "animal" attacked Kelly Donovan's daughter, Vicki. Your daughter was at the party with her and bunch of other teenagers. She's the one who found her first."

"What? Was she hurt? She was limping a bit."

"Twisted her ankle, but that's all. The swelling has gone down a lot. She was a bit shaken up from the shock, but she was fine."

"And Vicki?"

"The girl is okay though last I heard. Evelyn was texting with the brother, Matt, this morning."

Mike nodded once, though his brow was furrowed. He was born and raised in Mystic Falls, once a proud member of the Council taking over after his father had passed away, so he knew the stories and knew of vampires, but he thought they had long gone from the town.

"Is…Jenny's stuff still in the attic?" He asked softly.

Othella frowned. "Yes. I've been meaning to sort through it for a few things to give to Evelyn. She never knew her mother. I think she might want a few of her things."

"Yes, I think she would."

Evie came in with a full plate of food and a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Looks good." She kissed his cheek.

Thella pointed at Evie's half eaten breakfast. "Finish eating or you'll be late for school."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Evie told her and the woman snorted before walking off. Mike snickered and she smiled at him.

* * *

Damon heard a camera clicking and looked over to see a blonde girl with a black beanie taking pictures of his car. _Camera girl_ , he smiled to himself. _Perfect._ He had been looking for something to rile up Stefan about and she provided the exact opportunity. Stefan hadn't done as he had warned him and now he was going to show him how easy it would be to do it. Smirking he came closer to the little blonde, his eyes raking over her body which wrapped in tight black leggings and a sleeveless maroon colored shirt that flared mid-thigh like a dress. She was nice looking from behind and he wondered if he'd get a chance to play around first before ending her.

"Nice, isn't it?"

She yelped, toppling over, and she looked up to see a handsome man with raven hair that looked perfectly ruffled and startling icy blue eyes. She was stunned.

Damon almost snickered at the lost look on her face before his eyes were drawn to the red mark on her cheek. A jagged, red scar.

 _Blood was soaking the side of her little yellow dress, pouring from between her little fingers…_

"Oh, sorry." The girl told him and pulled him from his confusing thoughts. "This is your car…And you're probably wondering why a strange girl is taking pictures of it…" She stood back up, trying not to fluster under the gaze of this very nice looking guy. After rubbing the dirt off her pants, she smiled sheepishly.

"I-I'm a photographer." She held up her camera. "I like classic cars and I take pictures of them for my collection." She dug through her bag and pulled an album out. She showed him a few cars. "I'm not a thief or anything like that. I'm not staking out your car."

"I believe you." He said smoothly, leaning against the lamppost. His eyes glittered with amusement, though he felt a very strong twinge of déjà vu. He had seen this girl before. But _where_? And _when_? Something about this girl made his gut clench and he frowned deeply.

He pushed off the sidewalk and took the album from her looking it over. He had to admit that the girl was good. It was almost too bad she wouldn't be able to do anything about her skills.

"These are pretty good. Lamborghini. Nice." He handed it back to her. "You can keep taking pictures if you want."

"Are you sure? I'm not bothering you or hindering you am I?"

"Nah, knock yourself out."

"Thanks."

He watched her for a little while longer. Silence falling between them. After a moment, he spoke up again:

"By the way, my brother has a 1963 Porsche."

The girl lowered her camera. "Really?"

"Yeah, Stefan likes his classics."

"Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep." He popped the "p" and she tilted her head.

"You're the sibling that he doesn't want to talk too."

Damon smirked. "We have our arguments. Would you like to see the car?"

"Do you think he'd mind?"

"I don't think so. Why don't you come by after school?"

The girl's eyes widened. "School! I'm going to be late!" She hurriedly shoved her camera back into its protective bag. "I have to go." She paused. "I'm Evelyn by the way." She said to him and she tucked her hair behind her ear. The movement and her words made him blink.

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Evie." The little girl whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, trailing blood and matting it in her light blonde hair._

 _"Evie." He repeated. "Evie, I want you to press this against your cheek, okay? Put a bit of pressure there." He handed her his shirt before zipping his jacket back up._

 _The eight-year-old looked at him with wide innocent green eyes as she did as he told her too. "You'll be okay."_

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out." Evelyn said, eyeing him. Damon blinked.

"I'll see you later, Evie." He turned and walked up the street leaving her to stare at him in confusion.

"How did he know my nickname?" She wondered aloud. She didn't usually tell people that right off the bat. Only her friends and family could call her Evie. She was sure she hadn't told Damon that.

* * *

"Okay, why are you so late?"

"I was taking pictures." Evie told Caroline as they walked down the hallway.

"Of?" She prompted.

"A guy's Camaro."

"Ooooh. Mystery guy?" Bonnie nudged her. "Is he hot?"

"Very." Evie told her. "And very out of my league."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Caroline asked. "We want to see him."

"Sorry, Care. Just the car." She smiled at Bonnie. "It was awesome."

"Well looks like you and Care have mystery guys."

Evelyn looked at her in surprise. "You too?"

"Yeah, a guy at the Grill. Oh, my god, he was so freaking hot…Anyway, I just told Bonnie to please conjure up the number of said hot guy."

"Would if I could." Bonnie said and they all laughed.

* * *

"What if you could?"

"Don't start, Evie." The girl muttered.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. How awesome would that be to have powers?"

"I guess but then I'd be the biggest freak."

"No, you wouldn't. Secret life of a teenage witch."

"Very funny. It sounds like a sitcom." She smirked. "So, what are you doing after school?"

"I'm actually going to take pictures again."

"You're not coming to the Grill?"

"It's a 1963 Porche!"

"You and your classic car pictures." She snickered.

"I can't help it." Evie grinned. "So, what were you going to say about comets?"

"Oh, just my Grams again."

"Bon, I love your Grams." She laughed. "Tell me!"

"She claims the comet is a sign of impending doom."

"How so?"

"Well, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there were a lot of deaths. So much so that it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Wow. So, should I prepare for doom or something?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "How can you be so serious about this?"

"I keep telling you she predicted the blue-ribbon Gran got this year for the garden. Say what you will, but Miss Shelia knows her stuff."

Bonnie just laughed.

* * *

"How's the rust bucket?"

"Shut up, you ass." Evie punched Tyler's arm. "It's fine, thanks."

He smirked and rubbed at his arm.

"Did you go see, Vicki?"

"Um…"'Evelyn frowned and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the group hanging around the track fence.

"Ty. Are you serious?" She scowled. "She's your girlfriend, right? Why the hell haven't you gone to see her?"

He frowned. "Because I didn't."

"You could have told your mom a lie, Tyler. You do it all the time, don't act like its' a crime with you."

"Why don't you mind your business?" He snapped. "I don't need you getting in my face."

"I'm not in your face! I'm just trying to figure you out!"

"Like you would know anything about a relationship! You've never been in one and probably never will!"

Evie reared back like she had been struck and there was a sting in her eyes. She was used to Tyler's crankiness, but this hit a whole new level.

He realized his mistake when Evie's eyes grew misty. She wasn't one for crying, so he knew he had screwed up big time.

"Evie, hey, I-"

"Hey, Tyler." They turned to see Jeremy striding over to them. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Evie tilted her head at Jeremy's aggressive demeanor. And then it hit her. Jeremy _liked_ Vicki. Perhaps even more than that. It was odd, but not that farfetched. Both of them liked the feeling of getting high a little too much and she remembered Bonnie mentioning Elena swiping pills off her brother a few times.

Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? I mean was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler growled.

The blonde folded her arms across her chest. "For asking about Vicki? Why don't you know, Ty?"

"Butt the hell out, _Evelyn_." Came the aggressive answer.

Jeremy sneered. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna to do it? Huh? Cuz, I vote for right here and right now." He shoved Tyler and he stumbled into Evie.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy spat. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you." With that, the teen turned and walked off, anger coming off him in waves.

Tyler snorted. "Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" He turned to Evelyn. She was glaring at him. "Oh, come on, Evie. You know I didn't mean it."

"I may not know about relationships and you're probably right that I'll never be in one, but if I was Vicki? I'd want my boyfriend to be there for me, visit me, and show that he cares. And right now? It's looking like Jeremy Gilbert has got you beat in that department."

She stalked off and Tyler opened and closed his mouth before attempting to call her back.

"Evie, wait! I didn't mean what I said! Evelyn!"

It was too late the girl had disappeared around the corner of the school behind Jeremy.

* * *

"Jeremy! Wait up!"

"I don't want to hear a lecture, Evie."

"I'm not going to lecture you. I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you know Vicki's room number?"

"Seriously? Did Tyler send you over here?"

"No! Just shut up and listen!" She scowled. "My Gran wants to send flowers to her. Is that okay with you?"

Jeremy looked guilty. "Sorry." He muttered and she sighed.

"Look, I don't know what exactly the relationship is between you two, but I can see that you genuinely care for her."

"Yeah, I do. I'll write the number down for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay? You look upset."

"How upset?" She sighed. "Like upset enough to pass it off as allergies?"

Jeremy tilted his head. "I don't know." Evie looked at her reflection in the glass of a window.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Probably need to do something about that. See you later, Jeremy."

* * *

Evie sat back in the truck, letting the cool air blow in her face, finally feeling calmness settle over her. It had been a very long day. As ridiculous as it had seemed, Tyler's words stung more than she had thought possible. But why? What was so horrible? It wasn't like she hadn't heard that before or seen how some of the other students eye her, whispering behind their hands like gossiping teens did. She had a feeling it had to do with her nightmare last night. The same nightmare that had plagued her for eight years, popping up randomly every month or so to make her feel off.

Opening her eyes after a while, she checked her face in the mirror, glad to see that the symptoms of holding back the sensation of crying, or sneezing since it looked the same, were gone. Her eyes were no longer moist and her nose was not as red. Not to mention that her black eyeliner and mascara was still in place so she was good to go.

She wasn't sure why that last bit mattered, but she was sitting in the Salvatore's driveway like a complete idiot. Turning off her truck, Evie grabbed her camera bag and got out of the cab. She looked around curiously at the huge house, trying to take everything in at once. If she wasn't already going to take pictures of the car, she would have liked to explore the old boarding house. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

It opened seconds later, Damon leaning against the door frame. His hauntingly beautiful blue eyes sparkled at her, mischief in them, and he had a crooked smile. An almost cocky smile that should worry her and it did slightly. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"Hello, camera girl." He said and she relaxed slightly. Damon noticed her watching him warily and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Maybe she's not as stereotypical blonde as he had thought.

"Camaro guy." She said back and his smirk widened.

"Car's that way." He nodded to his left.

"Is Stefan here? He wasn't at school."

"Oh, he'll be home soon. He said you could go ahead."

She frowned slightly, but nodded. "Okay then." She let him lead her to the garage.

"I didn't tell you my name earlier. It's Damon."

She nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon opened the garage door and flicked on the light. Evelyn peered inside at the covered car.

"If he has this car, why doesn't he drive it?"

Damon shrugged. "Stefan's mind is an enigma."

She snorted and ran her fingers over the gray tarp. "He hasn't touched this in a long time, I'm guessing."

"Probably not."

"Your motorcycle?"

"Nope, that's Stefan's too."

"Hm."

Evie glanced at him to see where he was and Damon grew curious as she kept tabs on him.

"Go head. He won't mind."

She pulled the sheet back and let it drop to the ground behind the car.

"Oh, wow! This is amazing! A 356B Karmann Coupe!" Like an excitable child, she surveyed the little red car from top to bottom. All the while unaware of the predator watching her every move calculatingly.

Damon debated just how to really make a statement. He could set her up in the backseat of the car, letting her blood stain his precious leather seats. Maybe set her in the front seat? Have her lean against the steering wheel? Or hid her under the tarp for him to find later. He'd have to think about it some more. There was something he'd have to do first.

"So, what do you do, Damon? Do you go to Whitmore?"

He could either end it quick, which wasn't as fun, or get her adrenaline running first, loads of fun. Loads of fun it is. Now just how to do it. Make her uncomfortable? Shower her with compliments and act interested? Just be a tad borderline creepy? But the chase was always fun. Let her think she was going to make it safely to her truck. Or better yet, wait until she tries to get in. The screams, the heart beating wildly in her chest as adrenaline pulse through her body. But that posed a problem. It was broad daylight. Zach was somewhere, he'd been home soon. God knew where Stefan was. Wait, what?

He focused back on her to see she was looking at him in amusement. "You zone out a lot."

"Yeah. What'd you say?"

She repeated her questions.

"College." He smirked. "You see someone like me at a college?"

The girl shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, what do you do then?"

"I don't have a paying job. If that's what you mean. I work on the school yearbook."

He moved closer to her, watching her take a few photos of Stefan's car. Ah, the camera. A good idea, in his opinion. He'd kill her and take a few photos for Stefan to find. He could do all the things he had been debating earlier. Set her in the backseat, have her in the front seat, under the tarp, etc. but there was something he needed to see first.

"Do you take nature pictures too?"

She glanced at him, jumping at the fact that was closer to her than she had originally thought. He acted very strangely.

"Oh, um. Yeah. Those are a bit abstract though."

"Would you mind showing me a few?" He asked, tilting his head.

She eyed him. "If you really want to have a look. Sure." She pressed a few buttons on her camera and handed it to him, slipping it off her neck. "Here are a few I took of the waterfalls. There was a party there last night."

"I heard about it. Some girl got attacked, right?" He asked, looking through her photos. Her talent impressed him once again. She took pictures of dark things, things that most would find repulsive and scary. Her pictures of the cemetery were his favorites.

"Yeah, her name was Vicki. I, uh, kind of found her."

Damon winced, giving her a faux sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

"I scared whatever it was away though, I think. I tripped and my camera went off."

Damon frowned when he didn't come across a photo he had been looking for. That flash had fuckin' blinded him! How could it not be here? His purpose, other than to torture Stefan, was to eliminate this girl for taking his picture, but all he found was blurry bushes and leaves. Nothing that suggested she had gotten him on film.

"You didn't see the animal?" He questioned handing her the camera back. She wasn't sure why he sounded so angry about that.

"Nope, just heard it run off." She told him.

He heard another car show up and looked out of the garage to see none other than Elena Gilbert, the Katherine look-a-like. He glanced back Evie who was admiring the glossy shine.

"Why don't you open her up, have a look inside?"

"Really?" She asked, sounding both wary and excited. "Are you sure?"

"Stefan will be fine with it. He hardly comes out here."

"Well, if you're sure." She opened the door, peering inside.

Damon thought about knocking her out and coming back later, but he knew that Elena had seen the girl's eyesore of a truck. She'd know that Evie was there and might even come looking for her.

"I need to take care of something. Stay out here as long as you like."

"Thanks. I won't be long, I promise. I just want to look around." She disappeared into the car and Damon walked away.

* * *

He decided to play around with Elena a bit give her a fright since scaring Evelyn would have to wait. And just because he _loved_ doing it.

The girl whirled around in fright as he made the door creak and she almost ran into him.

"You must be Elena." He smirked.

The girl nodded numbly, heart still hammering and a smile twitched at his lips.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

She gave him a confused look. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." He waved a hand. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." _Literally_.

The brunette beauty looked over her shoulder at the door. "Is Evelyn here? That's her truck."

"Oh, Evie? Yeah, she's in the garage. I saw her taking photos this morning."

Elena nodded. "You must have a good car to photograph then. She's good at that."

"Nice girl." He nodded and led her further into the house.

"Wow, this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction." He smirked. "It's a little kitschy for my taste." Elena's eyes roamed the room in fascination. "I can see why my brother's so smitten." He said, drawing her attention back to him. "It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" She looked confused. A perfect way to stir up trouble. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes' conversation yet?"

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it will come up now. Or maybe he didn't tell you, because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked as something came into the house. "Hello, Stefan."

Elena whirled around to see a stony-faced Stefan, glaring daggers at his elder brother.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." He was standing so stiffly that Elena wondered what had him so angry.

She started towards him. "I know. I should have called. I just—"

"Oh, don't be silly you're welcome anytime. Isn't she, Stefan?"

Stefan didn't tear his eyes from his brother. Elena shifted.

"You know, I should break out the family photos albums, or some home movies. But I have to warn you…He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. It was nice to see you."

She took that as her hint to leave. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"Great to meet you too, Elena." He kissed the back of her knuckles. She turned and tried to leave, but Stefan was blocking her exit.

"Stefan?" He only had eyes for Damon. "Stefan?" She called again and he stepped aside. She looked over her shoulder, puzzled, before leaving.

Damon whistled as the door shut.

"Great gal. She's got spunk. You on the other hand look, pooped. Did you overexert yourself today?"

"Where is she, Damon? What have you done?" Stefan snapped.

"Hm? What do mean?"

"Where's Evelyn?"

"Evelyn." He repeated, mulling it over. "Evelyn. Oh, you mean Evie. Yea high." He held up his hand. "Big green eyes." He smirked wickedly. "She was here."

Stefan tensed and Damon enjoyed it immensely. "What did you do, Damon?!"

"I showed her your car. Let her explore the inside. She liked the leather seats I think."

"Damon-"

"I warned you, Stefan. You get rid of her or I will. I meant it. She's still in the garage." He paused a moment. "Oh, never mind. She's not there."

Stefan ground his teeth in frustration. "Damon, what did you-"

A knock on the door came from behind him.

"Come on in." Damon called and the door opened. Stefan relaxed upon seeing Evie.

"Oh, hi, Stefan!" The girl greeted him. "I hope you don't mind that I took pictures of your car. Damon said it was okay."

"No, that's fine." He told her. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm fine. I just put the tarp back on the car, turned off the light and shut the door. Was that okay?"

Damon smirked at her. "That's fine. Did you get enough pictures?"

"Yep. Thanks for letting me take them. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Evie." Damon wiggled his fingers at her and she turned to Stefan, eyeing Damon oddly.

"See you, Stefan. You have a nice car. You should drive it to school sometime." She waved at him before going out the door.

Damon smirked. "I didn't hurt her, but I could have."

"So why didn't you? All you've done it taunt me with it." Stefan frowned.

"She doesn't have a photo of me, unfortunately."

"Good, then you can leave her alone."

"Hmm, no. See there's this nagging feeling that I should kill her. In fact, I think I will."

"Don't, Damon." Stefan growled. "She's just a girl."

"So was one of the campers and one of those two college kids. She's nothing, Stefan."

"If she's nothing, then leave her be."

"Why are you being protective of her?"

"Why are you trying to kill her for no reason?"

Damon snorted. "I have a reason. She's human. What's your excuse?"

Stefan saw something flicker in Damon's eyes and disappear. Something about Evelyn set him off and irritated him, but what was it?

"Just leave her alone, Damon."

"Would if I could and I won't." He taunted him. "Good luck trying to stop me."

* * *

"You've been trying not to cry."

"I have not, Gran."

"You don't think I can tell?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Who upset you?"

"No one." Evie told her, writing out her algebra problems.

"You shouldn't hold back your tears. It's not good for you."

"I did not almost cry. I'm fine." She scowled and the woman sighed.

She pulled a chair back from the table and sat down. "Evelyn Marie, I'm your grandmother. I've been around you for sixteen years. You think I don't know anything about you?"

"It was just something stupid, Gran. Just a typical reason."

"Typical."

"Yeah, you know like a movie or some kind of music that moves you. Things like that."

"And which of those typical things happened today?"

"Does it matter?"

Othella pursed her lips. "I suppose not. I wish you'd try to talk to me, though."

"Evening."

"Hi, daddy." Evie smiled and cleared a spot for him to sit at the table. Othella raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, how did it go?"

"It went fine." He said, eyeing her. "I'll be going every other night."

"Good. Good. Try to keep to it."

He rolled his eyes. "So, what are we talking about? Algebra?"

"Your daughter is not communicating with me."

Evie slammed her book closed. "Gran! Dad, please tell her to drop it."

"Drop what?"

"She came home looking ready to cry her eyes out." Othella frowned.

"I did not!" Evie frowned. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Did something happen at school?" Mike frowned also.

"No. I told Gran it was just a typical thing."

He arched an eyebrow. "Typical?"

The girl sighed. "Yes! You know like watching a sad movie or hearing moving music!"

"Well, don't you get sentimental Thella?"

"Not usually." She stated. "Fine, I will drop the subject." She pushed back from the table. "I just thought you trusted your grandmother was all…" She walked off into the kitchen and Evie face-planted the math book.

Mike snorted. "Dramatic." He ruffled his daughter's hair. "You sure you're okay?"

He received a muffled affirmative in response and chuckled.

* * *

"May I help you?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Stefan. Is Evelyn home?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, she's upstairs." Othella looked over her shoulder. "Evelyn, there's a young man to see you!"

He heard her come down the first flight and watched her the second flight.

"Hey, Stefan." She greeted. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "The chairs are wet so we have to sit on the steps." She sat on the top step and he sat next to her.

"Is this about me being at your house?" She said before he could speak. "Damon said it was okay. I wanted to wait for you, but he said you knew. No offense but your brother is a bit of a creep. He kept staring at me."

Stefan frowned. "He didn't hurt you, though, right?"

"No, of course not. I just thought it was strange. He zones out a lot too. I was talking away and he wasn't even listening." She frowned. "Would he hurt me?"

"No, I was just wondering. You left in a hurry."

"Oh, my Gran called. I had to run and take flowers to Vicki."

"How is she doing?"

"A whole lot better. Matt said she gets to come home tomorrow."

Stefan nodded. "Good." They fell silent for a moment.

"You didn't come all the way out here to ask me about Damon, did you?"

"This is the first time you've met him?"

She frowned. "Yeah. Why?" Her eyes widened. "Is that why he was staring at me? He thought I was someone else."

"Maybe that's it." Stefan murmured. At least he hoped that was it, but the pure indecision on his brother's face said otherwise. He heard something and turned his head to see Evie's father and grandmother peering at them from the living room window. Evelyn turned around and waved at them. Othella quickly dropped the curtain, smacking at Mike like it was his fault.

"Sorry about that." She laughed and Stefan smiled.

"It's fine. I should be going."

"Are you going to watch the comet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Awesome. Thanks for coming to check on me and I'm sorry about invading your garage."

Stefan shook his head. "It's okay. You'll have to show me the pictures sometime, though."

"Deal."

* * *

 **September 10, 2009**

"Just a small gig, Gran. Please?!"

"Evelyn. That is not an appropriate place." Othella frowned. "The Mystic Grill is not a place for you to be hanging around in. Besides, you've never played in a place like that."

"That's why it's perfect for tonight. Everyone will be out viewing the comet." The teen turned to her father. "Please, Dad? It's only for a few hours. It's for a good cause."

Mike rubbed at his chin. "Well, I don't see how it would hurt. You need that kind of experience."

"Thank you!" She said happily and hugged his neck. "You'll come and see me, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Mike promised and she smiled.

"Gran?"

"Maybe another time." Othella told her and went into the kitchen. Evie sighed.

"She's not happy."

Mike snorted. "When is she?" When Evie still looked downcast, he cupped her chin. "Hey, cupcake. It'll be all right. Your grandma will come around." "Cupcake" he dad used to call her that all the time. It was the first time in a long time that he had called her that.

"You really will come?"

"Cross my heart, cupcake."

* * *

Damon slipped into the Grill instantly spotting his target sitting on a stool on a little stage area, strumming a guitar. Again, he found himself shocked. She was wonderful, he thought, before shaking his head. _Guitar? Really?_

Then she continued singing:

 _"Out across the endless sea_

 _I would die in ecstasy_

 _But I'll be a bag of bones_

 _Driving down the road alone"_

He tilted his head, watching her sing with her eyes closed. Like she was part of the music. She did have a nice voice. He didn't particularly like the song, but her version made it bearable. And he found himself enjoying it.

 _"My heart is drenched in wine_

 _But you'll be on my mind_

 _Forever"_

He wondered if she planned on being there all night. It would hinder his plans to eliminate her if she stayed there. Right now she was in a safe little corner.

 _"Something has to make you run_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I feel as empty as a drum_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I-I-I-I don't know why I didn't come."_

Evie ducked her head with a small smile as the few in the Grill clapped their hands.

Bonnie came up to her as she was getting down from the little stage.

"That was great."

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

"I mean it, Evie. That was fantastic."

"Evelyn." She turned to see Robert coming up to her. "Great job."

"Thanks."

"If you ever want a job it's there."

"I'll think about it." She told him and went out the door with Bonnie.

"Are you coming to watch the comet now?"

"In a bit." Evie replied and the other girl picked up on her tone.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad said he'd come." Evie snorted. "Well, he probably fell asleep or something. It's not like he's never heard me sing before."

Bonnie could tell that it bothered Evelyn a great deal and she felt angry that the man would do that to her.

"That's not fair. You asked him to come and he should have. Didn't you say he was trying not to drink anymore?"

Evie put her guitar back into her truck. "Yeah, but he gets tired really easily." She knew the excuse was flimsy even as she said it. "Let's just forget it."

* * *

"Knock it off, Tyler." The girl muttered, laying her head back down on the bench. She was lying flat on her back, gazing up at the sky.

The bench wobbled again as the jock leaned against it. "Come on, Evie. Let me apologize."

Tearing her eyes from the sight of the comet, she looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "For what? Telling the truth?"

Tyler scowled. "It wasn't true and you know it."

Evie turned around with a sigh. "Would you just drop it, Ty? Okay? I forgive you." She arched an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm a little flustered. My Gran called. My dad left the house and he was supposed to come watch me in the Grill."

"Oh. Sorry, Evie."

The girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter…How are things with you and Vicki?"

"Hostile."

"Right."

"It's that pill-pusher Gilbert's fault."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Ty, buddy, let me explain this once again. Girls want to be treated nicely and not ignored. Jeremy is giving her attention and checking in on her, although his methods are so very wrong, but he is getting his point across."

The teen snorted. "You're a weirdo, you know that?"

"Duh, that's what makes me special!" She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going in for coffee. You coming?"

"In a little while. I want to look at the comet some more."

"Suit yourself."

Evelyn went back to viewing the sky, taking in the past few days. Her strange encounter with Damon gave her mixed feelings. Part of her was afraid of him for some reason and she suspected it had to do with the way he stared at her. The other part found him extremely attractive and found it unfair that he was so good-looking.

Suddenly there was a pair of brilliant blue eyes blocking her view of the comet.

"Well hello again." The figure purred, smiling down at her with a roguish grin. It almost made her flush.

"Camaro guy." Evie smirked. "Watching the comet?"

"Nah, thought I'd sit around for a while." He moved over, taking her legs, and moving them so he could sit, before letting them lay across his lap. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" Evie wiggled uncomfortably, wanting to hop up from the bench. His thumb was making circles on her knee cap and it was sending tingles along her skin. It also made her want to laugh which was worse.

"I'm keeping an eye out for my dad. He's around here somewhere." At his arched eyebrow, she elaborated. "He drinks a lot. Big crowds like this, make this place an easy target."

"Ah. And how is it that you have to look out for him?"

She shrugged. "I'm the only one." She sat up, pulling her legs out of his lap and putting her feet back on solid ground. "I should probably go look for him."

"Or you could stay for a while longer." He stated, leaning back against the metal, and gazing up at the sky. "You know the last time this comet went over Mystic Falls was in 1864."

"Yeah. My friend Bonnie told me it's a harbinger of evil."

He smirked at her. "Do you believe?"

Evie tilted her head thoughtfully, looking back at the comet. "Yeah, I think I do…"

"Hm."

She jumped as his breath hit her ear and turned her head, her nose colliding with his. She frowned, which amused him.

"Whoa, hey, buddy not so close." She shoved at his chest.

He touched her cheek, tracing her scar, and it all came flooding back to him. The reason he knew her, the reason he wanted to eliminate her. She was the reason that a bit of his humanity came shining through eight years ago, in this very spot.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, April 21st, 2001_

 _The smell of blood was so tantalizing and he let the body drop with a smirk when it was completely drained. Stepping over the man, he made to walk off when he smelt blood again, stronger._

 _He followed the scent and found a little girl in a pale-yellow dress, kneeling in the grass behind a bush. Normally it wouldn't faze him, but she was only seven or eight and she was shaking. He then found the source of the smell of blood. A very angry looking cut went across her little cheek._

 _She looked up at him, green eyes widening and she scurried away, going behind a tree._

 _He shifted from foot to foot debating. Had she seen? Did she suspect?_

 _"Hey, it's okay sweetie." He said softly, lowering down to her level. She peered at him from behind the tree. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Damon."_

 _"Is he still here?" She whispered faintly. So, she hadn't seen. Good._

 _He shook his head. "No."_

 _"He smelt like my daddy…Daddy drinks the big stuff too, but he's never scary."_

 _Damon felt his face softening and his gut clenched. "Well, he's gone now. Where's your daddy?"_

 _She shook her head, hand trembling against her cheek. Blood was soaking the side of her little yellow dress, pouring from between her little fingers._

 _"What's your name?" He asked before he could stop himself. Why did he care? But he did. He hadn't felt that stirring in his chest since '94 and it sort of disturbed him._

 _"Evie." The little girl whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, trailing blood and matting it in her light blonde hair._

 _"Evie." He repeated, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Evie, I want you to press this against your cheek, okay? Put a bit of pressure there." He handed her a bandana from his inner jacket pocket before zipping his jacket back up._

 _The eight-year-old looked at him with wide innocent green eyes as she did as he told her too._

 _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _"He was supposed to take me to see daddy."_

 _Damon frowned. "Why did you go with him? Don't you know not to talk to strangers?"_

 _"He followed me and told me he knew where daddy was. He said…"_

 _A scowl curled at his lips. He had been planning to murder the girl it seemed, stalking her from her house._

 _"He said what?"_

 _"That I'd like where he was."_

 _"You'll be okay." He promised her, tightly. Glad he had killed the bad guy for once. The little girl was still trembling, frightened and on the verge of tears._

 _"Evelyn!" A voice called worried in the distance._

 _He cupped her chin making the little girl look at him. Her green eyes focused on his blue ones. "You'll be just fine. Forget what happened here. You were just lost."_

 _"I'll be okay. I was just lost." She repeated and in a flash, he was gone._

* * *

He hesitated, his thumb brushing over the scar on her cheek. She watched him with wary green eyes, the same eyes that had looked at him so helplessly eight years previously. He lowered his hand slowly. She was a human, a plaything, and yet he could not bring himself to harm her or cause her pain. And the fact was...He didn't know why. It didn't make sense. He just didn't know why.

Evelyn was very concerned about the man that cradled her cheek like a lost lover. Not that she knew exactly what that meant. She also just didn't like him touching her. She didn't like it when people touched her scar. It made her uncomfortable. She leaned away from him as his hand fell and swallowed nervously. She didn't remember Stefan mentioning if his brother was mentally unstable, but he _had_ asked her if he had hurt her.

"Um…Are you okay? Should I go find Stefan? Maybe he can take you home."

He blinked, noticing she was inching away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked in slight amusement.

"Look, I'm sure you can't help it, but, and please don't be offended, you're creeping me out here, buddy. That's the third time since I've met you that you zoned out. If it happens regularly that's fine, but I don't know you that well." Damon was a bit stunned by her reaction and arched an eyebrow when she leaned close squinting at his face. "Are you high or drunk or something? Maybe you need sleep."

"Do I have to be high or drunk to sit next to you?"

"No…But you zone out a lot."

"I was thinking."

"Heavy thinking." She muttered and he smirked at her.

"Still running away?"

"Well, I need to go inside. It's getting a bit cold now." She started to stand, but he zipped closer.

"Hey, what are you-" He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck before she could process what had happened. Her eyes fluttered shut and he caught her, eyes blazing with conflicting emotion, an emotion that shouldn't be there.

She was the reason that his humanity tugged at his heartstrings every now and then when he saw kids. She was the little girl who had looked at him with those big green eyes. Full of fear and pain she didn't know how to deal with it. Damon had flipped his switch several times over the past 145 years. There were several events that made him temporarily feel. Once in '94 and once in '01.

It was all her fault. Looking down at the unconscious teenage girl in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to drain her of blood and never see her again and yet… He couldn't. Not yet. Now he was curious as to how she had grown up with that compulsion of forgetting what happened and just how it affected her. It wasn't very often that he got to see how someone was years after being compelled.

His curiosity would save her for now, but he wouldn't let Stefan know that. It was much more fun to mess with his head.

* * *

"Elena."

The brunette turned to see Evelyn's father coming into the Grill. The rest of the teens gathered around, turned in surprise. The man was clean-shaven and very sober. A first on both accounts.

"Hi, Mr. Harper."

"Have you seen Evie? I had car trouble and I've missed her performance. Was she really upset?"

Bonnie's glare softened. So he really was trying. "She was a bit disappointed, but once you tell her the truth, she'll be okay."

The man nodded at her. "Where is she?"

"She was outside in the park." Tyler spoke up. "She was laying on a bench, watching the comet."

"I just passed the park, there's no one out there. Are you sure she didn't leave?"

"She wouldn't leave without telling us goodbye first." Bonnie spoke up. "I'm sure she'll be in a second. Maybe she went out to her truck."

"I'll look again. Would you please let me know if you see her?" He was frowning.

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope not." The man said quietly and exited the Grill making the teens exchange looks.

* * *

"You know, Elena and I, we've known each other a long time. And we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded at Matt and then his vampiric hearing picked up a panicked voice.

 _"No! Leave her alone."_ Someone demanded, but only Stefan could hear it.

Matt furrowed his brow. This guy was not paying him the least bit of attention.

 _"Shh. You really have to stop screaming. You'll wake her."_ Damon's voice came next and Stefan grew alarmed.

"Excuse me." He said to Matt and walked away before the quarterback could ask him what his problem was.

* * *

He followed the sound of Vicki and Damon and found them on the rooftop of a nearby building. What he saw made him pause briefly. Damon was dangling an unconscious Evie over the side of the building, while behind him Vicki shrieked with each movement he made.

"Stop. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her." Vicki begged.

Damon's smugness leaked from his voice. "I've got her. Just be quiet."

In a blur of rapid motion, Stefan was on the rooftop with Damon.

His brother turned and smiled in amusement.

"Not bad." He congratulated teasingly. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

Stefan was in no mood to joke. "Let them go, Damon."

"Really?" He blinked and then shrugged. "Okay." He made to let go of the Evie, dangling her haphazardly over the edge of the building. Her beanie flew off her head, her light blond hair cascading down her back.

"No!" Vicki and Stefan yelled at the same time.

"Relax." He chuckled. "I won't drop her." He set Evie down gently, propping her up against the wall. If anyone looked up there they wouldn't see her.

"What's happening?" Vicki sobbed, wringing her hands. "Why did he bring us up here? What did he do to Evie?"

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon indicated Vicki. "But you might." He stepped over to Vicki, blocking her from Evelyn. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki shrugged, looking teary-eyed and fearful.

He leaned closer, his breath tickling her ear. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, questioningly. "Think. Think about it. Think really hard." He urged. "What attacked you?" The brothers could hear her heart racing madly.

"Vampire." She uttered.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki snapped.

Damon smirked wickedly.

"Wrong!" He stated in an overly happy manner.

Dread filled Stefan's gut. "Don't." He said, but was ignored.

"It was Stefan."

"Don't."

His brother pulled Vicki to her feet. "Come here." He made her look him in the eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated robotically.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

Stefan shook his head, pleading in vain. "Please, Damon. Please don't do this."

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now." Damon sneered. He ripped the bandage off Vicki's neck, her stitches were bleeding as he slung her towards his brother.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." He hissed. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to power you could have. That you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No." Vicki sobbed in horror. "Is that what happened to Evie?!"

Stefan resisted the hypnotic pull of blood and shoved her away gently. His gut clenched at the scent of blood and it was making him physically ache all over at the need for it.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming 'Vampire' through the town square." Damon said casually.

Stefan glared at him. "That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?"

"No!" Damon yelled in frustration. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be real brothers again?" He sneered. He wasn't playing this game any longer. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon snorted at his overdramatic brother.

"Wow." He stated and pulled at Vicki. "Come here, sweetheart."

"No." She panicked.

"It's okay." He soothed and then whispered something in her ear. He pulled back, looking smugly at his brother as Vicki blinked several times.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around. "Where am I?" She touched her neck. "I ripped my stitches open. Ugh."

"You okay?" Stefan inquired.

She smiled at him. "I took some pills, man. I'm good." She got up and walked away, her gaze never falling to Evelyn.

After Vicki was safely out of the way, Stefan eyed Damon.

"Why is Evelyn up here?"

"Are you asking about her again?" He asked in amusement. "Really? What is with you? Is Elena not enough?"

Stefan frowned. "She's just a girl. Leave her alone. She doesn't have a picture of you, Damon."

"Actually, she does. Recent. Non-vampiric. Very flattering. I think she'll like them. I have a lot of good sides."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Seriously Damon, what are you doing with her?"

"Well, originally, I was going to have a little snack." He grinned at the disgusted and horrified look on Stefan's face. "I'm not going to hurt her. To be perfectly honest, she intrigues me. I'd like to keep her around a little while longer." Stefan wasn't sure he liked that one bit.

"It's good to be home." He continued. "Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Give Evelyn my best. She's a feisty little thing." He stepped off the roof and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I missed out, Cupcake."

"It's okay, Daddy. Really. I know you wanted to be here and it means a lot that you still came."

He stroked her left cheek, knowing she didn't like people to touch her scar.

"I'll see you at home."

She smiled and nodded as he left and then she went to join Bonnie and Caroline at their table.

The girls looked at her as she sat.

"Hey, so are you okay?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I fell asleep and nobody saw me!"

Caroline nodded. "It was weird because Vicki was missing too."

"Did they think I was high somewhere?"

"No, we knew better, but there was the time you were smoking weed in the-"

"Shut up, Caroline!" Evie scowled and Bonnie giggled. "If I recall you were there too."

"Excuse me." Said a voice quietly. They, minus Evie who was looking at her camera, glanced up. "Hi."

Bonnie smiled back. "Hi."

"Hey, Stefan." Evie greeted, eyes glued to her camera.

"Uh, have you guys seen Elena?"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I think she went home." Stefan nodded. "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail. She is _big_ on texting and you can tell her I said so." She said smugly.

Stefan smiled and reached his him out. "Thank you." Bonnie stiffened when their fingers brushed and Stefan frowned. "You okay?"

Caroline looked at her friend to the hot guy in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered before coming to her senses. "That was so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She got up from the table and left rapidly.

Evelyn looked up. "Bonnie? Where'd she go?"

Caroline shrugged at Stefan. "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

"Who wigged out? What did I miss?"

"Never mind. You never pay attention." The taller blonde snickered and Evie stuck her tongue out. "See you later, Evie."

"Mmhm." The girl hummed and then cursed. "That asshole!" She looked up from her camera and spotted Stefan.

* * *

"Stefan!" Evelyn ran out the door after him. "Hey."

"Evie." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Look no offense, but your brother is obnoxious."

Stefan eyed her warily. "Why do you say that?"

"Because my camera is chalk full of his selfies!" She showed him a few. "Is he mentally disturbed or something? Who takes people's cameras?!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, frowning. "Damon's boundaries are…nonexistent."

She sighed. "Well, I guess he didn't mean any harm, but he could have asked. By the way, he's a bit of a creep and I really don't want to see him again."

Stefan nodded. "I get that and it's probably for the best. If he thinks he's gotten under your skin he'll keep prodding."

"Thanks for the advice." She smiled at Stefan. "See you at school."

"Goodnight, Evie."

* * *

 _Review?_


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Hello all! So sorry for the long wait! I have had a busy few weeks! Got a new job, had tons of school work, hopefully I won't take so long next time! I am definitely not abandoning this story!**

 **Warning: This chapter mentions abuse. This is not a rape fic. I repeat, this is not a rape fic nor a near-rape fic. None of that is in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

 **April 21st, 1993**

 _The young woman was kicking and screaming both in trying to get away from the people trying to calm her and from the pain._

 _"It's, okay, honey." Sheila told the screaming woman. "Just hold still."_

 _Mike ran a hand over his face as he paced. "What's wrong with her?"_

 _"She's in a great deal of pain with each contraction. The baby is coming too soon."_

 _He took the woman's hand. "Jenny, sweetheart. You have to push, baby. You can do it."_

 _"No, no I can't. It hurts too much." She turned her face into the pillow. "Please make it stop."_

 _"We have to do it now."_

 _"Do what?" Michael asked as Sheila placed her hands on either side of Jenny's head. "What are you doing?"_

 _"We have to help her. She doesn't have the strength." She began chanting lowly, Sheila's daughter Abby and Othella joining in. Jenny suddenly gasped when she had calmed down, putting a hand on her swollen stomach._

 _"She's strong." Shelia murmured. "I've never felt that before."_

 _"She's been chosen." Othella smiled proudly. "Jenny, your daughter has the gift of our goddess, just like you."_

 _"She does?" Mike questioned, smiling a bit. "Our daughter is special, Jen." He pressed a kiss to his wife's rosy cheek. She smiled a little and then winced._

 _"Something's wrong." She croaked. All at once the witches seemed to be seeing something that Mike couldn't. They rushed around his wife, pushing him aside and he frowned._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"The baby needs to come now. Jenny is using her strength up to help her." Shelia murmured._

 _"Help? What's wrong with the baby?"_

 _"It's losing life. Rapidly. There's something very wrong here." Abby frowned. Jenny screamed._

 _"Jenny?! Jenny!"_

* * *

 **September 11th, 2009**

Mike rubbed his temples.

"Rough night?"

"Just a dream."

Othella nodded once, pouring coffee into a mug. "Evelyn's been having nightmares again too. About that day she was found in the park all alone, I'm sure. It's always the same."

He grunted in response and she sighed irritably, turning to face him.

"She's sixteen, Michael." Othella scowled. "I need to tell her and it's time to tell her."

"No."

"I've kept silent about it for sixteen years, because you asked me too. I can't ignore it any longer and neither can you. She has the gift. She has a right to embrace her ancestry."

"A gift that killed Jenny."

"Jennifer didn't die from that." The woman said sharply. "Her body couldn't handle being pregnant."

"Are you blaming me?"

"For god's sake, Michael keep your voice down." Thella snapped before sighing. "No, I don't blame you, you do that enough yourself. Jenny was never very strong." She frowned. "Evelyn needs to know her heritage. She is descended from a very powerful witch. Her powers are not going to stay suppressed for long."

"No. I don't want you putting that stuff in her head. I mean it. She's not one of you. She's not." He pushed back from the table.

"She needs to learn and protect herself. I don't believe that animal attack nonsense any more than you do. I know better."

Mike frowned. "No. Keep her out of it. It was bad enough Jenny was involved."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a job interview." He said and grabbed the truck keys, he was borrowing from his daughter. "I'm warning you, Thella, don't say anything to her. She doesn't have magic." He set a bracelet on the table. "Give that to her to wear. It's got some vervain I managed to find. Hopefully it's still potent." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"You'll be eating your words in no time." She muttered as he left the room. "Girl comes from a very powerful line of my ancestors. And I have no idea what she could be capable of."

* * *

Evie woke up slowly and groaned. She had fallen asleep on her homework and she could feel the paper sticking to the side of her face.

"Ugh." She grimaced, pulling the paper off and opened her eyes. She blinked at her surroundings before gaping like a fish at the chalkboard she had on her wall. Numbers covered the black surface from top to bottom, the writing on it from the day before had been smeared horribly. The same four numbers one, eight, six, and four. Over and over across every inch of board in bright pink chalk.

"What the hell?" She got out of bed and something hit the floor. Looking down at her feet, Evelyn spotted a piece of bright pink chalk. She bent to pick it up, confused, and saw chalk covered her hands. When had she written it? And why didn't she remember?

"Evelyn, your breakfast is getting cold." Her grandmother called from downstairs. "You better come and eat before Bonnie gets here."

"Coming." The girl called back, before frowning at the chalkboard.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at Evie. "Are you okay?" The girl was hardly ever silent unless she was thinking hard about something.

"Fine." She said quietly.

"Tell me. You look bothered."

She looked at Bonnie. "Can I tell you something and you don't freak out? Because I'm freaking out. But also not, because it's kind of spooky. And it's kind of cool too."

"Evie." The other girl laughed. "Stop rambling and tell me."

"Okay, so I woke up this morning and found my chalkboard covered in numbers. The same numbers over and over. At first, I thought it was Gran or Dad playing a stupid prank, but…What?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look? You're not supposed to freak."

"I'm not…What numbers?" Bonnie asked, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Um-"

"Eight, fourteen, and twenty-two?"

"No. One, eight, six, four." Evie raised an eyebrow. "You've been seeing numbers too? Did someone write it on your wall?"

"No. It's all I can think about."

The blond, tapped her fingers against the door. "Maybe, it's supposed to be significant. One, eight, six, four. Sounds like a phone number."

"Camaro guy's?"

"Hell no." Evie scowled. "He's a weirdo."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked him."

"I'll admit he's attractive, but I found out he was just a weird guy who zones out a lot. And I am not exaggerating."

"Like you? Nine times of out ten, your head is in space."

"Funny, Bon." Evie said wryly.

"Does he like you?"

She shrugged. "I think he thought I was someone else. And he kind of freaked me out."

"He touched your scar, didn't he?"

"Well, I don't like it."

"That's not a reason to ignore him, Evie. He didn't know."

"He didn't ask me if he could touch me, he just did. And his boundaries were way over the line."

Bonnie looked at her. "Evie, you have to give yourself a chance. You can't keep making up excuses. What are you so afraid of?"

"Being hurt, Bonnie. I've seen relationships come and go. Love is doomed."

"Not every relationship is like that."

Evelyn frowned. "In a lot of ways, yes they are. I'd just rather not deal with that."

Bonnie shook her head. "Promise me that the next time you see Camaro guy, you give him a chance." She held up a finger when Evie made to protest. "Obviously, he liked you or he wouldn't have taken the time to let you take pictures of his car."

"No."

"Evie, please?"

"No. He took my camera and took dozens of stupid selfies."

"Did you delete _all_ of the selfies?" Evie grumbled under her breath and Bonnie smirked. "Thought not."

"What's that prove?" The girl snapped moodily, lowering in her seat and glaring at the window. "I just said he was attractive."

"If you really found him that irritating you would have deleted all of them." She reminded her. "Now promise."

" _Fine_." She whined. "Now can we please change the subject?"

Bonnie smirked again. "Okay. So, back to the numbers…did you find out how they got on your chalkboard?"

" _I_ wrote them, I guess. In my sleep. My hands were covered in chalk dust."

"Wow. That is spooky."

"But cool too." Evie grinned.

"I'd be freaked out."

"Well, I am a little, but I'm a bit thrilled too. You know I've always liked that kind of thing. Maybe I'm developing mystical powers." She lifted her hands. "Oooh. I put a spell on you." She waved her fingers at Bonnie. "Hey, maybe you have the mystic powers too. We can be the witchy duo!"

"Shut up, Evie." Bonnie laughed, though she was still a bit freaked out about having the numbers in her head, the strange feeling from Stefan, and the crow and fog she had seen when with Elena. "Hey, can I ask your opinion?"

"Sure, Bon."

"What do you think about Stefan?"

"He's nice. Different and has a definite aura of mystery to him, but he's a great guy. Why?"

"Last night at the Grill. I touched his hand and got a weird vibe. I mean really weird."

"Oh, when you disappeared? Caroline said something about you "wigging out"."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for paying attention and yes."

Evelyn frowned. "Was it a bad feeling? Like scary?"

"It definitely wasn't something nice. It felt like…death."

"That's spookier than writing in chalk."

"They're both scary. I don't want to be all "don't date him, Elena" but he has a darkness around him. I think she should be careful."

The blond shrugged. "Personally, I think he's okay. Maybe you just saw another vison or something. Or maybe something tragic happened to him."

"I guess, but I still feel uncomfortable."

* * *

"Listen, I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm saying just take it slow." Bonnie told Elena as they got out of her car.

Evie hopped out, tucking her straight hair behind her ear. "Stefan's not the problem, Bon. His brother's a nutjob. And I'm pretty sure he stole my beanie."

"You have three beanies and they all look the same." Bonnie laughed.

"Each is unique."

Elena ignored Evie, which wasn't unusual. The girls barely spoke to one another despite Bonnie wanting them to be friends. "You were the one who said go for it." She reminded and Bonnie sighed.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?" Elena inquired.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena scoffed. "Oh, because I am so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie muttered.

"It's not stupid, its witchy cool." Evie corrected and the other girl rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I accidently touched Stefan and I got a bad feeling." She admitted to Elena.

"Is that it?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie."

"It was "bad" bad."

"So this is witch mojo thing?" Elena smirked and Evelyn rolled her eyes slightly.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it." Elena took her arms. "But I feel good. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

"Witchy duo..." Evelyn whispered in her ear and Bonnie elbowed her. "Okay, okay! I gotta go to the Yearbook meeting. I'll see you later." She walked away, rubbing her ribs.

* * *

"I forgot to mention I had practice." Bonnie said, stretching her arms as she sat next to Evie. "Sorry."

"It's all good." The blonde said, shielding her eyes from the sunlight to look at her best friend. "The sun feels warm after being in the school pool. I'll just nap here on this blanket."

"Where _did_ the blanket come from?"

"My locker."

Bonnie laughed. "You were really serious about having everything in there."

"Everything but a pillow." Evie smirked and lowered her hand.

"You can do the routine with us if you want. Caroline won't mind. Besides, Elena might not come. And I know you know the routine."

"Only because you did it like half a dozen times at my house." The girl responded. "Besides, who is that coming out of the locker room?" Evelyn's hand in her face suddenly, waving nonchalantly in the other direction.

Bonnie turned her head and hopped up from the blanket.

"You came!"

As the girls started talking, Evie closed her eyes for a short nap, turning her iPod on.

 _"Daddy? Daddy, are you here?" Evie called, peeking through the fake flowers and plants that lined the top of the low wall that separated the doors from the tables at the Grill._

 _"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing in here?" One of the waitresses asked kindly. She had long red hair and Evie thought she looked like, Ariel, the mermaid. "Are you looking for someone?"_

 _"My daddy. He said to wait in the truck, but it's been a long time."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Mike. He's got a big green coat on."_

 _The woman grimaced. "Um, wait right here."_

 _The lady disappeared and Evie poked at the flowers._

 _"I know where your daddy is."_

 _She turned around to see a tall man with a dark coat on. He was smiling at her._

 _"You do?"_

"Hey, Evelyn!"

She jolted awake when someone shook her. Bonnie was smirking at her.

Pulling the iPod earbud from her ear, she tried to act casual, despite her heart going ninety miles a minute. "What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you've heard from Caroline."

Evie sat up and dug her phone out of the worn out over the shoulder bag. "Nope. She would have already said something if she was sick."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

As Bonnie and Elena starting talking about Caroline, Evie rubbed at her temples. She was having her nightmare during the day now? The same nightmare that she couldn't make sense of.

The sound of a loud car radio came closer to them and Evie's eyes narrowed as a familiar light blue Camaro rolled up.

"Uh…" Elena trailed off and Bonnie looked up.

"Oh, my god. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

Evie snorted at the two that were making out in the car. She was sure that Caroline was just putting on a show as usual. Elena and Bonnie looked at her when they heard her scoff.

"That's no mystery guy." She said dryly. "That's Damon Salvatore, the Camaro driver and camera thief."

" _That's_ Camaro guy?" Bonnie asked her and Evelyn nodded.

"Yep. He's very odd. And apparently into Caroline." The other girl sent her a smirk. "So much for my forced promise to you." Bonnie looked at the girl next to her with "seriously?" look. Evie just grinned.

Caroline flounced her way over to them, her smile practically radiating her smugness. Evie eyed the scarf around the girl's neck before dismissing it. She figured it was a fashion statement.

"I got the older brother. Hope you don't mind." The bubbly blonde said to Elena and Evie snorted.

"Hey, you'll find someone else." Bonnie told her softly, feeling bad that Evelyn clearly liked him, even if she claimed it was just a little bit.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Bon. I'm not jealous or anything." She laughed, bumping her with her hip. "I don't even like him. He's dating Caroline. And he's definitely not into me anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Well, he's also waving at you." She smirked.

Evie frowned and looked up to see just that. Damon was wiggling his fingers at her, a knowing, impish look in his icy blue eyes like he knew she was talking about him. She stuck her tongue out in response and he gave her a smirk.

Bonnie swatted at her. "Evelyn!"

"What?" The blonde girl asked and she rolled her eyes.

Damon winked at her before pushing his sunglasses up his nose and revved his engine, before speeding off.

"So, the deal is off right?" She asked Bonnie who sighed. Evie pumped her fist. "Yes, I am off the hook!" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her crazy friend's antics.

The chocolate skinned girl just shook her head. "Dating isn't going to hurt you."

"Ah, it's just not for me." The blonde said simply. "I'm too dramatic." She pretended to faint against the blanket.

"You are impossible." Bonnie stated teasingly.

"You mean adorable."

Bonnie giggled.

Caroline clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "All right, let's start with the double pike, herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

* * *

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? 'Kay?"

Evie looked up from her phone, arching an eyebrow at Caroline before looking at Elena who was being sent to the back like a scolded puppy. She felt a bit of pity for the brunette knowing that she had missed summer camp because of her grieving for her parents. That and Caroline was just being…well Caroline.

Evelyn had known Jeremy and Elena's parents since she was little. Before her dad had been too far gone in alcohol, he and Elena's dad, Grayson, had been good friends. Elena and Evie had just never gotten along that well. there was no rhyme or reason, they just never saw eye-to-eye.

It wasn't that Elena was particularly hard to get along with it was just something that Evie couldn't put into words. They had just never been close. Their only connection was Bonnie.

She stood up from the blanket, going over to where the brunette had disappeared to. Maybe it was time to give her another chance.

Elena was leaning against the bleachers watching the football players.

"Hey." Evie said and Elena looked over her shoulder. "Who are we rooting for?"

"Stefan." The girl smiled. "Tanner's letting him try out."

"Really?" She said in interest. "After all that today in History?" Stefan and Tanner had gone head to head with naming Historical dates and it had ended with the teen proving Tanner wrong. It had been a satisfying thing to watch in Evie's opinion.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I know. I didn't think he'd let him."

"Nice catch, Salvatore." Tanner called out and Evie smiled.

"He's good."

They stood in silence watching the football players for a few minutes. Elena looked back at the cheerleaders.

"Bonnie says you know the routines."

"That's because she practiced at my house when she was over." Evie told her. "I eventually picked up on it."

"Why don't you ask Caroline for a spot on the team?"

Evie shook her head. "I don't belong out there. I'd just trip over my feet."

"I don't think that would happen."

"I know it would. Besides, I like my yearbook photographing better."

Elena shifted. "So…You were at Stefan's house the other day…"

 _Here is comes_ , Evie thought bitterly. "Look, we're just friends and actually his brother invited me to take pictures of this really cool car they have."

" _Damon_ invited you?" The same almost suspicious tone came again and Evelyn ground her teeth. "Why?"

"Because I took pictures of his car and he asked me if I wanted to see another cool car." She said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "I didn't know he was into Caroline. Just a few minutes ago was the first time I saw him with her."

Elena was quiet for a moment, watching her and Evie hated the scrutiny.

"I'm _not_ into Stefan." She said firmly. She wanted to punch the girl in the face. Evie had gotten into plenty of fights before to know where to hit to make it hurt. "I know he likes you and I know you like him. I'm not going to interfere with that. And I'm not into _Damon_ either. Caroline is my friend and I'd never do that to her."

"Right."

Evie wasn't sure of that was a "right" as in "of course not" or a "right" as in "yeah, right".

"Right." Evie repeated with a frown and looked back at the football field.

"Are you seeing anyone then?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No."

"Did you kiss Matt?"

The blond turned to frown at Elena. "What is this? An interrogation?" She hissed and ran a hand though her long blond hair. "Yes, but we were drunk and it didn't mean anything. Are you accusing me of sleeping with him too?"

"No! No, I-I'm sorry." The brunette apologized abruptly, flustered at Evie's aggressiveness. How Bonnie was friends with her was a mystery. "I'm not trying to pry. Honest. I just-"

"You heard rumors." She interrupted and Elena's face reddened. "Yeah, well, I don't sleep with every guy I meet to make myself feel better about how I look."

"I'm really sorry."

Evelyn looked back at the football field, feeling unsure if trusting Elena was a good idea. "Anyway, I don't need a guy, I have my Gran's cats for company."

The doe-eyed brunette hid a laugh. "How many?"

"Six. Honestly she hates every cat."

"Then why does she them?"

"I don't actually know." Evie glanced at her for a moment, wondering if the interrogation was over.

The brunette shifted before smiling wanly, thumbing at the cheerleaders. "I'm just going back over there."

"Caroline will be looking for you." Evie nodded and she was glad the awkward conversation was over with.

Evie looked back at the football players, fiddling with the earbuds of her iPod as she thought about the conversation she had just had with Elena. _So, you were at Stefan's house…_ She frowned to herself. So what if she had been? There was nothing romantic about her and Stefan. They were just friends. He'd never look at her the way he looked at Elena. Not that she wanted him too. Ever. She hadn't been lying about dating not being her thing. Disastrous dates were all she knew. So what was her problem?

Hearing the whistle blow for another play, she focused back on the guys in front of her. Evie frowned as Tyler leapt at Stefan slamming him against the ground.

"A buddy pass, Lockwood? Really?" She rolled her eyes. "What a jerk."

"Walk it off, Salvatore." Tanner called out and Evie shook her head.

* * *

"Hey, um, I invited Bonnie over to dinner tonight. Would you like to come? It'll be me, Stefan, and Bonnie. Since you and Stefan are friends, maybe that will help me win Bonnie over." Elena looked back over her shoulder before Evie could answer. "Just come on over if you want." She said before going over to the other cheerleaders.

Bonnie smiled as Elena came back over to them. They were taking a break for a moment before they would do the routines again.

"Hey. You were talking to Evie."

"Yeah." Elena murmured. "She's…angry."

"What did you say?"

"I just asked her some questions."

Bonnie sighed. "She doesn't mean to be aggressive, it's just…She's had bad experiences with people being her friend and they end up hurting her. She's suspicious of everyone now."

"Oh. I guess she really hates me now." Elena shifted. "I just basically asked her if she slept around."

The other girl winced. "Oh." She leaned closer. "I shouldn't tell you this. Like Evie would literally throw a fit if she knew I told, but I think you should know. That kiss with Matt was a few weeks after you guys broke up. He was miserable and drunk and well, you've seen Evie drunk she loosens up a lot and just has fun. Anyway, she told Matt that he should try to move on and he thought he'd make a move on her. So he kissed her."

Elena sighed. "I feel really bad now…Do you think she'd like to come over tonight? I want her to give me another chance."

Bonnie smiled. "Evie would love that."

* * *

"Hell no."

"Oh, come on! Please? Come with me to dinner tonight." Bonnie begged her. "Please? I don't want to go alone." Evie admitted that it would make Bonnie happy to see her making progress with Elena, but at the same time she wasn't sure that she was entirely welcome.

"I can't just invite myself to someone's house."

The other girl sent her a look. "Elena invited you. No excuses. Please come, it'll make me happier. And she wants to get to know you better."

"After integrating me and basically calling me a slut?"

Bonnie frowned. "She didn't mean it that way. She wouldn't call you that." Evie rolled her eyes. "So just give her a chance. Please?"

She sighed. " _Fine_ , but it'll be awkward."

"No, it won't. Elena likes you."

The girl sent her a look. "She tolerates me for your sake and vise-versa. Look, she's nice and everything, but there's something about her I don't like especially after talking to her earlier. I'll be my usual polite self, but don't ask anything more of me."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay then. But you will come right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey, Gran."

"Hello, dear. How was school?"

Evie sighed, scooping chocolate ice cream onto her bowl. "I got invited to Elena's for dinner."

Othella turned around to face her granddaughter. "And this isn't a good thing?"

"No. I don't want to go."

"Evelyn Marie, the girl invited you to her house. The least you can do is appear. She's having food prepared. It would be rude not to go."

"What for? She doesn't even like me! I don't care if it's rude."

"But you are friends with Bonnie. You need to stop trying to shut everyone out, dear." Evie frowned at the off-white tabletop and Othella sighed. "Evelyn."

"I can't help it." The girl muttered. "Bonnie is the only one I'm really close too."

The woman sighed. "I know, but you need to try. Not everyone is out to get you."

"That's what they want you to think and then they hurt you. I've seen it."

"Not everyone is like that, Evelyn."

"I know." She stabbed at her ice cream. Suddenly not as hungry. "Hey, Gran?" She decided to think about something else.

"Yes?"

"I was having a weird daydream today…My nightmare actually."

Othella turned to her granddaughter. "Really? Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know. Maybe I had too much coffee this morning."

"Hm."

"What? What's with the "hm" face?"

"I don't have a "hm" face."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"It's best not to ignore our dreams, Evelyn. There are times when dreams are gateways to our past, present, and future."

"Mystical." The girl smirked and wiggled her fingers.

 _Smack_.

A newspaper smacked her head. "Gran!"

"There is no time for joking. You have to be open to your dreams."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a party to get ready for?" The woman asked before leaving.

The girl's mouth opened and closed. " _Gran_!"

* * *

Evie yelped as someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to see Stefan.

"Sorry." He apologized and she smirked.

"Sneaking up on someone is rude."

"I wasn't sneaking." He protested with a grin. "You were just in your own head."

She nodded, suddenly apprehensive. "Yeah, I guess I was."

Stefan frowned lightly at her change of tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said automatically, but running a hand through her hair. A signal she wasn't. "Actually, I should be asking you that." He raised an eyebrow. "I saw the buddy-pass Tyler orchestrated. He's such a git-face."

"He didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, he did. He and Matt are best friends. Don't let him bully you. I saw you at practice. You were great."

Stefan smiled. "Thanks." He reached around her to ring the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Elena opened the door. She smiled brightly at Stefan before noticing Evie standing next to him. Her smile faltered just a tad.

"Hey, Stefan. Evelyn. You both made it. Come on in."

Stefan let Evie walk in before him and he smiled warmly at Elena whose doubts about Evelyn floated away with his magical smile.

"You came!" Bonnie said happily from the kitchen.

* * *

Evie was starting to regret telling Bonnie she would come. Dinner was awkward and silent except for the occasional comment on the food or the weather.

"So did Tanner give you a hard time?" Elena finally asked and Stefan shrugged.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"He's a jerk, but he knows talent when he sees it." Evie told him. "You are definitely a win guarantee for this year, don't you think Elena?"

The brunette nodded automatically. "Yeah, I agree." She and Stefan smiled at each other and then Elena felt a lot better about having Evie over. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw this ball right at him and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off and Evie glanced at her.

"I didn't." She spoke up and ignored Bonnie's frown. "What happened? Did he do something besides tackle the hell out of you?" She directed the question at Stefan.

Elena's eyes widened. "Did he hurt you at practice?"

"No, no. I'm fine. It was just a hazing of sorts." Stefan shrugged.

Silence fell again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family, Bonnie." Elena suggested.

Bonnie ignored the smirk Evie had on her face. "Divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"She means the witchy part, Bon." The blonde beamed at her wickedly. She got a glare in return.

"No one wants to hear that, Evie."

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's _really cool_." Elena emphasized, tilting her head at the girl across from her.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." She said dryly.

Evelyn smiled. "I would."

"Shut up, Evie." Bonnie elbowed her with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan began, gaining the girls' attention. "I'm not too versed. But I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded slowly.

"It's cool right?" Evelyn grinned.

Stefan nodded agreement. "Yeah, I'd say it was pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

Bonnie smiled, more relaxed than before. "Yeah, they are."

Evie smiled at her plate and glanced at Elena who smiled too. Finally, Bonnie seemed to be won over.

The doorbell rang and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder who that could be?" Curious, she got up from the table and to the front door. Stefan suddenly left too after a few seconds and Evie turned to Bonnie.

"My Gran was being weird this afternoon."

"How so?"

"She was talking about me about being open to my dreams. Really weird stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I asked her about it though, she was just mysterious about it. Part of me hopes that she was actually telling me something cool and then part of me wonders if she had been inhaling her "herbs" again."

Bonnie laughed. "Sounds like Grams."

They went into the hall to see where everyone had gone too and saw Caroline. Evie groaned as she spotted Damon behind the happy blonde.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena told him and the blue-eyed devil smirked at his brother as he stepped over the threshold.

"Fantastic." Evie muttered and Bonnie elbowed her.

"Shh. Be nice."

Evie scoffed. "At least there's cake."

Damon sent her a smirk as if he had heard her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." He complimented, eyes on Evie.

"Thank you." Elena smiled at him.

* * *

After cake, the group took their coffee into the living room to talk. Elena and Stefan sat on the couch, Damon and Caroline shared an armchair, Bonnie had a chair directly across from them with Evie sitting on a stool next to her. Evelyn tried to ignore Damon for the most part, but it was difficult because he was sitting directly across from her, eyes lingering on her more than they should and a cocky grin on his face that made her want to punch him. But he wasn't the only one staring. Stefan had murder eyes for his brother. The phrase "if looks could kill" seemed all too real at the moment.

Evelyn's attempt to ignore him amused Damon greatly. She was trying her best to focus on everyone but him, so he kept trying to get her attention. His movement made her green eyes land on him again and he beamed at her. She scowled slightly and then subtly stuck her tongue out at him. She was spunky that was for sure. He wondered though if she would still be spunky had he not compelled her that day in the park. How different she might be. He tolerated this girl so far and he wanted to get her know all about her. He couldn't help but be smug in the fact that it was because of _him_ that she was the way she was.

Caroline laughed. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething." She smiled at Stefan. "But good for you, go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon agreed. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Evelyn arched an eyebrow before leaning towards Bonnie to whisper: "Philosopher much?"

She elbowed her playfully, a laugh threatening to burst from her. "Shh, Evie." Damon's mouth twitched in amusement, but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline said with a tilt of her head. "It's only because you missed summer camp." She told Elena. "God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie encouraged.

The tall blonde wasn't listening. "I guess we could put her in the back."

"Why don't you just cover her with a sheet?" Evie drawled, making Elena choke on her drink with a giggle and Stefan patted her with a hidden laugh. Damon smirked slightly.

"Or Evie can do the routine." Bonnie said, smirking at her best friend. Caroline giggled at the look on Evie's face. Even Elena smiled.

"No way."

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon spoke up and Elena smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died." Caroline chimed in. "Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Bonnie gave her a look. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She said, cheeks pink.

"Is there any more cake?" Evie asked aloud.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon said with sympathy. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan made a face. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Ah, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry."

Evie frowned looking from one brother to the other. There was a thick tension in the air and Stefan seemed bothered by it the most, while Damon just looked like he could care less.

"The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up."

Elena's eyes lifted from her coffee mug to Damon before shifting awkwardly on the couch. Stefan grimaced.

* * *

Evie frowned. Her wrist was itching like mad and no matter how hard she scratched it, it wouldn't stop. The skin was red and hot to the touch and she wanted to run it under some water. So when the opportunity to wash dishes came up she leapt for it. Luckily she didn't have to fight Elena too hard to convince her to let her wash.

Evelyn pushed up her sleeves, running water over the red mark on her wrist. She winced for a moment before the pain began to recede.

Damon came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea." The girl said dryly.

"Well, I like you."

Evie dried her hands and folded her arms across her chest as she turned to face him. "Cut the crap, Salvatore. What are you fishing for? Information to make your brother miserable? I don't have a sibling, but I have seen rivalries before. One of you will end up hurting Elena. And you'll hurt Caroline." She poked him in the chest and he saw her red wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?"

Evelyn stuck her hands back in the water much to Damon's amusement. "Hair straighter." She said automatically. "Don't you think you should go back into the living room?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't _hate_ you. I think you're a bit creepy."

"Get to know me then. Give me a chance."

She frowned. "To do what exactly?"

"Did someone hurt you? Is that what really happened to your wrist?"

Surprise flickered across her face before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care what happened to me?" She asked him, voice thick with suspicion. Damon's mouth twitched.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Because it's none of your business."

He trapped her along the sink, locking eyes with her. " _Answer my question_." Evie's eyes widened a fraction and a flicker of fear went across them before disappearing.

"Back off, asshat." She scowled and shoved at him. "Just who do you think you are?"

Damon blinked in surprise before looking down at her wrist. "Nice bracelet." He frowned slightly, wondering where she had gotten the vervain from. He looked back up at Evie to see her staring at him warily, fight or flight mode apparent from her stance against the counter. It made him recall the brief flicker of fear that had appeared in her eyes only a minute before and it confused him.

He heard her footsteps before he heard Elena. "Hey, I can take over. Thanks Evelyn." The brunette said, coming into the kitchen.

"No problem." Evie said tightly and she rubbed at her wrist, still watching Damon. "Hey, do have anything I can put on my wrist?"

The girl frowned at the red skin. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"It was my hair straightener. I didn't feel it until a while ago."

"I have some stuff in the upstairs bathroom. Second door on your right."

"Thanks." Evie gave her a faked smile and gave Damon a deep frown before disappearing from the kitchen. He watched her leave, feeling a bit more intrigued by her.

* * *

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's firsts. You know, like, from the sand box." Caroline explained to Stefan. Evie flopped down onto the couch next to him and he smiled at her.

"Your brother is a creep."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked slowly, hoping and praying that he hadn't actually harmed her right here among everyone.

Evie snorted. "He was being nosy. Did something weird with his eyes." He blinked and glanced down at her wrist. He had noticed her knew jewelry but hadn't really thought anything about it. It made him worry though that if she was wearing it…who knew that there were vampires around? Had Damon noticed that? Would he hurt her? Then he noticed the white bandage there. Had Damon bitten her?! But surely not. She was wearing vervain.

"He's not well behaved. I'm sorry if he bothered you." He nodded at her bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks." She said and showed it to him. "My dad found it in the attic the other day, it belonged to my mother."

"Ooh, that's so pretty." Caroline told her before frowning. "What happened to your wrist?"

Evie shrugged. "I think it was the hair straightener. I'm fine." She nodded at the tall girl. "I like your scarf."

"Thank you, it's new." She beamed.

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked suddenly, moving closer. Evelyn arched an eyebrow. "I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? Are you okay?"

Caroline's eyes darted around the room for a moment. "Um, all I know is that I can't it off."

Evelyn arched an eyebrow. "Okay…" She turned to Stefan and mouthed. 'She really likes to keep her outfit and accessories on at all times'.

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon came and perched on the side of Caroline's armchair. Stefan felt Evie inch down the couch, putting more distance between her and Damon. He frowned worriedly. Had Damon hurt her? Or threatened her? If Evie had vervain then Damon could have very well done something to give them away.

Evie's wrist started throbbing and she rubbed at it. She felt hot all the sudden and she rolled up the sleeves of her green shirt.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan murmured in answer to Damon's question and his brother hummed before turning to Caroline.

"Hey, you know, uh, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you take Evelyn and go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline scoffed with a giggle. Stefan thought it was lucky that Evelyn was paying them no mind, her eyes on her wrist which she was still rubbing at.

"For me?" Damon pouted.

"Mmm. I don't think so."

Getting pissed off, Damon locked eyes with her. " _Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen_." He compelled.

Caroline suddenly beamed at him. "You know what? I'm going to see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." He smiled pleasantly.

She stood up and Evie stood up too without anyone saying a word to her.

"I'm going to get some air." She said to Stefan. Her cheeks were pink and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She looked overheated.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just got hot or something." She mumbled and headed for the door.

Stefan waited until the front door shut before scowling at his brother.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're "mine" for the taking." He smirked.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena. You've been toying with Evelyn, good for you. Now its time for you to go."

"That's not a problem." He began and came over to sit next to his brother on the couch. "Because I've been invited in. And I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Same with little camera girl. Because that is what is _normal_ for me. Besides, Evelyn is already my little puppet."

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan frowned. "What have you done?"

Damon just smiled.

* * *

Evie cursed and rubbed at her wrist. It was hurting so badly that she could hardly stand it.

"You all right?"

She yelped and whirled around to see Damon, leaning against her truck.

"Where did-? How did you-?" Her shock turned into annoyance and wariness in seconds and she scowled. "Why the hell are you lurking around my truck?!"

Damon shrugged. "I came to get air, same as you."

"Yeah, okay…So what _are_ you doing out here?"

He held his hand out, wiggling his fingers. "Let me see it."

She hid her wrist behind her back automatically and he smirked in amusement.

"Excuse me?" She said, trying to sound confused, but it just came off angry.

He rolled his eyes. "Your wrist."

"It's nothing."

"Come on. Trust me."

"I don't."

He nodded. "I know, but I'm not leaving until you show me and I can be very persistent."

"Is that what you say to Caroline?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

She frowned at him. "Do you _command_ her too?"

"Are you implying that I'm treating Caroline badly?"

"If your behavior is anything to go by." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry if I seemed pushy earlier." He said, though he really didn't mean it. The way the girl was looking at him made him wonder if she didn't believe what he said either. "I was just concerned for one of Caroline's friends. Anyone who hurts a girl is not a nice person." Evie's eyes softened, but her body was still tense.

"…Right…"

"So are you going to let me see it then?"

"If I scream, they'll come running." She warned him, back on defense.

Damon snorted. "Just let me see, Evelyn. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Here then. Jerkwad." She muttered and thrust her wrist out.

Damon flipped it over, being careful, and peeled back the bandage. He frowned. The numbers one, eight, six, and four were etched into her skin like a brand. 1864.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, looking up at her with an interested expression. Perhaps there was more to this girl than he thought.

"I don't know. It just happened and I-" She stopped, frowning, and coming closer to him. "Are those _numbers_?!"

"You didn't notice that before?" Damon inquired and she shook her head, looking intently at her wrist. "Do these mean anything to you?"

"No." She said, but she looked spooked so he knew she was at least partially lying. She pulled away from him, covering her wrist back up. "I need to go it's getting late." She walked briskly back to the Gilbert's porch.

Damon watched her go, confused and very intrigued by the girl.

"Who _are_ you really, camera girl?" He muttered to himself. " _What_ are you?" Curiosity on overload, he knew immediately that he would most definitely be keeping an eye on the girl.

* * *

 **September 12th, 2009**

"I'm not taking that, Lockwood." Evie rolled her eyes. "You want me to lose my job on the yearbook committee?" Tyler only smirked.

"You wouldn't get fired."

"If I gave them a picture of your middle finger to the editor? Uh, yeah. Would so happen."

Some of the other members of the football team snickered and Tyler just smirked wider. Matt elbowed him with a laugh.

"Knock it off, Ty."

Evie smiled as Stefan came over to them. "Looking good, Salvatore." She complimented and he rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "Hop in somewhere so I can take the team's picture." Stefan obliged her and she saw Tyler's look of displeasure. "Get over yourself, you big baby." She muttered lowly at him and he gave her a glare.

"Shut up, Harper."

Evie stepped back and adjusted her camera. "Okay guys, one, two, three…" She took the picture and then another one for good measure. When she gave a thumb up, they scattered back into the crowds of people, talking to some friends before the pregame lineup started.

Stefan stuck around and Evie came up to him. "Ready for the big game?"

"I hope so." He told her and she laughed.

"You'll do great. Do those moves like you did at practice yesterday and there will be no doubts."

Stefan shifted. "Have you seen Elena?"

"Nope, but I'm headed to find the cheerleaders now. They are usually around the concession stand. Caroline demands a diet whatever before she does routines. Don't ask me why, just go with it." Stefan laughed and he followed her through the crowd. "I see Bonnie, but no Elena or Caroline."

"There's Elena."

Evie turned to see the girl come up to him, and she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"Elena."

"Evelyn." Elena beamed. "How's your wrist?"

"Not so bad today." She admitted, before adding: "I have no idea how I burned myself right there, but I've been extra careful." Elena bought the lie. "I'm going to talk to Bonnie. If you see Caroline, tell her to come get her picture before it gets dark." Evie waved at them before hurrying off with her camera.

"I will." The brunette nodded before looking at Stefan.

"You're not in uniform." He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged helplessly before sighing.

* * *

"God, I forgot that we light things on fire like crazy people." Evie muttered as someone lit the pyre with the stick figure wearing the opposite team's uniform on fire and Bonnie erupted into giggles. Caroline bit her lip to hide her laughter and peered down at the camera the girl had in her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Tanner's voice echoed through the crowd of cheering teens and everyone quieted a bit so they could hear him. "Now, in the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!"

"Boooo!" Everyone shouted, making Evie jump at the noise.

"But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent starting on offensive. And I'm going to tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Tanner shouted into the microphone. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

"Whoo!" Evelyn joined in the cheering and Stefan shifted under everyone's cheers.

* * *

"Hey, Jer."

"Evie."

"Can I sit? I need a break. Tanner's speech is giving me a headache."

He scooted over on the truck tailgate and she hopped up next to him.

"Gimme." Evie said, waving a hand at one of the beer bottles that were being handed around. The younger teen raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking pictures? Sober?"

"Don't judge." Evelyn told him and wiggled her fingers. "I can be drunk and still take excellent photos."

He handed her one of the bottles with a smirk and she took a big gulp.

"Much better."

Jeremy tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

She frowned at her lap. "I found empty bottles in my dad's closet." She shook her head and looked back up at Jeremy. "I know he's not going to stop cold turkey, but if Gran finds the bottles, she'll kick him out. And technically she has a right to do it. It's just frustrating is all."

"Sorry." He told her genuinely. "I'm sure he's trying."

"Yeah, he just needs to try harder."

"No, Ty. No!"

Hearing Vicki's voice Evie and Jeremy looked up to see Tyler striding towards them.

Jeremy slid off the tailgate and Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

"Don't look so down." Tyler mocked the younger boy. "You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy's eyes flashed and he punched Tyler. The two of them starting fist-fighting, bumping into Evelyn on the tailgate as they did so. They knocked over the empty beer bottles as well, making them break as they hit the ground.

"Tyler, you asshole!" She snapped and hopped up from the truck to block him from hitting Jeremy again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mind your business, Harper." He snapped back and knocked her out of the way. She wavered and fell back on her bottom, her hand landing in the broken glass and her camera bouncing away in the grass. Blood gushed down her hand, and she cradled her hand to her chest, staring at the bloody mess. She had never dealt well with seeing her own blood. Other people's she could handle but not her own. She felt a panic that she hadn't felt in a long-time bubble up inside her.

Tyler had Jeremy on the ground and was beating his face in. Vicki was screaming at him to stop, but he wasn't budging. People were starting to gather.

Stefan appeared and he grabbed Tyler's fist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" He snapped. Tyler whirled around with his other fist and punched Stefan in the gut. Jeremy flipped over on the ground and grabbed a piece of the broken glass.

"Jeremy." Elena shouted and Evie looked up. "Don't!" He swung out at Tyler with the broken glass, but Stefan got in the way. Evie didn't stick around for more. Almost blindly, she searched for her camera and made a hasty exit, feeling faint.

* * *

Evie splashed her face with water again before drying off. She didn't feel as faint now, but she still felt off.

The last time she had felt so sick after seeing her own blood was a few months ago, when she had cut her hand a gardening tool. She had freaked out, but luckily her Gran had been there to help her. PTSD a doctor had said after the first few times it had occurred over the years.

Evie scowled at her reflection. It was bad enough that she couldn't recall what happened that day in the park when she was eight, but for it to be the reason she got sick seeing her own blood?

"Why can't you remember?" She snapped at herself. "There has to be a reason, you get all freaked seeing your own blood. No wonder everyone thinks your weird." She suddenly snorted. "And you talk to yourself. Add that to the list." She made sure that her hand was glass and blood free. That had taken a long time to accomplish. She came out of the bathroom with a wet paper towel to clean off her camera and headed towards the parking lot, having enough for tonight.

"Damn it." Evie cursed at the dirt covering her lens. She dabbed at the lens with a wet paper towel, muttering about dirt. Not watching where she was going, she slammed into someone and strong arms kept her from falling to the ground.

"So we meet again."

She looked up to see non-other than Damon Salvatore and she groaned. "Oh, it's _you_. I didn't think you liked football."

He smirked. "Who doesn't enjoy a game or two?" The double meaning was all too clear and she rolled her eyes before realizing his arms were tightening around her, drawing her closer as he set her back upright. She tried to back away, but he kept her from moving.

Evie frowned and pushed at Damon's arms. "You don't know what personal space means do you?" He gave her a smirk.

"Sure I do."

"Well, you're kind of in mine. So," She wiggled out of Damon's grip. "-Back off." Evie folded her arms across her chest. "Shouldn't you be watching Caroline?"

"Nah. I'm actually in hiding."

"Oh, so you're one of those. Just in it for the sex." Evie scowled. "Nice to know."

"You're _judging_." He waved a finger at her and smirked. "Were _you_ interested perhaps? Are you jealous I'm with Caroline?"

"No. Definitely not." She glared at him. "I just don't want you hurting my friend. If you care so little for being there for her, why are you with her?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" He scoffed. After his run in with Elena, the last thing he wanted was another lecture.

"Yeah, away from the cheering section."

Damon tilted his head. "What happened to your hand?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, uh…glass." He kept staring at her. "What?!" She scowled at him.

"Is that all the explanation I get?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I thought we were past this." Damon rolled his eyes. Was she always so difficult and stubborn? "I thought you were learning to trust me. Especially after last night."

She frowned. "Just because I showed you my wrist doesn't mean that we are "friends". I still don't trust you."

"Do you trust anyone?"

"Not after they take my camera and make selfies."

He grinned shamelessly. "Come on, some of them were really flattering." Her cheeks turned a bit pink and his smirk widened.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Damon suddenly and her wrist, the one with a bandage on it and he examined her wrist, tugging her closer.

Evelyn scowled. "Hey! What did I say about personal space?!"

"You still have the marks."

"Yeah. They won't go away." She tugged at her wrist. "Let me go." She said and he glanced at her. She was eyeing him warily again.

"Why are you so defensive, hm? I'm not trying to hurt you." He ran his fingers along her cheek, touching her scar. Was there something else going on here? He remembered her flash of fear in the kitchen, though brief, he had seen it.

He started when she slapped his hand away venomously, her eyes flashing angrily. " _Don't_ _touch_ _me_." She hissed, looking ready to fight him if she had too. That made him curious.

"Easy." He said, his hands raised in the air as he gave her space. " _Easy_. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit." She snapped. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Salvatore, but I don't like it." She turned from him and stalked away.

" _I wouldn't go that way if I were you_ …" He said in a singsong voice under his breath, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He followed her at a distance.

* * *

Evelyn cursed Damon under her breath as she stalked through the parking lot.

"Stupid, freaky, handsy, jerkwad…" She stopped. There was a body lying on the ground. She took her phone out and turned the flashlight on. Slowly, she moved the light over the body. "Oh god…Mr. Tanner…" He was lying there on the concrete behind someone's truck. His neck was bloody and there was a puddle on the ground.

The sound of shuffling caught her attention and she shifted the light again. Her father was slumped next to Tanner, a beer in one hand and blood on his clothing from the puddle of Tanner's blood. Mike Harper was snoring, not a care in the world.

"Daddy…"

"Evelyn."

She turned to her to see Damon.

"He didn't do this. He wouldn't." She told him automatically, almost challenging him to say otherwise.

"I believe you."

"But no one else will." She frowned, chewing her lip as she thought. "They all know he and Tanner disliked each other. And they know my dad's…drinking problem…" She took a steadying breath. "I know he wouldn't do something like this. I have to get him out of here." She turned back to Damon abruptly. "Are you going to tell?"

"No." He told her truthfully. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated and he rolled his eyes. "Evelyn. We have to move fast before someone comes looking for the coach."

"Right. Right." She said snapping out of her thoughts. "What do we do?"

"Where'd you park your truck?"

"Back that way." She pointed near the entrance to the stadium. Damon nodded. He moved over to Evelyn's dad and pulled him up carefully from the ground, being cautious not to disturb any more of the "crime scene".

"Lead the way." Damon murmured.

She nodded and they made their way to the truck. Evelyn tugged at the door handle, cursing as it stuck.

"Shit!"

"You want to be a little quieter?" Damon hissed at her.

"Well, excuse _me_. It's not every day that my father is found next to a dead body." She hissed back, wrenching the door open. Damon pushed Mike into the truck, scooting him the middle seat before climbing into the cab.

Evie shut her door and then turned her head when the other door shut. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped. "Get out."

"Are you going to carry him into the house yourself?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I've done it before."

"Just drive, Evelyn." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Scowling, she turned the key and started up the car.

For a while, they drove in silence, but finally Evie could no longer stand it.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have this thing about people touching my scar. I don't like it."

"Dully doted." He nodded. "Are you sure that's all?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?" She repeated his question.

"You're way too defensive and suspicious. Especially when you think I'm trying to hurt Caroline."

"I have my reasons for being cautious." She glanced at him. " _Are_ you hurting her? Is that why she wearing those scarves all the time?"

"I honestly don't know what those are about." He lied. "Is she that much of a fashionista?" He hoped that she would just let it go and not pursue the subject. To his relief, she seemed to believe him.

"I guess so…Maybe I just didn't notice it before."

* * *

"Thank god my Gran is still at her meeting." Evie sighed as she pulled into the driveway. "She would flip out." She hopped out of the truck and ran up the steps to unlock the door before turning to see Damon already on the porch with her snoring dead to the world father, slung over one shoulder.

"That was…fast." She murmured and then shrugged. "Come on in. I'll show you where to put him."

Damon stepped over the threshold and followed the girl up the steps.

"That's his room." Evie opened a door and Damon flopped him onto the bed. "Thanks." She told him and knelt in the floor to tug the man's boots off. She hopped up from the floor to take the man's coat off. Mike snorted and rolled over.

"Okay, gotta wash these." She said to herself and slung it over her arm before picking up the boots. Damon waited in the hallway for her, watching as Evie tucked her dad into bed, turned on a small fan, and flicked the light off. She made a wide path around him and he followed her down the steps and back in front of the door.

"Thank you." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I…I guess I owe you one."

He flashed her smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Ignoring the feeling she had just made a big mistake, she sighed.

"He didn't do it. He couldn't have…could he?" She looked up at Damon with big apple green eyes.

"No. I'm sure he didn't." He said and she nodded. "Get some sleep, Evie." He said and stepped out onto the porch. "Goodnight."

"Night." She murmured and slowly shut her door.

Evie let her head thump against the wood of the door and she sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night of washing blood and getting rid of empty bottles before her Gran got home.

* * *

Damon came to check on her hours later and found her sleeping restlessly, a frown on her face. He sat gingerly on the side of the bed and invaded her head to see what she was dreaming that made her frown so.

 _"Evie, wait."_

 _She turned to face a golden-haired boy. He was rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"Don't run off."_

 _"You were sleeping with someone else, Troy!" She snapped. "Get away from me!" He grabbed her arm._

 _"Hey! I said don't walk away from me!"_

 _"Let go!"_

 _He back handed her and she glared at him as she hit a wall._

 _"You better start listening to me!"_

 _"Screw you, asshole!"_

 _He hit her again, this time with his fist. She couldn't block him and ended up on the floor against the wall._

 _"No one wants you anyway, Evelyn. Look at you. Scarred faced and ugly as sin." She dodged him when he made to hit her again._

 _"Shut up! At least I would never cheat on someone!"_

 _"No one would want to cheat with you! I don't know what I was thinking being with you."_

 _Angry she jumped up and punched him in the face. He screeched, blood gushing from his nose._

 _"That's what you get, asshole! If you can hit me, then I can beat the hell out of you!"_

Damon retreated, having seen enough. No wonder his little pet project was so hostile at times. He wondered if perhaps he had made her that way as well. Able to fend for herself when she needed too. Impulsively, he brushed back hair from her face and she grumbled, rolling onto her stomach. Hearing footsteps on the staircase, he disappeared back out the window just as the door opened.

Evie's Gran peered into the room and then came over to the window, shutting it and Damon rolled his eyes. Guess it was time to go elsewhere. He gave the light blond headed girl a last look before zooming off and leaving her to sleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Damon or anyone else, Evie rolled over, frowning, she waved a hand in her sleep. The window unlatched and opened back up. The light breeze came back into the room and she settled back down into a deeper sleep.

* * *

 _Review?_


	4. Family Ties

Chapter 4: Family Ties

 **September 22, 2009**

 _"Like a river flows,_

 _That's the way it goes_

 _But I can't help falling in love_

 _With you…"_

 _The last note fell and the song was over with. Evie opened her eyes as people in the Grill clapped and she smiled a bit. The past week had been hard to get through and she was glad that she got to get out of the house for one night at least. All week long she had watched her father, hoping that whatever had possessed him to go sit next to a dead teacher wouldn't resurface._

 _The Mystic Grill's manager approached her, grinning widely._

 _"That was great."_

 _"Thanks, Robert." Evelyn told him._

 _"No problem."_

 _She went out the backdoor of the Grill, the guitar over her shoulder. As she approached her truck, something zoomed past her._

 _"Hello?"_

 _Frowning, she hoisted the guitar higher and walked to the parking lot._

 _"Going crazy." She muttered to herself and something blurred by again. "What the hell?!" Evie looked around wildly. "What was that?" She noticed something across from her. Someone leaning against one of the cars. "Creep." She made her way to her truck, eyeing the stranger warily._

 _Then quite suddenly he was gone. Evie felt a shiver go up her spine and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Where had he gone? Was he waiting for her? She sprinted the rest of the way to her truck and fumbled with the keys._

 _"Damn it." She cursed as they hit the pavement. She bent down to get them and when she stood back up, she was grabbed around the middle. "Hey!"_

 _"Shh." Damon purred in her ear and sliding a hand over her mouth. "It'll all be over soon." Evie fought him, kicking furiously. He ripped into her neck savagely and she screamed behind his hand._

 _"Damon, no!" Stefan yelled, running over to them. "You're killing her!"_

 _"That's the point! you can't keep her safe. No one's safe." Damon grinned, blood dripping down his chin. Evelyn moaned and his brother tsked. "Are you still alive? I'll remedy that."_

 _"No!" Stefan protested as his brother cruelly twisted the girl's neck._

Stefan sat up with a gasp and Damon grinned at his brother.

"Nightmare? About anybody I know?"

He received a glare in response, although Stefan's heart was still racing madly.

* * *

Damon strode past the house and into Evelyn's backyard, where she was relaxing in a blue and black Eno hammock, her guitar sitting in a case next to one of the trees that the hammock was stretched between. If he hadn't seen her blond hair that was sticking out in a messy knot on the top of her head, shift when she nodded to herself, then he would have assumed she had been asleep.

"Well, don't you look comfy." He said, reaching out to tug on the nylon.

Evie yelped as someone rocked the hammock she was in.

"Damn it, Damon!" She sat up, scowling at him and he smirked, pulling the side out and climbing into the hammock with her. "Get out, you asshole."

"Aww, did I disturb your daydreaming?" He teased and she gave him a scowl.

"You are so annoying. Get out of my hammock."

"Make room, Eves." He complained and grabbed her legs, putting them over his lap as he sat sideways, letting his booted feet hang over the side. "Comfy."

"Jerkwad." She snapped and tried to kick him, but he forced her legs back across his lap. His grip was hard to break as usual and Evie wondered if he had a lot of lean muscle under the leather jacket he wore all the time. The thought made her frown at herself in reprimand even as her face felt hot from the thought. _Don't get distracted. He's a creep remember?_ She had an urge to flip the hammock just to see what he'd do if he had to land in the leaves below them and get his perfectly clean clothes all dirty.

"Calm down before you make us flip over." He muttered, like he had read her mind. He had seen the look in her eyes all too clear. "You shouldn't be such a fraidy cat."

She snorted. "I'm not scared of _you_. You just startled me."

Damon almost smirked. "I'm sure you're not, my Eves."

She frowned at his choice of wording. He had been over almost every day for a week since the incident with her dad the night Tanner had died. It was driving her crazy. He kept asking her questions like he was so interested in her, and it confused her. She couldn't understand what he found so interesting, she told him quite bluntly over and over that she didn't like him, didn't trust him, but that only seemed to spur him on. His weird nickname for her too was becoming too casual. Like he was trying to be friends with her. Another oddity. Even so, she had a hard time ignoring him.

"Did you see the news this morning?"

"Mmhm. Puma attack."

"Bullshit."

Damon rolled his eyes at her bluntness. "Sherriff confirmed it."

She scoffed. "If a giant ass cat was roaming around, why didn't it take a bite out of my dad? Where were the claw marks? Puma's don't leave a clean kill."

"Maybe it doesn't like drunks. Too much alcohol in the blood." He told her nonchalantly and she gave him a freaked-out look. "Maybe the coach provoked it."

"…Yeah, okay…" She said slowly, eyeing him warily, and his grin widened in amusement.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the browning leaves overhead.

"So…Where'd we leave off yesterday? Oh, yes, you were avoiding my questions about you."

"Bugger off." She muttered, frowning down at her notebook. "Why do you care?"

"Be nice." He tapped her knee and she scowled.

She was still untrusting of him, still secretive. That didn't really bother him, he knew now why she was so cautious about talking to people. What did bother him was that all the effort he was giving into trying to gain her trust was going nowhere. Not even a little bit.

" _Why_?"

Damon sighed irritably at the aggressive tone. "Really? You're going to start that _again_?"

The girl lifted her head and eyed him from the other side of the hammock.

"Yes, I am _going to start that again_." She mocked. "If you don't like it, by all means leave."

"I'm just curious, Eves." He told her, making the hammock rock when he moved, and her green eyes flashed over in his direction again. "We're partners in crime now, it's only fair we learn about each other."

"No, it's not. _We_ are not _anything_." She said to him with a frustrated scowl. "You are you and I am me. And don't call me Eves. So why are you here?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you of the bloody crime scene I helped your drunken father escape?"

Evie eyes narrowed. "No." She said tightly, jaw clenched. Damon watched her green eyes darken in anger and he had to admit that he liked it. "I'm aware. You just remind me every damn day when you "pop in"." She went back to writing in her notebook. "Besides, that doesn't answer my question."

"Is it that hard for you to make friends?"

"We are not friends, Damon. We are not anything." He shifted in the hammock a bit, making her slide closer to him and she scowled, trying to get away.

"Come on. Admit that you like me a little bit." He made a pleading face at her, lower lip jutting out and everything. She didn't answer and he smirked. "I knew I was good company."

"Wrong, you're worse than a chatty, nosy neighbor."

"Ouch, Eves." He moved again and she yelped as her bare feet slid between his legs. He now had his legs bracketing hers, his torso turned directly towards her so that they were face to face.

"And you said _I'd_ flip us over." She muttered and scuttled back so that her feet weren't in his vicinity. He was a bid glad for that. She'd probably kick him in the nuts if he teased her too much.

"Why do you and Stefan hate each other?" She said when he finally stopped moving. He could see her trying her best not to push his boots away from her thighs.

Damon tilted his head. "What makes you think I hate Stefan?"

She gave him a look that he found amusing. She looked like a stern mother. "Uh, how about the death glare he was giving you a last week at Elena's house or the fact that you are trying to get in between him and Elena?"

He shrugged.

"I have my reasons for doing what I do."

"Mmhm. I'm sure you do." She hummed.

He almost smiled. She was quick-witted and smart, something that intrigued him. He missed having interesting conversations with someone so quick to sarcasm.

"What are you working on?" He tapped her thigh with his boot just to piss her off and she slapped his ankle, looking up with a small frown on her face.

"Research."

"On a Saturday? That's boring. History stuff?"

She nodded. "Sort of."

"I'm pretty knowledgeable at history. You can ask me." He leaned against the hammock, folding his hands behind his head. Evelyn looked at him assessing him and he tilted his head, wondering what it was she was looking for.

In all honesty, she didn't have a clue what to expect from him that made her nervous. He was different from other people she had spoken too. Strange and mysterious. And his icy blue eyes held danger in them, something terrifying and exciting at the same time. When he looked at her, she could have sworn that he was sizing her up like a predator or a murderer.

"Do you know all of the history of Mystic Falls dating back to 1864?" She asked him, despite the internal struggle she was warring with herself on whether or not to stay in the hammock or go back into the house and lock the door. The dread and anticipation she got being around him was enough to make her sit still though. She couldn't deny being a thrill seeker. Damon Salvatore may very well be a murderer and she would be a victim, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to really care, though it did make her curious. And curiosity kills, as she so often heard.

He tried not let the shock show on his face at her blurted question. Did she know? Suspect? He felt his fangs prod at his gums, readying to sink into her neck if she knew too much.

"Why do you ask? Your wrist?"

"Partially." She nodded and he relaxed a bit, though he still felt the urge to take her blood, take her life. Her blood was calling to him as did the blood of all humans, but he would restrain himself if only for his own curiosity.

She showed him her wrist without him asking. Her wrist was almost healed, but the numbers could still be seen.

"I think this whole thing puma thing is a coverup for something. Maybe my dad saw it, but he can't remember."

"Coverup for what?" Damon asked, watching her cautiously.

"A conspiracy theory. This whole town has a really shady history dating back to the 1800s."

"Is that a fact?" He murmured, wondering how exactly she'd react to learning about the _real_ history of Mystic Falls.

"Hmhm." She shook her pen at him. "And since you claim to know your history, maybe you can tell me more about what happened in 1864."

"Like what?"

"There are inconsistencies. Weird coincidences. Animal attacks. Like now. Coverups."

He tilted his head, curiously. "What's your theory?"

"Aliens or some kind of supernatural thing. People cover up what they don't understand or what they perceive as dangerous and panic inducing."

Damon almost smiled. "Supernatural like…vampires?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Something like that. I mean, it would explain the gaps and weird explanations. They wouldn't want to announce a blood sucking danger walking around their town at night." She sounded excited, like she was on to something. Damon wanted to smirk. _If only she knew._ "Or witches."

"Witches?"

"Yeah, I've always like the theory of witches being around. Bonnie's Grams is always talking about witches. She teaches at Whitmore college on Occult stuff."

"And you believe it?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "As a matter-of-fact I do."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said to her, seeing her defensive look. "Everyone has something they believe in."

"Oh, yeah?" She smirked. "And what do you believe in?"

"Vampires."

She snorted. "Are you serious? Like Dracula?"

"Nah. Drac's a drag."

She tilted her head. "Oh, yeah? Then what do you think vampires should be?"

"Sexy, intimidating, seductive, deadly, cunning-"

"Sparkly?" She teased.

He looked offended and disgusted. "Absolutely not. Cullen was whipped."

Evie laughed aloud, practically rolling in the hammock, and Damon's lips twitched. It was the first time he had heard her laugh like that. And he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. She leaned back against the hammock when she was done laughing.

"I agree."

Damon did smile that time.

"Evelyn, where are you?" Othella called from the house.

"In my hammock, Gran!" She called back and they saw the woman stick her head out the kitchen window.

"Is that your friend? The biker Salvatore?"

Evie sighed. "Yeah, Gran."

Damon waved at the woman. "Good morning, Mrs. Harper." She waved back before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Such a polite young man." They heard her say before the window shut.

"Great. Now she'll be giving me a hard time."

The vampire turned to the pouting Evie. "A hard time about what?"

"About you being over here so often. She thinks your "courting" me." She scowled and kicked at his thigh. "This is your fault."

"She doesn't care that I'm a tad older than you? And did she refer to me as a biker?"

"You wear leather and boots, that's a biker's description for Gran." She snorted and then smirked. "Your charming behavior has won her over. Is that how you get your way?"

Damon smirked. "Of course. I'm naturally good at getting my way."

Evie rolled her eyes and then noticed how he was looking at her. "What?"

"Have you ever dated before?"

"No." She said without hesitation. Had he not seen her dream a week ago, he would have believed her.

"Really. Why not?"

She shrugged. "Dating is not my thing. I've tried to explain that to Gran, but she thinks I'm "being shy". Guys are all the same no matter how nice they pretend to be." He wanted to argue, but she'd get suspicious. He had to be extra careful what he said to her, because if she was that into supernatural theories and stories, she could figure out what he was. She was smart enough to figure it out, he was sure.

"Am I included in that?" He asked instead and she smirked.

"Depends. I'm still doing my research."

Damon smirked back.

"How's your dad?"

"Not murdering anyone."

"Eves." He reprimanded lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "He's been acting strange ever since his job interview. He didn't get the job."

"Strange?"

"Just not himself. He spends a lot of time in the attic with my mom's old stuff." She shrugged. "Just he's just feeling nostalgic."

Damon could see it clearly bothered her that her father was being so distant, but he honestly didn't care about the man.

* * *

Evie groaned aloud at who awaited her at the bottom of the library steps. Damon was leaning against the concrete railing, his eyes on the people in the park a few blocks over. Hoping to slip past him, she moved lightly down the steps.

Damon grinned to himself when he heard her trying to sneak past him.

"Are you going to the Founder's party?" He asked when she got close enough and she scowled before stalking up the sidewalk. He matched her pace easily and she grumbled under her breath. He was pretty sure she called him many names one should said aloud in polite conversation.

"Why are you lurking around the library?" She asked instead, determined to be stubborn. It was one of the qualities he was starting to like about her.

"I was waiting for _you."_ He sent her a smile and she snorted.

"Creepo." A hint of a smile came before she could stop it and Damon smirked. She ran a hand through her hair. "Do I look like I want go to fancy shmancy parties?"

"You should come. It'll be fun."

She arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going with Caroline? That was all she talked about earlier. That's why I escaped to the library." She gestured to the building behind them and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can't go and be my second date. My _secret_ date."

"Uh, okay. Ew to the first part." She wrinkled her nose. "And that second part sounded way too sexual." Damon laughed.

"My dear Eves." He grinned wickedly. "I had no idea you had such a dirty mind."

She huffed at his teasing, a light pink in her cheeks. "I don't like you. And stop calling me Eves." He started to tease her a bit more, but she cut him off knowing exactly what he had been going to say. "No. Not even if you weren't going with Caroline, I still wouldn't go with you."

"Are you cheating on me?" He whined aloud. "I'm so hurt!"

Evie whipped her head around to glare at him before hissing: "Are you freakin' kidding me?!" She glanced about to see if anyone was around before scowling at him. "Keep your voice down, you pain the ass."

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No. I don't want witnesses when I beat you're face in." She retorted smoothly and he chuckled.

They heard a sound and turned to see Evie's Gran coming up the sidewalk.

"Please don't see us, please don't see us." Damon heard Evelyn chant under her breath.

"Evelyn!"

"Oh, shit." The girl cursed as her grandmother made her way over to them.

"Language." He scolded lightly, his eyes filled with mischief.

She sent him a dirty look. "Shut up, you big idiot."

Othella smiled at them. "Hello, Evelyn dear. Did you get your research done?" Before The girl could answer, the older woman was focused on Damon. "Mr. Salvatore, how nice to see you again."

"Mrs. Boleyn." He greeted politely and Evie muttered under her breath:

"Ass-kisser."

Damon leaned down to brush his lips against her ear, making her shiver. "Anytime you'd like." Before she could react, he was back in his earlier position, listening to Evie's grandmother like nothing had occurred. Flustered and hating the feeling, Evie scowled at the pavement.

"Oh, are you going to the Founder's party?" Othella asked. Damon smirked as the girl next to him gave him an enraged look.

"Yes and I was just asking Evie if she was going."

"Of course, she is."

The girl's eyes widened. " _Gran_!"

"The Lockwoods' just invited us and it's good to make an appearance. I will go in place of your father and it is your obligation as his daughter to go. Also, Carol wants pictures." The matter was closed before Evelyn could voice another protest and the woman went back to talking to Damon. "Well, I hope to see you there."

"You certainly shall." He promised and she smiled at him before looking at Evelyn.

"I'll see you at home, dear."

Once the woman was out of earshot, Evie scowled.

"Shit."

"Language."

She sent him a dirty look. "I _hate_ you."

"I know." He grinned.

* * *

 **September 23, 2009**

"Mrs. Boleyn. It's so good to see you." Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood, beamed like the gracious hostess she was. Othella smiled back politely, adjusting her hat.

"It is so good to see you as well, Mrs. Lockwood. Thank you and your husband so much for inviting us."

Evie rolled her eyes. The formalities and fakeness were getting on her nerves. Her Gran's smile and Carol Lockwood's were practically forced.

Mayor Lockwood smiled widely, genuine. "I'm glad you accepted our invitation. Where is your son-in-law?"

"He's at home. Not feeling well." The woman lied and Evie almost snorted aloud.

"Sorry to hear that." He said and his eyes slid over to Evelyn. "It's nice to see you again, Evelyn. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Mayor Lockwood." She said and smiled as politely as she could.

"Your camera?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Lockwood thought it would be nice to take photos of the party."

Carol smiled at her husband. "Evelyn takes the most wonderful pictures." Evie shifted uncomfortably. "I thought they would nice for a scrapbook of our Founder's celebration. She took those ones last year."

"Oh, yes." Mayor Lockwood smiled. "Your granddaughter has talent, Mrs. Boleyn.

"She certainly does." Othella smiled proudly.

"Please enjoy the party."

"We will thank you." She told them and they continued up the steps and into the mansion.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were eyeing Carol, Evelyn."

The girl frowned. "I was polite enough."

"The woman can't help what she hears and apparently, what comes out of her mouth. Besides, your father made his choice about how people see him."

"That doesn't mean that he deserves to be shunned." Evie scowled. "She spread all of those rumors about him hurting me." The woman was a running gossip.

Othella turned to her granddaughter. "What do you expect? No one knows what happened so everyone speculated on their own. You can't expect them to not blame him for losing custody of you due to his behavior." She sighed when Evie glared at the wall. "Try to enjoy the party, dear."

"Gee, thanks. I'll try." She said sarcastically and Othella rolled her eyes. "Think a rumor will spread if I spill punch on an oriental rug?"

"Don't be over-dramatic, Evelyn. Just take your pictures and try not to upset anyone. And try to find that polite young man."

"Damon's not polite, Gran. He's a creep."

Othella shook her head. "No wonder no boy ever talks to you with that attitude."

"Thanks for your advice, Gran. I'll chalk that away with the advice to never mix clothes in the washer."

A sharp light smack to the back of her head was received.

 _Smack_.

" _Gran_!"

* * *

Damon's eyes landed on the short curvy girl talking to Caroline. She was wearing a strapless light pink lace dress that was tight around the bodice and flowy the rest of the way. Her light blonde hair was in curls down her back. Curious, he moved closer and Caroline smiled at him as the girl left. He watched her walk away, wondering who she was.

"There you are, Damon."

"Who was that you were talking too?"

He nodded at the curvy blonde that had gone to talk to someone else.

"Oh, that's Evie."

Damon did a double-take.

Caroline smiled at his confusion. "I know. Doesn't she look pretty? I told her she'd look nice in that dress."

He couldn't respond. He was too shocked.

* * *

Evelyn eyed some of the historical items that the Founding families had donated for the special occasion. Her own family's donation was a set of old weapons. Something her father had once been so proud about.

Evie stiffened as she felt a presence behind her. She knew immediately who it was.

"You snuck in without saying hello to me? I'm offended. And here I thought we were good friends."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Hello, Damon." He felt that familiar rush as she spoke his name. It was rare that she said it, but when she did it sounded different from when everyone else said it… He shook his head to clear the feeling away.

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear and she tried not shiver as his warm breath hit her bare skin.

"You look-"

She whipped her head around to look at him before he could finish and he was hit with the coconut scent of her hair. They were nose to nose, eyes locked on each other. Her apple green eyes widened, obviously not expecting to bump noses with him. He was close enough to kiss her plump glossy lips if he desired. He did wonder briefly, despite his own internal protest, what she would do if he stole a kiss from her.

Evelyn did not expect his face to be so close when she turned around to tell him off. She found herself staring deeply into his electric blue eyes. There was something there, something mysterious and deadly in his gaze, but she couldn't quite understand what it could be. She watched his eyes dart to her lips and that pulled her out of her stupor. She pulled away, frowning at their closeness.

"Don't-Don't finish that sentence, Salvatore." She warned him, trying not to sound stunned, but failing as she hastily stepped back. Damon's mouth twitched.

"Are you allergic to compliments now? All I was going to say was that you look very nice. And may I add… _sexy_."

"Oh, go jump in a lake, Salvatore." She scoffed, though her cheeks were as pink as her dress. "It's too tight and not my color."

He flashed her a genuine smile. "Seriously, Eves, you look nice."

It was true. Nice was a word for it. The dress was obviously something she wouldn't have chosen herself. Evie wore plenty of girlie clothing, but when it came to dresses, she preferred dark and safe dresses. She felt like she'd bust out of the top of it any second. Her Gran had told her as they left. "If you have it, flaunt it." Much to her mortification.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered and glanced around. "See my Gran?"

"Nope."

"Good." She tipped her head back and drained the last of the champagne in her glass into her mouth. Damon eyes were drawn to her delicious cleavage and her exposed throat. "Stop staring." She said when she sat the empty glass on the nearby table.

"Can't. You're a distraction." His eyes were still where they weren't supposed to be.

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"My eyes are up here, creepo. I'm sure you've seen plenty of breasts before."

Damon only smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She scoffed at him and turned back to the display cases. Damon moved closer.

"Anything in particular you like?"

She shrugged. "It's all historical, but this is more like a museum than a celebration. And what exactly are we celebrating? Death?" She nodded at the next case. "That's the church they fired on with all the civilians inside."

"Mmhm, but there's more to that story."

She turned back towards him, interested in what he had so say. His ego swelled at the curiosity in her eyes and how she was listening to his every word.

"Really? Like what?"

"The people in there weren't there by accident." He stated and she arched an eyebrow. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers. So some of the Founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

"Wow…" She murmured and looked back at the replica of the old white church. "And this happened in 1864?"

"Yep."

"Burned…" She said softly and turned to him questioningly. She need not voice her question. He automatically knew what she was getting at.

"I don't know, Eves. That could be why the burn was there."

Evelyn looked at her wrist and frowned before looking at Damon. "It's gone."

Curious, he took her wrist and looked it over. "That is-"

"Weird? Yeah, tell me about it." She muttered and frowned at the case.

"There you are, Damon. Oh, hi, Evie."

They looked over to see the bubbly blond coming over to them. Evelyn put distance between them automatically as Caroline approached.

"Hey, Care." Evie nodded at her.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

Caroline nodded. "Did you take all the pictures you need?"

"I hope so." Evie scowled. "I felt like I should be asking her pay me in advance for the photos I've been taking."

The taller blonde giggled as they walked over to where Stefan and Elena were. The two of them were discussing the old Founder's party guest list.

"Is that…Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked in confusion.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon spoke up and they turned around to face them as Caroline and Evie looked at him. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan murmured. Evie noted that the tension was back in the room. It was stifling.

Elena turned to her boyfriend. "It's not boring, Stefan." She arched an eyebrow. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored. I wanna dance." Caroline whined and Evie rolled her eyes. "And _Damon_ won't dance with me."

"Mmm-mm."

Evie arched an eyebrow at Damon, but he only smirked at her.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Make sure to bring him just the way you borrowed him." Evie reminded her and Caroline swatted her arm. Elena giggled and Stefan shook his head. Damon gave Evelyn an amused look.

"Shut up, Evie!"

"I don't really dance." Stefan murmured.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him." His brother interrupted. "The Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"Why don't you just say he can Tango and Rhumba too." Evie snorted. Damon was trying to purposely get Stefan to leave with Caroline. But why? Damon sent her an exasperated look and she looked at him challengingly.

Caroline gave Elena her best pouty look. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan." She said shifting and glancing at the guy next to her. Stefan started to speak up when:

"Well, sorry, but I'm not going to take no for answer." Caroline took Stefan's wrist and pulled him away.

"That was awkward. I'm going to go now." Evie murmured and Damon winked at her.

"See you later, Eves."

Elena raised an eyebrow and not wanting to be under scrutiny again, Evie left the room quickly.

* * *

"Is it time to go yet?" Evie murmured from across Bonnie. Othella had left hours ago and Evie was supposed to get a ride from Bonnie.

"Stop complaining." The girl laughed. "Would you rather be at home?"

"No, but-"

The candle on their table went out and Evelyn snorted.

"Even the lighting is telling us to go."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then focused on the candle. Evie felt something in the air and goosebumps rose on her arms. She watched her with interest. The wick flamed back to life.

"Oh, my god." Evie whispered and then blew it out. "Do it again."

"No. It's a trick candle." The girl panicked and stood up.

"Bon-"

"This has me all spooked okay? That prediction about Tanner? I'm still having weird vibes from it."

"Well, I haven't figured out my numbers yet. And you're freaked out? Look." She showed her wrist to her. "They disappeared."

Bonnie bit her lip. "This is too weird for me. I just need a minute." She said and hurried away, leaving Evie alone at the table.

"Bonnie, wait! Bonnie!" Evie called, but she was gone. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

She glared at the candle. "It's your fault for scaring her. Why can't you stay lit?" She muttered and the flame reappeared, bigger and brighter. "Oh, shit!" She jumped back, looking startled. "Trick candle, trick candle!" She waved a hand and it went out once more, shocking her again. "Whoa…This is way too weird. Um," She stared at the candle. "Incendio?" She waved her fingers like she was doing a spell from Harry Potter.

She shrieked as the candle flared to life once more and bolted from the table.

* * *

"Hey, Care. Have you seen Bonnie?" Evie asked somewhat nervously, as she picked up another champagne glass from the table.

The taller blonde turned from watching Stefan and Elena dance.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Well that sucks."

Caroline frowned. Evie was looking a bit perturbed by something.

"Are you okay, Evie?"

The girl nodded overenthusiastically, draining the champagne rapidly. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing weird happening…It's-It's all good...All good."

Caroline arched an eyebrow before sighing.

"Have you seen Damon? He was just here a moment ago."

"He's probably skulking around here somewhere." She muttered and her friend turned back to her.

"What?"

"I said he probably went inside." She said instead.

Caroline nodded at her. "I'm going to go look for him. Are you sure you're okay? Did someone bother you?"

Evie shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little drunk I guess."

"Don't let my mom see you." The girl warned and then flounced away.

* * *

Evelyn sipped at her new champagne glass, eyeing the dancers.

She jumped when someone slipped up next to her, brushing her arm.

She looked up to see Damon. "Your girlfriend is looking for you."

"I'll find her later." He said smoothly. "So about the favor you owe me…" She rolled her eyes.

"What about it?"

"Dance with me."

Evie choked on her drink and she eyed Damon like he had grown two heads.

"What?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"You heard me."

Evie folded her arms across her chest unknowingly once again drawing Damon's attention to her cleavage. He may be a vampire, but he was still male and a shameless one at that. "No. No way."

" _One_ time."

"Caroline would _kill_ me. You need to go be a better boyfriend and dance with her. Besides didn't you just refuse to dance with her earlier?"

"She can sit out one dance." Damon held his hand out, wiggling his fingers. "Come on, Eves. One time." She looked uncomfortable. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid."

"I am not afraid." She scowled, eyes flashing in annoyance. He waited for the explanation, hand still out, and she rolled her eyes. "I can't dance, okay!? Not like that anyway." She waved a hand at the dancers. Surprise flickered across Damon's face. "I'm better at drunk party dancing."

He nodded once. "It's easy. Just let me show you." She hesitated, unsure of herself. "Take a chance."

"Hands to yourself." She warned him.

"Not possible when dancing. Just relax." He took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder or tried too. Only the heel of her hand was sitting against his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. "You have to touch me, Evelyn." He made her lay her hand down flat. He felt her move her hand slightly. "Like that."

"This is stupid." She mumbled, red-faced, and jumped when his hand landed on her hip. "Whoa, hey!" She shifted her hips tried to remove his hand, but he gripped gently, but firmly, holding her still.

" _Easy_ , Eves." He soothed, rolling his eyes. "Don't get excited. Look at everyone else. I'm just doing what they are doing."

Evelyn frowned. This was wrong. He was with Caroline and he hadn't even wanted to dance with her earlier. Now he wanted to dance? But not with his girlfriend? His hand had a slight grip on her hip and it was sending tingles along her body. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to let go or not.

She glanced at the other dancers, seeing he was right. The other dancers were just as close and hand their hands just like theirs. She was glad that the camera around her neck prevented them from being as close as the other dancers.

Damon watched her compare their hands to the other people, checking to make sure he wasn't trying anything. He thought about sliding the hand at her hip down to land lower on her to see how she'd react, but he had a feeling she'd never speak to him again if he did.

She noticed a couple getting handsy and kissing away like no one else was around.

"Let's _not_ do what they do." She told him automatically and he followed her line of sight.

Damon smirked. "You'd change your mind after a while."

"No, I won't." She said without hesitation. "Can we just get this over with?" He rolled his eyes. She was still tense.

"Are you always so dramatic? Now, just do what I do. One step forward, one back." He instructed and she did as he said eyes on the ground. He allowed it until she got the hang of the small steps. "Good. Now stop looking at your feet."

"Where else am I supposed to look then?!" She said in frustration and he took her chin, forcing her head back up. He ignored the indignation in her eyes.

"Look at me or at least somewhere that's not the ground."

Evie scowled when he got them moving again. "This is hard." She huffed. "Is the song over with yet?"

"Relax. You're still too tense. This is a dance, it's…" He tried to think of a word to describe it. "… _flowy_."

"Of course I'm tense. I don't like this."

"I think you do. Just a little." He said and her scowl proved it. "Besides, so far you've not stepped on my toes. A good sign."

Evie frowned a little. "It's over." She commented, eager to get away as the music faded.

"Mmhm."

She tried to pull away, but he kept her still, pulling her a bit closer in the process or at least as close as her camera allowed.

"Hey, just one." She protested, looking at him and around them.

"Relax, my Eves." He purred. "Try to relax."

She sighed, but did try as he suggested and he felt her gradually lessen her tight grip on his shoulder.

"See? Not so bad, right?"

"Fine. Okay, it's not horrible." She grumbled at his smug expression. "Can I go now?"

"What are you so agitated about?" He saw something flicker in her gaze. Fear. "What happened?"

She frowned. "I'm fine. I'm not agitated."

"Are too." He said back at her. "I can tell. Is something bothering you?" He leaned closer, his breath on her ear. "Is it the numbers again?"

"Personal space." She reminded him, instead of answering.

"Answer me, Eves. Tell me what happened."

"Song's over." She pushed away from him and walked swiftly in the other direction before he could react. As she passed the table of champagne glasses, all the glasses slid off the table into a pile on the other side of the table. The party goers were startled and baffled at the mess, but no one could understand how it occurred.

Damon's eyes locked on Evie's retreating form in the crowd of people and he watched her look panicked for a split second before hurrying back towards the mansion.

* * *

Evelyn shut the door to the bathroom and leaned against it. Had she knocked all of those glasses on the table? How had she done that? How had she lit that candle earlier? She glanced up at the mirror. Her reflection was pale and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Get a hold of yourself, Evie." She said aloud. "Those glasses fell by accident, nothing you did. That's just crazy. That's just…Is it hot in here? Someone needs to open a window." She waved her hand to move air around her face and froze. The little window in the bathroom opened by itself. "Oh, shit." She waved her hand again and it closed. "Um…"

She jumped when Caroline came into the bathroom.

"Hey, Evie." The taller blond greeted and she parked herself in front of one of the mirrors to reapply her lipstick. The door opened again and in came Elena.

"Hey." The brunette greeted the girls.

"Hey." Caroline said back. Evie didn't answer, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd throw up. "So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great. Just great." Elena smiled.

"Really? Well my radar must be off." Caroline said in a sly voice. Evelyn frowned at her. "'Cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

Elena noticed something on Caroline's neck, hidden beneath the scarf she wore. "What's that?" She moved closer and tried to peek under the scarf. Caroline immediately turned defensive.

"Stop."

Persistent, the brunette lifted the scarf and Evie gaped at the spot on her friend's neck.

"Care, what happened?" Evie asked before narrowing her eyes. "Is that a bite mark?" She stiffened. "Was it Damon?!"

"No. It's nothing, okay?"

"I knew it! I _knew_ he was hurting you! My gut kept telling me that!"

Elena spotted another bite and peeled back the little knitted top she had one over her dress.

" _Did_ Damon hurt you?"

"No, of course not!" Frustrated and upset, Caroline pushed away from the two girls. "Just leave me alone!" She stormed out of the bathroom and Evie scowled, popping her knuckles.

"That son of a bitch! No wonder he was being so friendly with me! He was trying to cover up for hurting Care!"

Elena's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"To punch someone's face in!" Evie hissed and stomped out of the bathroom.

* * *

She found Damon almost where she had left him and stomped up to him.

"Hello, my Eves." He greeted, not noticing her clenched fists. "What can I do for-" Evie's fist slammed into his nose, cutting off his question. He felt blood trickling from his nose and he didn't need a doctor to tell him it was broken. "Fuck, Evelyn!"

She grabbed his tie and hauled him away from prying eyes.

"You son of a bitch! There is something seriously wrong with you, I told your brother that. You stay away from Caroline. I saw what you did to her."

"Gonna go straight to the sheriff?" He asked her, still holding his nose. It was healing now, but he couldn't let her see. Evie shook her head, eyes flashing angrily and with a dark amusement.

"Nope. I'll beat the shit out of you. Guys like you _disgust_ me. You stay the hell away from me too or you'll get much worse than a broken nose."

She turned and walked away, shaking her hand as she went. Damon almost wanted to pursue her, but he let her go. It was probably for the best, he was starting to become attached to her. Instead, he focused on finding Caroline.

Stefan slid from the shadows, a frown on his face.

* * *

He found Evie sitting on a bench by the water fountain, she was rubbing at her knuckles.

"Hey. Elena told me what happened." He lied. He had heard the conversation she and Damon had shared, but she didn't need to know that.

"Your brother is insane."

He nodded. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. I just bruised my knuckles." She glanced up at him. The hurt in her eyes made him falter. "Did you know he was capable of that? Is that why you were so concerned when you found out I talked to him and came over to your house? Did you know?"

He shifted guilty. "Evelyn, Damon has-"

She shook her head. "Look, I get he's your brother. Your blood. But he hurt someone and apparently, he's done it before. This Katherine I keep hearing about? Did he hurt her too? Is that why your two are at odds?" She raised her hand when he made to speak. "I don't want to know. Look, Stefan. You're a nice guy, but you didn't warn _anyone_ about him. And as far as I'm concerned that makes your just as guilty."

He flinched. She wasn't wrong. He had done this. He should have stopped it long ago. The look in her eyes, defeat, was puzzling until she said:

"I don't blame you though. He's obvious got issues, that's not on you. No one wants to think badly about their family. I understand that."

"Evelyn-"

"I'm just going to go home. It's been a long night. But it just proves that I can't trust anyone. And guys are all the same."

Stefan watched her go, confused by her last sentence. Had something happened to her? No one had mentioned it before.

He saw Elena walking over to him and he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Evie heard a whimper and paused. She turned and saw Damon tugging Caroline by the arm, practically dragging her across the Lockwood's property. Was he going to hit her for what had happened?

"Don't!" Caroline said, her voice breaking. Evie clenched her fists again and hid behind one of the large shrubs, waiting to see what he'd do. The tall blonde tried to get away, but he had her by the arms.

"Elena took it off and I got flustered, okay? I had no idea that Evie would see it too." She was shaking in his grip, Damon's face unemotional, detached. It sent shivers down Evie's spine. The look of a cold-blooded killer, she was sure. Was he going to kill Caroline because of what she had seen? What she had done to him?

"I swear I didn't tell them. I just told them that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon stared at her like he was indecisive and Evie watched him warily. Ready to come to friend's defense if he tried anything. Evelyn tensed as he walked around to Caroline's back, her nails stinging her palm as she imagined a knife slitting the unsuspecting girl's throat and Damon smirking that smug smile of his as he watched the life drain from her.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon said against her neck when he had stopped moving, his voice almost muffled. Evie lifted her camera, ready for action. She'd catch him in the act. Hurriedly she thought to make sure the flash and the sound was off. He was holding Caroline like a lover, but Evie knew something was very wrong.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He whispered against the girl's ear. Evie waited.

"I swear I didn't-"

"Shh, shh, shh." He hushed her. "It's okay." He gave her little kisses. "Unfortunately," Evelyn stiffened. "I am so over you now." Damon's head reared back and Evie almost lost her grip on her camera as she snapped the photo. Fangs. Fangs were protruding from his mouth. Hands shaking, she lifted her camera again to see him sink his fangs into Caroline's neck. Evie almost gasped aloud.

Caroline couldn't struggle and for some reason refused to scream. Evie wasn't sure what to do now. How do you fight off someone that had their teeth in someone's neck?! Beat them with a stick? Both began sinking to the ground and Evie continued to get her evidence. She was just about to expose herself and save her friend, when he let go of her. Damon choked, blood running down his chin. Caroline lay limply on the grass, eyes closed.

"What the hell?" He growled. Obviously, that wasn't supposed to happen. Evie swallowed nervously. Damon fell back onto the grass as well.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink." Said a nearby voice and Evelyn jumped. Her eyes widened upon seeing Stefan. He had come from the shadows, silent. "So I spiked hers."

Damon groaned on the ground as Stefan came to stand over him. Evie wondered what he'd do. She kept taking photos. Then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What the hell?" Evie whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. She ran out from behind the shrub, searching around for any sign of them, but they were long gone. So, she turned and knelt by the prone girl, shaking Caroline's shoulder.

"Care? Care?"

"Evie?" The girl groaned, eyes fluttering open.

Evelyn released a breath of relief that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Oh, thank god. Are you okay?"

Caroline touched her neck before sobbing and Evie hugged her. "I'm fine." She said saying over and over, but Evie knew that wasn't true.

"It's okay, Caroline. He won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." She promised. "I'll make sure he never does that to anyone again."

Elena ran over to them.

"Is she okay?"

"Damon upset her." Evie murmured. "He's crazy."

The brunette nodded and took Evie's place in hugging Caroline.

She looked up, noticing a determined look on the other girl's face, her eyes though were filled with a slight fear.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She frowned.

Evelyn shook her head. "No. I'm all right. I think I'll just head home. There's something I have to do."

Elena nodded, though she looked skeptical. Something had spooked Evelyn and that was hard to do.

* * *

Evie paced her room.

"What the hell was that? Am I crazy? Drunk?" Her laptop sat on her bed, the image of Damon on the screen, zoomed in enough to really see the fangs. "Real. The fangs are real."

 _"Everyone has something they believe in."_

 _"Oh, yeah?" She smirked. "And what do you believe in?"_

 _"Vampires."_

 _She snorted. "Are you serious? Like Dracula?"_

 _"Nah. Drac's a drag."_

 _She tilted her head. "Oh, yeah? Then what do you think vampires should be?"_

 _"Sexy, intimidating, seductive, deadly, cunning-"_

 _"Sparkly?" She teased._

Evie scrolled through her pictures, stopping a particularly blurry one. It was Stefan carrying Damon over one shoulder. Like he weighed nothing. The younger Salvatore's posture was normal, like he was carrying a feather and not his older brother. The image was blurred so she knew that Stefan had to have been walking fast.

 _"Did you see the news this morning?"_

 _"Mmhm. Puma attack."_

 _"Bullshit."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes at her bluntness. "Sherriff confirmed it."_

 _She scoffed. "If a giant ass cat was roaming around, why didn't it take a bite out of my dad? Where were the claw marks? Puma's don't leave a clean kill."_

 _"Maybe it doesn't like drunks. Too much alcohol in the blood." He told her nonchalantly and she gave him a freaked-out look. "Maybe the coach provoked it."_

If Damon killed Tanner…Did he hurt Vicki too?

 _"You didn't see the animal?"_

Evelyn flopped back onto her bed. It would explain the aggressiveness he had that day and the weird way he had been looking at her and zoning out.

"What is going on in this town?" She suddenly sat upright. "That's the big secret! Vampires. Damon and Stefan are over a hundred years old…What the hell?!"

"Evelyn!"

The girl jumped out of her skin and hit the floor next to her bed.

"Evelyn Marie!"

"What Gran?" She called back, wincing from the pain of landing on her shoes.

"Where is your no-good father?"

"I don't know!"

Evie got up and opened her bedroom door to see her grandmother waiting at the bottom step.

"Well?" The woman prompted.

"I don't know, Gran. I haven't seen him."

Othella frowned, hands on her hips. "Is he out drinking? Don't you lie for him, Evelyn."

"I don't know, Gran. I swear!" She scowled down at her grandmother, coming down the steps. "I haven't seen him since you yelled at him this morning." She had just about enough of her Gran's criticism.

"You can't keep doing this, Evelyn. He's a grown man. He's your father, not your responsibility."

"I can't abandon him, Gran. He's my dad."

"Then he very well better start acting like it. Respectable people don't turn to drinks when they don't get the job."

Evie frowned. "He's trying, Gran. Why do you keep pushing him?"

"Because you're sixteen, Evelyn. Sixteen years old and he's never done a thing for you since you were a baby. How many times have you brought him here too drunk to know his own name? How many times is going to miss your birthday or Christmas? When is the last time he gave you a present that he actually bought?"

"Stop it! I don't need anything like that. He's my dad." The lights flickered in the hall and Othella's eyebrow rose. Evie continued, unware of what was happening. "He's never hurt me or anyone else. Why can't you get off his back?"

"I warned him no drinking. I meant it and still do. You tell him that if he drinks under my roof one more time I'll kick his ass out for good."

"Gran!" The girl snapped and then sighed. "I'll go find him."

Othella grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No more, Evelyn. I won't allow you to pick up his slack for the rest of your life. If he makes his way home, then fine. Other than that, he can sit in jail for the rest of the night."

"Let go, Gran." She pulled her arm away and Othella frowned.

"Evelyn Marie, don't you walk out that door. You hear me?" Evie ignored her grandmother and went down the next flight of stairs. "Evelyn!"

The girl faltered when the pictures on the wall shook and the lights flickered more.

"Gran?"

Othella sighed. "Oh, dear. It's starting already."

Evie turned to her. "What's happening to me, Gran?"

"Come into the kitchen and I'll explain." The woman turned and headed for the kitchen and the girl followed her. "I need some strong tea for this conversation."

* * *

"So…I'm descended from witches? Salem witches?" Evie asked slowly, processing the information. Othella sighed.

"Not exactly, dear. Our powers come from the-"

"Wait. Ours? As in you have them too?"

The woman nodded. "Yes."

Evie scowled. "and you never mentioned it? All these years?"

"I promised your father I wouldn't. at the time, you weren't showing any abilities."

"Dad knows?!"

"Evelyn, please try to understand. Your father wasn't the same after you were born. He grew warily of our magic. Magic that he knew should have protected your mother."

"Why didn't it?"

She took Evie's hand. "Your mother used up her energy to save you. Her magic was only strong enough to protect you."

The girl jerked her hand away. "She died because of me?"

"No, dear."

"You just said that she used her magic up on me! How am I supposed to live knowing that mother died because of me!?"

"She died because she wasn't strong enough, because _I_ wasn't strong enough to save her. It wasn't your fault, Evelyn. Your mother was never very strong. It just took its toll on her."

"I told you not to talk about that."

They turned to see Mike in the doorway, looking roughened up.

Othella clucked her tongue. "Look who decided to join us."

He pointed a finger at the older woman. "I warned you not to be filling her head with nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, besides the girl is already displaying her powers. She needs to focus them and learn how to control them."

"No." Mike snapped. "I don't want magic here. I don't want it around my daughter."

"She's already around it! It's in her!" The woman snapped back. "She needs to know the truth."

Mike turned to Evie. "Go upstairs. I want to talk to your grandmother."

"Dad-"

"Right now." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Go up to your room."

Evelyn frowned, but left the room. As the door swung shut she heard her father start a loud shouting match with her grandmother. She sighed irritably and headed back up to her room.

* * *

"Evie."

"What?" She said moodily, shoving her notebook under her pillow. The door opened and her father poked his head in.

"Hey."

She snorted. Her father was definitely sober now, his awkward small talk a dead giveaway. "What do you want, Dad?"

"I'm sorry I got angry at you. I just don't like talking about magic."

"Because of mom."

He nodded. "Yeah…Your grandmother told me what happened tonight. How are you dealing with that? It's a lot to take in."

She sighed and rolled over to sit up on her bed.

"Yeah, it's really…weird. I've had a long night."

Mike sat down next to her. "Now that you are aware of your powers…There are some other things you need to aware of."

"Like what?"

"We are not safe in this town. No human is."

Evie arched an eyebrow. "The animal attacks?"

"Err…Yeah, those." He nodded, though clearly wanting to correct her.

"I'm not scared of wildlife, Dad."

He nodded. "I know. You've always been a brave girl." He smiled softly before frowning. "I want to you hold this and keep it safe." He handed her a wrapped-up object. "Don't let your grandmother see."

Evie unwrapped the object and glanced up at her father. "A gun?"

"You know how to use one, right?"

"Yep, learned when I was ten."

"Right. Well, this gun has special bullets." He handed her a box and Evie opened it. "Wooden bullets."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Because these are your protection."

Evie glanced at her father. "Protection from what?"

"Enemies. Just promise me that you'll keep this safe and somewhere within reach."

"Can't I just attack with my powers?"

"No. I want you to be careful with your magic. No one else can know and I don't want you using it outside the house. Am I clear?"

"Yes, but-"

"I am very glad that you are so like your mother, cupcake. I am. But that power overwhelmed her and I'll be damned if I let that happen again. Your grandmother will teach you small things, help you control."

Mike stroked her hair. "I want you safe. That's all." He got up then headed for the door. "Get some sleep."

"I will." Evie nodded, tucking the gun and the bullets under her bed. Her father nodded and then he was gone. Once he was gone, she took her notebook back out and her phone. She brought up the search engine on her phone and said:

"Look up, how to kill a vampire."


	5. You're Undead to Me

Chapter 5

You're Undead to Me

 **October 2, 2009**

Evelyn huffed, and wiped stray hair out of her face, before gazing through her binoculars once more. The Salvatore house was silent and naturally the windows were dark. She couldn't see inside unless she were close enough, but she didn't want to risk one of them seeing her. She briefly wondered if Zach Salvatore was a vampire too or maybe he just was in on the big secret. Hiding Stefan and Damon inside the family home. She didn't recall ever seeing Zach out of his home often, but he wasn't odd and he seemed normal enough, but maybe that was the illusion.

Movement caught her attention and she froze, eyes trained on the far window. It was Stefan.

She watched him gazing outside and felt her insides chill at the thought of being discovered. She was attempting to stake out the house, see ways in and out, hidden passages or something that would come in handy when she eventually went inside. If she could get the courage to do so. She had the means and lots of google knowledge of how to kill a vampire, but honestly…She might end up dead. Another victim. She sighed as Stefan went back behind the curtain.

* * *

"Why does your bag smell like cigarettes and body sweat?" Caroline asked Evie, wrinkling her nose as the girl came into the bedroom, fresh from a shower.

"Good morning to you too, Care."

"Seriously, it's gross."

Evie rolled her eyes. "It's my jacket. I was at the shooting range this morning. That's why I asked if I could shower at your house."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Again? You've gone every day for the past week. What's up with that?" Evie shrugged. "Is it your dad?"

"Sort of." She grabbed her bag and pulled her scrunchie out. "Thanks for letting me use the shower, Care."

"Mmhm."

Evie sat down next to Bonnie on Caroline's bed. "So…what are we talking about?"

"Care was telling me about Damon."

"What about him?" Evie asked, frowning. "Has he said anything to you?"

The taller blonde shook her head. "Nope. I was just saying that I don't really remember what happened that night at the Founder's party. I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, kissing my neck…or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there are holes in my memory lately. It's just weird." She paused. "Maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked, frowning, she was examining a candle in her hands. Lighting the Lockwoods' candles the other night had made her curious enough to try it again.

"Because he's a manipulative psychopath. He probably told her it was okay." Evie scowled, clenching her fists. "Did he threaten you, Care? I'll punch his nose again."

"Can we just not talk about it? Okay?" Caroline stated, brushing her hair. "I don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal." She noticed Bonnie staring at a candle and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing with that candle?" Evie glanced over, having not even noticed that was what she was holding.

Bonnie caught her eye. "Nothing." She set it down quickly as Evie raised an eyebrow. Her fingers brushed a chain on the bedside table. "What's this?" She held up a necklace with an amber colored stone in the middle.

"Damon gave it to me…Or he was going to give it to me." She came over to them. "All I know is that it's mine now."

"It's ugly," Evie wrinkled her nose and Caroline snatched it from her.

"Then get your grubby hands off it."

The girl snorted. "Well, keep it then. I sure as hell don't want it."

The tall blond hung the necklace on the coat rack in her room and turned to her friends. "So, tomorrow is the fundraiser…."

Evie got the feeling this was aimed at her. " _And_?"

"It's the Sexy-Suds Carwash." Caroline beamed. "And I was wondering…"

"Oh, no, no, no." She shook her head, automatically. "No way, Jose."

"Aw, come on. It's for a good cause." The blond bounced on the bed and gave her a pleading look.

"It's degrading and besides, I'm a school photographer. I'm not obligated."

Bonnie elbowed her. "Do it."

She scowled and elbowed Bonnie back.

"No."

"I need more sexy people." Caroline whined.

"And you asked me because…"

The other two both sent her a look.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Stop staring at me."

"I know you have a bathing suit. I was there when you bought it." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

She kicked her foot. "Shut up, Bon."

The mocha skinned girl gave her a pouty look. "Please come? It'll be fun. _Please_?"

Evie sighed. "Ugh, fine, but only for a little bit."

"Yay!" Caroline beamed and bounced on the bed, making them all giggle. Evelyn sighed quietly when Caroline and Bonnie launched into a talk about bathing suit appropriateness. She couldn't shake the sudden feeling that the carwash was a bad idea.

* * *

"Evelyn."

She froze from pulling her backpack from the truck cab. It couldn't be him. Could it? This was a nightmare, right? She quickly pinched herself and winced. Nope.

She turned her head and frowned. Sure enough her ex was standing behind her, gold hair and smiling like a fool. Just like the first time she had ever seen him.

"Troy." She muttered and the golden-haired teen beamed at her. "It's nice to see you."

"Sure it is. You say that because you can see out of both eyes now."

His smile faltered a bit and shuffled. "I'm not proud of what I did."

"Why are you here?"

"Just moved here. So, you interested?"

"No thanks, Springer." She said curtly and he took her arm when she made to leave. "Let me go or I'll punch you."

His grip on her faltered. "Look, I really am sorry. Just let me make it up to you. Please." His fingers stroked her cheek. "You're just as pretty as I remember."

"Get off me." She scowled and clenched her fist.

"I wouldn't hurt you again."

"That's right you won't." She jerked her arm away and slammed the door of her truck closed, locking the door stalked off without another look.

* * *

"What's going on with you? Really?" Bonnie asked her and Evie shrugged as she dug through her locker at a furious pace. "Don't give me that. Did Damon hurt you too? I noticed how close he kept getting to you the other night at the party."

Evelyn scowled. "No! You think he'd still be alive if he did?" She snorted and the other girl smirked.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question." She tilted her head. "So what is wrong then? You seem agitated."

"I just…I just saw Troy." She admitted. Bonnie was the only person she trusted with that knowledge. She's the only one who knew of her ex.

"What? Are you serious? He's here?"

"He moved here. Today's his first day."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "He better keep his hands to himself."

"Yeah, he better." The other girl muttered. She told Bonnie most things, but not everything. And it was better not to worry her, she'd handle Troy on her own.

The brunette nodded. "So…you sure that's all?"

"And I'm some kind of witch apparently. According to my Gran."

"Really? That's…wow." She was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, but my dad hates it." Evelyn frowned worriedly.

Bonnie started to say something when:

"Unbelievable."

The girls looked over to see Elena standing next to them and she nodded at Caroline who was coming up the hall with flyers for the fundraiser. "It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial." Bonnie murmured.

"You can't expect her to hide. It's Care." Evie snorted. "She'll never let it show that it bothers her."

Elena nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah I guess."

"Hey." A voice said softly and the girls looked over.

Evie saw Stefan and scowled down at her feet. "I'm going to be late. I'm going to go."

"We have ten minutes before the bell rings." Bonnie protested and raised an eyebrow before seeing Stefan. "Oh, I, uh, gotta go too…" She and Evie went down the hall, leaving Elena and Stefan alone. The vampire had seen the odd look on Evie's face and it confused him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Evie looked up from the book she was reading. Stefan stood in front of her, a half-wary expression on his face. He also seemed lost and unsure.

"Yeah, I guess." She said at length, setting her book on her lap, still open, and leaned against the tree she had been sitting in front of.

He nodded and sat across from her on the grass.

"You know."

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "What you and your brother are? Yeah, I know." She frowned. "I won't pretend to like it or understand it, but I've never seen evidence that _you've_ hurt anyone."

"I don't and I wouldn't. I optioned to feed off animals. No dogs or cats."

A small smile came to her face at that last teasing sentence before her face hardened again.

"I believe you. And…Damon?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Stefan said seriously. Evelyn nodded. She shut her book and sat up straighter. "So, you can't tell anyone. At least I'm asking you not too. It's a lot to ask, considering, but-"

"I won't expose _you_ , because I trust you." She told him truthfully and glanced away for a moment. Stefan watched her, realizing how hard it really was for her to say she trusted him. Something had made her untrusting, not she didn't have a right to be but her reaction to any vulnerable emotion was a strong indicator that something had happened to her in the past. "You've shown me that I can trust you, but I can't say the same for Damon." She met his eyes again, the vulnerability gone.

"I wouldn't expect you too, but in this case, it might be better if he is not exposed either. For my sake, more than his." He told her, glad she wasn't running for her life, but he knew that would be better in retrospect.

She nodded. "So where is he?"

"He's where he can't hurt anyone. Ever again. You don't have to worry about him."

She leaned closer, narrowing her eyes. "Look, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Caroline. All the compulsion is making holes in her memory."

Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apologize for Damon," She scowled. "Although I am curious as to why it's taken so long to put him down."

He sighed, his brow furrowing as he thought how best to answer her. "He feeds on humans. So, he's stronger, faster, and he's been lurking in the shadows so long it's become a second nature to be cunning and deceiving." He couldn't help but notice how tense she was talking about Damon and how interested. It wasn't good for her to obsess over the fact. Damon was just Damon and that was that. "He hasn't hurt you has he?" He grew concerned, suddenly recalling Damon saying she was already his puppet. Had he hurt her and she was remembering?

"No." She shook her head. "Just been a creep."

Stefan nodded once, but he wasn't really convinced. Damon wouldn't say that just to provoke him. He had meant it. The seriousness of his face that night had said it all. Somehow, someway, he had done something to Evelyn that she either was compelled to forget or she was pretending not to know.

"It's unfair to ask, but-"

She stood up and shook her head.

"I won't tell Elena, but I think you should eventually." With that, she tucked her book under her arm and headed off towards the school. She was halfway there when she came back abruptly, a strange expression on her face. An expression he recognized as panicked. He had never seen her look like that before. "Pretend to talk to me about something." She said suddenly and Stefan noticed a tall, blonde guy a few feet away, staring at her. "Please."

Stefan's brow furrowed, but he did as she bid.

"Who is he?" He asked her lowly and she shrugged carelessly, eyes wandering back to the blonde guy who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Just an ex."

"Never seen him before."

"He just moved here." She answered brusquely, dismissively. "Is he still there?"

Stefan nodded once. "He's staring at you."

"Is he coming over?"

He looked again. "Yes."

"Damn it." Evelyn cursed.

"Evelyn."

"For the love of all that is holy, leave me be!" The girl rounded on the guy instantly, tense as a spring. She hissed her words at the tall guy warningly, like a frightened cat. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, give me a chance to explain." He told her and tried to take her hands. "I miss you."

"Screw you." She snarled and slapped his hands away from her before, she shoved past him, stomping towards the school. Stefan watched her go with a confused and concerned look.

Troy turned to Stefan. "Girls." He laughed halfheartedly.

"Who are you?"

"Troy Springer. What's your name? Are you her boyfriend?"

Stefan shook his head. "Stefan Salvatore and no, I'm just a friend."

"Good. Because she's kind of my girl."

"She doesn't seem to like you very much." He pointed out, getting a very odd and disturbing vibe coming from the young man. Troy looked like every guy a high school girl would love to be with. He was tall and jock-built with blonde locks of hair that fell into his eyes.

"She's fickle. She'll come around." Troy said confidently and walked off. "See you, Steven."

Stefan frowned after him.

* * *

"He's been telling everyone at school that you're together." Matt frowned. "Who is this guy?"

Evie scoffed. "Just this pain in the ass I dated once. A while back."

"Well, he's…odd."

"You're telling me." she muttered before looking at Matt. "Is that all he's telling?"

"Yeah and that he's the reason you guys broke up and how you're so nice and now you're giving him another chance."

She scowled and slapped her math book closed. "I told him no! Why can't he take a hint? I don't want to be around him."

"Did he hurt you?" Matt asked automatically, narrowing his eyes. "If he did, Ty and I will kick his ass. Ty was close to bashing him in the skull today."

"Thanks, but I'll handle it." She told him.

"That didn't answer my question." He pointed out, more concerned than ever. Evie was good at hiding her feelings, always had been. But the more Matt looked at her, the more concerned and alert he became. There was something in her eyes, a flicker of fear, something he had never seen except the time the Ferris wheel broke down and they were at the top. It hadn't been the height, just the thought of never coming down and she had held his hand the entire time. He had never told anyone to that day. It wasn't the same kind of fear in her eyes, but it was fear all the same. The guy had obviously done _something_ , maybe not hurt her, but creeped her out. He could see that; the guy was a bit nutty.

"No, he never hurt me. At least not the way you're thinking." She told him and had he not seen the look in her eyes, he would have believed her.

"Good." He said instead, and she smiled before opening another textbook. He heard a familiar laugh and looked up from the pool table, frowning. Evelyn heard it too and cursed under her breath.

Troy wandered up to where they were and came over to Evie who looked ready to murder him if he sat down.

"Hey, babe. I've been looking for you."

"Buzz off." She snapped, and he just smiled. Matt found it creepy. "Why do you keep telling everyone, we're together? We are not dating. I hate you."

"Come on, Evelyn. I've said I was sorry." He sat across her from despite her protests. "Can't we let bygones be bygones? I want you back."

Evelyn glared at him. "No."

Troy looked at Matt. "That you're boyfriend?"

"N-"

"Yes." Matt answered before Evie could. The girl blinked at him before recovering fast.

"Yes, Matt is my boyfriend. Now leave me alone, Troy. I don't want to go back with you."

Troy looked from her to Matt before a dark expression crossed his face. He glared daggers at Matt, who was gripping the pool stick tightly. "I'll go, but this isn't over. I'll want you back, Evelyn. And I will get you back." He stood up and stalked off, but to Evie's annoyance he only went to the other side of the Grill with some other guys.

"Thanks, Matt, but you shouldn't have bothered. He'll figure it out and come back."

"He's creepy, Evie. Be careful."

She nodded. "You be careful, Matt. He's a…Well to put it bluntly, a moron."

"Hey, Matt have you seen Stefan?"

They looked over to see Elena coming toward them.

"Nope." The blond guy shook his head.

She turned to Evie. "Have you?"

"Not since school."

Elena looked around the room a frown on her face.

"But if you want to kill some time, you can rack." Matt offered to her and turned to Evie, looking guilty. "Evie, I was going to ask you-" She just shook her head.

"It's okay. I need to finish my essay anyway if we have to be at that carwash tomorrow. You go ahead, Elena." She told the girl and went back to her book.

"Come on, we haven't played in forever." He smirked and then said in a sing-song voice: " _I'll let you_ _break_."

Elena smirked and took the pool stick from him.

"And there's Vicki all nonchalant in the bathroom like they're not hooking up." Elena scoffed, taking her turn at the cue balls.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah."

"I think it's kind of sweet in a weird way." Evie spoke up and they looked at her. "I mean Jeremy has shown more compassion and love for Vicki than Tyler has. Don't get me wrong, Ty's my friend, but…Jeremy seemed more attentive to her."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Still weird though."

Elena agreed and looked at Evie. "So…you and Troy?"

"Don't ask." The boy scowled. "He's an arrogant ass. If he asks, I'm dating Evie." He told Elena. "Make sure he understands that. I don't think he really believed us."

"I told you, he'll figure it out eventually." Evie muttered. Elena frowned.

"Is he dangerous? Has he hurt you?"

"No, he just thinks he can get me to go back out with him."

Elena's phone buzzed, and she glanced down at it before looking back up. Matt tilted his head.

"How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though." She got ready to take her turn again. "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean it's not we were ever best friends or anything."

"Okay. Here it goes. What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? What's he done?" Evie smiled at her book. Defensive Matt to the rescue again.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time, I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know about, which makes me want to know all the more."

Evie bit her tongue to stop the retort from bubbling up. It was Stefan's secret to tell.

Matt laughed. "Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"Close enough." Evie muttered under her breath. "For Damon."

"No, of course not." Elena laughed back. "But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football. Little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So, you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

They turned to see Stefan. He shifted apologetically.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late."

Elena frowned. "What happened?"

"I got held up."

"Is everything okay?"

"There's this thing with my uncle."

She arched an eyebrow. "And you couldn't call and tell me you'd be an hour late?"

"Okay." Matt said loudly. "You two have fun." Evie slid out of the booth.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

"Tell me the truth." Matt said quietly. "Has he hurt you, Evie? Really hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes, finishing off her milkshake. "Matt, let it go. He's just a creep."

"You're scared of him." He said suddenly, eyes trained on her for reaction.

She opened and closed her mouth before scowling. "I am not."

"I can see it. I know you, Evelyn."

"Obviously not. If he had hurt me, you think I wouldn't hurt him back?" She questioned.

Matt nodded. "You might have." He countered. "But it scared you. Still scares you to think that would happen again."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Evelyn snapped. "Just leave it alone, Matt." She grabbed her books. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stormed out of the Grill, leaving Matt to frown after her. She didn't see Stefan frowning after her as well, having heard the conversation.

* * *

 **October 3, 2009**

"You came!" Bonnie smiled and Matt looked up from setting down the water bucket.

"Hey, Evie."

"Hey, guys." She waved at them and Caroline tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Care."

The tall blonde gave her a look. "Um, _what_ are you wearing?"

"…Clothing."

"You know what I mean, Evie." She narrowed her eyes. "Where is the bikini?"

"Under my-Hey!" She fought the hands that were tugging at her jacket. "Back off, Care!"

"Jacket off. We are going for _sexy_ not grandma."

"Okay, okay, bossy pants." Evie rolled her eyes and unzipped her jacket. "Happy?" She slid it off, feeling awkward. She was wearing strapless blue and pink tie-dyed bikini top and a pair of black shorts.

"Better." Caroline approved and handed her a bucket. "Now go be sexy." Evie scowled at the girl's retreating back.

"Seriously?"

"It's really pretty." Bonnie smiled.

"It's the only one I had as you know." She muttered, cheeks pink.

Matt wolf-whistled and she threw a wet sponge at him before laughing.

"Nuh-uh. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said suddenly.

"I'm just observing."

"Uh-huh."

Evie saw the next car pull up.

"Tiki, this one's yours." The girl told her and Tiki made a face.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?"

"They match your personality." Evie retorted, and the girl scowled at her.

"Shut up, Harper." She glanced at the guy getting out of his car. "By the way, your car's a POS. I mean we can wash it, but it's still a POS."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie snapped.

"No rude is uglying up the road with that junker. It's like Evelyn's truck. A POS."

Evie narrowed her eyes at the water bucket Tiki was going for. Suddenly, the water exploded up from the bucket drenching her with water and soap.

"Ah! What the-? Oh, my god. What the-?"

Matt jogged over to help her. "Whoa, wet and wild Tik."

Bonnie looked at Evie. "Did you just…Evelyn!"

"Well, Karma's a bitch." The girl retorted, and the other girl started giggling quietly.

* * *

"Can I borrow you…And your truck?" Caroline asked her and Evie looked up from her phone. She was taking a break in the school for the moment.

"What? Why?"

"I know you want to bail." The taller blonde rolled her eyes. "Can you give me a ride?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Where too?"

"Damon's house."

"Why?" Evie frowned. "He's not home, Care. Stefan said-"

"I know!" She snapped and then sighed. "I just…I left something. I want to get it." She chewed her lip. "Please, Evie? I'll be quick."

"All right, fine. Does Stefan know we're going to his house?"

"Uh, yeah. I asked him."

Evelyn nodded. "All right. Let me get my keys."

* * *

"I'll wait for you." Evie told her and Caroline went up to the house. She watched her try the door and then go to the side doors tugging on each until one wasn't locked.

Caroline had been very strange the entire ride. Silent which wasn't normal in the least and she looked distant and spaced out. Getting a bad feeling, Evie got out of her truck.

She stepped into the Salvatore house warily. All was quiet. Slowly, she walked further into the house. There was no sign of anyone there and she got a worried feeling in her gut. Walking silently through the house, she checked every corner of the first floor and then she spotted the basement door. It was open just a tad, so with one hand she shoved it open, wincing at the creaky noise.

"Caroline?" She called down, but couldn't see anyone.

Her hand tightened on the railing she went down into the basement. It was cold and a bit drafty and she swallowed back apprehension. She heard a voice and paused, listening hard.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline exclaimed. "What is this?" Evelyn peeked around the corner. The perky cheerleader was looking into what looked like an old-time cell door, a sliding bolt locking it shut. "How did I know you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to." A familiar voice answered her and Evie's eyes widened. "Very, very badly." There was some shuffling and Damon's face appeared behind the bars on the little window. Evelyn frowned and hid back out of sight again. He sounded weak, looked weak even, but that could be a ruse. Why had Stefan kept him in the basement of all places? Why not in some place more secure?

"Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." Caroline stated and Evie smirked. _That's right, Care! Don't let him fool you!_

"You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember." Damon answered, his patience running thin. "And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door." He said and Evie closed her fist around the stake hidden in her jacket. "You're gonna open the door."

"Oh, hell no!" She shouted and went down the steps as fast she could.

Damon blinked at her appearance.

"Don't open that door!" Evelyn grabbed her best friend, but the girl fought her. "Caroline!"

"I have to open the door!"

"He's a vampire! He's in there so he can't hurt you!"

Caroline shoved her off and Evelyn was knocked against the door, unfortunately within reach of Damon. His arm locked around her neck in a chokehold, holding her trapped against the door and forced to stand on her tiptoes to avoid the worst pressure.

"Hello, my Eves." He murmured and she tried to bite his arm. "Ah. Don't you do it, Eves. Open the door, Caroline, or I'll snap her neck."

"No!" Evelyn choked out, but Caroline was already working on the bolt with a frightened expression. It barely slid out when:

"No, no!" Another voice shouted and Zach Salvatore appeared. He grabbed at the door, trying to keep it shut and attempting to pull Evelyn away from the vampire. Damon's arm slipped, releasing the girl and she hit the ground, her arms keeping her from slamming face first into the rough concrete floor. She scowled before looking over her shoulder in apprehension. She knew that Zach couldn't hold the door for long. Arms aching and scratched up, she pushed herself to her hands and knees, looking at the terrified blonde on the stairs.

"Go Caroline! Get outside!" Evie urged her and the confused and spooked girl bolted up the steps without hesitation. Zach was fighting with Damon over the door, so she was blocked from leaving.

The starving vampire still had enough strength to escape and he used it to shove both the door and Zach out of the way. The door hit the man and moved him back far enough for him to escape. Damon kicked him for good measure and as Zach went to his knees, the vampire snapped his neck. Being in the predator mode, he momentarily forgot that Evelyn was still sitting in the floor watching him with wide eyes of fright, and he ran up the steps to pursue his running and moving prey, Caroline.

Evelyn swallowed nervously, heart beating wildly in her chest. She moved over to Zach.

Warm blood trickled down her arms and she felt ill from the thought of it, glad that she couldn't see it or she would have thrown up. Her jacket covered the scratches.

"Mr. Salvatore?" She called in a loud whisper, but tried to keep her voice low at the same time. "Uh, Zach? Can you hear me?" His head was at an awkward angle. She had heard the snap of course, but she had to be sure. She pressed her trembling fingers to his neck, checking for a sign of life. There was nothing. He was gone. Damon had really killed him. She pulled away hastily.

"Oh, shit."

She flinched when she heard something break upstairs and slowly crept back up the steps. Evie swallowed nervously. He was probably lurking around, watching her. Waiting to kill her. Where was he? Had he already gotten Care?

* * *

Damon was about to break another chair in frustration when he heard the stairs of the basement creak. Then he remembered his other house guest. _Evelyn_. He moved silently, like the killer he was, and came to the hallway. Hunger pains racked his body and he winced inwardly. He needed to feed and _now_. The scent of blood was coming from the basement and he wondered if she had hurt herself. He moved out of her sight, but where he could still see her and he watched her come up from the basement, looking wary. He followed her leisurely throughout the house, watching her peer into different rooms, her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

Then she stiffened. Like she felt his presence. She pivoted around instantly, her eyes landing on him. He blurred towards her before she could make a sound and he had her.

"Hello, my Eves, looking for someone?"

"Let me go!" She yelled as he held her flush against him, her back against his front. "What did you do with Caroline?!"

"Do you mean, did I eat her?" He smirked before running his nose along the back of her ear, inhaling her scent. She tried her best to elbow him, fingers digging into his biceps to try and pry him off her. Her nails were bitten down quite a bit, he observed, a nervous habit he had never seen her do.

"Get off me you, perv." She growled like an angry cat and tried to stomp his foot.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He struck then, sinking his fangs into her neck and she fought harder, not screaming as he thought and hoped she would. Her blood filled his mouth and he started to drain her like a starving man, which he was, but then…

Damon gagged suddenly, his stomach clenching like he had eaten something rotten. He choked, blooding running down his chin, and he pushed her away from him, shoving her roughly out of the way, as he promptly spat out what he had ingested, moving to lean against the wall with one hand. Evelyn hit the floor and rolled onto her back, sitting up with a hand clasped to her bleeding neck, watching the vampire spit her blood out like it was poison or something disgusting. She looked at her bloody hand and swallowed.

"Crap." She muttered and screwed her eyes shut.

The vampire wiped at his mouth, confused and angry that he couldn't feed from her. Why couldn't he feed from her? What the hell was that? Damon felt his stomach return to normal the urge to feed coming back full force, but now he had another problem. Evie's mutter pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up from his bloody hands to stare at her with a mixture of perplexity and aggravation. It wasn't vervain. He'd know that instantly, he would have been able to keep it down, but this…

Then he really got a good look at her.

"Eves?"

"Stop, stop, stop." She uttered to herself, refusing to look at her hand. She felt helpless and it caused panic to swell in her chest. It was numbing, and she felt sick.

Damon watched her, frowning when she started exhibiting symptoms of a panic attack. Her heart was racing madly, and she looked ready to faint.

He stepped closer, more confused than before. "Hey, Eves. Relax." He said soothingly. "It's just a little blood." The fight or flight response was reflecting clear as day in her apple green eyes when she looked at him and he frowned. "Hey, you're okay." Her breath hitched, and she buried her face in her knees.

That wasn't what he had expected. All the fight had gone out of her in all of five seconds.

"This happened before?" She nodded her head and he knelt in front of her. "Look at me." She did reluctantly, looking unsure. "Are you sure that's happened before?"

"Yeah…" Her voice was small and so unlike herself that Damon wasn't sure what to do. "I don't like my own blood."

"Hm." He nodded, feeling out of place. He never anticipated this kind of reaction from her and he wasn't all that good at comforting anyone. She began chewing on her thumb nail, her eyes focused on her shoes. "Damn it." He said under his breath, so low she couldn't hear him. "Come on."

Sighing, he bent down and got his arms under her. The reaction was immediate.

She tried to push away from him, but he lifted her off the floor.

"No! Put-put me down." She yelped, she was shaking and looked ready to throw up.

"Not until you don't look ready to puke." He countered and carted her up the stairs. This was not what he wanted to be doing right now. But as long as the sun was still high in the sky, he was stuck in the house. And this new development kept him occupied for the moment.

She stayed silent as he carried her into his bedroom and then into the adjoining bathroom. He set her on the sink and she turned her head so she couldn't see the bloody mess.

He cleared his throat and she glanced at him. "Can't see what I'm doing. You need to take your jacket off."

Her head snapped quickly up and she glared at him, eyes narrowed. "No." That was more like his Eves and yet not. It was like the night of the football game. She was being very defensive, uncharacteristically so. He frowned back.

"I can't clean your neck or your arms with it on. Take it off, Eves."

She tried to get away from him, but he made her sit still on the sink.

"Screw you!"

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped back, annoyed at her behavior and annoyed that he had been so close to having blood and now not getting it. "Take the damn jacket off unless you suddenly like seeing your own blood."

Confused at the embarrassed flush of her cheeks and the sudden redness of her nose, he watched her jerk the zipper down and then take off the jacket angrily. She refused to meet his eyes, glaring at the wall instead.

"There! That better you perv!?"

She was wearing a strapless bikini top and a pair of skimpy shorts. He arched an eyebrow at her attire before rolling his eyes.

He chose not to acknowledge her lack of clothing, which made her relax slightly. He wet a wash cloth and a gathered his supplies on the sink, trying to remind himself why he needed to clean her up. The smell of her blood, though tempting, was not for him and he had to remind himself that he couldn't feed from her. Yes, cleaning up the blood and fixing her neck would be the only way for him to not to think about killing her. For the moment.

"What _are_ you?" He asked aloud, not really speaking to her. "Why can't I feed from you?"

Evelyn frowned. "I don't know. Maybe you got a guilty conscience."

He snorted in amusement. The familiarity of their banter, making it easier for him to calm down and really think. "No, I don't think so. I don't get a guilty conscience."

"Right. I'd believe that." She muttered under her breath. He snorted and fell silent.

Finally, she couldn't stand it. "Well, say _something_ , this is awkward enough."

He smirked. "Fine. We might as well have ourselves a little conversation then. How do you know what I am?"

She didn't answer and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Eves." He prompted and she scowled. "You said you wanted to talk. You know I won't stop until you answer."

"I saw you bite Caroline at the Lockwood's." She said reluctantly at him when he smirked in triumph. She saw the look and scowled. "Shut up." He smirked wider and she continued. "I saw your brother carry you off like you weighed nothing. Didn't take me long to put it together. The original registry was you two."

He nodded. "Knew you were smart. Obviously not smart enough to stay out of the basement." Evelyn glared at him and he almost smiled. He finished with one arm and went to the next. He wasn't entirely avoiding the view in front of him, he stole glances at her from time to time. She never caught on and if she had it would probably embarrass her. Her embarrassment from earlier had intrigued him. He knew she would get flustered often from compliments, but she always brushed them off as nothing more than polite conversation. He had to admit she was a beautiful girl.

"Ass." She snapped and eyed him warily. "Stop ogling me. It's creepy." Ah, so she had seen.

He smirked. "Oops."

She rolled her eyes.

He could see curiosity in her eyes, something she was trying to suppress, but he knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't answer her questions, now that she knew. However long she would know the answer and he had a few questions of his own.

"Go ahead and ask me. I know you have to have some questions."

Evelyn played with her jacket. "You said that you wanted Caroline to come here. What did you mean by that?"

Damon tapped his fingers against the sink as he thought of how to explain it.

"Well, feeding from her made a sort of connection between us. As a vampire, I can manipulate her thoughts and I got her to come to me by using that connection."

She looked at him curiously. "Like a psychic type thing?"

"Sort of." He nodded at her. He was freaking starving, but she was off limits. His gums throbbed and his veins were dry and felt like sandpaper. He needed blood and fast, but he couldn't get it from her. The little amount he had gotten from her, helped a bit, made him not as parched, but it wouldn't last him long.

"You killed Tanner, didn't you?"

He raised his hands mockingly. "Guilty. But don't tell me that the man didn't have it coming. He was an ass and he belittled you."

"Don't make excuses for killing him." She frowned. "The man _was_ an ass, but he didn't deserve to die. None of them did."

"I didn't hurt your dad, did I?" He pointed out and she looked at her knees. "Never hurt _you_ either." She gave him a look. "Well until today." He amended.

"You hurt Caroline."

He shrugged. "Collateral damage."

"Jerk…" She scowled and then shifted. "Are you going to kill me?" Damon could hear a tiny amount of fear in her voice.

"Thought about it." He said nonchalantly. _A great deal of times._ Not that she needed to know that.

She rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you gave it a thought."

"Normally, I'd said "screw it" and rip into you, but apparently I can't."

"Why?" She demanded. There was no hesitation.

 _Distrustful girl._ But she had a good question.

"I don't know why." He muttered. "You tell me."

Evelyn shrugged, frowning. "Well I don't know either. Why hadn't you tried that before?"

He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Because you amuse me."

Evelyn huffed at his statement. "Oh, yeah this is real hysterical."

"For me it is." He admitted and she rolled her eyes.

They fell silent for a while and Evelyn got restless.

"You don't look so good." She blurted.

Damon chuckled humorlessly, arching an eyebrow. "Days without blood does that to a vampire."

"How long can you go without?"

"A few more days and I would have been in a comatose state." His gaze wandered to her neck and Evelyn frowned. Damon snorted. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll be trying that again."

"Yeah, right." She snorted. "I don't believe you."

"So what's with the outfit?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Not that I mind."

The girl crossed her arms again, scowling. "I was helping at the carwash."

"Ooh, sexy." He teased.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "I was glad when Care suggested we leave. I just didn't think Stefan would be stupid enough to keep you here of all places."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Did you expect a coffin?"

"…Sort of." She said, shifting.

He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Ow." She hissed, trying to shove his hand away from her neck.

He rolled his eyes and swatted her hand. "Keep still."

"It itches, you jerk."

"Just sit still, Eves." He pressed the rag to it again. "Here." He suddenly thrust his wrist under her nose and she wrinkled her nose at the sight of his bitten wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"This will heal you faster. It's less painful."

"That's disgusting." Damon gave her a look.

"It'll be healed in a few seconds. Just do it."

She frowned. "Isn't that like dangerous? What if you have some kind of disease."

Damon scoffed. "You want to be in pain?" He bit his wrist again and Evelyn reluctantly sucked at the mark.

He stepped back from her when he was done.

"All better."

She was relieved to see no blood.

She grabbed her jacket and followed Damon out of the bathroom and out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, um, you seen Evelyn?" Matt asked Stefan. "It's not like her to bail and not say tell someone."

The vampire frowned. "No, not since she said she was going to help Caroline. Have you seen Elena?"

"Not since earlier."

"Think they went home?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. But Evie wouldn't leave without saying something. It's not like her."

Stefan's brow furrowed. "Hm."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. but she's big on trust. So, whatever your holding back from her…the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop until she figures it out."

Stefan nodded and then frowned. "What about Evelyn? Did something happen to her?"

Matt turned around. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, but I just sensed something. She really doesn't like that guy."

He nodded. "You noticed how she acts around him? I'm telling you, something's not right. But Evie will never admit it."

* * *

Evie frowned when her phone battery went down another bar. It would soon be dead and possibly her as well. Damon still didn't know that she had a stake in her jacket pocket and it would be the only thing that may or may not save her life. Part of her wanted the sun to hurry up and set. She wanted the opportunity to get revenge on Damon, justice for Caroline and all other girls that the vampire had seduced, used, and abused. The other half…was scared out of her mind. Thinking about it was one thing, doing it was another.

Planning how to kill someone wasn't easy and it would never be like she imagined it. Damon was weak, but not that weak. He was still faster and stronger than she'd ever be and he would be able to stop her. the next question was, if he couldn't drain her of blood what did he want with her? Was he waiting to snap her neck like Zach?

He sensed she was up to something and that didn't really surprise him. He would have been disappointed if she hadn't tried anything.

"What are you thinking about so hard, hm?"

She looked up to see him watching her with those intense blue eyes once more.

"Killing you." She retorted.

Damon smirked. "You can try, my Eves. You can try."

She narrowed her eyes at his mockery and he tilted his head.

 _Was_ she planning on trying to kill him? Did she even have a clue how to?

"Oh, look, sunset." He stated and she jolted.

Evie stiffened abruptly, readying herself for a fight. Damon took his time stretching a bit, giving her time to do whatever she wanted to try.

"Now what to-"

"Get back." She warned him when he turned around. She had her hand wrapped around something in her pocket.

He smirked at her, taking another step. "Well, then mighty huntress what are you going to do?" She scowled.

"All right, you asked for it." Evie's hand wrapped around the wooden stake and quick as she could she jabbed him in the chest. He swore vividly as it pierced his skin.

"That wasn't nice." He scowled, pulling the stake free with a jerk and knocking Evie backward. She hit the floor winded before running for the door.

"Damn. Didn't see that coming." He threw the stake behind him, before following after her calmly. He was blocking her exit. She had no choice, but to either run upstairs and get stuck in a room or go down into the basement and be trapped with Zach.

"Shouldn't you be like flying around or something?" She asked, backing up when he finally found her, trapped in the hallway with two ways to go. "Hanging upside down?"

He snorted. "Myth."

"Mirrors?"

"How do you think I shave or brush my teeth?" He flashed her a smile and she snorted.

"What _does_ bother you? Obviously, wood. Silver? Mosquitos? Or are those your cousins?"

"Funny." He remarked dryly.

"Shouldn't you be like lurking in shadows chasing poor virgins around?"

"I prefer stalking. Although that does sound fun." He smirked, eyes flashing wickedly. "But this is fun too."

"Uh huh, loads of fun, I bet." She yelped as Damon pinned her to the wall.

"That wasn't very nice. And after I helped you."

She frowned. "Well…I am sorry about that, but at least I didn't do it in your back."

He started to retort and then shrugged. "That's very true." He agreed and then smirked. "Were you really going to kill me, my Eves?"

"Get off!" She yelled and he flew back against the wall, stunned. Evelyn ran for it immediately. She didn't get far before she felt hands on her jerking her backwards. She collided with a hard chest and she found herself whirled around, staring up at Damon, arms pinned to her sides.

"How'd you do that, huh? How?" He was intrigued. There was definitely more to her than he thought.

She tried to kick him and he held her at arm's length. She looked confused and worried. She was scared of it, he realized.

Evelyn frowned. Her dad had warned her about losing control. And this she knew wasn't control. What she did at the carwash had been because she had willed it to happen. Why had this happened without her wanting it too?

The blue-eyed vamp, tilted his head. "Breathe, Eves. Did you know that would happen?" Her racing heart, told him no. She hadn't a clue how that occurred.

Evelyn was afraid. Not of Damon, but of herself. She wanted to leave and go talk to her grandmother. It shouldn't have happened without her wanting it to, right?

"Let me go! Let me go!" She continued to fight against his hold.

"Shh." He tried to sooth her. He didn't want her blowing something up because of how scared she was. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I am not!" She huffed, stopping her struggles for a moment to glare at him. He almost smiled. If getting her angry, made her stop trying to kick him, he'd take it. "I meant to do it!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, smirking widely. "Then do it again."

She hesitated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Go ahead."

"Well, I…I don't have to do what you say! I don't have to-" She yelled at him, getting her wits about her again. Damon wanted to laugh. She was definitely feisty. However, now came another problem. She knew what he was. His initial option was to compel her to forget, however she had that vervain bracelet on. And he wasn't risking to try and take it off her and burn himself, he was still partially healed from her stake attack. He was going to have to keep her there for a while, at least until Stefan gave him his ring back. Decision made, he focused on the small girl yet again.

"-if you're going to kill me then just do it!"

He arched an eyebrow before coming towards her. She backed away from him, fists still raised to fight him.

"Wait. Okay. If I'm going to die, then I get like a last request, right?"

Damon shrugged, pretending to think and letting her put the desk between them again. "I guess that seems fair. You did earn it." She tried not show how that daunted her, but he had seen.

"All right then." She unhooked her bracelet from the wrist. He tilted his head.

She didn't know about the vervain. Stefan hadn't told her. And apparently neither had the person who had given her the bracelet. He could compel her now, but he still wanted to know about his first compulsion on her.

"Will you make sure my dad gets this?" She continued. "Just lay it on his bed or his bedside table, something?" She held it out for Damon to see before setting it on a nearby table. "It was my mother's. He'd want to have it." He nodded once and she nodded back before raising her fists again. "All right, let's go."

He arched an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going down without a fight, so you might as well-"

Evelyn squealed indignantly as he tossed her over one shoulder.

"Let me go! Put me down, you-you son of a-" He slapped her thigh, just under her ass, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her cheeks reddened with mortification and anger.

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Eves. And you would regret it." He warned her, very amused.

He carted her to the library and released her. She stumbled a bit before spinning around with her fists raised. Her cheeks were flaming red and he tilted his head.

"Didn't like that much, did you?" He smirked wickedly, eyes flashing with amusement. "Or maybe you did."

"Shut up!"

"Stay right here." He told her, speaking to her like she was a child was in need of reassurance. "I'll be right back."

"What?! You can't keep me in here!" She started towards him, but he shut the doors, locking them, and she bounced off the wood. "Hey!" She tugged on the door. It was locked. "Damon!" She kicked the door, seething.

The door opened suddenly, and she fell onto her backside. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't kick my door."

"Let me go!"

"Not until I'm sure you can make it home without dying." He told her, and she scowled. "I gave you my blood, Eves. If you die on me in the next twenty-four hours, you'll be a vampire. And unfortunately, it would be my responsibility to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed several times. "You-You…" She looked uncharacteristically nervous and he sighed.

"Sit down and wait for me to come back, Eves." He thrust a plastic bowl of candy that had obviously been Zach's into her arms when she stood up. "Eat something and don't die."

He shut the door, locking it again before she could speak and then she stomped her foot.

"Let me out, you bastard!" She heard the front door slam shut and scowled, sliding down onto the carpet. "Stupid vampire." She ripped open one of the candy bars and shoved it into her mouth. The taste of chocolate and mint calming her somewhat.

"This is not my day."

* * *

Stefan leaned against the wall, horrified and angry. Damon had killed Zach and escaped. Rummaging through items on a shelf he found a stake and jogged back up the stairs.

He heard a sound coming from the library and frowned. Surely Damon wasn't still there. Readying the stake in his hand he made his way toward the double doors. He arched an eyebrow at clearly locked door, before growing nervous. Who was inside? One of Damon's victims that had managed to cling to a bit of life? Steeling himself for the inevitable, he opened the door. only to catch someone's wrist to keep from being jabbed with a table leg.

"Evelyn?"

"Stefan?"

The girl lowered her makeshift weapon. He looked her over looking for damage, then he saw the blood stains on her jacket.

"Did he-? Are you-?"

"Bite me? Yeah, but then he healed me…Apparently he can't handle my blood."

Stefan frowned. Damon healed her? Why? Was he planning on turning her? Wait he, what?

"What?"

Evelyn frowned. "Yeah, he tried to attack me, but he started choking on my blood like it was bad or something." Stefan's eyes widened. The vervain should have been long gone from her. So why couldn't Damon drink from her? "Then he locked me in there. Jerk." She patted her pockets. "And he snaked my keys!" She scowled. "I really wish I hadn't missed with that stake earlier."

Stefan paled slightly. "You tried to stake him? Why were you here, Evelyn?"

"I came with Caroline. She said she thought she had left something here. So I drove her over. Why didn't you say he was locked in your basement and not in some high security vault or something?"

"Damon compelled her."

Evie's brow furrowed. "Yeah. I got the gist of that."

They walked to the front door and Stefan opened it for her, only to find Elena on the front steps.

"What _are_ you?" She demanded, not noticing Evelyn yet. " _What are you_?" She asked again.

* * *

Review?


	6. Lost Girls

Chapter 6: Lost Girls

 **October 3, 2009**

"What are you?" Elena demanded, a look of equal amounts of anger and fright on her face.

Silence fell for a second and Evie could see the tension in Stefan's back.

"You know." He told her simply.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." He countered.

Elena's doe eyes filled with tears. "It's not possible." She said, shaking her head in denial. "It can't be."

Evelyn started to speak, but thought better of it. Best to let Stefan explain.

As the vampire took a step toward Elena, he set the stake in his hand down on the low wall near the door and Evelyn's eyes flickered to it briefly.

"Everything you know and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" He asked her, giving her a chance to not ask any questions. To leave not opening that door to the supernatural world. To remain unware of what really lurked in the dark. Evelyn slightly envied her choice.

Elena gave him a determined look, tired of all the secrets and lies. " _What_ are you?" She demanded once again, decision made.

Stefan nodded at her grimly. The façade of being human over with. "I'm a vampire." He said with a high amount of disgust at himself. He hated being a vampire, but it was who he was. He couldn't change that.

For a moment, no one spoke. Elena stared at him for a long time before taking a shuddering breath.

"I shouldn't have come."

"No, please." Stefan shook his head, hating that he was scaring her. He had never wanted to do that.

"No." She backed away from him and he tried to get her to stay.

"Please."

"No!" She ran from him, running for her car, but Stefan zoomed over to stop her. Trying desperately to reassure her that she had nothing to fear from him.

"How did you do that?" The brunette demanded.

"Please don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go."

Evie came out of the house, watching the exchange with a mixture of emotions. She felt bad that Stefan had to reveal the truth to her at last and she seemed afraid of him now, but at the same time she understood Elena's fear. Vampires were not supposed to be real and now that she knew they were…What else was out there? Werewolves? Frankenstein? The Loch Ness monster?

"No, Elena…There's things you have to know and understand." He made the mistake of touching her arm and Elena freaked out.

"Let me go!" She cried and then saw Evie. "Evelyn? Oh my god. What do you do to her!?"

Evie looked down at her blood-stained jacket and sighed. "It's' not what you think. It wasn't Stefan."

" _Damon_ did that?" Elena took the girl's arm, dragging her toward her car. Evie blinked, having no idea that Elena could be so forceful. "We're leaving." After practically shoving the blonde into the car, the brunette ran around to the driver's side of the car.

"Are you going to let her run?" Evie asked, but Stefan just watched as they pulled out of the driveway, tires squealing.

* * *

Evie glanced at Elena, who was gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

"Elena, I know it's a lot to take in." She began, and the brunette's eyes flickered to her. "Trust me when I found out-"

" _When_ did you find out? How long have you known what he is?!" The questions were flung at her with a mixture of betrayal, anger, and sadness.

Evelyn sighed. "After the Founder's party." She told her. "I saw Damon and I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to expose Stefan."

Elena pressed harder on the gas. "I can't _believe_ he lied to me."

"Can you blame him though? Your reaction is not reassuring."

"It's not funny, Evelyn! He's a monster."

"He would never hurt anyone on purpose." The girl frowned back. "That's _Damon_. _Stefan_ doesn't drink from humans."

Not sure what to say to that she asked instead: "How'd you get hurt?"

"Damon tried to bite me…but he couldn't drink from me for some reason."

Elena looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea." She shifted. "Well, since this is a night of truth telling…I'm some kind of witch. My Gran told me. Dad hates it though."

"You're a witch?!" Elena yelped, and Evie sighed. _Here we go again._

* * *

By the time they had pulled up to the house, Elena wasn't as frantic about Evie's confession. She was, however, still scared of Stefan's confession and practically pulled the blonde into the house and up the stairs.

"I'm fine. He's not the one we should be worried about!" Evie yelled as Elena shut her bedroom door.

Evelyn sighed as Elena checked on Jeremy before coming and flinging off her jacket.

"Elena."

They both jumped in alarm as Stefan appeared and Evie scowled.

"Don't scare me! I've had enough of that today!"

The vampire gave her an apologetic look before focusing back on Elena.

"He's not going to hurt you." Evie told the other girl. "Trust me. He's the good one." She went to the door. "I'll let you two talk." She left before Elena could stop her.

* * *

Evie looked up from her knees when Stefan stepped out of the dark around the edge of the house.

"She kick you out?"

"Yeah."

"She'll come around eventually. You're a good guy, Stefan, vampire or not."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you, Evelyn. And I'm sorry about what happened to you."

She scoffed. "Like I told you the other day, don't apologize for Damon. He's an ass."

Stefan's phone began ringing and he glanced at it before answering.

"Hello."

" _I want my ring."_

Evie tilted her head as Stefan suddenly froze.

"Where are you?"

" _I'm at the Sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"_

"I don't have it. What have you done?"

" _Nooo."_ Damon taunted. _"What have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry, is on you, buddy."_

Evelyn stood up with a frown.

"Is that ass on the phone? Tell him to give me my truck keys!"

" _Is that my Eves?"_ Damon grinned.

Stefan ignored them both. "You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

" _I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan."_ His brother scoffed in his ear. _"Where's my ring?"_

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

There was a pause and for a brief moment he thought he had won. _"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"_

"I'll get it back, I just need time."

" _What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring Stefan or my next stop is Elena's."_

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

" _Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."_

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Give me the phone." Evie took it from him and held it to her ear. "You locked me in the library, you jerk!"

Damon chuckled, his mood lightening a bit at her voice. _"Better than in the basement."_

"You're sick."

" _At least Stefan let you out."_

"I want my keys, you egotistical ass!"

" _Miss you too, my Eves."_ He teased. _"Talk to you later. Kiss kiss."_ Damon made kissy sounds and she ground her teeth.

"I hate you!"

" _I know."_ The knowing smirk in his voice, made her want to hurl something at his face. _"Now give the phone back to Stefan."_

She slapped the phone back into his hand with a huff and Stefan put it back to his ear.

" _Not to add to your guilt list here, but I sort of gave Eves my blood so…if she dies within the next few hours that's on you too. Bye."_ Damon said rapidly before hanging up and Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll help you kill him."

He looked back up at her.

"Really. You'll need help."

"You could get hurt, Evelyn. I don't think we need to push him any further."

"I'm not scared of him."

Stefan sighed. "Let me take you home."

* * *

Evelyn frowned when she noticed a police car in her driveway. Stefan frowned too.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." The girl murmured and she got out of the car. "Sheriff Forbes?"

The woman turned to her. "Evelyn."

"What's going on?"

"We can't find your father."

Evie froze. "W-What?"

"We got a call from the Grill, he was raving about something but when we arrived, he was no longer there. I wanted to see if you knew where he was."

The girl shook her head. "No…I haven't seen him since last night before I went to bed." Her father was missing? Did Damon kill him?

Liz watched apprehension and distress cross the teen's face and she engulfed her in a hug when the girl looked misty eyed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure he's fine. Do you want me to call your grandmother?"

"No, I'll do it." Evie murmured. "She's on a plane right now. She went to a Bridge tournament with her friends." Liz nodded and rubbed her arm.

"Call me any time, okay? We'll keep looking. He'll show up."

Evelyn nodded and watched the woman walk off her porch.

Stefan frowned. "Has this happened before?"

She shook her head. "He's always come back." She turned to the vampire. "Did Damon…?"

"No, of course not." He said reassuringly, but he didn't believe his own words. Evelyn chewed her nails for a moment.

* * *

 **October 4, 2009**

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"Where's who?"

"My dad, you jerkwad! I know you did something."

Damon sighed. "And here I thought we were getting along…" He saw the look on her face and he straightened up. "Seriously, Eves. I don't know."

The teen ran a hand through her hair and then started chewing her nails.

"Help you look, but I'm kinda stuck." He patted the wooden door and stepped further back in the house. "Want to come in?"

"I don't think so."

"I've got your keys and your bracelet. You want? Come get." He smirked and went even further in the house. He jiggled the keys at her and she scowled. "Here Eves. just come in and grab them."

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest. "If I come in there you'll trap me. Again."

"Is my company that horrendous?"

"Yes."

He snorted at her response. "Tell me where they last saw your dad. When I get out of here I'll go looking for him, all right? Now either come get your keys and have a seat for a while, or be forced to walk all the way back home, which judging by your appearance was quite a hike. Your choice." He held his hands up. "I'll behave if you will." She hesitated a moment.

 _Don't be stupid. This is the exact moment in movies where the girl gets killed because of her naivety._

She eyed Damon warily and he watched her think things through.

"Fine." She said at last. "But the first time you try something, I'm leaving."

"Deal."

He stopped her from coming all the way in. "Empty out your pockets."

She frowned. "What?"

"If we're going to be civil, I don't want a stake finding it's way into my ribs."

Evelyn emptied her pockets with a roll of her eyes, showering the floor with quarters, mints, and empty gum wrappers.

"Thanks." He said dryly at the mess in the floor. She smirked.

"You told me to do it. Now it's your mess."

She went past him and into the parlor, only to freeze. A bloody towel was lying on the couch.

"Um…on second thought, I'll just be-" She whirled around quickly, but he was right behind her. "-going now."

"Calm down, feisty pants. I was just cleaning."

Evie scowled. "Feisty pants? Whoa, hey back that up, buster. I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what?"

"You're trying to seduce me or something."

Damon was very amused. "Well that depends…Do you want to be seduced?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm very good at it."

"Is there an option? I'd rather not."

"You're a pretty girl." He said leaning against the wall casually. She snorted. "You get skeptical when someone compliments you. Why?"

"No, I don't."

"It's because of this," He blurred over to her, stroking the mark tenderly with a thumb, before she realized what was going on. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She scowled and he raised his hands.

"Sorry, but it's true, isn't it?

"Just back off." She put distance between them, scowling at him. She folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, presently." He said casually. "But that could change." She took a step back warily and he rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Eves. I was joking."

"Don't call me that." She scowled.

"Fine. _Evelyn_." He amended. Evie felt a jolt at the sound of her name coming from him and mentally cursed at herself.

He started for the kitchen. "Come on. I'm sure you're hungry. You must be without your Gran cooking you food."

"How'd you know my Gran isn't here?"

He just tapped the side of his nose.

"Because you're a creep. Right." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"It's not poisoned." He rolled his eyes when she made no move to eat.

The girl frowned at him. "Why are you feeding me?" She poked at the blueberry muffin on her plate.

"Would you rather me feed you blood?"

"No." She said quickly, before scowling at her plate, and his mouth twitched.

"Eat then."

Reluctantly, she did and in seconds it was gone. Damon shoved the plate of them over to her in amusement and she dug into those too.

"Hungry?"

"Shut up."

Silence fell and like yesterday she couldn't stand it. "Because it's a lie." She said suddenly, and Damon's gaze landed on her.

"What is?"

"You asked me why I don't take compliments about my looks. It's a lie."

He tilted his head. "Why do you think that?"

"It's a fact." The girl shrugged. "Nine times out of ten, guys tell girls that they look good just to get in their pants or to avoid confrontation. It's a lie."

"I don't think that applies to all males. Just the scumbags."

"And you're not one of those? Didn't you just tell me "You're a pretty girl."?" She mocked him. "You were trying to keep me from pounding your face in."

"True, but I still meant it."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Liar, liar, pants on fire." She faked a gasp. "Oh, wait. You don't like fire, right? Oops."

"Funny." Damon narrowed his eyes. "You're very cynical. It's no wonder why you hardly have friends. Do your facts apply to them too?"

"Not to Bonnie and Caroline. Elena is…sort of my friend. I'm starting to tolerate her. For the most part."

"Have you ever dated then?" He asked, tilting his head as he watched her reaction.

"Once." She said stiffly, but he wasn't done yet.

"What about that Lockwood guy? You ever date him?"

"Tyler?" She snorted and drained the rest of her coffee. "We exchange banter, but that's about it. Nothing romantic in the least. Same with Matt."

Damon drummed his fingers against the table and she frowned a bit in annoyance, that made him smirk. "So you've only dated one guy and you are basing all future experiences just by that? Must have been a doozy. What'd he do? Cheat?" He already knew. He just wanted to hear her say it. A strange expression crossed her face.

"That's _none_ of your business." She tried to sound neutral, that it didn't bother her, but he could tell it did. Not that he asked her, but whatever unpleasant memory it brought back.

"Did he hurt you? Physically, I mean? Obviously, he did emotionally."

She frowned. "I still fail to see how that is any of your business."

"So he did."

"I got him back." She countered, glaring at the coffee cup. "And that's the end."

"I don't hit girls." He said and her eyes flickered to him briefly.

"You want a cookie?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that your facts don't apply to me."

"No one's ever hit me."

He leaned across the table. "I think he did. You may have fought back, but not at first. Stop me if I'm wrong." She scowled at the tabletop. "First time it was a real shock, he caught you off guard. Next time, you saw it coming but was too slow to stop it. Eventually you got wise and hit him back." She shifted in her seat. "That's why you don't trust a lot of people. You think they'll all hurt you in some way. Even Bonnie and Caroline."

"Shut up, Dr. Phil." She snapped at him. "Well, let's talk about you then. You are two-faced." She waved at him with the muffin in her hand and his mouth twitched in amusement. "You pretended to be human and you pretended to like Caroline and date her. In reality, you are a vampire over a hundred years old and you didn't like Caroline. You used her for some secret agenda. So yes, my facts apply to you."

"Which of those piss you off the most? The fact that I used Caroline or that I pretended to be human?"

"That you used Caroline."

Damon shrugged. "She's human and I'm a vampire."

"Not an excuse." She held her hand out. "Keys."

"Not yet."

"Knew there was a catch." Evie grumbled and slumped in her seat with her arms folded across her chest like a child. Damon almost snickered. "Now what do you want?"

He reclined lazily in his chair. "Tell me about this witchiness I saw yesterday. Obviously, it scared you so what's that about?"

"I wasn't scared."

"You need to loosen up. Have a little fun."

"I want my keys."

"And I want my ring which Stefan has. So…no ring, no keys."

Evelyn frowned. "I knew it! You _are_ trapping me here!"

"Relax, Eves." He rolled his eyes. "We're just going to hang around until Stefan comes to his senses."

"I don't want to hang around with you! Give me my keys, I'll go get your ring. What's so important about it?"

"It's how I can walk in the sun. It's magic protects me from the sunlight." He wiggled his fingers at her.

"You deserve to be housebound. I can see why he still has it." She scowled and Damon pouted.

"Don't be mean, Eves. I've been very nice to you."

"Which is suspicious…Why _did_ you help me yesterday? You could have just left me there."

He shrugged, pouring himself some bourbon. "To bleed out and panic? No, even someone as depraved as me couldn't watch that."

Evelyn frowned at her feet.

"Why does that happen anyway? Hm? Why don't you like the sight of you own blood?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "It just bothers me."

Damon found that no matter what, his eyes were drawn to her. So he gave into temptation and observed her over the edge of his bourbon glass. She was looking over the décor, nose wrinkling as she found something she disliked. His eyes roamed down to her ass and her legs and he briefly imagined wrapping her legs around his waist. She was spunky and mysterious two things he enjoyed in women. Well, women he didn't automatically want to drain that is. His mind wandered to that night at the Lockwoods when he had contemplated kissing her and how would she react. She must be somewhat attracted to him and her comment earlier about him seducing her thoroughly amused him. He liked being challenged.

"Would you stop staring at me?" She glared at him over her shoulder. "Are you always such a creep?"

He smirked at her. He would definitely enjoy riling her up with innuendos and his usual charms. Watching her face flush with anger and embarrassment. She'd come to him eventually, he was sure of it.

"Not always." He smirked. "Most women find me charming and attractive."

"Mmhm." She scowled, wishing she could punch him for looking at her so smugly. He may be good at getting other girls to do what he wanted, but she wasn't falling for that. No way.

Damon tapped his fingers against the armchair he now occupied.

"So are you a little witch?"

Huffing, the girl faced him. "What's it to you?"

"Might be handy to have a little witch around." And it really would. Katherine was stuck in the tomb. Now that he located the crystal, he could get Evelyn's help to open the tomb. No way would the Bennett girl help, not now that she and Caroline were so close again. He just had to convince Evie of the good cause.

She scowled. "Even if I was, I wouldn't help you."

"What can you do?" He was genuinely interested. If she was powerful, which he had little doubt of, he knew she might be just what he needed.

"I don't know."

"You never tested it?" He asked skeptically. "Seen what you can do? Come on, you have to be curious."

She shook her head. "My dad said it was dangerous. Magic killed my mother. She died giving birth to me. Magic didn't help her."

"If you control it, it won't be dangerous. Try it."

"Why?"

He leaned forward. "Don't you want to know what you can do?"

Her lips parted, about to speak, but Damon's other houseguest decided to finally come downstairs.

Vicki came prancing down the steps, fluffing her hair with a towel. Evie's eyes widened.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great." She touched her touch her neck, checking for teeth marks. Damon had fed her blood so she was healed, but still sore.

"What did you give me?" Vicki asked in confusion and Damon tipped his head back, looking at her upside down.

"Some blood. You loved it."

"After you probably tried to kill her." Evie muttered under her breath and Damon sent her a look.

"I did?" Vicki asked, coming further into the room. "Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

"We met in the woods."

"Creep." He heard Evie mutter and rolled his eyes.

"You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of you friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party until the sun goes down."

"Okay!" Vicki said after a beat and Evie scowled. "But, um first can I have another hit? That blood was so good." The other girl's jaw dropped open.

"Only if I can." Damon smirked and his eyes flickered across the room. "Eves?" The girl shook her head wildly and he shrugged. He bit into his wrist as Vicki thrusted hers out for him and he sank his fangs into her skin. She gasped and then gave a small moan before reaching for his bitten wrist, taking in his blood.

Swallowing back the urge to vomit at the display before her, she thrust her hand out. "I want my keys."

Damon retracted his fangs from Vicki's wrist, his blood already doing its work to heal the wound on her wrist. "Oh, come on, Eves. Don't rush off."

"I want to look for my dad." She said firmly and he glanced at her. She was pale-faced and very determined to leave.

Knowing that if he didn't let her go, he'd never win her favor, he slipped her keys from his pocket. "Here." He tossed them to her. "Go on."

"Thanks." She said awkwardly and he nodded once. "Bye, Vicki."

The older teen waved. "Bye!"

She wasted no time in fleeing out the front door.

* * *

"Evelyn."

She turned her head and scowled. "I don't want to talk to you, Troy." She went back to shuffling her flyers for music/photo gigs. She needed to make some money and hopefully someone wanted to hire her for a party or something.

He shifted. "Please. Just give me a chance. I can be so good to you."

"Bull." She hissed and turned her back to him. She felt a shove and almost faceplanted the wall as pressure was applied to her back. "Get off!" He pressed himself against her back, pinning her to the wall, she had been putting a posters on. She stiffened as his lips touched her ear.

"I know you're not dating the football player. You don't belong to him."

Evie tried to elbow him, but he grabbed her wrists painfully and held them down against the wall. She tried to summon the magic she had used on Damon, but she it wouldn't come. And no one was paying them a bit of attention so she couldn't call for help.

"Your powers are starting to grow aren't they?" He murmured and her breath hitched.

"How-how do you know about that?" She asked, wishing she didn't sound so scared.

"I know a lot about you. I've been waiting. You weren't ready before."

"Let me go." She snapped and fought him, but he was stronger than she had thought. "Let go." Her skin crawled as he pressed a kiss to her skin, just below her ear. Tears stung her eyes and she clenched her fists. "Let me go, Troy!" Why won't her magic work!?

"You are mine, Evelyn. You'll see. I'll see you later, babe."

When she whirled around, he was gone.

Trembling, she slid down the wall and drew her knees up to her chest. Who was he really? And how did he know what she was?

* * *

"Evelyn?"

She looked up from her knees to see Sheriff Forbes. Behind her were some of her deputies.

"Are you all right, honey?"

"Have you seen my dad?" The girl asked automatically and Liz sighed.

"No, but we did find something." She held up her dad's wallet. "We found this near the cemetery. Would have any reason to believe that he'd be after drugs? Or that he'd have any reason to harm anyone?'

"What are you asking?" She frowned. "You think my dad hurt someone?"

"There a group of teenagers in the woods. Dead. And that's where we found his wallet."

Evelyn's blood ran cold and she shook her head. "No…No, he wouldn't do that."

Liz put a hand on her shoulder. The girl was trembling and she looked frightened. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Evie, you know that."

"He's not a murderer, Sheriff Forbes. He's not."

She nodded. "All right." She frowned in concern. "Evelyn, what's wrong? You look so pale." In a motherly way, she touched the girl's forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm just worried about my dad." She lied, somewhat calmed by Liz's care.

Liz nodded, though she wasn't sure she believed the girl. "We'll find him."

"Do you think he did that?"

"No." She shook her head. "But we won't know until we find him." Evelyn chewed her lip.

* * *

Evie saw Elena's SUV pull alongside her and she turned her head.

"Hi, Elena."

The brunette nodded. She looked angry and upset about something. Next to her was Stefan with a solemn expression. He nodded at her.

"Evelyn."

"Where are you guys going?" Evie asked when no one spoke for a second.

Elena frowned. "Stefan is going to explain a few things. I thought you might want to hear it too."

The girl shrugged. "Sure. I like a good story and I've got nothing better to do."

Stefan opened the door for her and stopped her before she got inside.

"Are you okay? Is your dad still-?"

"Missing? Yeah." She murmured. "I don't know where he is."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as she and Evelyn followed Stefan out of the car. They were a bit of a way into the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. Near the old property lines.

"I want to show you something." He answered and she scoffed.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This didn't used to be nowhere." Stefan murmured and Evie tilted her head.

"Your home?"

He nodded at her and Elena's eyes widened.

They walked over to the ruins of the house and the brunette turned to him.

"It looks so…"

"Old?" He smirked. "That's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you-?" Elena trailed off.

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

Evie felt a tingle in her wrist when Stefan said the year and she glanced down at it. The skin looked normal and she saw no burned numbers on her wrist, but it still tingled all the same.

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back." He promised her and turned to lead them further into the ruins. "Half-century before the boarding house was even built this was my family's home. Damon and I were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

"Until Katherine?" Evelyn asked, stepping over a log and Stefan nodded.

Elena's brow furrowed. "You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like-"

"Damon was trying to make you think I was still heartbroken." He corrected her, a dark look on his face. "He saw he was happy with you and wanted to ruin it."

Evie snorted. "Was he always so obnoxious?"

"No." Stefan shook his head. "Not always."

"All because you both loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Elena inquired.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Just who exactly was this girl? I keep hearing her name."

"She wasn't just any girl." He went on to explain how he and Damon often competed for her affection, toying with them almost in Evie's opinion. He told of the day she had announced her need for an escort to the Founder's ball.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

'Where you and Damon signed the registry for the first Founder's party." Evie supplied and Elena's eyes widened.

Stefan nodded at them both. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if I hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he got upset." Elena guessed.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets."

Evie grimaced as the memory of Damon staring at her in his house earlier flooded her head. His eyes had been on her and something in his gaze had made her heart race like mad. She shook her head to clear it. _Don't be stupid. He's a creep is all._ She told herself.

"Now, I didn't know it at the time but it turns out that night Katherine was with him too."

Elena frowned. "So he stole her from you not the other way around?"

Evie looked around at the surrounding trees before looking back at Stefan. "How…How are you past Katherine then? No offense, but if love is so powerful or whatnot and you clearly loved her enough to forego your own brother, then how are you even functioning?"

Elena glanced at her, seeing the genuine confusion on her face and then at Stefan.

The vampire looked at his feet for a moment. "Because I found something better to live for. And Katherine wasn't who she pretended to be."

"How so?"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." He explained how she had exposed herself a vampire to him one night. "She could control our minds, me and Damon and compelled us to keep the secret from the other." Stefan went to a part of the old brick fence and picked up something wrapped in a cloth. "She wanted us all to be together, forever. Didn't work out that way, but Damon and I, looks like we're stuck together. Like it or not." He uncovered the item in his hand.

"That's Damon's ring." Evelyn said and he nodded.

"I took it from him."

"And it pissed him off."

He sighed. "I have to give it back."

"No!" Elena scowled and they looked at her. "Don't Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him he'll retaliate in the only way he knows that can hurt me."

"And what's that?"

"Haven't you been listening? You, Elena. He means you." Evelyn told her with a roll of her eyes. Elena glanced at Stefan before looking away. "Stefan…Damon wouldn't turn my dad, would he?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. I can't think of why he would do that. Why do you ask?"

"Because Sheriff Forbes talked to me earlier. She found my dad's wallet in the woods where a group of dead townies are."

Elena gasped. "Oh, my god."

"She said she's not sure if it was him or not, there's no evidence other than his wallet to show he might have been there. You two are the only vampires right?"

Stefan nodded. "Damon probably killed those people, but I'm not sure how your dad's wallet got there."

She just sighed.

* * *

Evelyn frowned and grabbed her supplies. She had to go find her dad and make sure he wasn't lost in the woods somewhere. She had to find him and Vicki. Elena had hastily explained what had happened a few hours ago and now she had another reason to hate Damon.

She walked through the trees, shining her flashlight around.

"Evelyn."

She felt her body freeze. How had he found her? She turned slowly to see Troy.

"Back off!" She warned him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I come on too strong sometimes, but I promise I'll behave."

Evie walked backward as he extended his hand. "Come with me, Evelyn. I'll explain all I know. I can help you."

She shook her head. "Screw you!" She dug in her pocket, looking for rocks she had put there, mostly as an extra precaution. Not that it would really help much.

"I'm almost done being patient with you!" He snarled and stepped forward menacingly. "Come here!" She threw a rock at him and it smacked him in the forehead. He pulled his fingers from the wound and saw blood. When he looked up from his fingers, she was darting across the little creek and running through the trees on the other side.

Evie found a place to rest and she paused, breathing as she tried to think of what to do next.

* * *

"Coincidently, you seen or heard from Eves?" Damon stuck his head back in the doorway again, aggravating Elena. Wasn't he through terrorizing her yet?

"Evelyn? Yeah, I saw what you did to her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's fine, Elena. Now where is she?"

"Home."

He shook his head. "I already checked."

Elena frowned at that. "Then she's probably out looking for her dad…What if she runs into Vicki? Or Sheriff Forbes?"

"What about the Sheriff?" He asked in amusement. "She in trouble with the law?"

"It was you wasn't it?" She snapped. "You killed those people by the cemetery. Did you see Evelyn's dad there? They found his wallet."

Damon frowned at the accusation. "No, I didn't hurt her dad. I haven't seen him since that football game. Do they think he did it?"

"They have suspicions."

"Damn it." He cursed and strode for the door. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him and tell Eves to call me."

* * *

Damon tilted his head. He could hear someone shouting and when he heard who answered back, he became intrigued. It was Evie. Curious as to what she was doing in the woods at this time of night, he wandered through the trees to find her.

Evelyn cursed when her foot caught a tree root and she hit the ground hard. Winded, she tried to breathe, lying flat on the ground to try and at least remain hidden in case they caught up to her.

"Evelyn, come back babe!" Troy called and she scowled. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, shut the hell up." She muttered under her breath.

She froze when something stepped in front of her.

"Hello, my Eves. Fancy seeing you here."

Looking up, her eyes narrowed.

"Damon."

He arched an eyebrow at her expression before looking around.

"Someone after you? I heard shouting."

She didn't answer him, instead looking over her shoulder before standing back up.

"Just go away." She told him.

"Don't go that way." He warned her and waved a hand in the other direction. "That way. Takes you back to the road."

"Why are you helping me?"

Damon stepped closer, eyeing her. "Why are you so scared?"

"I-I'm not."

Her heart was beating rapidly and she glanced around at each sound.

"Is your ex after you?"

"How do you know…? Never mind. Just get away from me." She snapped.

He knew he had to keep her quiet so he pressed his hand over her mouth, backing her against a tree. She fought him, so he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving.

"Let go of me! What the hell are you doing?!" She was panicking, and he couldn't have that. "You son of-" He cut her off with a kiss, making her freeze in shock as he molded their lips together. He felt jolts of electricity go through his veins as he kissed her, his lips softly caressing hers. It was something he had only felt once in his life, back when he had been human and he suddenly felt warm. He knew she had the ability to sling him off her if she wanted, but she was too shocked to really register anything.

Evelyn was frozen in horror for a half a second, her brain trying to process what was happening. He let her breathe for a second and she stared dumbly at him before he pressed his mouth back on hers. She quickly tried to shake her head free, momentarily out of her shock, but then froze again when he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her hands twitched at her sides, ready to shove him off her if she could get her head to cooperate. Her head was spinning with the sensation of his lips on hers, how his body molded to hers and how good it all felt. Strange, but good. She involuntarily gave a small moan and he let go of her arms, one hand sliding up to cup the back of her head and press her closer.

She tasted of strawberry lip gloss and something he couldn't place; a sugary dessert maybe. One of his legs slotted between hers as he heard the teen moving closer and he covered her more with his body to make sure she wasn't seen. Her hands gripped his jacket and he rotated his hips against her slowly, making her gasp sharply.

Slowly, he pulled his head back, just enough that their lips still brushed.

"Shh." He said softly and surprisingly she let out a slight whimper at his loss. His eyes darkened, but he didn't speak again. She looked dazed for a second before recovering and glaring at him with all her might, but thankfully didn't speak.

"Evelyn, where are you babe?" Troy asked and they heard him walk closer. For a moment, she looked worried and Damon frowned. His tough little Eves looked upset, something he had never seen before. She had a fist in his jacket which made him aware that she was more frightened that she was letting on.

"Did you go back to your truck? I just want to talk."

The teen headed away from them and when the phone light was out of sight, Damon released her. Instantly, she put space between them.

She wiped at her lips, glaring at him and spitting like she had eaten something bad. It was slightly comical, especially when she had been so close to kissing him back and teetering on the verge of melting against him, of letting him have her. He had felt it. She had liked it.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled at him.

"I was keeping you quiet." He said innocently, shrugging his shoulders as she continued to glower. "Unless you _wanted_ him to find you. I can call him back, you know."

Evelyn tried to think of something smart to say, but she had nothing. She just looked away.

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

"No, thanks. You've done enough."

Damon rolled his eyes before smirking. "You act like you don't like kissing."

"I don't mind being kissed!" She snapped at him, cheeks red as tomatoes. "Just not by you!"

"Bet that was the best kiss you've ever had." He said smugly, purposely baiting her.

She made a face. "Do you get a kick out of trying to make me vomit?" Evie snorted. "That was _revolting_."

He followed her as she stalked through the trees.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Yes. I'm going towards the road."

"Wrong. Road's the other way."

She huffed and turned around, only to find him right there.

"Why was he following you?"

"Because he's nuts." She snapped. "Now get out of my way."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be so defensive. What's going on?"

"None of your business."

"Eves."

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care?"

"You were hiding from him and you were scared."

"I'm not scared of him and I'm not scared of you." She hissed and he stared at her.

"Evelyn."

She looked away from him. "Can we just get out of the woods?"

"Did he hurt you again?"

She scowled. "Again? There's never been a first time."

He took her arms. "I helped you. I deserve an explanation."

She glared at the ground. "Fine. Yes, he's hurt me. No, he didn't this time."

"Then why were you so scared?"

"Have you seen my dad?" She asked in lieu of an answer and he frowned.

He shook his head. "No, I-" He stopped suddenly, hearing a commotion ahead of them. He turned around he grabbed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shh."

"Wha-"

In a blur, they sped through the trees and came to a clearing. Stefan was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his chest and Vicki was nearby covering her mouth. Damon had his fangs in Logan Fell, leaving Evie to look over the whole thing in shock and with slight vertigo. A strange whispering filled the air and Evie felt an odd sensation in her body.

She tilted her head and came over toward Stefan almost unknowingly. She knelt next to him and held her hands over him. She closed her eyes.

The body dropped to the ground and Damon glanced up, wiping his chin. "Eves, what are you doing?" A white glow was coming from her hands and it went into Stefan's chest.

Stefan grunted and groaned as something came out of his chest and then the small white light started to fade. The girl thumped back on her bottom, something small in her hands.

Damon knelt next to them both and took the item from her hands.

"It's wood." He mused, looking at the bullet closely. "They know." Stefan only blinked at him. "If anyone's gonna kill you, its gonna be me. My ring."

Stefan dug in his pocket and withdrew it. Damon snatched it from him and slipped it back into place. He hummed in satisfaction and then glanced up at Evelyn. She looked exhausted and very confused.

"How'd you do that, Eves? How'd you know how?"

"I don't know. I just did." She murmured.

"Thank you." Stefan told her and she smiled tiredly. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "No, Vicki! No!" He cried and they looked over. The girl was feeding from Logan. Slowly she looked up, chin and mouth covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered and she got up to run.

"Oops." Damon said as she disappeared and Evelyn hit him. "I haven't forgotten you, Eves." He ignored her huff turned to Stefan. The brothers could hear approaching footsteps. "Let's go before we're all caught." He stood and Evelyn attempted to, but her knees buckled. He tsked and caught her elbows. "That's what we get for trying big magic with no practice. Come on." He scooped her up in his arms before she could speak and he zoomed them off.

* * *

"Put me down you ass!" She demanded as they came out of woods. She had recovered enough to fight with him at least verbally.

"Calm down, Eves." He opened her truck door and she grabbed the edge. "Get in."

"No! I'm not done looking for my dad!"

He rolled his eyes. "You can't even stand on your feet. How are you going to look for him? What if you run into your ex again, hm?"

She scowled. "I'll handle myself."

"If you could handle yourself why were you running from him?"

"It didn't work…I tried but I couldn't do anything."

Damon frowned. "Was he hurting you? Are you hurt?"

"No. He was just bothering me." She muttered. "Like you."

He snorted. "Liar. What was he doing so scary then?"

Evelyn scowled at him before looking nervous. "He knows I have powers." The vampire narrowed his eyes. "And I don't know how. It just…Damon!"

He shoved her into the truck and shut the door, hopping into the driver's side in seconds and blocking her in. "My dad is out there somewhere and they think he murdered people! Which was actually _you_! I have to clear his name. I have to go find him!"

"Not with that guy out there, Evelyn." He said firmly. "He knows about you what else does he know?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point."

"He scared you so bad you couldn't throw him off you, Eves!" Damon argued. "I'm not going to let you go out there and not be able to protect yourself. He might hurt you again."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Practice. Find out your limits and your strengths. You can practice with me."

Evie scowled. "Why? Why should I trust you? Why would you want to help?"

"You shouldn't, but if you don't you'll never know if you can get out of certain situations. Like what happened tonight. You could have thrown me off you. Why didn't you?"

"I…I don't know." She looked away, a curtain of hair falling to block him from view. "I tried to or wanted to…Sometimes it doesn't work when I want it."

"All the more reason to practice." He held his hand out to her. "You let me help you practice and I'll help you find your dad, deal?"

"You didn't hurt him or kill him?'

"I swear, Eves. Never touched him. I'm angry with Stefan, but I wouldn't hurt your dad, all right? Deal?"

She took his hand and shook it before withdrawing her hand quickly. "Why do I get the feeling I just sold my soul to the devil?"

Damon smirked at her. "Maybe you did."

* * *

He opened the truck door for her and she stumbled out, swaying unsteadily.

"Why can't I walk!?"

He snorted. "You attempted a spell and it was too big for you. Almost drained you."

"Worked didn't it?" She retorted and then Damon had to catch her.

"All right, little sorceress. It's time to recover."

She barely had the strength to push out of his arms and she allowed him to carry her into the house and up the stairs.

"I don't know how I did it or how I knew what to do. I heard strange whispering and then something was telling me what to do…"

Damon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hm…Well, I wouldn't be listening to those voices just yet. You almost lost consciousness."

He sat her on the bed and turned to leave.

"Hey."

He turned back around.

"Thanks…"

He smirked. "Can't have you falling and breaking something." She rolled her eyes. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our time in the woods."

She gaped at him for a second and then her cheeks turned a dark pink. She narrowed her eyes. "We didn't do anything! It was you!"

"I know you liked it. You can admit it." He winked at her. "I enjoyed it,"

"I did not! It was disgusting and of course you liked it! You're a perv!"

Damon chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that my Eves. Whatever helps you sleep at night with thoughts of me."

"Get out!" She threw a stuffed animal at him and he ducked it.

"Night, my Eves." He made kissy faces at her and she huffed, rolling away from him. He snickered and flicked her light off.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"Will you make sure all the doors are locked?"

He started to retort, but bit his tongue at the sound of her voice. She sounded nervous.

"Yeah." He told her and shut her bedroom door.

* * *

As he walked home, he couldn't help but remember the way she had felt against him, how her lips had felt… He smirked. Now that she'd had a sample of what he could give her, she'd come to him. Just another girl to go through to get to Katherine.

* * *

Evelyn stared at the ceiling. What had she done? Why had she allowed him to do that?

"Never again." She vowed aloud. "Never again." But as she drifted off, her dreams were haunted by the feel of Damon's lips and Troy's aggressive behavior.

* * *

 _Review?_


	7. Haunted

Chapter 7

 **October 30, 2009**

Evie sat crossed legged on the middle of the large bed. With her eyes focused on the large age-worn book in her lap, she concentrated on the words in front of her. The instructions were oddly written, and the entire thing was almost like it had been written by _Yoda_ or some fictional mystical being. She even started referring to herself internally as a Jedi. The book described the process of using the energy around her and how her mind could connect with it. Which is how she was able to open windows and light candles with ease. With an exhale, she raised her hands, looking intently at the strange words before her.

Damon opened the door to his bedroom, poking his head in to check on his little witch. He found Evelyn frowning at the book in front of her, perching crossed-legged in the middle of his bed. She raised her hands and took a deep breath before letting her eyes slide shut.

Slowly the candles she had set up on the top of the trunk at the foot of his bed began to light…and float. He tilted his head watching the candles float about like on a _Harry Potter_ movie.

"Don't set anything on fire." He said aloud and then hoped he hadn't startled her or she might drop the lit candles.

Evie opened an eye to glare at him. "Well, maybe if you don't distract me I won't."

He smirked. "You would anyway, just to spite me." She rolled her eyes and the candles floated back down, extinguishing as they touched the trunk.

"Did you find anything?" She asked him, closing the book and stretching. Damon's eyes focused on the patch of skin that was revealed to him when her shirt rode up her stomach and he shook his head.

"Not yet."

He was holding up his end of the deal and was looking for Evie's father. The only thing he had found so far was that the man had been riding the bus all around town like a tourist or a lost elderly person. Whatever he had been doing, he had been a man on a mission and Damon was becoming a bit concerned by the lack of evidence. Usually he could track pretty well, especially humans, but Evie's father seemed to have disappeared completely.

If Evie was disappointed, he couldn't tell. She simply nodded and then heard Vicki's whining voice, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So…How's it going with her?"

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes again.

"It's been like a week since you guys found her. Isn't she prepared?"

"No, thanks to Stefan. It would go faster if she was on human blood, but tell that to the bunny eater."

Evelyn snorted. "Gross." She muttered before frowning. "I'm sure Matt is worried sick. Jeremy too."

Damon sat on the bed. "I'm going to find your dad, Eves. He didn't just disappear."

"Sure." She murmured and leaned toward the end of the bed to get her candles. Damon's eyes landed on her bottom and she glared at him over her shoulder, feeling his eyes on her. "Is there another reason your still in here? Other than to stare at my ass like a perv."

He smirked. "You know how much I like to annoy you and it's a nice ass."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and gathered her candles. Ever since the night in the woods, Damon had been dropping not so subtle hints that he obviously had no shame about what had happened and that it amused him. All she wanted to do was forget it. Evie couldn't give in if she wanted to keep her sanity.

"All joking aside…How's your juju coming along? That looked easier to do." He nodded at her candles.

She looked at him, a frown on her face. "That was one of the easy spells. That healing one I used on Stefan is way in the back." She flipped opened the book, tapping the page with her finger to show him. Damon leaned closer to her, his minty cool breath hitting her exposed shoulder as he read the page. She held back a shiver, fidgeting and rearranging her overly large sweater.

"Hm. Guess you have to start small first, huh?"

"Yeah." She moved away from her, turning to face him on the bed instead.

"What about those voices?"

Evie shook her head. "It doesn't say and when I told Gran she just stared at me until I told her it was my iPod that I had sat on. She looked confused or disappointed. I'm not sure."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "So the voices are good?"

"She won't give me a straight answer!" The girl huffed and he watched her rant, her hands flying as she spoke. "She flung this book at me, _literally_ , three days ago and I have no idea what in the hell I am doing! And her only response is, "You have to discover it for yourself." Thanks for being my wise old mentor, Gran!"

She threw herself backwards on the bed and scowled at the ceiling. Damon moved until he was lying like she was, legs off the bed, though since she was shorter, he had to lay lower, so his head came to her shoulder.

"Tough luck."

"No kidding. At least Luke Skywalker had Yoda and Simba had Rafiki. I got a musty old book and...my unhelpful grandmother!"

Damon smirked at her. "And me. The handsome sidekick."

She raised up on her elbows to stare at him. "You've not helped me either." She pointed out. He raised up on his elbows too, his face inches from hers.

"And I will. In fact I will this afternoon, smarty pants."

They stared at each other for a second, blue eyes clashing with green, and she felt a flush grow in her cheeks. His eyes lowered to her mouth and she shook her head to clear it.

Evie shoved him. "Go…help Vicki or something." She grumbled, her long hair falling into her face as she turned away from him.

Damon smirked and sat up with a groan. "Fine. But you should come too. You need a break."

She shrugged and closed the book, moving off the bed to follow him.

"How'd the bed feel? It's nice right? It's much better if you're on your back." He felt a rush of air as she threw her shoe at his head, missing by a few inches. He grinned.

"Shut up, Salvatore!" She shrieked.

"Missed me."

* * *

Evie tilted her head at Vicki as the newbie vampire hung up Stefan's phone and handed it back to him.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I go home?" She asked, worrying her lower lip.

Stefan smiled at her in sympathy. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone."

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon interrupted, frowning at his newspaper. Evie rolled her eyes at Stefan. "Not a word."

"How horrible." She mocked and he eyed her.

"Yes, it is horrible, my Eves." He said with a tiny hint of smugness. Evie glowered at him when Stefan and Vicki both looked in her direction. Damon smirked at her behavior and her muttered: "Not your anything". "Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki asked, looking at the object that the older Salvatore brother was twirling between his fingers.

"Very special, very old compass."

"And it still works?" Evie snorted.

"A lot of old things still work." He grinned at her and Evie narrowed her eyes. His mug of coffee tipped over into his lap. Unfortunately for her, it had a sip or two left so it didn't do the damage she had hoped. He chuckled. "Better luck next time."

Stefan arched an eyebrow and Vicki looked at the blonde girl in shock.

"How'd you do that?!"

She shrugged. "I'm a witch or something like that."

"That's so cool."

Evie smiled.

"What was Logan Fell doing with it?" Damon waved the compass at Stefan. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that someone's onto you then why don't you leave town, Damon?" His brother sighed.

"We should all be worried." He countered before smirking. "Can't leave. I made a deal with Eves. I'll help her find her dad."

Stefan looked at the girl. "He's still missing?"

The girl nodded, an anxiety in her eyes that she tried to hide.

"I'm working on it." Damon said nonchalantly and she glanced at him once.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Vicki announced and they looked at her. Evie watched her warily. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan picked up a mug from the table in front of him and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked down at its contents. "What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

Damon scoffed. "Don't lie to the girl. It's so _not_ what your craving but it will do in a pinch. Right, Stef?"

Evie frowned at him before looking back at Vicki.

"What is it?" Vicki asked curiously, sniffing the contents again. Evelyn looked at Damon when his chair creaked as he sat up to smirk at them.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? St. Bernard? Bambi?" He taunted.

"You're seriously sick." The human girl scowled.

"Oh, better yet its cat." He smirked at her. He had come over to her house the other day and gotten acquainted with the half dozen cats that lived there. They absolutely loved him and her Gran had been so overjoyed that he had come to visit. Evelyn had never felt embarrassed in her life.

 _"He's such a handsome young man." Othella had gushed to her quietly, unaware that Damon could hear every word. Evelyn saw the smirk that passed his lips._

 _"He's an ass."_

 _This comment went unheard by her grandmother who was fanning herself with an oven mitt. "He's got a nice firm looking-"_

 _Evie flushed pink. "Gran, please." She interrupted quickly. "He's a nuisance."_

 _"Evelyn Marie!" Her grandmother had scolded, frowning at her granddaughter as she swatted at her a with a wooden spoon. "Don't be rude. I'll admit he's a bit older than you, but I think that's all right you're almost eighteen."_

 _"Gran!" She had scowled. "I don't like Damon like that."_

 _"He's been spending a lot of time with you lately." Othella smiled at her knowingly._

 _"I don't like him." Evie said stubbornly._

 _The older woman sighed. "If you say so dear. I still think he's rather nice looking."_

 _"He's a womanizer."_

 _"Well, most men are dear. You just have to reel him in. Trying smiling a bit more."_

 _"I'll just throw him back out to sea, thanks."_

 _Othella rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Evelyn, it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Always frowning and being rude. I think it's that black fingernail polish and that place you like so much. The Mystic Grill." She sighed and patted her cheek gently. "Smile, dear. He's been watching you. I think he likes you."_

 _Evie waited until her grandmother was out of hearing range before scowling at Damon. "He just wants something. Just don't know what he wants."_

 _"You, my Eves." He replied, making a kissy face at her and she glared at him._

 _"You disgust me."_

 _He only smirked at her and started petting the cats that were around his legs._

 _"And he has such a way with animals." Othella poked her head out of the kitchen. "He's sensitive, that means he'd be good in bed!"_

 _Evelyn's face turned ten different shades of red. "Gran!"_

"Oh, shut up." She told him, her face flushed, and he smirked wider.

"Go on," Stefan said, deciding he'd rather ignore whatever was going on between the two rather than inquire what they were talking about, and nodding at Vicki. "Give it a try."

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon scoffed, back in the conversation once more.

"Oh, yeah, Stefan's definitely the reason she's not learning." Evelyn snorted aloud and he sent her a look. "Well, I'm out." She stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Come on."

Evie glanced up from her book bag with a frown. "Come where? Where are we going?" She asked before washing out her mug of coffee. Damon leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"To school. You'll be late."

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care if I'm late or not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can't stay in my room all day. At night is another story..."

"Would you stop with the-"

"Not with Vicki being all flaky anyway. She might take a bite out of you." He had a point. "Besides, you need a break from your juju." Evie shrugged and hitched up her bag.

"Whatever you say." She muttered and followed him out of the kitchen. "And I don't mean that literally."

He snickered, but didn't say anything else.

The doorbell rang and Damon suddenly smirked. Evie blinked.

"You have a doorbell?"

Snorting, he moved past her to open the door. A disgruntled Elena met their sight.

"Is Stefan here?" She asked, looking from him to Evie with a mixture of confusion and indifference. Confusion for Evie and indifference for Damon.

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission."" Damon smirked back at her and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Elena crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid as to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"Because it's true?" The girl behind him said.

"Hush, Eves." Damon told her.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never."

Gritting her teeth, she glared at him and Elena arched an eyebrow at them.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She pointed out to him. "And so would Evie."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Don't bring me into this."

Damon looked back at the Katherine look-a-like. "Yes, you would. And so would she, but alas I'm helping her. She needs a lot of help."

"I'm right here." Evie scowled. "I can hear you, jerk."

He smirked at her before grabbing her chin with his fingers. "Yes, I know, my Eves." He said in a babying voice and she slapped his hand away, eyes flashing.

She faced Elena. "Unfortunately, this asshat is the only help I can get with my magic practicing." She told her. "Trust me, I'd rather be elsewhere."

Damon put a hand on his chest. "You've cut me to the quick."

"Oh, shut up."

Elena tilted her head slightly at the pair before shaking her head. She didn't want to know anymore.

"But I'm not." She pointed out again and Damon rolled his eyes.

" _Yet_." He emphasized.

She sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Where is Stefan?"

"Upstairs singing the "Rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." He told her. "Come along, my Eves. I'm taking you to school." He called over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes before following after him.

* * *

"What no kiss goodbye?"

Evie flicked him off and he snickered. He snagged her arm before she could escape the car.

"Hey."

She looked at him with a frown. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "All jokes aside...If that ex of yours bothers you, let someone know." He said uncharacteristically serious. "I don't want you getting spooked before we practice. It won't help you."

"I can handle him." She told him and pulled her arm away from him.

"No, you can't. Not by yourself yet. I'm picking you up after school so don't even think about trying to get out of it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and stalked off.

He watched her walk away an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite understand. Snorting at himself for going soft, he started to drive off. Feeling eyes on him, he stopped the car looked up to see a single teen, leaning against a tree. He was a jock-type looking guy with blonde hair. He kept looking around for something or someone…

Damon frowned. The guy, even from the small distance, was giving off odd vibes. It was his posture, relaxed and yet...dangerous, predatory. It made his skin crawl and that was something hard to do.

Slowly the teenager, pushed off the tree and walked out of sight, leaving the vampire with an uneasy feeling once more.

True to his word, he was there when school let out and she got into the car, rather reluctantly.

"What's that?" Damon asked, looking at the plastic bag in her lap.

"Halloween costume."

He raised an eyebrow at her before grinning. "Let me see."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Aw, c'mon." He whined exaggeratingly. "Pretty please?"

She flushed a bit. "So don't laugh...I ordered this before I knew what you and Stefan were, okay?"

Intrigued he tilted his head and then grinned. "Eves-"

"Don't say it." She warned him, waving a finger at him.

"I can give you some pointers." He grinned, showing his fangs to her and she huffed.

"Oh, shut up."

He threw his head back and laughed and she couldn't stop the smile that went across her face. Damon pretended not to see it.

* * *

"Okay, I already don't like this." She said, watching him warily as he locked the door behind him. They were inside an old building near the edge of town. No one would bother them and she was pretty sure no one could hear her if she yelled for help. Another reason to hate this idea.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you relax? I'm not going to hurt you. Haven't I earned your trust yet?"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Helping you practice. Duh."

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Privacy."

Evelyn scowled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Easy, feisty pants. It's not a sex innuendo." Damon told her, picking up a loose brick and tossing it out of the way carelessly. He glanced at the girl who was looking over the building with a mild skepticism. Her eyes landed on him again with a scowl at his words. "I want to see if you can toss me away without hesitating."

"So you want me to purposely throw you?" She smirked. "I don't have a problem with that."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see when you actually do it."

Without warning, he blurred towards her and Evie was pressed to the dusty brick wall behind her in seconds. He pinned her hands on either side of her head and she fought him.

"What the hell!? Let me go!" She glared at him, trying to get away.

"Make me." He retorted.

"Let me go!" She snapped again and tried to kick him.

"Not like that."

Damon moved his legs, so that they kept her from moving hers.

"Get off me."

"You agreed to practice on my terms, Eves." He reminded her. "You stepped in here so now you can't leave unless I let you or you make me let you go."

"That's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be." He said slightly impatient. "Now, first things first, I'm a vampire and you can't run from me. So, what do you do?" He pressed his body closer to hers. "And I've just trapped you. How do you get away? Without using fists and feet?"

Evie frowned, trying to concentrate.

"Tik tok, Eves." He said mockingly, and she huffed.

"I can't think!" She scowled and tried to buck him off her. "You're in my space! Get off!"

"Tough." He said and dipped his head down to run his nose along her throat. She went rigid beneath his hands and her eyes narrowed at him. "Any other vampire would have bitten you already." He breathed against her neck and she grit her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Can't feed from me." She said, trying her best not to sound so pathetically breathless, but his lips were brushing her skin and giving her shivers of disgust. At least she hoped it was disgust.

Damon could hear her rapid heartbeat, she wasn't relaxing anytime soon. He removed his face from her neck and with some maneuvering, he had both of her hands pinned above her head with one hand and the other wrapped around her throat lightly.

"A vampire could snap your neck, Eves. So simple and quick. You have to be faster. Much faster."

She nodded, relaxing somewhat as she tried to concentrate. "Try again then." He nodded and moved back to the other side of the room.

He came at her again, this time grabbing her from behind and she tried to focus her energy. He felt a small tug, but it didn't do anything.

"Damn it!" She huffed when nothing happened.

"You have to try, Evelyn." Damon told her, holding her arms pinned to her sides. "Make me let go of you. You've done it before."

Evie scowled and narrowed her eyes.

Next thing she knew, Damon was slamming into the door and then a window broke from somewhere inside the building. Winded, the vampire turned onto his hands and knees before standing back up, cracking his back from the impact.

"Good. Better." He grunted and got up off the floor. "So we know anger is a contributor, let's get past that."

The girl folded her arms across her chest. "How?"

Damon tapped his chin. "You have to use your powers without being angry. Anger makes you lose control. Like you did the other night. And just now with that window."

" _You_ jarred the building. That wasn't me." She retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, tossing me off you is the ultimate goal, but you can't do that angry. Try again."

She managed to toss him a bit quicker the next few times, but Damon wanted to move on to something else.

"All right." He told her when she made to throw him again. "You're getting faster, but you're still hesitating. Stop thinking about it so hard." He picked up a brick and held it out to her. "Let's try something else."

About an hour later, it was getting dark and Damon could see she was tiring out.

"Think we covered enough today."

She nodded, lowering her arms. She had managed to lift things and throw them or move them with more ease than before. Sometimes managing to do it without moving her hands.

* * *

She pulled her phone from her denim jacket, watching Damon shut and lock the building up.

"Thanks for being my Yoda." She said, shifting a bit.

He looked at her, hearing the hesitant, yet grateful tone. He had never been thanked like that before. He felt a weird sensation and shook his head to clear it. He blinked a few times before he remembered she had spoken.

"Yeah...No problem."

"So...what are you going to do about Vicki?"

"She needs to learn outside of the house. Stefan's stifling her."

Evie rocked back on her heels. "Why'd you do it?"

"I was bored."

"Seriously?" She shook her head. "That's really lame."

Damon snorted. "Need a ride?"

"I'm good. I'm meeting someone at the Grill."

He turned to walk off and she called after him. "When are you going to tell me why you're really helping me?" He paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "I know you want something."

He moved closer to her and she resisted the urge to back away. He towered over her so that she had to bend her back slightly to look him in the face.

"Trust is earned remember? You trust me and then I'll trust you." He said lowly, his lips inches from hers. "See you later, Eves." He pulled back and zoomed off, leaving her with a mixed feeling in her gut.

"Ugh, stupid vampire." She snorted and turned around.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked across the street and tensed. Troy was leaning against a tree near the woods, his eyes on her. She flipped him off and stalked up the street, trying to hurry and get to the Grill. She wasn't really meeting anyone there, but she was hungry and she had to check and make sure her dad hadn't come in.

Footsteps behind her made her move faster. And when a hand landed on her arm, she whipped around ready to throw whoever it was.

"Daddy?"

* * *

"What happened? Where have you been?" Evie asked as her father ate his second burger, his hands shaky. He ignored her questions so she tried again, her voice a little harsher. "Sherriff Forbes found your wallet in a pile of dead teenagers, Dad. _What happened_?"

Mike put down his burger, frowning. "Not here. They're watching."

Evie looked around. "Who is?"

She jumped when his handed on her arm. "Evelyn, I need you to be careful. They will hurt you."

"Who?" She frowned and he glanced around again before shaking his head. "Dad."

"Be careful. I'm doing what I can to make sure you're safe." He took her hand in a tight grip. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I have to go now. And I want you to tell your boyfriend to stop trailing me."

Evelyn frowned. "What?"

Mike smirked. "He's a little old for you, isn't he? The dark haired guy?"

She flushed red, a scowl on her face. "Dad, Damon is _not_ -"

He held up a hand, chucking. "As long as he treats you right and you keep him in line, it's fine." He then looked serious. "I have to go."

"No." She frowned. "Please don't go again. I was worried about you."

He sighed. "I've already talked to Sheriff Forbes and your grandmother. I'm trying to keep you safe, Evelyn. You're my daughter."

"I don't understand. Why do you have to leave?"

He leaned closer. "There are dangerous people out there, cupcake. People that are looking for you. I have to keep you off their radar." He patted her hand. "I know I told you to not do magic, but it might be your only defense. Learn to keep yourself safe." He stood up and shook his head when she made to follow. "Don't. stay here and wait ten minutes, then you can go." He tossed some money on the table to pay for their food.

"Yeah, but-" She tried to protest again. To stop him from leaving. A panic welled up inside her, one she hadn't had since she was younger and it made her head hurt from trying to remember why. "Daddy-"

Mike paused, seeing the sorrow on her face. She looked so much like her mother. He sighed. Could he really just leave her?

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise." He backed up and then went out of the Grill, leaving her to stare after him in dumbstruck disbelief.

* * *

 **October 31st 2009**

Evelyn straightened out the sides of her dress, grimacing at the crazy amount of laces.

"Let's see the fangs."

Shrieking, she whirled around to find Damon lounging on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! How'd you get in?!"

Damon was tossing one of her hacky sacks in the air, catching it and tossing it up again.

"I let myself in."

Rolling her eyes, she scowled at him. "Well, let yourself out."

"I've got a bit of a problem and I'm hoping you'd help a guy out."

"What do you want?"

"Vicki's on the loose."

"Oh, God. Way to go teacher of the year."

Damon sent her a look. "Anyway. Need your magic abilities. Can you locate someone?"

She shrugged. "Never tried that before. I suppose I can." She lifted her book from the desk in the corner and came to sit on the edge of the bed. Damon rolled and moved to peer over her shoulder, his eyes landing more often than she was comfortable with on her corseted top.

Flipping pages, she finally found something of interest. "Well, it says I can if I have something of hers. Got anything?" He held up an earring. "Do I want to know how you got that?"

"Probably not."

Scowling, she took it from him. Holding it in the palm of her hand, she ran the other over it, eyes closed. Damon felt a shift in the air, things in Evelyn's room beginning to move like a fan had been turned on. He watched in fascination as her palm glowed and then it dimed.

"She's at the school." She said lowering her hand. "Or on her way I think. I got a sense it was dark out." She turned her head to find him standing next to her. "Stop that. You make my head hurt."

"Thank you, my Eves." He inclined his head and made for the door.

"Hold it, mister." She said and hopped up from the bed. Damon turned to face her, an eyebrow raised. "What are you going to do when you find her?"

"Haul her ass back home. Lock her in the basement."

Evie frowned. "You just saying that to appease me or do you mean it?"

"What would _appease_ you?" He smirked and she glowered at him.

"Shut up, Salvatore. By the way, my eyes are up here."

She felt heat through her body at his suddenly attentive gaze. He purposely dragged his eyes from her feet to her face, a wickedly smug smirk on his face.

"Oh I know. Just enjoying the view."

"Perv." She tried to say angrily, but it didn't have the emotion behind it and he knew it. He loved throwing her off guard.

His smirk widened. "Can I see the fangs now?"

She opened her mouth and he came closer, taking her chin. She tried to protest, but he was poking at the fake tooth.

"Huh...Looks pretty authentic." He suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and hauled her against his body. He took one of her wrists and pressed it against his nose inhaling the smell of her skin. His features turned vampiric and he grinned at her, showing his fangs to her. "Mine are sharper."

"I dare you to bite me then." She challenged and he grimaced, features fading before a smirk appeared.

"I don't have to have fangs to bite you, my Eves." His icy blue eyes flashing with his own challenge. Evie narrowed her eyes. "Just name the time and the place."

"Not happening." She scowled, cheeks red with anger and slight self-consciousness. She pulled away from him and put a few feet between them.

"I know you feel it."

"Disgust?"

He only smirked. "Can I get a ride to the school?"

"What? No. Why can't you just run or something?"

"I don't feel like it."

She scowled.

"I'll behave." He held up his hands. "I swear."

"Fine. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Damon eyed Evelyn again, taking her in her red and black body hugging thigh-length dress, fishnet stockings, and black leather boots that went up to her knees.

"Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Let me know if you see her." He told her, eyeing Bonnie and Caroline. He needed that necklace back from Caroline. "I'll look outside."

"I just hope she doesn't kill anyone."

"I'm sure Saint Stefan's got an eye on her."

"Then what good are you?" She smirked at him.

He smirked back at her. "I'm good for a lot of things."

"Oh, god...Get out of my truck!"

He chuckled and got out of the truck, leaving her to mumble to herself.

* * *

A few later, she was stumbling through the crowd of teenagers and children as they partied inside the school. There were two haunted houses and three creepy themed hallways to go through and after having gotten turned around. She didn't really mind, she knew eventually someone would come to her rescue, so she just bobbed her way through the crowds.

Something slammed into her, knocking her against the wall.

Evelyn turned around, holding up her fists automatically. "Troy!? What the-Stay away from me."

Troy looked dismayed, lowering his hood. "Don't be like that, Evelyn. You don't want to upset me."

"I'll punch your nose in!" She warned when he stepped closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me."

"No way, you asshole!" She tried to punch him and he grabbed her wrists, backing her against the wall and trapping her there.

"Quit fighting me." He growled, tightening his grip on her wrists. "I'll let go if you stop." Evelyn glared at him. "You need to stop defying me."

"Fuck off!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to let go of you. Let's try to be civil." He slowly released his grip and she moved to attack him. He tried to punch her, but she kicked between his legs. He swore colorfully and she crawled away from him. Finding her footing, she tried to run only to have him grab her hair.

"Now, listen here, you ungrateful little bitch. I've tried to be nice and apologize, but you keep doing stupid things. Stop pissing me off!"

"Back off!" She yelled at him through clenched teeth. "I hate you."

"You get around don't you? I knew it. the football player, that Stefan guy, and his brother? But that's okay." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "it just means your special." She spit at him, smirking when some of it splattered his face.

Hissing, he slammed her back against the wall and her head smacked the wall, making her dizzy for a second. "Ah, ah, ah, darling. That's not how we act." He moved even closer to her invading her space. "You look so pretty tonight."

Evelyn frowned at him warily. "Let me go." He lifted one of his hands that had been hidden by his sleeve and he revealed a pocket knife. She suddenly couldn't move, watching the colored lights flicker off the blade.

"What-what are you doing?" She asked, trying her best not to sound scared, but she was.

"Just hold still and it won't hurt so much." He murmured and she clenched her fists.

"All I want is a little bit of blood."

The blade cut into the skin of her neck just the slightest. Evelyn scowled. Suddenly Troy was flying through the air. He crashed into a nearby booth and she didn't stick around to see if he was getting up anytime soon.

* * *

She wove through the people, making it outside of the school and she didn't stop going until she slammed into someone hard.

Hands caught her and she blinked dizzily at the person above her.

"Damon?"

He smirked at her before frowning at the blood on her neck. "What happened to you?"

"Troy."

He rolled his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"Inside."

"You seen Vicki?"

"Nope. I did see Matt though, looked upset."

Damon looked over her head to see the creepy blonde from yesterday.

"Come on, let's move." He took her arm and began walking towards the side of the school.

"Why?" She frowned at him and looked over her shoulder.

"He's following you."

He moved them towards a darkened part of the school, where there was a little entrance there, that hardly anyone used unless they were coming out to get to the buses. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about doing what you did in the woods."

He turned to her rolling his eyes. "Try being quiet and I won't...Unless you just really want me too."

"No." She scowled.

He smirked and then stiffened. "Keep quiet." He backed them further into the dark so that she couldn't see anything but his leather jacket and if anyone was looking their direction no one could see anything but a flash of Damon's icy blue eyes.

Evie poked his arm.

"You're squishing me."

"Shh." He hushed her and then stiffened. "Is that your dad?"

"Huh?" She pressed against his back to peer around his arm. "What's he-Oh, god!" She shoved at Damon watching as her father and Troy got into a fight. The vampire didn't budge and she punched his arm. "Move, you ass!" She snapped and then froze when she saw Troy had a knife in his hands. "Hey!"

He moved in a rush of air, leaving her to stumble forward from his sudden absence. She watched in stunned silence as he intercepted the knife wielding teenager and sent him sprawling back.

Evelyn ran out from under the awning and towards her father, grabbing his arm while Damon dealt with angry teen. Troy was practically seething with anger.

"Back off, vampire!" He practically howled at Damon who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mike frowned and looked up at his daughter who was tugging at him. "Evelyn?"

"No, he's not." She said shaking her head. "Troy's a nut. Come on."

He let her pull him to his feet and away from the scene.

"What were you thinking?! He's crazy and has a knife!" Evie scowled.

Mike frowned. "He's one of the ones looking for you, Evelyn, he's not what he looks like." He lifted his jacket. "I can take care of myself."

"Shut your jacket! Don't show people your packing!" She hissed, hiding the gun from view. "What do you mean he's not what he looks like?"

A muffled sound came from behind them and they turned in time to see Damon being flung off into the side of the school with a loud crack.

"Holy-What the hell?!" Evie looked at her father, bewildered. She had thought the vampire could handle himself. Obviously not. "He just-" In mere seconds, something was tackling her father to the ground with a thump. Her jaw dropped. Instead of Troy being there it was some kind of humanoid creature with a large mouth of shining, sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

Before she could react, he was on her, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he sucked at her blood.

"Get off me!" She shrieked, feeling like a dozen razors were cutting into her skin, blood flowed quickly out and she felt a sudden dizziness.

"Run, Evie!" Mike yelled, punching the thing in the face before she rolled out from under it. She tried to toss it/Troy away, but pain went through her body at the sudden movement. "Evelyn, go!"

"Dad-"

"Go, damn it!" He cursed and drop kicked the creature.

Holding her shoulder, the girl took off around the corner, trying not to look back as she ran.

* * *

Hiding around one of the buses, she gasped for air and slid down to sit on the ground. The wound wasn't deep, but her blood was running out like liquid from an overflowing cup. Her eyes crossed briefly and she blinked sluggishly. His bite had done something to her.

"The hell was that?" She asked herself and then heard muffled moans coming from the next row over. "Ugh..."

"Ow!"

Jeremy. Frowning, Evie stumbled to her feet before her eyes widened. Vicki! She had completely forgot! Rounding the corner, she spotted the young teen with his undead girlfriend.

"Vicki, what the hell!?" Jeremy yelled out, looking at his girlfriend in confusion and slight apprehension. Vicki advanced toward him, eyes red with bloodlust and little black veins formed under her eyes. "Vicki?"

"Vicki, don't!" Evelyn called, and Jeremy looked over as she appear at the end of the row of buses. "Listen. You are better than this." The vampire's eyes saw fresh blood coming from a wound on the girl's shoulder, exposed from the ripped sleeve. She hissed and pushed her young companion out of the way and the girl across from her paled in realization. "Oh, shit. Uh, Jer? You run now, okay? Go find Elena and Stefan." The teen only sat there on the pavement stunned from where Vicki had just shoved him away.

Evie ran for it and Vicki chased her.

Jeremy stood up slowly and Elena rounded the corner.

"Jer!" She took his hand. "Let's go."

He pulled her to a stop before they could go inside. "Something's wrong with Vicki."

An inhuman scream came from nearby and both of them flinched.

"She chased Evie." He murmured. "Evie was bleeding."

"Oh, my god."

They found them a few bus rows over. Vicki was attempting to choke Evelyn and she trying to knock her off of her.

"Why can't I feed from you!?" The vampire screamed. The human girl forced herself to try her powers one last time and it worked out. Vicki was flung off her and into a nearby trash pile.

Coughing for air, Evie rolled to her side.

"Evelyn!"

Elena ran over and helped Evie to feet and steadied her when she wobbled. The blond was shaky and very pale. Vicki got out of the trash pile, brandishing a wooden plank.

"You bitch!" She swung the board at them, but Stefan tackled her, pushing her up against one of the buses to stop her. The board fell to the ground and with a hiss, Vicki disappeared.

"Go! Back inside!" Stefan told them. Jeremy got on Evie's other side and he and Elena attempted to take her back inside.

Before they could get inside, Vicki attacked them. She grabbed Evelyn, attempting to snap her neck and Stefan took action. A broken piece of plywood embedded itself into the newbie vampire's chest. Exhausted, Evie went limply to the ground as a dying Vicki released her.

Jeremy screams of Vicki's name echoed in her head as she stared at the dead body of Vicki Donovan.

"Get him out of here." Elena told Stefan and he nodded, getting Jeremy and herding him away from the scene.

"Evie?" Elena said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Wazzhappenin?" She slurred, feeling very loopy. "Dead?"

"Yes." The brunette said quietly and she eyed the bleeding bite on Evie's shoulder. "Vicki?"

"No. S'Troy. Ugly thing..."

"Evelyn!"

Both of them looked up to see Troy, limping across the pavement, a pocket knife in hand. He was bleeding

"Back off..." Evie told him harshly, trying to sit up, but it was hard for her to stay awake.

"What are you doing with that?" The brunette frowned at him. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"I told you, Evelyn. You belong to me and-"

She tried to toss him away, but he only moved slightly. He smirked at her, eyes flashing yellow.

Elena swallowed. "What are you?!"

Troy only had eyes for Evie.

"Can you feel my venom? It's making you feel just a little loopy."

"Get away from us." Elena snapped at him. "Just leave."

Troy backhanded, Elena tossing her away and he made a grab for Evie who weakly tried to get away from him.

* * *

Damon rounded the corner of the school, rolling his shoulders to get the kink out of his back from hitting the bricks earlier. He saw Elena, dressed as a nurse, on her knees next to Vicki.

"You should go." He said, announcing his presence. Elena looked at him angrily. "I got this."

She stood up slowly, eyeing him. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." He retorted.

Elena hit his chest with her hands before attempting to slap him.

"None of this matters to me." He said catching her hand and squeezing tightly. "None of it."

"People die around you. How can it not matter?" She hissed.

"You need to leave...Where's Eves?"

Elena suddenly gasped. "Troy! He took her!"

"Damn it."

"Leave Elena. I'll find her."

* * *

"Eves? Evie." Damon took her arm. The girl looked worse for wear. Her stockings had holes in them and her dress was ripped in several places. She was pale and her shoulder was bleeding sluggishly, already having soaked the right side of her dress.

She frowned and her eyes fluttered open. She focused on who was above her and instantly lunged for Damon.

"You!"

He pinned her to the ground, rolling his eyes. "You're obviously just fine."

"Let me up!"

"What are you doing out here?"

She jolted, looking around wildly at her surroundings. "I don't know…" She trailed off, looking confused. "How long have I been out here?"

Stefan frowned, stepping out of the trees. "A while apparently." He motioned around them, and Damon stood. She shoved away the offered hand he waved at her and he rolled his eyes as she stood by herself. Evelyn looked around them at the odd symbols drawn into the dirt and then down at her hands, which were dirty.

"Weird."

"What do they mean?" The younger Salvatore asked and the girl looked over the symbol's carefully.

"I was protecting myself." She murmured, frowning. "What happened to Troy?"

Damon shrugged.

"Good riddance."

"So you protected yourself in the woods?"

"Well, I guess I could have done it around everyone else genius." She scoffed at Damon. "Written them in my own blood or something." She waved at the symbols.

"Would have passed out before that happened."

"Oh, shut up. Aren't you the smarty pants "teacher" who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Vicki? Now she's dead."

"She was a druggie and a newbie vampire on animal blood." He scoffed back at her. "It's not my fault that she went off the deep end."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can someone point me in the right direction?" She looked around. "where are we?"

"The old church."

She scowled. "I parked at the school. So that's a bad walk." She turned to Stefan. "So, now wha-Hey!? What is with you and touching me!?" She shrieked at Damon as he hoisted her into his arms. "Put me down!"

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan. "Dramatic, this one."

"You better put me down!"

"You're about to fall flat on your face." He retorted at her. "And since we're under an agreement, I don't suppose I should let you lay here in the dark."

"That doesn't give you the right to just-just assert yourself in my business."

Damon snorted. "Assert in your business? Really? You were sitting in the dirt drawing pictures."

"You make it sound lame..."

"Come on, Eves. Just relax. You need your rest."

* * *

"Do you have to come in the house too?" She complained and he ignored her, carting her into the house.

"Where's your Gran?"

"At the church. She's helping take down the Halloween decorations."

He walked into the kitchen and he set her down at the table.

"Got the jump on you, huh?"

"You could say that."

He rolled his eyes and turned around with the rag and an ice pack.

"Let me see your face."

She had a bad bruise under one eye and her lip was cut.

"Back off."

"Damn it, stop being so stubborn and let me see." He tilted her chin up and scowled. "What the hell did he do?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Evelyn."

She refused to look at him.

"Evelyn."

"Ouch."

He pressed a little harder than necessary to get her to answer. She took the rag from him applying pressure herself and he went to looking at her shoulder.

"I can take care of that." He held his wrist out. "All you got to do is take some of my blood."

"No. Once was my limit."

He shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way."

"How's Jeremy?"

"Elena asked me to compel him. All he remembers is that Vicki took off and its for the best."

Evie frowned. "So...He'll never remember her dying?"

"He might. The thing about compulsion is that if someone's feelings are really strong it has been known to break now and then." He cleaned up the blood and cleaned out the wounds before digging out bandages from the first aid box on the table.

"Oh. Could anyone figure out if they'd been compelled?"

He needed to tread carefully. Did she know or was just curious? "Not everyone. Most go their whole lives without knowing."

"Oh...So it doesn't hurt them?"

He met her eyes. "Only if someone compels them to be hurt by it. Depends on who is doing the compelling and what the compulsion is." He gently tilted her head as he spoke. "He got you good didn't he?" He murmured, touching her neck gingerly.

"Stop touching it."

"Stop whining and hold still." He retorted and started bandaging her up.

"You shouldn't be helping me. I mean you don't have too."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to shoo me away. I'm very persistent."

She shoved down his hand, frowning at him. "I mean it. You saw my dad. He's not missing."

He frowned. "What'd he say to you?"

She nodded and told him a bit of the conversation they had had yesterday, staying clear of the part about him.

"So...he's not missing, just gone."

"Eh, doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?"

"No. I told you I'd help you."

She looked confused. "You'd still help me?"

"Obviously you need it." He smirked and she scowled.

"Shut up."

Damon just smirked wider.

"Would you stop, ego maniac?"

"You're not a normal girl, are you?"

"That a bad thing?" She asked him dryly, getting up to get a glass of water.

He watched her get a clean glass, filling it with water. His mind wandered to the past few months since he had come back to Mystic Falls. Most of his time, he realized with a strange jolt, had been with Evelyn.

He shook his head at himself. "Not really." He said softly so she couldn't hear. "Just more difficult."

* * *

 _Review?_


	8. 162 Candles

Chapter 8

 **October 31** **st** **, 2009**

 _Thump._

Damon and Evelyn both looked up at the ceiling at the loud sound coming from above them.

"What was that?" The girl asked, setting down her glass of water.

"It's not the cats." The vampire muttered, eyes on the ceiling.

 _Thump._

Damon got out of his chair, frowning warily.

"Stay here." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Like hell." Evie scowled stubbornly and followed him out of the kitchen.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, listening hard and Evie bounced into his back.

"Hey!"

He turned around. "Shhh." He told her and she shoved him.

" _Go_."

The vampire rolled his eyes and led the way up the stairs. Evie kept trying to go past him and he blocked her every time.

"Stop that." He caught her when she ducked under his arm. "I'm going first. I'm the most durable out of the two of us." She glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn." He muttered lowly so she couldn't hear.

They continued up the steps, Evie practically glued to his back. He was walking purposely slow, trying to listen as well as keep Evie from bounding up the stairs to whatever was making the sound. He wanted to say it was just a branch of a tree hitting the house, but it wasn't all that windy outside. He couldn't just leave her without finding out for sure what it was though. It could very well be that Troy was waiting for her upstairs. Waiting to finish whatever it was he had been trying to do before.

 _Thump._

"It's in your room." Damon said lowly. "This time stay here and I mean it."

"No way!" She hissed at him. "If that creep got in my house I'll kick his stupid ugly ass!"

Shaking his head, he moved rapidly up the next flight of stairs to the attic bedroom in a vampire blur of motion. He heard the girl behind him huff at being left and she moved up the stairs behind him. Pressing lightly on the ajar door he made it swing open. Evelyn was right behind him as it finally stopped moving and he could tell she was tense with apprehension.

 _Thump. Crash._

Poking his head in the doorway, he assessed the room. All appeared normal expect the desk lamp now lay in the floor, light bulb burst from the impact of the fall.

 _Thump._

Damon's eyes locked on the girl's desk and he tilted his head as it moved slightly. "You got something on in there?" Evie ducked under his arm to see what he was looking at.

"No. I didn't turn anything on before I left and I don't have anything to put in there other than a flashlight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not even a-"

"Are you serious right now?" She asked, looking revolted and her cheeks reddened from mortification. "And if I did, that is _none of your business_."

Damon chuckled. "Don't get so defensive, it's just a question."

"A perverted one." She muttered and shoved past him to investigate for herself.

"Hold it, Luke Skywalker." He grabbed her arm. "We still don't know what it is. What if your friend left you a present?"

"Right." She chewed her nails for second before stepping back and raising a hand. "I'll open it from here."

Damon braced himself for whatever the hell was wanting out of the desk and he put an arm out in front of Evie protectively without much thought.

Evelyn motioned with her hand and the desk drawer opened.

In seconds, Evie's book came flying out of the open drawer and it flew into Damon's arm and her chest, knocking them backward. Damon righted himself in time and caught her so that she wouldn't slam the floor.

"So, obviously it doesn't like being shut up." He said and she sent him a glare before yelping as the book flipped open in her arms, pages fluttering as if someone were turning them rapidly. It finally settled on a page and both she and Damon leaned down to look at it.

"Your book wants you to heal yourself." He said and she frowned.

"That's weird."

"Your book flew and turned pages by itself and that's the only weird part?"

Evie scowled at him. "Shut up." She told him and read over the page. She went over to her mirror to see her neck and held her hand over the cut. Like when she had extracted the bullet from Stefan's chest, there was a light glowing from her palm and from the wound on her neck and after a while it faded, and she lowered her hand. There was completely healed skin, no marks. She held her hand up to her face, hovering her fingers over her split lip. It healed quickly and then she healed the bruise under her eye.

Damon watched her blink slowly, her hands falling to her sides, and he moved rapidly as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Whoa, Eves." He caught her and rolled his eyes. "Wiped yourself out again, didn't you?"

"...sucks..."

He snorted and carried her to her bed, setting her down.

"M'fine." She mumbled and cracked open an eye, swatting at him halfheartedly. "Go 'way."

"You're not fine, you almost passed out." He countered and she scowled, looking more alert now. "Don't look at me like that."

Evie sat up, looking very exhausted and she ignored her spinning head. "Why are you helping me? What do you want?"

"Are you at that again?"

"Yes."

He leaned down, their noses touching. "What do you want to know so bad for? Can't you just let me help you?"

"Everyone has an ulterior motive, Damon. What's yours?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously and then he smirked. "Need help with those laces?"

"No." She said automatically, trying to move away from him. "I'll do it myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Turn around, Eves. You'll never get it off." She eyed him for a second, knowing that showing her back to him was a sign of vulnerability.

Huffing she turned her back to him. Very efficiently he undid the laces of her corseted top and she felt the pressure loosened. His fingers lingered on her bared skin for a few seconds, but she hardly noticed it.

"Heck, yes." She sighed, before stiffening as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"You enjoy that as much as I did?" He asked in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. She had never felt more aware of the sensations he sent off then right then. And she found herself trying to press backward to feel his hands on her again.

"All right." She scowled and turned to glare at him, holding her loosened dress against her. Hopefully warding off any further incidents. "Out before I maim you."

Chuckling, he held up his hands in defeat and walked backward towards the door.

"By the way. Don't leave the house. This place is safe."

"From everyone but you." She glowered and he grinned.

Giving her a wink, he left the room and she waited until she heard her front door shut before letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Damn it, I have got to get a grip."

* * *

 **November 1** **st** **, 2009**

Evie finished pinning up the last picture in the dark room and turned to find her bag. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and felt her heart leap in fright. Readying for an attack, she turned rapidly.

"Shit!" She screeched and then narrowed her eyes at the vampire leaning casually against the far wall. "Salvatore. What in the hell are you doing in here?"

Damon's icy blue eyes glittered with mischief in the dim red lighting and he flashed her a smile. "Waiting for you."

"What for?" Evelyn demanded, trying to calm her still racing heart. "To give me a heart attack?"

He rolled his eyes and followed her out of the dark room.

"Seen your ex lately?"

"Nope. Maybe he decided to skip town." She turned to lock the door as he sat on the top of a nearby desk. "How long were you in there?" She looked over her shoulder at him and he just smirked at her.

"Long enough to hear you singing a song from _Grease_. I could see you being Sandy or Rizzo."

Scowling, she turned back around, heat in her face. "You are such a creep."

"I was just checking in. You didn't stay home like I told you."

Evelyn scoffed. "You expected me to listen to you?"

"Duh."

The girl glared at him and his smirk faded.

"Seriously, Eves. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I had to finish developing my pictures for school tomorrow."

Damon moved closer, concerned. Well, maybe not _that_ concerned, he reasoned internally. "Did you sleep any at all?"

"A little. I kept thinking about last night. Couldn't sleep." She told him and he brushed against her arm.

"I know it was exciting. So many laces."

Despite his teasing, he really had thought about those laces and the skin he had revealed from undoing them.

"Not that!" She slapped his arm and he grinned. "The whole Troy is not a human thing and that my dad up and disappeared _again_."

He tilted his head. "You need to relax. Want to go to a party tonight?"

She turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Who's throwing a party?"

"Caroline. You'll be getting an invite in a few seconds."

As if on cue, her phone chimed and Evie checked her screen.

Caroline: _Party tonight at the Grill! Please come or I'll drag you there!_

Groaning, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and folded her arms across her chest. "Why the sudden party? I'm guessing it's your idea."

He shrugged mysteriously, and she snorted.

"Right. As if I was going to get a straight answer."

"You coming?"

"I might." She said and then gathered her backpack. "See you."

He took her arm turning her back around to face him. "Come tonight. It'll be good for you." He said lowly, eyes locked on hers. She was too shocked by the sudden turn to realize that she was pressed against his chest.

"Good for me or good for you?" She asked without thinking and instantly kicked herself. His mouth quirked into a small smile and his eyes darkened just the slightest. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes turned a darker shade and how much she liked it.

"Can be good for both if you'd stop being so stubborn."

Evie rolled her eyes, fighting the flush that tried to stain her cheeks. "Oh, shut up."

"See you tonight, my Eves." He said lowly and vamp sped out of the room.

"Damn it." She cursed at her pounding heart. "I'm losing my mind. And badly flirting." She quickly face palmed. "No! Not flirting. Never flirting. No, no, bad Evie!"

At that moment a voice spoke up. "Are you all right in here, Miss Harper?"

She looked up from the floor and laughed embarrassedly. "Uh, heh, yeah...Thanks Joe." Joe the janitor just gave her a smile.

"Well, if you're done talking to yourself. I need to lock up now."

"Right, yeah...I'll be out in a second." He waved in acknowledgement and went back down the hallway.

"Now the janitor thinks I'm weird!"

* * *

Caroline practically squealed when Evie was one of the first to arrive.

"Oh, yay! I knew you'd come!" She was wearing a plum purple dress that was tight to her skin. "I love your dress!"

Evie glanced down at her attire. "Thanks." Her dress was peach colored with thin straps that stuck to her top half tightly and then flowed in little ruffles to just above her knees.

Before she could speak, her wrist was grabbed in the tight, excited grip of the head cheerleader and she was dragged through the crowd of partygoers. Evie tried not to trip in her heels.

"Who are all of these people?" She asked as a tall lumberjack looking guy with red hair sauntered past her. "And who invited that guy?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I told people and they invited other people."

"Why? Who told you to throw a party?" She already knew, but wanted to see if she'd admit it.

A confused look went across the taller blonde's face. "Um...I did? I think. I'm throwing a party."

Evie scowled. "Salvatore." She muttered under her breath. Of course, he had compelled her instead of asked her to have a party. Caroline, still too bubbly naïve, went flouncing away in the crowd.

"I hope you're muttering about me." A voice said very close to her ear.

Yelping, she almost toppled off the bar stool and a pair of firm, leather-clad arms steadied her. Low snickering came from the person who was now pressed against her back and she could feel his laughter vibrating from his chest. A scent of sandalwood, some kind of spice, and leather hit her nose. It was just something that was uniquely Damon. She tilted her head back to make sure it was him anyway and icy blue eyes clashed with her green ones.

"Comfortable?" He teased.

Shooting out of his arms with a scowl, Evelyn turned around to face the vampire.

"Damon!"

"That's my name." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "And just what did I do now to provoke your muttered ire?"

Steadying herself, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You compelled Caroline to have this "little" party, didn't you?"

Damon shrugged indifferently, his mouth twitching into a half-smile at her dramatic air quotes. "And?" His eyes drifted lower to peer at the top of her dress.

She smacked his arm, making him blink at her in shock. "Eyes up here! And stop compelling people! It's wrong!" She hissed at him.

"First of all, _ow_." He rubbed at his arm, more out of habit than actually feeling any jolt of pain. "And second of all it's a lovely sight. And third of all, it's not hurting anyone."

She shook her head in annoyance.

"Shut up. Caroline is already fragile minded enough." Evelyn told him and he tilted his head.

"Why should I stop?"

She made a few of the toothpicks in a bowl from the end of the bar fly into the back of his hand.

"Missed my heart." He said and flinched slightly as he jerked out the little pieces of wood. He was more amused than annoyed when he saw the holes formed a smiley face on the back of his hand.

"I was making a point as to why you should stop." She said and took Damon's drink from him, tossing it back with one go and he watched her swallow. It made his throat dry. "So are you gonna?"

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, if I must."

"And leave her alone." Evie added. "I don't want you bothering her anymore."

"I might bother _you_ then."

She cocked an eyebrow and met his gaze again. "Have you ever compelled me?"

He stiffened slightly, but he couldn't let her know. He shook his head, waving at the bartender to get two more drinks his way.

"Not yet. I've been very tempted to however." He smirked at her. "I still might."

Evie huffed. "Seriously, Damon. You haven't?"

"Eves. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." She said answered automatically and he chuckled. "Anyway, what's the point of this party? What are you up to?"

He leaned in towards her, whispering lowly into her ear. "Are you sure you want to know? It might be dangerous." His lips brushed the shell of her ear and sent shocks through her body. She flushed red. He could feel the heat from her face and smirked.

"More dangerous than you?" She mocked and leaned away, grabbing one of the drinks the bartender had slid their way when he had picked up the money Damon had left on the counter. "Oh, goodness. Better keep that to yourself."

"Funny." He remarked dryly before looking serious. "Listen, Eves. I'm going to tell you something. I shouldn't, but I trust you."

She relaxed slightly, more curious than anything. He could see her struggling to either forget what she wanted to know and get away from him or stay and find out what this was all about. She got more comfortable on the stool and that must have made her decision. Damon needed a partner to get Katherine out. He needed Evie on his side to use her magic. So he was going to have to tell her.

"So what's this really about?"

"You've heard about Katherine. Stefan's version at least." He stated, not asking. She nodded.

"Didn't she die?"

Damon shook his head. "No. She's trapped."

"Trapped? Where?" Evie asked, eyes widening. She didn't know this vampire girl that had torn the Salvatore siblings apart and she had somewhat formed her own opinion of her from Stefan's story. But from the way Damon's eyes were filled with longing at the mere mention of the girl's name, Evie wondered if Stefan's story had been only half the story. Who wouldn't be bitter about an ex?

"Under the old Fell's church."

A haunted look came over her face and Damon's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Eves?"

"T-the book...It-it took me to the old church this afternoon." She whispered, looking spooked. Before she bolted from her own fears, Damon moved his arms so that they kept her from fleeing the bar stool. He now loomed over her, leaning on his hands which were on either side of Evie on the bar top.

"What?"

She fidgeted, clearly unsure of how to explain and it was then he noticed the bandage on her wrist. The same wrist the numbers had appeared on and Damon felt his curiosity grow. "After I left the school, I went to the cemetery to think...It's quiet." He nodded at her, impatient. "Anyway, I was looking over the book, when something weird happened."

 _Evie was looking over a page of her spell book, admiring the strange letters upon the page. As she was trying to decipher them, the wind around her began to blow harder and her book shook in her hands. It slammed shut, narrowly missing her fingers, and rose into the air._

 _"_ _What the-!?" She stood up, frowning and trying to bring her book back down. She gripped the book and then yelped as she was lifted up off the ground._

 _Like she was on a wire or a really big helium balloon, Evie's shoes barely touched the top of the grass as she floated towards the trees._

 _She tried to stop, to hang onto low branches and hook her foot around a tree, nothing deterred her book's steady flight. In fact, the book started to speed up and glow an eerie light, pulling her faster and stronger than she could stop._

 _Before she realized it, she was far into the woods of Mystic Falls and at the edge of the Fell Church ruins. The book jerked to a stop and she fell from the sudden jolt. Sputtering leaves and grass, she got up off the ground and glared at her innocently floating book._

 _"_ _What was that for?"_

 _The book floated into her arms gently and she scowled down at it._

 _The wind was still blowing like a storm, making leaves and trees wave in the breeze. Voices spoke in the air and she felt a chill of foreboding. There was something evil about the place, something that filled her with fear. There was a sudden burning sensation in her wrist and she glanced at it to see the numbers back on her wrist, burning hot and red. 1864._

 _The book in her arms flipped open and showed a picture of a dark figure. To Evie it looked like a Dementor from Harry Potter, but with glowing eyes of yellow. It scared her._

"After that, the wind died down and I walked back home. My Gran said that my ancestors or something like that were trying to tell me something." She rolled her eyes, unknowingly rubbing her bandaged wrist. She glanced up at him again. "There must be something scary in there with Katherine."

Damon's brow furrowed, his eyes showing his anxiousness. His mouth was in a thin line.

"Hm." Was all he replied to that. "Never mind-"

"You still love her, don't you? Katherine."

He didn't answer, but he didn't have too. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded to herself.

"All right." Evie put a hand on one of his, startling him. "I'll help you." She told him firmly.

"What? Why?" He was suspicious and shocked as well.

"Dude, I gotta meet the girl who might actually have feelings for. She's obviously crazy like you are."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Did I ask?" She retorted. "Besides this might be interesting. She managed to stir you up. I'd like to meet her."

Damon eyed her, seeing if she was serious or not.

"So how do we get her out? I know you have some kind of plan. Is it something with magic?" She asked him.

Damon's fingers twitched around hers. "Something like that." He eyed her again. "It's all part of my scheme."

Her eyebrows rose and then she noticed how he was rubbing his thumb back and forth absently across the top of her hand. She snatched her hand away like she had been stung and cleared her throat.

"Right. Well, fantastic."

He turned in his seat and smirked as Lexi came in the door. Evie followed his gaze to a pretty blonde who had come inside.

"Who's that?"

"Friend of Stefan's." At her raised eyebrow he elaborated. "His _old_ friend."

"Ah. Vampire. Well, at least she seems nice."

Damon snorted and went to talk to her. Bored, Evie slipped off the stool and followed him.

"Where's my brother?" He asked her and Lexi eyed him.

"Said he'd meet me here." She replied flippantly and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Buy you a-" He began, but she shoved past him.

Evie burst into laughter. "She so dissed you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Eves."

"I officially need more drinks. Today has been a long day and yesterday was a long night." She moved away from him, still snickering, and he stared after her.

* * *

Evelyn moved through the crowd when she spotted Stefan.

"Hey." She said and he turned to her.

"Evelyn."

"You might as well call me Evie." She told him. "We're friends." Stefan smiled slightly and she looked around. "No, Elena, huh?"

"No." He said kind of quietly and Evie patted his arm.

"She'll come around."

Lexi appeared at their sides. "Hey, you're the girl who was with Damon earlier."

"I was following him out of boredom." Evie corrected and wrinkled her nose. "And, no. Damon and I are not together in any shape or form."

The taller blonde laughed. "Fair enough." She smirked at Stefan. "Want to dance?"

"Oh, he claims he doesn't dance." Evie told her and Lexi snorted.

"Oh, he can dance all right. He's just too chicken."

Stefan grabbed her arm and twirled her around rapidly before releasing her. "There."

"Uh, uh." She reprimanded. "That's not good enough." She looked at Evelyn. "He's a better drunk dancer."

"Me too." The human girl snorted. "Have no rhythm otherwise."

"Time for shots!" Lexi smirked and Evie laughed.

"My kind of vampire!"

Stefan only shook his head.

* * *

Damon found her again, his eyes automatically seeking her in the crowd. She was dancing haphazardly, clearly very buzzed. Her long light blonde hair was piled up on her head in a ponytail, having gotten hot in the stifling room. She was swaying against Lexi and Stefan, more Lexi than his brother since he seemed distracted.

He didn't know why he found her every time or why looking at her calmed him down from his annoyance at Caroline. His talks with Evie just amused him and left him wanting more. He wondered briefly if that feeling would go away after getting her to submit to him. And honestly, he'd be disappointed if it did.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Lexi complained and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not really-not really interested in making a fool of myself."

"Come on, you're not that bad."

Evie snorted. "Where's the fun in that? I can't dance but here I am."

Lexi laughed.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if Damon has his camera phone."

"Right."

Lexi glanced towards the bar again. She had felt Damon staring earlier and was not surprised to find that his eyes were on the human girl. Damon had been looking at her all night. Either she meant something to him or he was just plotting to kill her or something of the sort.

Evie laughed at something else and Lexi smirked.

"He like you or something? He keeps staring at you." She said, gesturing to Damon with her head, disguising it as a headbob.

Evelyn snorted after taking a second for her eyes to follow the direction of the headbob. Damon was eyeing her and she gave him her middle finger with a smirk. An eyeroll was given and she turned back to Lexi.

"Nah...He's just a perv dude."

"Hm." The vampire hummed.

"He's really annoying." Evie continued.

Lexi laughed and patted her arm. "Yeah he is." She turned to Stefan. "Fine, let's just go play pool then. I'll win."

"You're on." Stefan smirked. "You coming, Evie?"

The human girl pulled her phone from her pocket. "Eh, probably in a second. I need to check on something first."

"Your dad?" He asked and she nodded. "He hasn't called?"

"No, but maybe he'll answer this time." Evie went towards the door to the Grill, unware that someone else was watching her leave.

* * *

Evie blew out a frustrated breath when the voicemail played again.

"Where the hell are you, dad?" She muttered under her breath and pocketed her phone, not bothering to leave another message.

"Still have an absentee father?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face Damon. He was leaning casually against the wall of the Grill with his eyes closed.

"How'd you guess?"

"It's cold out here. You should be inside."

Evie frowned. "Your concern is touching, but I'm fine." She drawled and Damon's eyes opened. He looked at her. "You're the one who is lurking. Why are you following me? And Lexi said you were staring. Knock if off."

He smirked. "I was watching your clearly buzzed dancing skills."

"Shut up. I told you I can't dance."

"Go back inside and party it up."

She scowled. "Why should I?"

"If we're gonna to work together, you're gonna to have to listen." He told her with a roll of his eyes. "Now get inside."

"What's the big deal? Is the outside not big enough for the both of us?"

He zoomed over to her and she gave him an incredulous look, not all intimidated by him which he found amusing. "I'm about to do something and you being out here will interfere. Now get inside and wait for me at the bar."

"Who put you in charge?" She griped and he smirked at her.

"Baby, I'm always the dominant one."

"Shut up, dork." She snorted and he chuckled. "And never call me that again. Ick." Damon smirked at her.

"You liked it." He teased.

"Oh, yeah. It was so great. Please say it again." She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to call and see if he'd answer. You owe me drinks by the way. For being bossy. And I mean _drinks_. As in more than one."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get inside. Just tell the bartender what you want. It's on me."

"About time you did something useful."

He found himself smiling stupidly at her comment and shook his head to clear it. Obviously, _he_ had drank too much. He heard the sound of giggling teens and cocked his head to the side. Time to get his plan into action.

* * *

"I gots a question for...you." Evie slurred, poking Damon in the chest when he came back to find her. It took a few attempts for her finger to find his chest. He tilted his head in amusement at the obviously hammered human. The numerous empty shot glasses were a clue to that. "Are vampires teeth," She showed him her teeth, poking at the canines. "Are like straws? Like-like jab and sip or they punc-puncture holes?" Damon ran a hand over his face, trying not to laugh aloud.

"The second one."

"Oh..." She said and then thought for a moment. "S'it hurt?"

"Does it hurt?" He repeated for clarification and she nodded rapidly. "Me or the other?"

Evie laid her head on the bar. "Both." She muttered.

Damon smirked. "It does hurt a little. Our fangs breaking through the gums can hurt the first few times, but after a while it's not noticeable. As for humans...depends on how hard a vampire gets them."

"Mmm." The girl hummed and then lifted her head. "Where you been? Was waiting a long time."

That reminded him of his previous whereabouts. He had been setting the scene for the police force of Mystic Falls. He needed to get them to stop watching for vampires. If he was ever going to get Katherine free, he needed to make things safe for her.

"So you missed me?" He smirked and she scowled

"Nooo." She folded her arms across her chest. "Just wonderin'." He tapped her nose and her eyes struggled to focus.

"You need to go sleep this off." He stated. "Why don't you find someone to give you a ride, hm?"

"Gotta fi'sh off my drink." She waved a hand at the bar with a wild gesture and almost toppled off her seat. Damon had to catch her. "Whoa, seat moved." He rolled his eyes.

"No more for you. I'm cutting you off."

"Shtop it." She mumbled and reached for the glass he pushed away. "Mine."

Damon clucked his tongue. "What kind of person would I be if I let my partner get too hammered to walk. No more."

Evie poked Damon's arm. "Hey, look. It's a douche..." Damon turned his head and frowned. Sure enough, Troy was waltzing in like he owned the place. "Don't like it." Some of the glasses rattled and he turned back to face her. She looked confused and upset. "No..."

"Hey, take it easy." He said lowly. "He won't hurt you with all these people here, okay?" She turned and put her face on his shoulder, surprising him at the contact.

"Promise?" She sounded scared and not his usual stubborn Eves.

Damon sighed and was glad Stefan couldn't hear them or see them. The girl was practically in his arms and he was probably fixing to sound like an emotional-touching feely vampire that he was definitely _not_. "Yeah, I promise." He said softly and she nodded.

Evie snorted suddenly and leaned away from him. The alcohol making her emotions jump from one to the other. "Why always smell good? Is not fair."

"You smell me?" He asked in amusement. "Good to know."

"Psssh. You shush up. Now I fi'sh my drink."

He put his hand over hers, pinning it to the bar. "No more I said."

"Get off me." She shoved him. "Don't need you."

"Fine. Fend for yourself then." He retorted let go of her. She gave him an indignant look and defyingly drained the last shot glass in one go.

"Fudge you, Sal-va-tore." She slid off the bar stool and wobbled into the crowd of people.

"Still a charmer, I see." Lexi drawled and he rolled his eyes, turning to face her.

Evie almost walked into a table and she turned to Damon.

"See, 'm fine."

Lexi snorted. "Dude, what'd you give her? I hope you're not taking advantage of her."

"Please." Damon scoffed, eyes still on Evie. "She's a friend." He craned his neck trying to keep an eye on her in the dense crowd as she wobbled to the bathroom.

"You don't make friends. You eat them." She retorted. "Or do you not do that anymore?" She asked and set two glasses on the bar.

He flashed her a brilliant smile of wickedness. "No, no, I still do."

"But not that one." She nodded in the direction Evie went. "You've been watching her all night. What's so special?"

"None of your business."

"Mmhm. Those shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question."

Damon smirked. "Didn't I just answer a few?"

She gave him a look. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." He sidetracked, spotting Eves talking to her friend Bonnie. Perhaps she would have better luck in getting that necklace.

"Cut the crap." Lexi rolled her eyes.

He drained the shot glasses.

"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I told you then it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"

Lexi scowled at him and he smirked.

* * *

Evie groaned from the table top.

"My head hurts."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're the one who smells like they drank the entire bar. How'd you get the drinks anyhow?"

"S'guy. Lurky..."

"Evie, don't let creepy guys give you drinks. You better be glad he didn't hurt you or something."

"Nah." She waved a hand dismissively. "S'all talk. Don't need him. I got this..."

Bonnie shook her head. "Your Gran is going to kill you." The reason she was so drunk came to her then. "Still haven't heard from your dad, huh?"

"Sucks." The girl muttered and the witch patted her.

"Drowning yourself in alcohol won't help."

"Helps me." Evie retorted and then frowned. "We need more pretzels."

Bonnie only shook her head.

* * *

"No, trust me. I'm much soberer." Evie stated, splashing her face with water again. Bonnie smirked. They were hiding out in the bathroom until the cops had cleared out. More importantly until Evie sobered up enough to pass Liz.

"Seriously. I didn't drink enough to really be out."

"Yeah, I know." She ansered and perched on the edge of the sink. "Did I tell you what Caroline did?"

"No. What? She drag you through the crowd too?"

"No, she tried to snatch my necklace from my neck."

Frowning, Evie stood from her bent position. "She what?"

Bonnie told her about the exchange and when she mentioned Damon, Evelyn's eyes narrowed.

"There's something weird about him, Evie. I don't trust him." Bonnie continued. "When he touched my necklace yesterday...it shocked him."

Evie tilted her head. "That's weird...Magic?"

"Yeah, my Grams told me about my ancestor Emily Bennett. Apparently it's hers."

"1864?" Evelyn guessed, rubbing at her now stinging wrist.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." She muttered.

* * *

Damon frowned when his phone buzzed and he moved gingerly across the floor from where Stefan had shoved him.

"Eves?"

He could hear the sound of a struggle and a snarling sound.

 _"_ _Get off me meathead!"_ He heard Evie yell and the sound of something screeching.

He sped off without a second thought.

* * *

Damon looked at the silent house for a moment, frowning.

He found the gate to the girl's backyard off its hinges. Listening hard, he moved swiftly to the back of the house upon hearing struggles.

Evie was waving a broom handle around and had it been any other time, he would have laughed at the irony of it. A witch holding a broomstick. The end of the broom had been ripped off by something. Suddenly, a gnarly, ugly hand shot out of the dark at the base of the tree and grabbed the offending end of the stick. Evelyn was jerked forward and off the ground, dangling in the air and her feet flying.

She shrieked as she was shook and then thrown. Damon watched rather dumbly as she sailed backward into the nearby shrubbery.

"You ugly, sonofabitch!" Evie screamed in rage from within the huge plant and then she noticed him as she tried to get out of it. "Who called you here to spectate?!"

"You did." He replied and she looked confused before patting her shorts for her phone. "Damn it...Must have sat on it." He rolled his eyes at her mutterings and reached down to pluck her from the hedges.

She smacked at his hands. "Off me-Damon!" She yelled and he turned around rapidly. A grotesque creature with dull, freakish yellow eyes and a mouth full of shiny sharpneedle-like teeth jumped off the side of the house and went towards him, teeth and sharp claws bared.

Evie thrust her hands up and tossed him backwards before he touched the vampire and sent him flying off into the dark where they heard a loud crack as the thing hit a tree.

Damon blinked at the monster for a second before grabbing Evie and moving them away from the backyard. Or attempting too.

He felt rather than heard the creature as it leapt onto his back, sinking teeth and claws into his back.

"Fuck!" He swore at the pain of it and then Evelyn was there, flinging the monster off his back. It came for her then after bashing against a birdbath and Evie tensed. Something zoomed by her, going through the monster's chest and hauling it backwards into the woods.

Evelyn blinked and when she turned Damon was there, grabbing at her.

He sat her on the porch and she opened her mouth.

"Don't argue with me." He warned her, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder. "Now is not the time for attitude. Is your Gran inside?"

"She'll be home soon. Bingo night." Evie's scowl fell as she spoke quietly and he nodded once.

"Keep quiet and stay there."

Damon disappeared around the corner and into the woods to find the monster/thing.

A whining growl came from further into the trees and he glanced up to see the ugly thing pinned to the tree, a branch sticking out of it's chest. Glops of nasty smelling green colored blood gushed from the creature, soaking the tree and the ground around it. His lucky throw had skewered it to a tree.

Step siding the foul-smelling liquid, Damon looked the creature over.

"The fuck are you?" He questioned, tilting his head.

The creature's ugliness began to literally melt off it's body like the rotten skin of a fruit. Damon watched in disgust and mild interest as the creature's features turned human. Like Troy had been wearing a melted disguise. Once the transformation was completely, the vampire bent over.

He took a rock and then threw it at Troy's head. It smacked his skull, but the human/monster thing never moved. And he could hear no breath coming from it. It was dead.

Evie met him at the broken gate, trying not to show anxiousness. Three long scratches on her shoulder had made themselves known while he was gone and blood was dripping soaking her shirt.

"Well?"

"He's dead. He'll never bother you again."

The girl sighed with relief and then frowned. "He had parents...Were they...?" She couldn't finish her own question and Damon's brow furrowed.

"You ever met the parents?"

"No..." She frowned. "Well sort of. I mean we saw each other like once or twice..."

Damon shrugged. "Probably normal then. Guy was a freak all on his own."

"Why'd you kill Lexi?" She blurted before her eyes darted to the left and away from him. She glanced back at him to see him standing there, staring at her. "Well?"

"Had too. It's part of the plan."

"Why? Why was it necessary?"

"This town believed there was a vampire problem. I fixed it."

"For her. For Katherine." Evelyn guessed. He only glanced away.

Evie sighed and glanced at the backyard. "So he's...dead? Right?"

"As dead as can be." He shrugged. "Had a branch through his ribcage. I doubt he's alive."

"But are you positive?" She demanded. "We don't know what the hell it is. It might not be dead."

Rolling his eyes so hard it hurt, he turned on his heels and strode off through the broken gate. Evie followed him.

They reached the tree and the human girl gagged.

"Ugh! That's disgusting." She was eyeing the mess of blood on the ground and the tree.

Damon nodded. "Agreed."

"It doesn't look too good to have a dead human in a tree." She pointed out.

"I'm not getting him...it-whatever-down tonight. I just got my back ripped apart."

Evie scowled. "Well, he can't hang up like a Halloween decoration. What if someone sees?"

"They'd have to walk into your backyard and into the trees, Eves." The vampire retorted, scoffing lightly. "No one is going to see."

She rolled her eyes and then shivered. Damon tilted his head. "You need to go inside now." She was wearing a pair of skimpy black shorts and a now bloody t-shirt. And no shoes.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly and he rolled his eyes.

They walked back to the house in silence and then she turned to him.

"Give him some space and then try to talk to him again. Stefan, I mean." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't have a sibling, but I know that sometimes, you just need space to deal. Like him grieve and deal...then try to talk to him. You're not telling him about Katherine, but maybe you should. He'd get it then." She waved a finger at him. "I don't approve of killing anyone, especially someone as nice as Lexi. I didn't know her really, but all the same..." She went up the porch steps. "You should explain it to him. It's not an excuse or an apology but it's better than leaving him to think you're just that sadistic because it has to bother you on some level."

He opened his mouth to respond and she raised a hand.

"I know it's none of my business." She shifted slightly. "But even a cold-heart maniac has a bit of a heart. Way, way, way deep inside. And he's your brother."

Damon didn't say anything for a few minutes, but her words hit him strongly. Girl was perceptive.

"Go to sleep, Eves. Sleep off that alcohol."

"Shut up, jerk." She retorted and flipped him off before frowning. "Why aren't you healing?"

Damon hadn't noticed, but now he could feel the rivets of blood still pouring from the wounds in his back.

"Dunno."

Evie came back down the porch. "Want me to take a look?"

"If you let me see yours." He stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine...but at your house. If Gran sees the gate, I don't want to have to tell her about it. Or why you're here and bleeding all over the place."

He nodded once.

* * *

Damon led the way into his bedroom and he shut the door behind her. She ignored her inner voice yelling that being in his room was a very, _very_ bad idea. Being _alone_ with him was a bad idea and that she should turn and run. But she didn't. She felt guilty for involving Damon in her fight with Troy, although through a butt dial. All the same, he came to see about her and she had to help him for that. He could have ignored her and left her to die. She had told him, albeit drunkenly, that she could handle herself, but whatever Troy was-had been-was still a mystery and she might have been killed.

She looked around the room, again admiring the dark furniture and the how it just seemed Damon. It wasn't over extravagant, but it wasn't simple either. It was dark, calming and she felt at ease.

She rolled her eyes when Damon winced while trying to get his shirt off.

"Sit down. I'll get it."

He sat on the bed, smirking at her and she scowled. Evie got on the bed behind him and frowned at his back.

"I'm going to have to cut it off you. It's sticking to you and it will make it hurt worse if I just pull the shirt off."

He didn't remark about it, he just opened a dresser drawer and handed her a pair of scissors. She cut the shirt from his back and he pulled it the rest of the way off. The wounds were angry red and looked horrible.

Damon's head dropped suddenly.

"Damon? You okay?"

"Mm."

That didn't sound good. Evie leaned over his shoulder and tapped his face. "Hey, wake up." He felt warm. Frowning, the girl moved around on the bed so that she was in front of him and leaned him against her, so his head was over her shoulder. Damon groaned, turning is face so that it was against her neck. He was losing too much blood.

Taking a breath, Evelyn held her hands over his back and concentrated. Each wound glowed white and do did Evie's hands. She skimmed her hands over his back slowly, stopping at each spot to heal it. Damon grunted against her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine as it hit her skin. The vampire's face buried deeper into her neck and she felt his lips brush against her. The wounds disappeared and the heat from Damon's face faded as did the white glow.

Lifting his head from her, he caught her eyes. Neither spoke. And then he offered his wrist to her. She was too exhausted to complain verbally, but her eyes spoke for her. He shook his head.

"I'll live." He stated softly, referring to his ability to heal. He was tired too. More than he had ever been before and it took a lot to tire out a vampire. He just wanted to shut his eyes for a second. Maybe longer. He'd be hella hungry in the morning, but he couldn't find the energy to go get even a bloodbag from downstairs.

Evie nodded and took his wrist when he bit it again and she sucked at the marks. He eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and then felt Evie's grip loosen.

Damon laid back on the bed, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Evie threw her ruined shirt into the floor, now all she had was a sports bra and a pair of shorts. She yawned and laid down too fatigued to be embarrassed or worried that he'd make a move or a joke at her expense.

She settled down and closed her eyes and then felt a light weight of a blanket settle on her before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Damon covered her up and clicked off the light next to them, plunging them into the dark. And then he knew no more.

* * *

 _Review?_


	9. History Repeating

Chapter 9

 **November, 16th 2009**

"Ugh, Bon. It's too early for hocus pocus." Evie complained and looked at her best friend. She tried to wake up a little more at the distress the other girl was emitting. "Hey." Bonnie looked at her. "We'll figure this out, okay? It has to mean something."

"Yeah. Thanks for finding me and not telling my Grams." Bonnie stated and touched her necklace. "It's just spooky. This whole Emily and 1864 thing."

"Tell me about it..." The blonde stated. "I don't know why that time is so important. Or why my freaking skin has to be involved in it!" She still wore a bandage around her wrist, since the day her book had flown her through the graveyard, it had never gone away. Evie chewed her lip. "I've been having weird dreams too." She admitted, glancing at the necklace around Bonnie's neck. More than once, she had woken to find herself thinking about that amber crystal. She had, briefly, though to ask Damon about it, but had opted to keep it to herself.

"I don't know either...Caroline still hasn't spoken to me."

Evie sighed. "She called me last week, moaning about something or another. You know...I tune her out a lot more than I used too." Bonnie snorted and elbowed her. "Anyway...She'll get over it like she always does."

"I don't think she will. And I'm still mad about it too. It all boils down to Damon."

Evie froze. It had been two weeks and two days since she had woken up in Damon's bed. Or technically his arms. He had been holding her like a lover would and she had been cuddling against him, her legs tangled with his. Since then, neither had spoken about it. In fact, they never brought it up or even talked about that very strange night. Instead, they opted to ignore it. It was nothing.

But in a far corner of her brain, she had to admit to herself that had been the best sleep she had had since all the magic stuff had started. No nightmares, no strange magical dreams. Just peace. Evie would never tell Damon. _Ever_.

"Damon?" She repeated, playing dumb. She hadn't seen the vampire in over three days. Damon came over almost every day since the "waking up in the same bed" incident, randomly, to hang out. Or so he said. She had sneaking suspicion that he tolerated her company because he had no one to speak too. Since he had alienated Stefan by killing Lexi. Why else would he show up just to listen to her gripe about her fellow photographers? How bored would he have to be to sit through that?

"Yeah. He wanted this stupid necklace. He shouldn't have been so rude to Care. He's dangerous."

"Right. Yeah." Evie murmured and pulled into the school parking lot. She glanced at Bonnie. "Talked to your Grams?"

"No, way. She'd tell me to embrace it and I don't want too."

"Look, I know its scary, but magic can be...liberating." She held her palm flat out a small ball of blue light glowed atop it. Bonnie gaped and then shook her head, though still in awe.

"That's all fine for you, Evie. But I don't want to be a witch."

* * *

Evie shut her locker and then they both panicked, not having realized how late they actually were. The last morning bell was ringing!

"Shit, we're going to be late!"

They scrambled down the hallway and into the classroom just in time, the bell still ringing.

"Good morning, everyone." Said a new voice. Evie looked up after sitting her books down on the desk and gaped. A gorgeous man with light brown hair and beautiful eyes was speaking to them.

"Alrighty." He turned his back to them and started writing on the board. Evie turned so see if Bonnie noticed Mr. Hot-Stuff but she was shaking her head at Elena. The brunette frowned with worry and met her eyes.

"Tell you later," She mouthed to Elena who nodded.

Evie turned back to the board and the teacher. She watched as he wrote his name out on the board and came to the conclusion that his name was just as beautiful as he was.

"Alaric Saltzman. I know it's a mouthful. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." The man chuckled. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name-Alaric-belongs to a very dead great-grandfather. I will never be able to thank enough." Evie smiled. Sexy and funny. Awesome.

"You'll probably want to pronounce it Ala-ric but it's A-lar-ic, okay? But you can call me Rick. I'm you're new History teacher."

"Fine with me." Evie muttered lowly and Bonnie looked at her.

The rest of the class went by too fast for Evie. She could admire and listen to Alaric at the same time, but her mind wandered an awful lot too. If he asked her repeat anything he said she would only be able to tell him his own name.

"Is there an Evelyn Harper in today?" Alaric called out suddenly and Evie's heart leapt.

She raised her hand, a dazed expression on her face. "Here." The man looked over at her and smiled. Evie's face heated.

"Great. Can you stay after class for a sec?" Mr. Saltzman asked and Evie almost smiled goofily.

"Sure, yeah."

Bonnie snickered and dodged the kick that was aimed at her as the bell rang.

Taking her time in getting her things, she waited until everyone had filed out of the room and stood by his desk.

"So...Mr. Tanner has- _had_ ," He corrected quickly. "A list of students who...underperform. Your name is on the list. I checked into. You're not a bad student, Evelyn."

"Evie." She told him automatically.

Alaric smiled. "Evie." He amended and she smiled goofily again. "He didn't like your dad much, huh?"

"Uh, that would be a no."

He laughed and she thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm not going to give you bad grades because I don't like your parentage or something like that. I've been going through your graded stuff and I've fixed most of it. You're passing, don't worry."

Evelyn beamed. "Thanks, Mr. Saltzman!"

"Anytime." He smiled back.

* * *

"Okay, what happened? I've never seen you look like that before. You were practically skipping through the doors."

"History is my new favorite subject." Evie sighed and Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on the teacher?"

"Can you blame me? Mr. Saltzman is hot. Like Indiana Jones hot."

Elena giggled.

Evie looked at Bonnie who was still shaking her head at her. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah." The girl sighed. "And you know what? You can take the necklace." She held out the jewelry.

The blonde frowned, looking at the necklace cautiously.

"I thought I couldn't touch it."

"Caroline couldn't." She shrugged. "Maybe it was because of Damon. But I know _you_ won't give it to him."

Guilt racked through her stomach. No one knew of her strange new "acquaintanceship" with Damon. If Bonnie ever found out...The other girl hated him and with good reason. Evie was sure that Bonnie would never forgive her for associating with Damon Salvatore.

"Nah, I don't want it." She shook her head. "I'd rather not have your ancestor haunting _me_."

Bonnie sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"What was she warning you about?"

"I'm not sure. But she won't leave me alone."

Evie frowned and rubbed at her wrist.

Elena noticed. "Are the numbers back?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it's warning me too."

Bonnie grimaced at her.

* * *

Evelyn grabbed a towel from her bag and started to dry off.

"Missed a spot."

Scoffing, she turned around to see Damon smirking at her, shamelessly admiring her school swimwear. She snapped her towel at him and then wrapped it around her body tightly, hiding herself from view.

"What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged. "Haven't seen you in a few days. All good?"

Evie shrugged and grabbed her bag. "Yeah."

Damon moved closer. "So...There's something I need you to do for me."

"Oh, god..." She mumbled and turned to face him. "All right, out with it. What do you want?"

"A necklace."

Evie froze, the hand on her bag strap tightening. "What necklace?"

"The one on Bonnie's neck." He stated and moved ever closer. "You know the one."

"What about it? I'm not about to take it from her. It shocked Care. Imagine what it'd do to me."

Damon shrugged. "And what if it does nothing to you? You're a witch."

"Not the same...I've been having nightmares about it anyway. It's not good."

He took her arm to keep her from leaving and he frowned at her. "What dreams? Why haven't you said anything?"

"What do you want to me tell you for? You didn't even tell me you wanted the damn thing. Bonnie did. So much for being partners. If you can't be honest with me how do you expect me too?"

He held his hands up. "All right I deserved that." He admitted with a nod of his head. "Well, now I'm telling you. So tell me."

Evie eyed him for another moment and then slung her bag on the bench and plopping down next to it. She told him about her nightmares and how the dreams were always the same. Terrifying and confusing and all about that necklace.

"...So I know that it's stupid, but the thing scares me a bit. Now Bonnie is seeing some ancestor named Emily and I don't want to see that. Vampires I can handle, but ghosts and spirits are different." She slung her now braided hair over her shoulder. "So now what?"

Damon pursed his lips. "I need that necklace to free Katherine. Either you get it or I will."

"Don't threaten her, Damon, unless you want to take a swim." She told him, narrowing her eyes and he felt a tug on his body, like someone was pulling him backwards. He became more aware of the pool behind him. "I'll get the stupid thing, but...I'm not going to steal it."

"However you get it and when you get it, text me." He stated and she nodded absently, biting at her thumbnail in thought. "By the way...Nice swimsuit."

Evie's head lifted and she scowled half-heartedly. "Oh, shut up, Salvatore." He winked and she snorted. Their "interactions" (she would not label it as anything else) were strange. They had been teasing and pushing each other's buttons for the past two weeks. It was slightly fun to be around Damon. That was something she kept way, way deep inside and she was never telling anyone that.

Damon watched her turn to gather her things and tilted his head in thought. Things were...calm between them. The past two weeks had been odd for him. He could almost say it was like spending time with a friend, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Who needs friends? He only wanted Katherine. He had to keep thinking of his end game. He knew way deep down that it was wrong of him to use Evie like this. To use her to not only to gain Katherine, but to unleash hell on the town.

A tiny, miniscule even, amount of guilt made him shift slightly. The vampires trapped with Katherine would destroy the town...and possibly Evie. She'd never be able to hold them all off, she was still learning. He almost told her. Almost warned her of his two-part mission. She only knew about the one part. But she wouldn't help him then. She'd try to stop him or even attempt to kill. And she might succeed the attempt, he had to admit.

A newbie she may be still, but she was stronger and quicker.

They still had their "sparring" lessons. She'd gotten good at detecting his movements and even tried some new things that had him puzzling how to outwit her. Damon would never tell her, but he was proud of her progress.

"You still here?"

He smirked at her. "Didn't want to miss the peep show."

Evie rolled her eyes.

"As if." She stated and he chuckled. "Go on before I really do make you swim." She shook her head and walked towards the locker room to get changed.

"Bye, my Eves." He called and Damon's smirk widened when she eyed him over her shoulder.

"Shut up and leave already!"

He laughed and did as she bid.

* * *

Evie's phone rang as she got into her truck and she put it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

 _"Hey, Evie...Elena is having a get together thing-"_ Began Bonnie before the phone was taken over by Elena.

 _"Actually, it's a complicated plot to get Caroline and Bonnie back to being friends."_ The girl told her. _"You in?"_

It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, but...Something told her to go. She felt the need to go.

"Sure." Evie stated after a moment. "I'll bring the food."

The girls cheered in the background.

* * *

Evie set the bags of takeout on the counter of the Gilbert's kitchen and rubbed at her wrist. It was hurting her again, stinging badly. She stopped when Bonnie came into the kitchen to help her get the food out.

"So...You threw it into a field?" Evie questioned quietly, trying not to look like she cared. How was she going to get it now? And would it be really weird to ask which field? She decided she better not.

"Yep." Bonnie nodded. "It's gone for good."

They stopped talking when Caroline and Elena came into the kitchen next. Evie looked from the tall blonde to her best friend and rolled her eyes.

"Look, the awkwardness is really starting to bug me." She stated, startling them. "Somebody besides me needs to start speaking." Elena made eye contact with Caroline.

"I'm sorry." The taller girl blurted. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

Evie facepalmed. "Oh, god." She groaned and Elena snorted at her dramatics.

Bonnie hesitated. "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" She asked, wincing slightly in preparation. She didn't have to wait long for the explosion.

"You threw it away!?" The cheerleader snapped.

"I know it sounds crazy. But the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why?" Elena questioned. "So you could give it back to Damon?"

Evie busied herself with opening some of the takeout containers. What was she going to tell him? Bonnie had thrown it away. A freaking cow could be chewing on! There was no way she was climbing into a field of cows. She thought they were creepy.

"Screw Damon." Caroline stated. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" The girl whipped around and pointed at Evie. "I don't want to hear excuses. I got you a kit."

Evie groaned and Bonnie snickered. Elena smiled.

"You know I'll just chew them off."

"No, you won't." She warned her. "I won't let you."

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie told her and the blond went to get it.

"So...Elena. how long do you think this fight with Stefan will last? Is it like a permanent thing?"

Evelyn turned to her. "You're not speaking to Stefan?" She asked her lowly.

"I don't know, Caroline." The brunette told her before turning back. "He said he's putting space between us. He won't be back to school."

"Sorry." She told her and the other girl smiled sadly.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?!" The head cheerleader demanded suddenly.

"What?" The newbie witch frowned.

"Caroline!" Elena reprimanded before they saw the necklace dangling from her fingers.

Evie's eyes widened as she watched the amber crystal go back and forth.

 _Evelyn..._

A voice whispered and the girl looked around wildly. None of the others seemed to have heard it.

She jumped when it was slapped down on the tabletop.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie stated, looking just as freaked out as Evie, but not for the same reason.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena added.

Caroline remained unconvinced. "Well, then explain it!"

"Emily." The dark skinned girl turned to Evie and Elena.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

Evie could practically hear the girl's eyes rolling.

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline mocked.

Elena held up a hand. "Caroline, please."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

 _Evelyn..._

 _Evelyn..._

The voice called again and she rubbed at her wrist as it burned. Something about 1864 and the voice...Evie's eyes locked on the necklace again. The whispers of her name grew louder, more insistent. Was it Emily trying to tell her something? But why would she be trying to communicate with her and not just Bonnie? She wasn't her ancestor. But they were both magical. Could witches communicate with other witches? She had to ask her Gran, but be as vague as possible.

"Okay, what is going on?!" Caroline yelled. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

Elena shook her head. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." Bonnie corrected.

"And now you're doing it to Evie...Or do you know about the ghost?" She rounded on the other girl who had been silently contemplating things in herself. "See? Even she's confused."

Bonnie noticed Evie's odd look, but decided not to address it right then. She ignored the last remarks about Evie.

"I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"Yes, I do."

Bonnie took a breath. "I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" She mocked.

"See?! That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Upset the girl walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Evie turned to Elena. "I'm going to take a breather outside for a second."

* * *

 _"Oh, yes, very possible."_

"Well, how can I stop it? I mean...it's freaking me out."

Othella chuckled. _"Then listen to what it is trying to tell you, dear. Obviously, it's something important."_

"Could it hurt me?"

 _"Most benevolent spirits take a much stronger force to gain attention besides calling your name. Powerful beings usually come to aid or to warn you of something. Take heed of it, Evelyn. It could very well save your life or someone else's."_

"Okay."

 _"Don't be scared, dear. You'll be all right."_

"So...who was Emily Bennett?"

There was a pause. _"Is she trying to communicate with you?"_

"I don't know. I just heard the name from somewhere."

 _"Hm...She was a friend of one of your ancestors. Mary Boleyn. Emily kept Mary's secret of being a wiccan. She had healing powers, but hid them well enough so no one became suspicious."_

"Oh..."

 _"So if she's trying to tell you something, I'd listen."_

"Right. Bye Gran."

* * *

"We're having a séance." Caroline announced when Evie stepped back inside.

The girl blinked and then smiled. She had always wanted to try that. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Bonnie stated, but didn't look too happy. Elena rounded the corner with candles in her arms and up the stairs they went. Shutting off lights to make it darker. Elena lit the candles and they sat in a circle around them in the middle of her bedroom floor.

Evie felt a chill of foreboding go down her spine and felt anxious. What if Emily really was the voice she had heard?

They took hands and Evie took a deep breath.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked and Elena snorted.

"I have no idea."

Caroline sat up straighter. "Shh. Be quiet and concentrate. Okay, close your eyes."

They did.

"Okay, now take a deep breath."

Everyone inhaled. Evie stiffened as she felt a sensation of shudder go up her spine. She felt as if someone was trying to get her to pay attention, to focus.

 _Evelyn..._

"Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?"

Caroline opened her eyes. "Really?! _Emily, you there?_ " She mocked. "Is that all you got?"

"Come on, Evie!"

"Okay!" Bonnie shrieked. "Fine. Jeez."

Evelyn snickered and Elena giggled. They grew silent again and Bonnie spoke.

"Emily. I call on you."

Evie felt a cool sensation on her skin.

"I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

All of the sudden, the candles flared. Immediately, they released hands. Everyone but Evie looked panicked.

"Did that just-" Elena began.

Caroline nodded rapidly. "Yeah. That just happened."

Evie kept her eyes closed. There was a connection, she could feel it.

Bonnie watched the candles flare again and then turned to Evie. "Evie, is it you?" She whispered.

"No." The girl said, shaking her head.

Caroline felt a chill and Bonnie panicked.

"It's just the air conditioning!"

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." The head cheerleader demanded. "Well somebody do it!"

"Emily," Evie began and there was an almost electric hum in the room. "Send us another sign that you're here." Nothing happened at first.

"See? It didn't work." Bonnie murmured.

"Wait." Evie frowned. There was a feeling of electricity in the air. "She's trying."

"Evie, stop it." The girl whispered, fearfully. "It's not funny."

Elena's window burst open and the girls, except Evie, screamed.

"No, I'm done! I'm done!" Bonnie ripped the necklace from her neck and tossed it in the floor.

The candles went out and Evie suddenly gasped. She could feel another presence in the room.

"Get the lights! Please, get the lights on!" Bonnie wailed.

"I got it!" Elena called and the light flooded in the room.

Evie blinked at the sudden light.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone."

She looked over to see Bonnie staring at floor. The amber crystal was gone.

* * *

Evie washed her face in the sink and took a deep breath. Something had happened in there. Emily must have been trying to communicate with them.

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline said indignantly from outside the bathroom. There was a brief pause. "What? What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Elena said, sounding spooked. "Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?"

Evie opened the bathroom door and poked her head out. "What happened?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. She just jumped like she saw something." Bonnie was pacing nervously.

Evelyn turned back to turn the water off in the sink and Bonnie went into the bathroom.

"Uh, guys?" She said nervously and Evie turned back around. Elena and Caroline turned too. She lifted the necklace off the ground.

Without warning the bathroom door slammed shut and Bonnie screamed.

"Oh my god!" She tried to open the door and so did the girls on the other side.

"Try the other door!" Elena called to her and ran to check it herself.

Evie could feel something powerful, Emily was in there with Bonnie. She had to be.

Suddenly the trapped girl screamed. The lights began flickering and Evie felt afraid.

"No, Bon!"

Then everything fell silent. The door clicked open and Elena pushed it open.

"Bonnie?" She whispered. The girl was standing in the middle of the floor hands over her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked up after a moment, a blank expression on her face.

"I'm fine."

Evie and Elena exchanged looks. Bonnie never sounded so monotone. Something was wrong.

Caroline scowled. "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it."

"Care-" Evelyn began, but was cut off.

"No, you scared the hell out me!" She snapped and stomped off.

Elena stepped closer. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." She said again and walked out of the bathroom. "Everything's fine."

Evie, on an impulse, took her arm. Bonnie paused, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Emily." She said and Bonnie tilted her head at her. "What's going on?" Elena gasped as she realized what was going on.

"I must go. Thank you for having me." She started to leave, moving towards the stairs.

"Well if she's going so am I." Caroline said pettily and Evie rolled her eyes, brushing past her to follow after Bonnie/Emily.

"Where are you going?"

The girl turned back to them. "I must go back to where it all began."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." She said and at Evie directly. "You have a right to fear it." Evelyn felt a chill and took a step back in shock, stumbling a bit. Emily paused and then took her wrist.

Evie yelped and tried to get out of the tight grip, Emily's hand was squeezing her injured wrist. The one with the numbers. Evie whimpered in pain. She felt like someone was scorching her wrist.

"Emily, stop!" Elena shouted, but was paid no mind.

Emily let her go and Evie clutched at her wrist, breathing heavily.

"Wait!" Elena yelled, but the door was slammed shut and magically locked again. She and Caroline pounded on it and then it swung open to reveal Jeremy.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and looked from one girl to the other before shaking his head. He saw Evie. "You okay, Evie?"

She looked up, looking pale. "Fine." She croaked out and he frowned before going to the kitchen.

"I'm out of here." Caroline stated and practically ran from the house when the coast was clear. Elena turned to Evie.

"We've got to help Bonnie. I'm calling Stefan." She ran upstairs in search of her phone.

* * *

Evie took a deep breath before getting her phone out, pressing his number in with shaking fingers. Emily _had_ been trying to warn her. It had to do with 1864 and now she understood where Emily was going with the crystal. Where it all started...Fell's Church. The story about the firing on the church making her wrist tingle, the branded numbers were a sign of the fire, the nightmares about the crystal and the church. And finally Damon's plan to release Katherine. It was where it all started.

She didn't wait for Elena or even say a word. It was better to not let her know she was calling the enemy. Evie jumped in her truck and sped out of the driveway. Then she hit call.

"Hello, my Eves. I'm sensing good news?" He said in her ear after one ring and she swallowed.

"Not exactly. Did you know it was possible that a witch can spirit themselves into people's bodies?" She said instead and he growled.

"What happened?"

"Uh, well...Emily is not happy."

Damon muttered something under his breath. "Where'd she go?"

"Fell's Church." She said. "I'm about to go find her. You better hurry."

* * *

Evie hopped over a log, running through the trees. She saw Emily at the ruins, drawing something in the dirt with a long stick, and skidded to a stop. Damon was hanging from a tree, a branch through his middle.

"You got violent." She tsked and he rolled his eyes.

"Get me down." He grunted in pain.

Evie raised her hand and made a slow motion. Damon cried out as he was pulled off the tree branch and once off it, he hit the ground with a thud. She ran over to him and took his arm.

"Couldn't be gentle?"

"You're heavy." She shrugged and he rolled his eyes, using her to get up and almost knocked her over in the process. "Jerk."

They turned as Stefan entered the clearing, obviously having heard the story from Elena. He glanced at injured Damon and Evie before looking back at Emily.

"Stefan." She greeted.

"Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

Stefan and Evie frowned. "What do you mean evil?" He asked.

"Emily," Damon called, pain in his voice. "I swear to God, I'll make you pay for this."

Emily frowned. "I won't let you unleash them into this world."

Evie glared at Damon. "Them? What does she mean them?"

"What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" His brother asked him.

"What does it matter?"

"Because you lied." Evie snapped. "You didn't tell me the truth."

Stefan turned back around. "Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about that." Damon grunted. "I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan snapped. "This isn't about love, is it? It's about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this."

"Why not!?" He snarled. "They killed twenty seven people and they called it a war battle. They deserve what they get."

Evie frowned.

"Twenty-seven _vampires_ , Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan scowled.

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn you're little grandwich right next to us when they find out. Trust me." He shouted the last bit at Emily. He pointed at Evelyn next. "Even you, Eves." She felt sick at the thought.

"Times are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon turned to Evie. "Stop her."

"She can't. Until I'm finished, she can't."

Evie frowned and tried to do magic. Nothing happened. She looked at Damon who glared angrily at Emily.

"I can't free them." She continued. "I won't." She tossed down her stick.

"Incendia!" She cried, lifting her hands and fire flared up from the ground in the symbol she had drawn earlier. Evie could feel the power coming from that spell.

"No!" Damon yelled. "No!"

Emily jerked the necklace off and held it out.

"No! no. please." Damon begged helplessly. Evie bit her nails.

"Bonnie!" Elena came running into the ruins. Stefan held her back.

Emily tossed the necklace into the air.

"No!" Damon cried in anguish. The necklace burst in a loud explosion, sparks flying here and there. Evie shielded her face.

The flames extinguished and Bonnie's head bobbled down. Emily's magic had taken a toll on her she was hardly moving.

Damon growled and zoomed forward, fangs breaking into her skin. Bonnie screamed. Evie threw him backwards, her magic restored.

"She's not Emily!" The girl told him, holding him back with her magic when he moved again. "Damon, Emily's gone." The vampire calmed down somewhat, glaring at the ground. She released him slowly, but he never moved. She pushed him with her hands and he stumbled back. She healed his stomach the rest of the way and he felt the pain lessen. This time she didn't faint from helping him.

He looked upset so she didn't speak to him.

Stefan knelt near Bonnie. "She's still alive." He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. Evie swallowed and looked at Damon. He was walking away. After seeing Bonnie sit up, she followed after Damon.

Evie stepped over the log and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about the necklace." She said quietly. "I know how much it meant to you to get her out." Damon didn't say anything. "Look, if there is another way, I'll find it. I'm sure my book will have some kind of answer." She elbowed him lightly. "You in there?"

He turned to her, half glaring in the dim light of the moon. "You do know that opening that tomb won't be for just getting Katherine out. I know you heard all that earlier."

"Yeah, I know...And of course I'm pissed that was your plan all along and said nothing to me." She frowned, poking at the ground with a stick. "But I get it. The town's ancestors took her from you. Turned against you. I'm condoning your attack on my best friend mind you." She warned him and he felt the air crackle with power for a moment before it faded. "I hope you don't try that again."

He shook his head. "I don't get you."

"Hey, I never claimed to be normal."

He scoffed lightly.

"Katherine never compelled me." He said and Evie frowned in confusion before seeing Stefan step out of the trees. He was speaking to his brother. "I knew everything, every step of the way." The raw emotion on his face, made her turn away. It was too real to look at it. "I'll leave now."

There was silence for a moment.

"Goodbye, my Eves." He stood up and looked down at her. "You're getting me out of your life. Don't get into any trouble until after I leave." He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and walked off, disappearing into the trees. Evie couldn't explain why she felt lonely all the sudden.

Stefan took his place on the log. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just minor bumps and bruises. Nothing that needs a lot of explanation." She told him and he nodded. He searched her face for a moment and then sighed.

"He told you about his plan to free Katherine."

"Not all of it. Just that he wanted my help." She admitted and turned to him. "Once less vampire to worry about." He smiled faintly. "Aren't you going to miss him?"

"I've been dodging him for 145 years, I'll be glad to see him move on."

They walked back over to Elena and Bonnie who were near the car.

The witch looked at him in fright.

Evie sighed. That was going to be a very long conversation. Bonnie was probably not going to like it.

* * *

Evie felt the bed move and then smelt the familiar cologne.

"Figured you'd be at home packing up." She said and then rolled over to see him staring at the ceiling. His boots and jacket were still on, so he wasn't staying.

He shrugged, still not looking at her.

"It was weird...and kind of scary." She spoke, knowing he was in one of his non-talking moods. "The...whole witch thing." Damon glanced at her. "When we were in the kitchen at Elena's, Bonnie told me she threw the necklace into a field. Then it ended up in her purse. That freaked me out...and then there was a voice calling my name. No one else could hear it. So I called my Gran and she told me I had to listen to the voice and stuff that basically freaked me out even more. Then the whole Emily jumping into Bonnie thing."

Evie grew quiet. They had been doing this for the past two weeks. Ever since waking up in the same bed. Every night they would lie there and sometimes talking and sometimes not, then fall asleep. That was all it was. No sex, no anything but talking and sleeping. Both would never admit how much they liked it. Damon stayed on his side of the bed and never tried anything.

She then said with a smirk: "You know oddly enough I won't miss your idiocy."

Damon chuckled then and turned his head. "Mmhm."

"I won't. Honest."

He sat up and turned to her. "Goodbye, my Eves. Keep practicing."

"Who needs practice? I can toss you anytime."

Smirking he went to the window. "Keep telling yourself that, my little witch." She shoved him with her magic and he almost toppled out the window. She smirked at him innocently and he shook his head. "Be careful who you invite in."

"Still won't help keep you out." She retorted and then he was gone.

She shook her head and got up to close her window, staring out as if she could still see him. Slowly, she closed the window and pulled the curtains to block out the moonlight.

"Oh, well. Guess that's the end of that weirdness." She muttered to herself and went back to bed. She barely slept the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Review?_


	10. The Turning Point

**Special thanks to the Guest who reviewed and told me about the story on that other site. I've spoken to the person and I hope it's being handled now.**

Chapter 10

 **November 18th, 2009**

Evie grumbled and pulled a notebook from her locker, almost smacking Bonnie in the face.

"Sorry." She muttered and her best friend frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My dad showed up last night. Now he wants to be all "involved in my life"." She mocked angrily. "He's making me go to this stupid career night." She slammed her locker door closed and turned to face Elena and Bonnie. "I mean, he leaves twice and then shows back up like nothing happened."

Bonnie sighed. "Maybe he really wants to connect with you, Evie."

"I've tried that, it won't last. It never does. One day he's all ready for what's going on in my life and the next he's flying out the door again."

Elena smiled in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Evelyn shrugged. "It happens. So, what's new?"

"I was just asking Bonnie how she's doing with all the vampire stuff."

"Oh, yeah." The blonde turned to her best friend. "So...how are you?"

"I'm freaked out." She said honestly. "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now."

Evie decided not to comment on that.

"But I'm also grateful." Bonnie continued. "To Stefan. He saved my life." She turned to Elena. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know he's already gone."

Evie tilted her head. "Surely he'd say goodbye first."

"No." Elena shook her head. "He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked her.

"What am I supposed to do? I already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish." She sighed and they started down the hallway. "It is what it is."

"Well, maybe it's for the best."

"What?" Elena frowned. "why?"

"I mean what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?"

Evie shrugged. "As long as she loves him...It shouldn't matter. They'd work it out some way."

A large sign that read: "Th Promise of Our Future" Fluttered down in front of them from where it had gotten loose from the people that were hanging across the hallway.

Both Elena and Bonnie turned to the blonde. "Did you just..." Elena began.

"Err, no. Wasn't me."

Bonnie said it wasn't her either and Elena stomped off, hating that she couldn't be with Stefan.

* * *

Damon found Evie sitting in the library's cushioned chair, mouthing words to a song from her iPod while she wrote something on her notebook.

He sat in the chair across from her and tapped her foot with his. She looked up, surprised to see him.

"Why aren't you at school, young lady?" He asked in authoritative voice and she snorted, shutting the notepad and tucking it away.

She looked up at him again, taking the earbuds from her ears.

"I thought you left."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Decided to stick around for the moment."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

"Need a favor."

Groaning, she slid down in the seat like a pouty five-year-old and pulled her beanie down, so she couldn't see his face. "Go away."

"Ah, c'mon." He smirked and took her iPod off her thigh before it fell into the floor. "Help a guy out."

Evie glared at him underneath the black hat, watching him thumb through her iPod. "Why should I? You'd probably just lie about it or attempt to murder my best friend."

"Okay, I deserved that." He rolled his eyes. "Not that last part, but understandable."

Huffing, she sat back up and fixed her beanie. "What do you want?"

Damon smirked and held out the watch.

"What do you want me to do with that old thing?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Locate something for me." He said simply and she blinked.

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, he explained about the watch and its ability to find a vampire.

"See." He placed it in the palm of her hand. "I interfere with the signal." The hands were going crazy on the watch. "It'll find me rather than someone else. I need you to locate said vampire for me."

Evie frowned. "Why am I looking for a vampire? Is Stefan missing?"

He scoffed. "Oh, look yet another member of my brother's fan club."

" _He's_ not a psycho."

"That _you_ know of." He retorted knowingly. "So you in?"

"What vampire?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. But apparently he's sloppy."

Evie frowned. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly. "Now give me my iPod."

* * *

After an hour or so she found where the watch was pointing. An old warehouse that was a little too near the school for Evie's liking.

"Found it." She said into her phone.

 _"Good. Be right there."_

In seconds he was at her side and she didn't jump that time. She was starting to get used to his sudden appearances.

"So...he/she is in there?" She nodded at the building.

"Yep." He took the watch back from her. "You can go now."

"Um, how about no?"

Damon turned back to face her. "You've been a great big help." He said mockingly sweet. "Now run along home."

Evie scowled. "Well, I found him. I should get to go too."

"No." He retorted. "Stay here."

"That's bullshit. You wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for me."

"You are not coming in." He said firmly.

"Am too."

She glared at him stubbornly and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you stay quiet and out of the way."

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." She mocked and he snorted.

"Sassy pants."

Damon broke the lock on the warehouse door and silently pushed it open, leading them inside. Evie stepped ahead of him as he shut the door behind them. He grabbed her arm before she could go any further and she glared at him, pushing him off and mouthing angrily:

"Get off me!"

"You stay behind me." He mouthed back and she rolled her eyes.

He pushed past her, walking further into the warehouse. Looking one way then the other before turning to say something to her.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Evie stifled a yelp as Logan Fell stepped out of the dark, shooting Damon in the chest twice and then once more in the kneecap, making him cry out and fall to the floor. She pressed against a large wooden crate not moving or making a sound.

"I have a ton of these wooden bullets. So nothing funky." He smirked down at Damon, before lifting his head. "You can come out now, Evelyn. I know you're there."

Warily, she slid out into the light, glaring at Logan.

"There you are."

She glanced at Damon, but he shook his head at her, warning her not to show him her powers.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." The raven-haired vampire retorted at Logan.

The former news reporter shot him again for his comment and Damon swore.

"That's what you get." Logan smirked.

"For what?" Evie snapped and moved towards Damon when he shooed her over to him, with the gun. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" He repeated. "He made me like this." He nodded at the groaning Damon.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your brother are." Logan squatted next to them. "I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here. And I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first." Damon stated, pulling the bullets out of his body. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it."

Evie frowned.

"Until I wake up in the _ground_ ," Logan emphasized. "Behind a used-car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon grunted. Evie pressed her hand to his thigh, trying to heal him without Logan seeing. Damon covered her hand with his own, to keep the glow from showing. Evie ignored the hand covering hers.

"You bit me. It had to be you."

Thigh healed, Evie moved her hand underneath his jacket and pressed against his side. To Logan, it looked like she was clinging to him because Damon kept his hands on her, ready to move her if need be.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die." The older vampire told him, hands on Evie's hips. She had her back to Logan, keeping an eye on Damon's expression. He'd let her know if she needed to throw Logan across the room. "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you. Gave you their blood." He looked at Evie when she frowned, but he shook his head. He hadn't known about other vampires being around.

"Who?"

"That's what I want to know." He pretended to still be hurt, leaning against Evie and she wanted to shove him off into the floor.

"Dude, it's not like there was a welcome wagon waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process."

"And apparently, you've learned nothing." Evie rolled her eyes. Damon pinched her on the thigh in warning and she glared at him.

"It's not easy." Logan whined. "You know, one minute, I'm a small town on-the-rise news guy, and next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"That sucks." Evie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"So, now I'm at the Ramada, watching pay-per-view all day and eating everything in sight, including the housekeeping." His eyes were wild and crazy. Hyped up on newfound energy. Evie turned to Damon, but he knew what she wanted and shook his head. Not yet.

"It could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it."

Evie snorted. "Beginnings of a psycho." Damon looped his fingers though one of the belt loops on the back of her skinny jeans and tugged her backward away from Logan, although the newbie vampire didn't look as if he cared what she said.

"I'm conflicted." He continued as if uninterrupted.

"Welcome to the club." Damon retorted before frowning. "Wait a minute, cops only found one body."

"I left one." Logan rolled his eyes. "I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies." He thumbed over his shoulder. "They're right back there."

Evie grimaced at the pile of bodies they hadn't seen beforehand. Luckily there was no strong smell yet. "You've got to be joking."

"They just keep piling up."

Evie and Damon exchanged looks of disbelief. This guy was an idiot.

"Why am I so overly emotional?" He whined. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"I'm Jenna would be _so_ into it." Evie scowled.

"Well, you probably love her." Damon said and gave the girl next to him a stern look to behave. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. Council'd never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan's eyes landed on Evie. "Your dad has a few too, you know."

Damon watched the vampire's Adam's apple bobble while watching the blonde intently. He needed to distract him before he tried to take a bite out of Evie.

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, man. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked instead.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you." Logan stood up, gun pointed at them. "And I'll kill her too." He aimed at Evie.

"Then you'll never know." Damon taunted. He stood too, pulling Evie up and shoving her behind him. "You're not answering my question."

"You first."

"Seems were at a bit of an impasse, then doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." At that, Logan shot Damon over and over again in the chest and when Evie turned around to face him, she lifted her hands and flung him across the warehouse where he smacked the far wall.

Injured as he may be, Damon managed to get up and grab Evie around the middle, zooming her out of the building.

He collapsed across the road from the warehouse and they both fell to the ground. Evie rolled him onto his back and started healing him.

"Be still." She told him firmly, when he wiggled in pain. He put his hand over hers again while she was healing him. Hiding the glow once more although there was no real need to. She didn't tell him to let go.

"Eves." He said and she looked at his face.

"What?"

"Don't talk back to the mad vampire." He said sternly. "If he had been any crazier, he might have attacked you."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, he was getting on my nerves. He's so whiny."

Damon sat up when she had healed him. His face inches from hers but he wasn't looking at her. He was thinking hard. She scowled at the close proximity. "We got to figure out where he went." She pushed at him.

"Personal space, Salvatore. Jeez."

The vampire stood up and Evie made a face when he threw his shirt off. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I can't walk around with a bloody shirt on." He retorted. He went to his car which was parked a few feet away, Evie following after him.

"You keep spare clothes in your car...why am I not surprised?"

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled a shirt out, shrugging it on and buttoning it up quickly.

Evie eyed the building behind her before looking at Damon again.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have to go. My dad's looking for me." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm, turning her back around. "Dude, stop grabbing me."

He ignore her. "Now he knows you're a witch. Be careful."

Evelyn scoffed. "I'm not scared of him, Damon."

He rolled his eyes. "Humor me. Don't provoke him if you see him. I mean it, Eves. The guy is unstable."

She made a face at him and he smirked, letting go of her. "Yeah, yeah. Now get off me."

* * *

"Hey, Dad." She greeted and he turned around, frowning.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours."

"I was at the library. Lost track of time." She shrugged.

"The library closed an hour ago." Mike said sternly. "Where were you?"

"What does it matter? I'm here like you wanted." She snapped and he sighed.

"Let's not fight, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I know I've been flighty. I don't mean to be."

"I know." She muttered and he put his arm around her shoulders, leading her through the crowd of kids and adults.

Evie frowned when she looked over her shoulder and saw Logan who was flirting with some teenage girls and then looked for Stefan. If Logan saw her, he'd know she was going to call Damon.

"So...Are you going to be a photographer still?"

"Uh, yeah." She said distractedly, craning her neck to find Stefan.

"Photography is great." He said and then frowned. "But wouldn't a more...productive career be better?"

She whipped her head around. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "A doctor? A lawyer? Something else?"

She frowned. "I like photography."

"I know that, but I'm concerned about your future, Evie."

"Mom did photography." She said quietly.

He looked away. "What about your guitar?"

"I love playing and singing, but I don't want to stop taking pictures either. I like taking photos more." She frowned. "Why can't you be supportive?"

"Because it's a hobby." He snapped. "Not a real job. You need a career."

Evelyn shook her head. "Just stop, dad."

"Evelyn Marie."

"No, you don't get to show up and start trying to be my dad. You left _again_."

She stalked down the hallway of the school, leaving him to falter behind her.

She felt bad for going off of him like that but at the same time, he had left her countless of times, she had pulled him out of bars night after night, and he never tried to get better. It was all fake promises and she was getting tired of defending him of having a hope that he'd change. And she was tired of all the secrets he had kept from her. and how he always avoided anything that had to do with her mother. Even her Gran kept things from her. She was old enough to know the truth.

Evie sighed and slowed her pace. She shouldn't be so angry at him, but he was acting ridiculous. Photography meant a lot to her and she felt a connection with the mother she had never known. Why couldn't he understand?

She turned back around, only to find Logan in front of her.

"Oh, great. It's you." She rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Evelyn." He smiled.

* * *

"I know what you are, little witch." Logan said and Evie jerked against his hold. He was leading her down a deserted school hallway. He smiled. "I know all about the powers and your secret healing of Damon."

"So?" Evelyn scowled and jerked out of his grip. "I could toss your ass out of here at any moment."

"You could, but then who will protect your dear dad?" He asked in her ear, stopping them from entering the main hall for the career stands.

"Don't you touch my dad." She growled. "I'll kick your stupid whiny ass."

Logan hauled her backward and shoved her against a wall harshly, holding her still. "I'd be really careful about who I threaten, Evelyn. I could expose you as easily as I could the Salvatore brothers. I know stuff about your dad that would make your little head spin." Evie turned away, glaring. "About your mother...and vampires."

She frowned. "What? What about my mom?"

"I'll let him tell you that, but I'm sure the truth will come out sooner or later."

She was still frowning when he patted her arm. "Now you go back and enjoy the career fair, but remember I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you even think about calling your boyfriend-"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! He's a psycho like you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, he sure likes to stay in your room a lot." He smirked. " _All night_ in fact."

Evelyn scowled, red in her cheeks. "Shut up. Just get out of here." She shoved him off with her powers before sprinting away from him. He didn't pursue her.

She bumped into Stefan who looked pissed off.

He saw her angry face and frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm guessing you saw Logan too?"

The vampire frowned. "Where'd he go? Did he hurt you?"

"Outside." She told him and shook her head. "He didn't hurt me. He knew I could and would toss him across the school if he did."

Stefan scowled. "He just threatened to expose me and Damon."

"Me too. He knows I'm a witch. That can't be good."

"I'm going to call, Damon. You stay here incase he slips back inside."

"Got it. He said he was watching me, but I doubt it. He's after that secret of the ring." She rolled her eyes and then smirked. "Kind of like a Sméagol sort of thing, yeah?"

He snorted. "Just don't engage him yet. Make sure he doesn't hurt Elena or Jenna."

"I will."

Stefan walked off hurriedly and she felt a rough hand on her, turning her around.

"Young lady, what was that?"

She sighed at her dad. "I'm sorry, dad. It's just...You leave all the time. And I never know if or when you're going to come back. And I hate that you ignore my questions about mom."

His face softened. "It was for your own good, Evelyn. All those times I left. He's got friends, but I've tracked them down. I have to leave again and go after them."

"But I can protect myself."

He shook his head. "You are my daughter and you shouldn't have too."

"I've been able to do magic for months. I can do it."

"No. I know I told you to practice and defend yourself, but I don't want you doing it anymore. There's no need."

"What about vampires? I can-"

"No, damn it." He snapped. "There's things you don't understand."

"Then tell me! Logan fell just informed me that he knows things about _you_ and _mom_."

Mike blinked and then scowled. "He's a liar, always has been."

"But what did he mean?"

"Never you mind. Leave it be."

"But dad-"

"I said, leave it be." He snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine keep your secrets. You're good at that." She turned around again. "I'm going home or for a drive or something. Family fun time is over." She started back out of the school. She'd check in on Stefan later to find out what was going on with Logan, but now she just wanted to get away from her father. He was following after her. At this point, she'd rather have another tangle with Logan the irritating vampire than face her dad.

"Evelyn, I'm tying to be patient with you but my patience is reaching its end."

She whirled around. "So is mine! I just want to be told the truth for once! Everyone around me has lied about one thing or another."

He sighed. "It's not that simple. You wouldn't understand."

"Sometimes, I don't get you, Dad. What do you want from me?"

Mike shook his head. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady." He snapped.

"You know what, Dad? Why don't you just disappear again?"

Evelyn left again, moving quickly through the crowd.

"Evelyn Marie!"

She wasn't sure why she was so irritated that he was dodging her questions. He did it all the time, it wasn't new. But somehow it irritated her more than usual.

She turned and ran from him, slamming past students and almost into Mr. Saltzman.

"Evelyn?" He took her shoulders and smiled. "What's the hurry?"

A flush went across her cheeks. "Oh, um. Hey, Mr. Saltzman."

"Who are you running from?"

"Life." She said sarcastically and he laughed. She felt giddy inside, bad feelings gone as he smiled at her. _I am such a dork._

"You too?" He joked and then looked around. "Can't find a career?"

"Not a satisfactory one."

He grimaced. "Parents can be...overprotective. They only want what's best."

"I need to get home." She said and he frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"My dad and I got into it. My mom was into photography and..."

"He doesn't want the reminder." He sighed. "I get that. I feel the same about things my wife used to love."

"Had?" Evie repeated before frowning. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saltzman."

He smiled faintly. "Thanks, Evelyn." His eyes suddenly lit up and she glanced over her shoulder to see who had his attention. It was Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt. "I'll talk to you later, okay? And don't worry about your dad he'll come around."

* * *

Evie got into her truck and sighed, putting her forehead on her steering wheel. Her phone buzzed in the seat next to her and she reached over. It was Damon.

 _Logan threatened you._

She rolled her eyes.

 _I'm fine._ She typed out. _He knew I could throw his ass. Stefan's such a tattletale_

 _Where are you?_

 _In my truck. Outside school._

 _Go back inside stay there._

Snorting she texted back: _I can handle myself._

Evie looked up from her phone and her eyes widened. Logan fell was driving away from the school, a blonde-haired girl next to him. Blood stained the window.

"Caroline." She said and frowned before following him down the road in her truck.

"Damon, I found him." She said into her phone. "He's headed towards Elm Street. Caroline's in the car with him and I think she's hurt."

 _"All right. Don't go after him."_ He said and then she heard him groan. _"You're following him, aren't you?"_

"Duh. How do you think I know where he's going?" She rolled her eyes.

She smirked, picturing his annoyed face. _"Turn your little butt right back around and go home."_ His tone made her snort.

"No. Don't think so."

 _"Not kidding, Eves. The guy is crazy, you know that."_

"Well, put on some sped and I'll toss him out to you." She retorted, stepping on the gas and hanging up on him.

Logan came to a stop sign and she parked her truck, jumping out and concentrating on the car in front of her. In seconds, the driver's door was flung open and Logan came flying out like he had been ejected.

The newbie vampire jumped up ready for a fight, but Damon and Stefan were there in twin blurs of motion. Stefan rounded the car and checked on Caroline, while Damon lifted gun firing over and over again into the news reporter's chest.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Logan groaned, falling to the ground in pain.

Without turning his head, the eldest Salvatore spoke to Stefan. "Get her out of here." Stefan nodded and grabbed Caroline rushing away into the night. " _You_ back in the truck and reverse it."

They heard the radio crackle.

"Logan, what happened? Logan?!" It was Sheriff Forbes.

Logan was trying to get up. Evie flicked her wrist and he landed back down with a pained cry. He tried to move, but found he couldn't.

"I've got him." She told Damon and he rolled his eyes before moving quickly to answer the radio.

"Sheriff, hey it-its Damon." He said, trying to sound like the nervous human he was pretending to be. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Where's Caroline?"

"She's okay. I-I'm on Elm Street."

He hung up and went around Logan's stolen car, opening the trunk and digging around. He pulled a tire iron and gave it a few practice swings.

"Gonna try this one more time." He moved closer. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know."

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." He stated and then said mockingly: "Is that your final answer?"

Logan stared at him. "How can you side with them?"

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead."

"Did your girlfriend tell you I've been watching the two of you? How you're always in her bedroom late at night? I knew she had magic before she tossed me." Logan stated smugly, Evie's face reddened.

"Oh shut up!" She scowled and twisted her hand, making him cry out as his arm twisted against its will.

Damon ignored Logan's response. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well you're screwed." Damon started to swing the iron.

"No, no wait! I do know!"

"You're lying."

Logan struggled. "You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb underneath the old church?" In her shock, Evie released him and he moved up onto his knees wobbly.

"There's another way?" She asked and Damon blinked almost forgetting she was there.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." He threatened Logan.

"I'm not lying. There's another way to break the spell. We can help you."

The sound of sirens could be heard now. There wasn't much time left.

Evie frowned.

""We"?" She repeated.

"Meet me at the old church." Logan continued.

"Get in your truck, Eves." Damon told her.

"But Damon-" Evelyn began, but he wasn't listening. She rolled her eyes and hopped into her truck, turning to watch what happened next.

The blue-eyed vampire frowned. "Take me down. Make it look real."

Logan threw him into the side of the car, winding him as Sheriff Forbes' car pulled up. Evie pretended to be the caring bystander and got out of the truck running up to Damon.

"Oh, gosh, Damon, are you okay?" She asked him in a sickly-sweet tone. The vampires rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

Liz jogged up to them.

"Where is she?"

"She's okay." Damon told her, breathing like he had just had an adrenaline scare. "My brother's taken her home." Liz looked around.

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." She nodded and turned to Evelyn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Was just on my way home and saw these two guys fighting." She lied smoothly.

"Would you mind giving Damon a ride home?"

"No problem, Sheriff." She said sweetly and the vampire snorted softly.

"Thank you, honey."

* * *

Damon was silent.

"I told you there had to be another way." Evie spoke, and he shifted his eyes towards her.

"Shouldn't you be so angry and want nothing to do with me? I did almost kill your best friend."

"I'm still pissed about it, yeah. But...I said I'd help you."

"You missed me." He smirked.

"Oh, please. It had been like two days. Missing you, would imply that I cared about you."

He continued to smirk and she narrowed her eyes before smirking at him. "And what made you come to me to help you with that compass?" He turned his head. "Not so funny now is it?" She laughed and he rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

She pulled the truck over at the edge of the forest. "Go. Find out what in the hell is going on and if there are any more nutty vampires hanging around." She startled when he took her chin and he turned her to face him.

"What?" She asked. He was looking at her funnily. He was perplexed by her behavior. Why was she being so...understanding? she should have already gone home, not drive him to the woods to meet Logan about getting the tomb open. But he couldn't deny that he was glad she was so invested in helping him without much complaint.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She frowned.

"This. All of it." He questioned. "You know that's pretty idiotic of you to keep helping me."

She rolled her eyes, avoiding the piercing gaze of those two beautiful icy blue eyes. "Dude, personal space." She knocked his hand away. "Look, I'm mad about Bonnie, okay? But...I also know _why_ you attacked her." She stared at her hands. "You want to get Katherine out of that tomb. You probably love her. So having someone not give you a way to get to her. To not understand how being away from her makes you feel..." She looked back up at him. "People put you down, Damon. Stefan, Emily...most everyone would tell you to leave it be. To let it go. But you don't because it makes you happy. It gives you a reason to keep going when everything around you starts falling apart."

He remained silent for a moment, listening to her. Really listening. The speech seemed to be for both of them. It made him wonder what had _she_ been referring too?

"Go home this time." He said at last and she made a face. "I mean it."

"Yeah, okay. Now get out of here and stop staring at me."

He zipped out of the truck and Evie sighed quietly, banging her head lightly against the headrest.

Her phone began buzzing and she glanced at it. A voicemail from her dad.

Frowning, Evie sat up and put her phone to her ear. Pulling out onto the road.

 _"Evelyn...I-I'm very sorry about tonight. I never meant to hurt you. It worries me how much like your mother you are I guess. Evie, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. how beautiful and creative you turned out to be. My darkness never tainted the goodness that you made for yourself, you never let me ruin what you had. I know I'm not the best father in the world, but...I do love you. Just remember that cupcake. I'm leaving town. For good. If you never want to see me again, I'd understand. I've not told you the truth and I've not spoken to you about your mom. God, she was so amazing Evie, just like you. I'm headed to the airport now. I'll tell you when I've settled in somewhere. I'm so sorry that I've not been there for you. I love you, cupcake."_

Tears rolled down her cheeks over and over, staining her jeans and her shirt. Her dad was leaving? Just because she had thrown a hissy fit back at the school? No, no, she couldn't let him! Stepping on the gas, she drove hurriedly through her blurry-eyed vision. Passing over Wickery Bridge and past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign. She wiped at her face angrily, trying to see when something moved in the corner of her eye. Without slowing she turned her head to the trees on the side of the road, squinting out into dark. She could have sworn she saw something moving.

Shaking her head, she turned back around to face the road and gave a startled gasp, slamming on the brakes. There was a person just standing in the middle of the road! Evie hoped to avoid hitting him but the truck hit him and the world spun sickeningly as her truck did wild flips down the black asphalt.

* * *

Pain filled her head as she struggled to open her eyes. Her truck was upside down, her body dangling above the roof of the car, stuck in the seatbelt. Blinking blood and tears from her eyes, she looked for the guy in the road.

He was getting up from the ground, showing that he was perfectly fine. Evie groaned, feeling too sleepy and injured to care about the man or whatever he was. Her vision was tunneling, and she could barely focus.

"Vampire..." Her mind conjured up for her. hoodie guy was moving towards her quickly, boots crunching the shards of glass. She could have knocked him away, but she didn't. She just laid there, letting the pain render her unconscious. The last thing she remembered was a scuffling sound and the smell of leather.

* * *

 _Review?_


	11. Bloodlines

Chapter 11

 **November 18** **th** **, 2009**

Damon stared around him in disbelief as he ended his call with Sheriff Forbes. His lead was dead. Again, his way to Katherine was gone. Standing on the ground where he knew she was below him somewhere, desiccated, made him flinch. He couldn't stand there any longer with those thoughts. Making his way through the trees, he began thinking back to when he first learned of a way to open the tomb. He could restart his search, go back to old acquaintances.

It wasn't something he particular wanted to do, but if it was necessary... most of his acquaintances were either dead or would be hard to find. He needed someone close, someone who had given the biggest help. Bree. He nodded to himself. He needed to see Bree.

* * *

Damon frowned. There was a truck badly wreaked and on its side in the road, tires still spinning. The shape of the truck looked familiar. Then he saw a figure standing near the truck, about to bend down towards the windshield when his headlights hit it and the hunk of junk truck. The hooded figure blurred off into the night.

He slammed on the brakes in shock when he recognized the truck.

"Evie," He muttered and quickly put his car into park.

He zoomed over. The windows on one side and the windshield were busted out, glass littering the road and it crunched beneath his boots as he got closer. He bent down to get a good look.

Light blonde hair was the first thing he saw. Evelyn was pressed against the glass of her driver's side door, luckily it had not busted out.

"Evelyn." He called to her, but she was out cold, not moving an inch. "Damn it." He has two options, open the door that was now at the top of the truck or pull her out of the windshield. He could smell blood and gasoline. The truck was still running. Cursing colorfully, he reached into the truck through the windshield and shut off the engine hopefully preventing a fire or an explosion.

He then went for Evelyn. After a little trouble from the seatbelt, he managed to get a hold of the unconscious girl. Carefully he maneuvered her out of the truck and laid her gently on the pavement. He could hear her heart still beating and he relaxed slightly.

Nodding to himself, he checked her over for serious injuries and broken bones. She had several bruises, including one that was on the left side of her forehead. Cuts from the glass littered her arms but luckily none of them looked as though they would hinder her or would need medical attention.

"Very lucky, my Eves." He murmured and found himself in a dilemma. Take her home or on the road with him?

"…ugh…"

"Eves? Evelyn?"

She opened her eyes slowly, her green eyes unfocused. "Whywasinroad?" She slurred at him, eyes crossing slightly. "S'not fun."

He frowned. "Wasn't me, Eves." He looked around, frowning deeper. Would the vampire have gotten her if he hadn't stopped his car?

"...Left me." She murmured.

"I'm not leaving you to lay in the road." _Or get killed by a wandering vampire._ He lifted her off the ground and she hit at his chest. "Stop that." Figuring that he'd get a kick out of pissing her off, he carried her to his car.

"You know I end up carrying you an awful lot."

"Out of road, asshole." She said loudly and he snickered.

"That's telling him, my Eves."

She shivered. "S'cold." She complained, unknowingly cuddling closer to Damon's chest and putting her face into his neck.

He smirked. "If you were more coherent, you'd throw a fit if you knew what you were doing. Giving me more of a reason to pick at you." He held her closer anyway, enjoying the fact that she was clinging to him more than he should.

She frowned, wrinkling her nose. "Cold."

"Okay, bossy pants. Just a second. You're not even fully conscious. That's what you get for not wearing a jacket." He laid her in the front seat, reclining it, until she was comfortable and then tossed his jacket over her. She grumbled and he hushed her before shutting the door. She'll be pissed when she woke, no doubt about that.

"Damon!?"

 _Shit._

He turned and leaned casually against his car as Elena hopped out of hers. The doe-eyed Katherine look-a-like gaped at the mess of Evelyn's truck. He could see she was upset, something to do with Stefan he was sure, her eyes were red-rimmed and watery.

"Is that Evelyn's? What happened? Is she okay? Have you called an ambulance?!"

He rolled his icy blue eyes. "Relax, Elena. She's just unconscious. Minor bumps and bruises. Nothing serious."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "Didn't see."

"Where is she?"

"In my car."

"Are you taking her to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "I've looked her over. She's going to be sore for a while but she'll live. Besides, I need a traveling companion. Long hours on the road alone is boring."

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"She needs to go home, Damon. You can't just take off with her."

"Watch me." He challenged, eyes flashing wickedly. "You want to do her a favor? Call her Gran and let her know she's okay."

Her mouth opened and closed as he sauntered over to his car.

"Damon, I don't think-"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Elena," He cut her off with a roll of his eyes. "She's hit her head and might have a concussion. It's better that I look after her in case it's worse than it looks."

"Isn't that what doctors are for?"

"She'll be fine." He rolled his eyes.

Elena didn't look convinced. "Is she really safe with you? Can she trust you?"

He stared at her a moment. "I've got her."

"She hates you." She pointed out and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know. That's why this will be fun."

"At least I know she can defend herself."

Damon smirked and got into his car.

"Damon...Why do I look like her?"

He paused. "You'll have to ask Stefan that." He shut his door and took off, leaving a bewildered Elena behind.

* * *

 **November 19** **th** **2009**

Pain ricocheted around her skull and her body as Evie moved. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself staring at someone's arm. Her eyes followed the limb slowly, still not sure what she was seeing at first.

"Morning Sunshine." A disgustingly cheerful and migraine inducing familiar voice spoke up. The owner of the arm.

"What?" She croaked and winced as pain lashed through her head. She groaned softly and Damon's blue eyes flickered to her briefly.

"I said morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like I wrecked my truck."

Snorting, he shifted his arm and reached over to open the glove compartment. "Pain meds in here. I got you a Gatorade from the last gas station I passed." She blinked at the items in the compartment. That was considerate of him...

"…Thanks." She muttered, the only thing she could think of to say. "Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Roadtrip?"

Damon eyed her as she downed a couple of pills and took several small sips of blue Gatorade. He expected more of a fight, but perhaps she wasn't feeling all that good.

"Yeah."

Evelyn rolled her eyes again, pleased she could do so with a just a small dulled ache. "Are you a doctor now, Salvatore?" Damon grinned. There was his Eves.

"No, just a good judge of injuries."

"Whatever." She looked out the window. "Never been to Georgia before."

"You'll love it."

Evie looked back at him. "That was a vampire that I hit."

Damon nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yes, it was."

"Who was he?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"There are a lot of vampires you don't know."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well, its not like we all hang out a vampire bar and grill. Chit chatting it up." He snorted. "There's probably hundreds that I don't know about."

Evie rubbed at her forehead and then frowned. "My Gran. Does she know about the wreak?"

"Elena took care of it. Says you're staying with her."

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Well what about my truck?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road, but that hunk of metal is history."

She groaned. "Damn it...I liked that truck."

Damon rolled his eyes. He turned to her. "What were you doing out so late?"

She shrugged. "Just was."

" _Eves_. Don't make me ask you a million times." He smirked. "I know how much you like it when I annoy you."

She glared at him before looking pained. "He left."

"Your dad?"

She nodded and looked out the window, avoiding him. Ah, the words from last night made sense now.

"Why?"

"Because we got into a fight at the school...I told him to disappear. So he did."

Damon didn't say anything for a while. Then she spoke up, tired of the silence as per usual.

"Why are we in Georgia?"

He shrugged this time. "Just are."

She scoffed. "Jerk."

Damon's phone buzzed. "Hello. Stefan."

" _Where did you take Evie? Is she okay?"_

"On a roadtrip. She's _fine_." He winked at her and she scowled. "Want to say hi?" He handed her his phone.

"Stefan." Evie said.

" _Did he hurt you? Elena said, you wreaked your truck."_

"No, he didn't hurt me." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be all right."

" _Where is he taking you?"_

"I don't know. A roadtrip." She said and Damon tilted his head. "About to lose signal, bye Stefan." She hung up and handed the phone back.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Do you want him to keep calling or even attempt to follow you? I'm assuming there's a Katherine related reason we're going to Georgia."

He nodded. "Yep, I've got an old acquaintance there. She'll be able to help."

The girl leaned back in her seat. "How much longer?"

"About an hour or so give or take."

Evelyn sighed. "He left a damn voicemail. I was trying to get to the airport to stop him from leaving. Guessed I missed that flight."

Damon turned his head. "What was the fight about? If you don't mind me asking?"

She explained to him about the career fair and the argument about the photography. She told him about seeing Logan, which Damon was pissed about, and she finished up with what she had said to her father.

"So...I said, "Why don't you just disappear again?" I didn't mean it literally..." She faced the window, frowning.

Damon frowned too. "Where'd he go?"

"That's the million-dollar question." She muttered and then made a face. "Why are you listening to this crap? It's old people music."

He snorted and changed the radio station to Rock. "Better?"

"Much." She said and he smirked. "So who is this acquaintance of yours?"

"Her name is Bree. She runs a bar."

"Uh huh, a woman _and_ a bar." She smirked. "What a coincidence that you happen to like both?"

He smirked. "Funny."

"I know right?" She smirked back and he ended up laughing. He had to admit she was a lot better company than Elena.

* * *

Evie stretched her sore muscles, groaning and lowering her head. Her legs were sore and hurt her, taking a step she almost toppled over and hands were steadying her. Damon's eyes, filled with concern, looked her over.

"Hey." She looked up to see Damon's face. His eyes filled with concern as he looked her over, his brow furrowed. She caught herself staring at his eyes, how much concern he was showing to her and she quickly averted her gaze.

She shook her head. "I-I'm fine." She pulled away and nodded at the building across from them. "That her place?"

Damon nodded, shifting. He should have stopped and really checked her over. Getting into an accident and then sitting in the car for hours couldn't be good for her. She stretched a bit more her shirt riding up and giving him a glimpse of a sliver of her lightly tanned skin. Then she bent over to touch her toes.

He couldn't help but stare at her ass which was on full display. He had to resist the urge to touch her.

Evie stood back up and he pretended to be checking his phone. "Stefan?"

"Wrong number." He replied and she nodded.

They started towards the bar and Evie glanced up at him.

"This friend of yours isn't going card me is she? That would suck. I need a drink after all of that."

He smirked. "Nah. Bree's cool."

They went inside and Evie looked around at the décor of the room, nodding in approval. Damon led the way over to the bar, sauntering. Evelyn's eyes landed on his butt. He had a nice ass. She mentally slapped herself and looked back at the bar instead.

An attractive older woman was behind the bar, cleaning a glass when she looked up and saw them. Or saw Damon rather. Gasping in delight, the mocha skinned woman, set the glass aside while beaming widely. Obviously, this was Bree.

"No, no. It can't be." She shook her head and Evie rolled her eyes. Old acquaintance obviously equals ex-lover.

"Damon." She continued and hopped up on the bar, swinging her legs over to their side and getting down. She went over to him, moving hips in a definitely sexual manner. Evie grimaced. "My honey pie." Bree purred.

"Honey pie?" She snickered to herself and instantly stopped when Damon and Bree started kissing like they were still together.

"Sorry, honey." She winked at Evie, pulling away from the vampire. "Couldn't resist. It's been a long time."

The girl snorted. "Go right ahead. I'm just here for the drinks."

Bree threw her head back and laughed. "Well, come on then." She hopped back over the bar and they followed her.

Evie watched as she brought over a tray of shot glasses, lining them up in front of everyone at the bar. Herself and Damon included.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree called out as she went down the line pouring alcohol into the glasses. "Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up."

"You sound like a real winner." Evie smirked at Damon and tipped her glass back, draining it in one go. He smirked back.

"You have no idea."

"So..." Bree came back over to them, smiling. "How'd he rope you in?" She looked at Evie.

The girl snorted. "Uh, nope. Not roped."

"Honey, if you're not roped your whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

Next to her, Damon made a whip gesture and mouthed the sound at Evie, smirking wickedly. She narrowed her eyes for a second.

"Actually, it's the other way around, isn't it, _honey pie_?" She smirked at Damon, seeing if he'd get mad. Instead, he took her hand.

"Yep, she's got me and can't get rid of me." He scooted his stool closer to her and she tried not to fluster at his how now his legs were on either side of her left hip.

Bree smirked. "Mmhm. I can tell."

"Get off me." Evie stated and shoved at him. Snickering, Damon moved his stool back a bit. "So how'd you two meet?"

"College." She laughed.

"You went to college?" Evelyn mocked him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I've been a college campus, yes."

Bree smiled. "About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me his little secret and it just made me love him all the more."

"Really? I wanted to kill him when I found out." Evie stated and Bree chuckled. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I had a little secret of my own and I was dying to share it with someone."

"She's a witch." Damon explained.

"You changed my world." Bree told him and he smirked.

"You mean I _rocked_ your world."

"He is good in the sack isn't he?"

"Sure he is." Evie smirked and he leaned closer.

"Wouldn't you be like to know." He grinned and she made a face.

"Not interested, Salvatore."

"Don't be jealous, my Eves."

"Oh, I'm not." She stated and he smirked.

"Mostly, he's just a walkaway Joe." Bree finished. "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

"Come on. There's gotta be another way." Damon said, giving Bree his charming smile. She shook her head.

"After all there years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out."

"I already did. Twenty years ago." She glanced at Evie who was still sitting at the bar. "Why don't you ask your little witch?"

Damon cut his eyes to the blonde and then back to Bree. "How'd you-"

"I sensed it the moment she walked in here." She explained. "She's not the usual witch. She's a wiccan. Her powers are a little more complicated than the usual witch. She doesn't rely on ancestors. She gets her magic from within. And from the air around her. it's an energy source. Amazingly good at healing and protection spells."

"She's a newbie. She's still learning." He informed her, looking back at Evelyn. Bree watched him and smiled softly. Damon had a fondness for the feisty girl, even if he didn't fully realize it yet.

"It was just three easy steps," She spoke up getting his attention again. "Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"Little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal."

Bree sighed. "That's it, Damon. There's no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell."

Again she shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." She patted his hand, as he gazed off across the room. "Why don't you just appreciate what you have?" Damon's eyes rolled over to her.

"And just what is that?" He snapped.

Bree nodded across the room. "Her."

Damon looked back over at the bar and spotted Evie. He snorted.

"Don't tell me you don't care for her. Just a little. She's a friend to you."

"She's stubborn and annoying."

Bree laughed. "No wonder you two get along so well then."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine." Evie rolled her eyes. "No, he's not trying anything right now." Elena continued to babble in her ear and it was annoying her. "Look, other than a huge headache, I'm fine. Tell my Gran I'll be at Bonnie's or something." The girl said something else and Evie nodded. "Yeah, that's why I was on the road last night...He pissed me off. Thanks, Elena. No, I'll make him drive me home okay? Bye." She hung up and snorted softly to herself.

She turned around and yelped at Damon's close proximity.

"Jeez, wear a bell or something!?"

He smirked in amusement. "Everything okay?"

"Elena is all upset with Stefan...Did you know she and Katherine are look-a-likes? As in a creepy mirror image?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, god. That's so...well it's kind of sick."

"There two different people." Damon stated. "Trust me."

"Hm. Still weird. Guess I'd be kind of pissed too if I found out my boyfriend picked me because I resembled his trapped vampire girlfriend or brother's girlfriend or...Whatever the hell the relationship is." She rubbed at her forehead.

"Does your head still hurt?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"A bit."

Damon tilted her head to examine the bruise. "Doesn't look as bad as it did last night. I'll get Bree to bag some ice for it."

"Thanks."

He nodded and they headed back inside.

"Did your Gran call?"

"She called Elena's aunt Jenna and pretty much got everyone stirred up. I just hope that Bonnie covers for me or I'm screwed."

She hopped up onto the bar stool and Damon sat next to her.

Bree came over to them with a smile. "Here you go. It's on the house. You look hungry."

Evie smiled at the bartender as she sat two baskets of burgers and fries and two bottles of beer in front of her and Damon. "Free food is awesome. And so is free beer."

The vampire rolled his eyes, smirking a bit.

When the witch walked away, she turned to Damon. "So...How does Elena look like Katherine? Are they related?"

"Vampires can't procreate." He replied and then leaned closer to her, wiggling his eyebrows. "But we love to try."

Evie shoved him away. "Shuddup you goof."

"No, if they were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was a vampire."

Curiously, she tilted her head. "So...how can you eat people food? Aren't you dead?"

"As long as I can keep a healthy diet of blood in my system everything functions pretty normally." He winked at her. "Everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"Not all the time."

"Just like ninety percent of the time?" She smirked and he laughed.

"And the other ten percent?"

She leaned in closer. "Blood and booze."

Damon laughed again and shook his head. "You're a little crazy, you know that?"

"And crazy hangs with crazy." She replied with a shrug. "Takes one to know one." She faced Damon. "Shots?"

"I'm going to regret this." He replied, but nodded at Bree.

* * *

The bar was overly warm now. Full of people cheering and dancing drunkenly and tipsily.

Evie was swaying next to Damon, readying for the next shot glass.

"Ready...go!"

Evie down her glass in seconds and slapped it back on the bar top.

"That's three!" She exclaimed loudly and turned to Damon, her nose bumping his cheek. "You...are soooo slow." She touched his lower lip with her thumb. "And messy. Does baby need a bib?"

He rolled his eyes and poked her head with a finger, backing her face up a bit.

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He quipped. "And I have taste buds."

"S'good." She waved a hand at the glass. "S'good."

He smirked. "You are so drunk."

"Nah..."

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A woman next to her said and Evie turned around to face her, leaning back against Damon. He wrapped arm around her incase she did fall.

"I can go all night." She wiggled around to face Damon again, his arm still around her waist. "All night." She whispered in his ear and he snorted. "See? I can make the jokes too, bud-buddy."

"Sure you can."

A random song started playing from the jukebox in the corner and she grabbed his arm. "That's my jam! We gotta dance to it!" She tried to pull on him. "Hurry up for it's over!"

Damon smirked. "Do you even know what's playing?"

" _It's my jam_!" She sang and he snickered. "Dance with me."

"You don't dance."

"I _drunk_ dance. It's smush better." She slurred in a matter of fact tone.

She was dancing against him, swaying her hips and he felt his mouth go dry. She claimed she couldn't dance and had been nervous about the dance at the Lockwood's. And yet here she was, moving in wild rhythm that had him gripping those tempting hips and tugging her backward. She leaned back against him, an arm slung up over his neck, fingers in his hair. Around them were others having gotten to the point of drunken dancing as well.

Damon ran his hands up her sides and back down again and she moaned softly, moving her body to the music. Drunk dancing indeed. She took on a whole persona. Bending his head, he whispered in her ear: "Having fun?"

"Mmhm. S'nice." She twisted around to face him, still dancing rather erotically and he hauled her closer. She gripped at his hair with one hand, the other going up his chest. They locked eyes and he gently, cupped her cheek with one hand. She tried to pull away, looking worried.

"It's all right." He said softly and ran his thumb along the scar tenderly. She closed her eyes, breathing evenly and then opened her eyes again. His gaze lowered to her lips and he could tell she was waiting to see what he'd do. Slowly, he moved his face closer to her and their lips brushed just a tad. A drunk person bumped into them Evie tripped backwards. Damon caught her elbow.

"Okay?"

She nodded then made a face. "Gotta go."

He snorted and pointed her in the right direction of the bathroom. "Remember the person with the little dress on is the girl's room." He teased.

"I knooow that." She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped to the bathroom.

* * *

Evie's phone was buzzing as she exited the bathroom and she squinted at the screen.

"Bon...Hey..." She went outside to hear better.

" _Where the hell are you? Elena said you're with Damon. Are you drunk?"_

"Noooo. I'm fine."

" _I heard about your dad skipping town. I'm really sorry, Evie."_

That sobered her up a bit.

"Yeah. Sucks."

" _Are you hurt? Is he being a pain?"_

"He's pleasant."

" _You are drunk. Don't do anything stupid. He's a killer and the bad guy remember?"_

Evie snorted. "I'm not gonna sleep with him. That's weird."

" _Are you too drunk to hear what happened to me?"_

Evie heard the fear in her friend's voice and stood up straighter. "Talk to me."

At the end of her story, Evelyn was frowning. "Yeah, there's something scary in that tomb. I don't think it's just people."

" _My god..."_ Bonnie breathed. _"What have we gotten into?"_

"I don't know." She glanced back at the bar. "I gotta go, Bon. Damon will bring me home when he's done. I'll text you when I'm home, okay?"

" _Just be careful."_

Evie hung up and sighed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut. There was dull throb in her head.

She was about to go back inside when a hand clamped over her mouth and she struggled against whoever held her. She shoved them off with her powers and tried to make a run for it. Evie ran around back since going into the bar wasn't an option. Damon...She needed to avoid him for a while. She remembered her drunken dance and she didn't want to ask him for help. He had almost kissed her again...and she had let him.

"The hell is wrong with me." She muttered to herself.

The figure who attacked her earlier was in her path in seconds and swung a heavy board, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Bree tilted her head. "Hey, where's your girl?"

Damon glanced around, frowning. "You see her come out of the bathroom?" He got up, going to look for her and missed Bree's expression.

He opened the bathroom door. "Eves? You fall in there?" No response. Humming, he turned and headed for the door. Maybe she went out for fresh air. He opened the door, her scent faintly there. "Eves?" Her phone was lying on the ground. Damon picked it up.

He hopped off of the porch and went around the back of the bar.

He spotted her on the ladder of the water tower, frowning at something.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard you, asshat! My head already hurts enough!"

"What are you doing?" Damon said and she glanced at him.

"Get out of here, stupid!" She yelled at him before something slammed into him hard. Grunting he crashed to the ground, someone beating him over and over with a wooden board.

"Stop!" He heard Evie yell and then the beating stopped for a moment, though his legs were broken. "What the hell is your problem!?" He lifted his head to see the vampire knock her backwards and then come at him again. This time, the vampire was carrying a small gasoline can and was now dousing him with it.

"No!" Evie yelled again and the vampire hissed at her when she got up. "Why are you attacking him?!"

"He killed my girlfriend!"

The girl frowned. "Well, I'm sorry, but hurting Damon won't bring her back."

"Why are you siding with him?! He killed her."

"Who was she?"

"She went to see Stefan and he killed her."

It clicked. "Lexi..." She murmured and he flinched. "Look, I get you're angry okay? This jerkwad almost killed my best friend. He's a pain in the ass, but he doesn't deserve this. Killing him won't bring back Lexi and it'll make you hurt worse."

The vengeful vampire took a match out of his pocket. Evie continued. Moving closer. "She turned you...didn't she?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you, okay? And it hurts that she's gone. Being a vampire heightens those emotions. Lexi told me that that. "When it's real, you can't walk away." That's what she told my friend Elena, okay?"

"Well that's a chose you won't have to make."

Evie in front of Damon, startling the angry vampire. Groaning, Damon lifted his head to watch, puzzled why she was protecting him and puzzled why she looked...upset?

"She wouldn't want you to do this. You want to stoop to his level? Then go ahead. But Lexi was good that means you are too. You're hurting, but you're not a murderer. Unless you choose to be." Tears sprung in her eyes despite how hard she tried to keep them at bay. She blamed it on the headache and the booze. "Please don't hurt him...I-I need him. _Please_." It was the truth, plain and simple. Damon was the annoying constant in her life right now. She had gotten used to seeing him come and go, but she always knew he was there. If he disappeared...or was gone... She couldn't let him die, but her powers were fritzed out from her bash to the head.

The vampire looked her for a long time and he finally had to look away. Growling angrily, he turned and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt and tossed him across the yard where he slammed into the wall of a loading dock door.

"I know you did it for her, but thank you anyway." Evie whispered, knowing he could hear her, but Damon couldn't. "Despite how idiotic and annoying he is...I do need him."

The vampire shook his head. "Lexi would have liked your honesty."

"She did. We did our best drunk dancing the last time I saw her."

The edges of his mouth twisted up and then he was gone.

Evie blinked away the wetness and hurried over to Damon who was snapping his bones back into place.

"Just hold still and let me do it." She told him and held her hands over him. Although she couldn't really do much, she knew she could at least ease the pain a bit. She jumped when he touched her face.

"Your head is bleeding again."

She pushed at his hand. "No distractions. I'm concentrating."

"You were crying." He could see moisture on his fingertips.

"Was not. You're delusional. Hit your head too many times. And have you seen how dusty it is back here? Probably picked up an allergy."

He smirked and then groaned when she popped his knee back into place. This time she smirked. "Don't be a baby."

* * *

 **November 20** **th** **2009**

Evie was dozing when he came back out of the bar, making sure he had gotten all the blood off of his hand. The time on his phone read 3:30 a.m.

She roused awake when he slid behind the wheel and closed the door.

"Was it her? did she call him out here?" She asked and he nodded. Evie frowned. "So now what?"

"Going home."

"No, I meant about Katherine. Bree was your lead right? Did she tell you anything?"

"Actually yes. She motioned something about a grimoire."

"What's that?"

"Kind of like your little spell book. It's all of a witch's spells. So we need to find Emily's."

Evie nodded. "Bet she didn't tell you where."

He snorted. "Now when has anything been easy?"

She smiled and then leaned back against the seat. "You could have left me in the middle of the road. Called someone to get me. Why'd you take me with you?"

"You're not the worst company in the world. Don't sell yourself short."

"Don't kid about my height, jerk."

"Because I knew it'd piss you off." He smirked and she smirked back. He shrugged. "And you're not the worst company in the world, my Eves."

"Eh, probably could have been better."

"You did okay for an invalid."

She laughed and shoved at him. "Shut up."

Silence fell for a moment.

"You saved me." He said quietly, almost musing aloud to himself. Evie ignored him, staring steadily ahead. "You could have let me burn to death."

"Don't tempt me." She huffed. "You still smell slightly flammable."

Damon scoffed, but did tap the air freshener in the air vent, making her smirk. "Seriously, Eves...I owe you one."

"Yeah, that's right." She turned to him. "And don't you forget it, buster. Finally got one over you."

He rolled his eyes fondly.

"Just don't crash into any stray vamps on the way home and maybe we'll call it even." She told him and he snorted.

"How's your head?" He asked when she groaned softly. She thought she could hide it, but he had heard the pain in her voice.

Evelyn shifted in the seat. "Hurts." She finally admitted.

"Bad enough to see a doctor?"

She shook her head, ignoring the dizziness she felt. "I don't think that last hit helped any."

Before she could protest, Damon's fingers were in her hair, probing for the tender spot near her temple.

"Ow, dammit! Don't touch it!" She yelped, slapping at his hand, but he didn't pull away.

"You've got a knot there. It's not too big, but you need to put something on it to stop the swelling."

He pulled into the nearest gas station and went inside.

When he came back out, he had a small amount of gasoline smell on him, but not as overpowering as before. In his hand was a baggie of ice and a shirt.

"What's the shirt for?"

"To wrap your ice bag in." He stated. "It won't be so cold then."

"Oh." She mumbled and took the items from him when he had wrapped the ice up. "Thanks."

He pulled back out on the road.

"Well that was exciting." She said, leaning against the seat, keeping the ice against her head. "Got anywhere else to go?"

He gasped mockingly. "You'd be willing to sit in the car with me for another roadtrip?"

She sent him a smirk. "I never said you were bad company either. Just a pain in the ass."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me up to the door." She snorted and he rolled his eyes. They had arrived back in Mystic Falls by midmorning and Evie was exhausted. She hadn't slept the whole way back. They had spent the time talking. Damon had liked the normalcy of it. He hoped he and Katherine could do the same.

"Well, its for precaution. Apparently, you're a damsel in distress type." He smirked at her.

"I can knock you off this porch." She narrowed her eyes. "You're no Prince Charming."

He moved his face closer to hers.

"Do it."

The door opened and Othella appeared.

"Oh, Evelyn!" She attached herself to Evie almost knocking the girl off the porch in a tackling hug. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you call me?!" She pulled back to clutch the girl's cheeks in her hands. "Are you all right? I saw your car and I thought... You're head! You poor girl."

"Gran, can't breathe. Need space." Evie pushed the hands off of her gently. "I'm fine. Damon came along and-"

"Oh, thank goodness you found her!" Evie snickered as Damon was giving an equally tight hug. The vampire sent her a half-amused look. "You are such a nice young man. Didn't I tell you, Evelyn?"

"Yeah. Okay. Stop stroking his ego, Gran." She rolled her eyes, but her words went unheard. Damon smirked at her.

"Thank you so much, Damon. After her father left...I knew she'd be upset."

"Okay, thank you." Evie said loudly. "But I think Damon has to _go now_?"

Othella shook her head. "No manners. I thought I raised you better than that. Damon, would you like to come in?"

He smirked at Evie before shaking his head. "No, thank you. Mrs. Boleyn. I have to go now. Goodbye, Evelyn."

She only rolled her eyes at him and went inside.

Evie's grandmother sighed. "Don't mind her. She's very antisocial, gets it from her father."

Damon only smiled at her. "It's all right. Just make sure her head isn't hurting her too bad."

Othella smiled. "You are such a polite young man." She looked around and then whispered lowly. "There's a dance at the school in two days. Perhaps you should ask her. She'd love it."

He smirked wickedly, knowing how much Evie would "love" it. "Hm. I'll think about it."

* * *

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm just making sure you don't have a serious injury." He said, moving behind her, a hand cradling the injured side of her head gently.

She snorted. "Whatever." She pressed her head further into his hand, regardless, eyes sliding closed. "Not very comfy."

"Ugh. You are so annoying."

"So, go somewhere else."

"Too much effort."

She rolled her eyes and rolled over in the bed, putting her head on his chest and an arm across him.

"I'm not cuddling. I just need something better for my head." She reminded him.

"Mmhm." He hummed, but he let his arm drop to her back.

"So are we just going to ignore it?" He asked suddenly.

"Ignore what?" She grumped.

"You know what."

"Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do. I was drunk." She raised her head to look at him. "It didn't mean anything."

"I'm not saying it did. I just found it interesting."

"Oh, shut up."

Red-faced she thumped her head back onto his chest and winced.

"Ow."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't do that." Damon reached over and turned the lamp off. "Go to sleep, Eves."

"Do you think that vampire is still around? Do you think he was working with Logan?"

"He's not going to hurt you. He ran from me the other night."

"Its not me I'm worried about its Gran." She added quickly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well I'm sure he's somewhere, but I doubt he'd try again. You were probably a target because you were driving alone."

"So he stood in the middle of the road like a jackass? He could have moved."

He frowned. "True." He felt her body relaxing. "Sleep, my Eves." He soothed and ran a hand down her back. It was strange how they both acted so different in here than in front of others. He could be more relaxed than sleeping alone.

"We're weird, aren't we?" She muttered as if she knew what he had been thinking.

"Isn't everyone?"

"We'll get her out, Damon." Evelyn yawned. "You'll see."

He smiled a bit and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Review?_


	12. Unpleasantville

**Hey everyone enjoy this chap!**

 **Things heat up and we've bumped up to the M rating this chap!**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **December 3** **rd** **2009**

Evie's breath fogged the window and she traced patterns with her finger, lost in thought. She half listened to the pair behind her who were discussing putting vervain into jewelry and it's other uses. Something about food. But Evie wasn't really listening. Ever since her roadtrip to Georgia, all she could think about was Damon. Her drunken dance and how he had almost kissed her again. She shut her eyes a bit, trying to put it out of her mind. Why was she thinking about Damon? He was a psychotic vampire with revenge tendencies. She didn't need to be thinking about him.

Although... The more time they had spent together talking like normal people. Like friends... It was strangely nice. And she looked forward to when he'd come climbing through her window to talk or not even talk. That was the best part. They could just be and she didn't have to speak or say a word.

"Stefan, who was that man Evie saw in the road?" Elena asked, propping up on her elbow. Stefan shook his head, glancing at Evie who was perched on the window seat, her gaze on the outside.

"I don't know. Evie, what do you remember?"

She turned from the window, brushing her hair out of her face. "Not much. I never saw his face. He was just a random guy with a dark colored hoodie and boots." She told him and shrugged. "Didn't see much before I blacked out." She turned to Elena. "So... You're adopted? Have you told Jeremy?"

"No, not yet." She sighed. "I don't want to put that on him so close to the holidays you know?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah I get it. Thanks for the vervain, Stefan."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

The doorbell rang and Evie rolled off the bed. "Pizza's here."

"I'll get it." Elena offered.

"Nope. It's on me." The blonde stated and waved a hand at the girl before running down the stairs.

"Evelyn, your unhealthy food is here!"

"Coming, Gran." The girl rolled her eyes and hopped down the last few steps. The pizza guy was inside the house, setting the pizza on the table.

"How much?" She asked and the guy turned around. He eyed her for a moment before answering.

"22."

"Got it." She dug a twenty and a five out of her jacket and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change."

He smiled way too widely. "Thanks. You have yourself a good night."

"Yeah." She frowned as he went back out the door. "You too... _Creep_."

* * *

"Want some pizza?" She asked as he plopped down on the mattress next to her. "It's been delivered by a super creepy dude." Damon took a slice from the box and eyed her.

"Creepy?"

"Yeah." She shrugged and then bumped his shoulder. "Any luck?"

"None." He toned. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"You'll find it." She said and he scoffed. Finished with his food, he rolled over and closed his eyes. "Any ideas as to where it could be?"

Damon shook his head. "Not a damn clue." His face was against her bare thigh and she felt heat creep into her face. It was distracting and made her feel weird.

Evie sighed and let her head fall back against the wall with a thud. She should not be thinking of _Damon_. Especially in that way.

"What?" He asked, his warm breath hitting her skin and making her shiver.

"Nothing." She muttered and grabbed her blanket, pulling up over her legs, and he opened his eyes.

"What?" He glanced at her, taking in her red cheeks. "You're not getting sick are you? Germy?"

"You're a vampire. You can't get sick." She snorted and he smirked.

"Then what are you blushing about?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Are you thinking about me, Eves?" He grinned and she scowled.

"No!"

"Yes, you are." His smiled widened.

"Stop smiling!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" She demanded, almost cracking a smile.

"That you like me."

She huffed and shook her head. "I don't like you." He just smirked and she kicked his leg. "Shut up. I'll admit, you're _slightly_ attractive."

Damon chuckled. "Is that so? Just slightly?"

"Mmhm."

"What's in the bag?"

"A dress." She said, glancing over at the bag.

"Got a hot date?"

"No, I'm going to the decade dance at the school." She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to go, but I got roped into going."

"Going solo?"

"Yeah." She said distractedly.

"If you wanted me to take you, you could have just asked me." He smirked and leaned up on his elbow. "I'll pick you up."

Evelyn snorted. "Whoa…hold it. I don't think so. Why would you even want to go? It'll be boring."

"Because you'll be there."

"Uh-huh…right." She turned around in the bed to face the wall. She scowled when he pressed against her back.

"Come on, Eves. You know you want me." He said in her ear and she elbowed him.

"Back off."

Damon turned her onto her back, leaning over her. She eyed him warily.

"I've seen you looking at me."

"Must have missed the grossed-out expression on my face." She countered and he smirked.

"Love that sarcasm."

"You should get off me."

"Why? Tempted?" He asked smugly, almost daring her to touch him. She tried not to focus on how his body felt next to hers.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not the least bit interested in you."

"Evelyn?"

"Jesus!" The girl huffed at her grandmother's voice. "Does she time these things?" She scowled at Damon. "Go away." He only wiggled his eyebrows at her. She shrieked as he grabbed her around the middle and tugged her to the middle of the bed. "Get off me, you asshole!" He trapped her beneath him and he held her wrists against the mattress. Her legs were now around his waist.

The door opened and Othella came in, making Evie look over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard-Lord almighty!"

Evelyn let her head thump back down and Damon snickered as red colored her cheeks.

"I didn't realize you had _company_ , Evelyn. Er, hello, Damon."

"Mrs. Boleyn, it's nice to see you."

"He's not company, Gran. He's an annoyance." The human girl scowled and kneed the male above her in the groin. Damon huffed out a breath and she scrambled out from under him.

"Well...I was coming to tell you goodnight." Othella said, looking up and down at Damon. Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Damon, you are more than welcome to stay for a while. There are cookies in the kitchen."

"Why thank you." He beamed. "I'd be glad to."

"Evelyn, I hope you have protection."

"Gran!" Evie hid her face under a pillow and Damon snickered.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, dear. Just warn an old lady next time. I know times are different. Sex is perfectly heathy."

"Please stop talking." The girl moaned underneath the pillow, but only the chuckling vampire heard her.

"I'll just leave this open." She patted the door and went down the stairs.

Evie peered out from under the pillow, face tomato red.

"Now what?" Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh."

He snickered as she pulled her pillow back over her face.

Still feeling the bed, shake she slapped his face with the pillow, scowling. "Shut up, Salvatore!" But she ended up laughing too. "She is never going to forget that. You just doomed us. Doomed me. She'll never let it go now and never stop talking about it. Next she'll be supplying condoms."

He smirked and she shook her head.

"Sometimes I really, _really_ hate you."

"And sometimes you think about me. And it makes you hot and bothered."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **December 4th, 2009**

"Jenna is the only one who knows anything, Elena." Evie pointed out. "You have to ask her. Wish I had a cool aunt."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and nudged her. "You have a cool grandma."

"No, I have a wacky one who I swear makes up stuff."

Elena sighed. "I know, but-"

"The Elena I know would always want the real truth good or bad." Bonnie told her. "I mean you just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens...How bad could it be?"

"Okay, well I've got to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

"We'll split the bill." Evie told her and Elena nodded at them.

"Thanks. Bye."

Bonnie sighed. "I feel so bad for her."

"She'll be all right." Evie shrugged. "It's Elena."

"So does your Gran do any magic?"

"Very little...I think it hurts her to do a lot." Evie shifted. "It all goes back to the day I was born. Something happened. She used up her energy to save me, my mother died saving me...And all for what? I have no one to teach me how to do what I do. I teach myself. And it's not easy. I never do incantations, its's all one with the energy in the world and whatnot. Hand gestures and lots of concentration." She suddenly sighed. "Crap. I gotta grab shoes for tonight. Maybe Elena is still in the parking lot."

Bonnie waved to her and the girl hurried out of the bar, missing Damon who had waited until she had left to confront the Bennett witch.

* * *

Evie and Elena walked out of the store a few minutes later with the items they needed and headed for her car.

"So...What was it like to spend all that time with Damon?"

"Not, all bad. Despite his very annoying tendencies, he can be normal at times."

Elena laughed at that and put her bag up. "I'll bet. All fake?"

"Duh." Evie smirked at her, fibbing. She would keep Damon's easy-going side a secret. No one else needed to know. Elena's phone began ringing and she frowned.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Elena."_

"Who is this?"

 _"Your pretty friend hit me with her truck."_

Elena froze. Evelyn looked at her, noticing her stiff posture.

 _"She hasn't got a new one yet?"_

She glanced around and then saw a guy standing in the shadows near the Grill, hoodie hiding his face from view. Evie followed her line of vision and gasped.

"Is that the guy who was in the road?" Elena asked her before noticing he was moving. "Get in the car, Evie." Evie took the phone from her and pressed speaker.

"Who are you?" She demanded into the phone as they got inside and started it up. "How'd you get this number?"

 _"Your blond friend got away from me. She won't next time. And you won't either, Elena."_

"There won't be a next time, asshole!"

Elena snapped the phone shut and pressed on the gas, getting them out of there. She took off out of the parking spot, leaving the guy far behind in the dark. Evie watched him until she could no longer see him before slumping in her seat.

"I could have handled him!"

The brunette shook her head. "We have to tell Stefan."

"What for? He'll be long gone before Stefan gets there." She didn't want Damon to know.

Elena sighed. "Evie, we're being stalked by a vampire. We have to tell him. He can help."

* * *

Stefan's brow furrowed as he listened to Elena.

"Why me and Evie? And if he wanted to kill us why call us?"

"That's because we're predator's, Elena." He explained and handed a drink to Evie who was staring off into space. "We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill."

"I want you to take this." Stefan handed her the compass. Evie eyed it.

"You took that from Damon." She said and he nodded.

"And he took it from Logan who took it from Elena."

"What happened to it?" Elena asked, looking it over.

"It's a vampire finding compass." Evie explained. "It's how I found Logan in that warehouse for Damon." She opened it up, ignoring the looks from Elena and Stefan at her explanation, and showed her. "See the arrow goes to Stefan." It whirled and clicked until it landed on him.

"Why did my father have it?" The brunette asked.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate vampires. The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I want you to keep that and that way, you'll know if you're in danger." He glanced at Evie. "I-"

"It's fine. I've got my magic."

"Damon said you're still learning. That it's not like Bonnie's."

"Well, he hasn't seen my skills lately. I can handle myself."

He nodded at her, still looking unconvinced.

* * *

Evie scowled as she dug through her closet. "It was my dad's truck and now it's wreaked all to hell. There's no way I'm going to be able to pay for a new one right now."

Elena sent her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She was getting ready for the dance at Evie's house, mostly to avoid Jenna.

"Did you talk to your aunt?"

The brunette sighed. "Yeah...She told me the truth."

"So, what happened?"

"It true. I'm adopted. My birth mother had me at my dad's office, and he took care of the paperwork. She left me there. And they took me in."

"Oh." Evie looked over at her. "At least it's not aliens."

That had the other girl laughing.

"You would probably like that."

"Would have been awesome."

Elena laughed again. She adjusted her light blue shirt and grabbed her white headband, looking in the mirror once again.

"So, Stefan said that Damon was gone a lot."

"I don't keep tabs." Evie lied, pinning her newly curled hair up in the back.

"Was I was wondering because you two were gone on a road trip-"

"Let me stop you right there. It wasn't a road trip I was voluntarily going on." She corrected, adjusting the white belt around the waist a little tighter. "There was no secret love affair or anything like that. He was just being his normal jerky self."

"But he didn't hurt you." She pointed out, walking across the hall to the bathroom.

"No." Evie followed her and leaned against the wall. "He's not entirely bad, Elena. And I really shouldn't be telling you this. But...I did agree to help him find and get Katherine out of the tomb. He obviously loves her and anyone who can tame that guy has got to be interesting."

Elena nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah, we're not like that. I wouldn't even call us friends really."

She snorted. "Yeah, I figured you didn't like him too much." She finished up her makeup touchups.

"Not at all, but he did behave himself if that's what you wanted to know. He does know how. I think he pretends to forget."

Elena turned around. "Can I borrow your hairdryer?"

"Yep. I'm going downstairs to get my shoes. I am not walking down with those deathtraps on."

Elena laughed and reached under the sink for the hairdryer.

* * *

Evie hopped down the stairs, stopping to look at herself in the hall mirror. She tugged at the top of her red and white polka dot vintage halter-top dress and then smoothed down the sides. satisfied, she went into the living room to get her shoes. The box was laying on the coffee table and she bent to get it.

* * *

Elena turned off the hairdryer once her hair was the way she wanted it and headed back into Evie's room. She went to the bed to get her scarf that was across one of the pillows and frowned. The compass was laying open on the bed and the needle was moving rapidly. Gasping she grabbed her phone and dialed Stefan, running down the stairs to check on Evie.

"Evie?" She called as she went down the steps, but there was no reply. "Oh, god."

" _Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"_ Damon's voice said teasingly into her ear.

"Where is he?"

 _"He's on his way to you and Eves, forgot his phone."_

Elena paused on the stairs sighed with relief at Damon's words. She could see Evie fussing with her shoes.

"Thank god. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."

 _"You're welcome."_ He said and then hung up.

Elena heard a thump and looked behind her as a vampire zoomed towards her. She screamed and then the vampire was flying across the room. It smacked the wall and rolled back up in crouch baring his fangs.

The brunette screamed again as the vampire took Evie's momentary distraction and went for her, grabbing her and tossing her onto the coffee table. Evie rolled off of it, groaning and trying to avoid the glass from the vase that had shattered earlier, but a lot of it ended up in her arm.

Stefan flung open the door, but Evie had never invited him in.

"Invite him in!" Elena cried as the vampire went for the girl who was trying to get up.

"Get in here, Stefan!" Evie shouted and shoved the vampire off her with her powers. Stefan caught him, but the vampire snarled and wrenched out of his grasp, running back out of the front door, and shutting it.

"How did he get in?" Stefan asked.

Evie sat up fully and glared at the door. "He was that damn creepy pizza guy!"

* * *

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan demanded and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the one who stood in the road and let Evie hit him."

"Oh my god..." Elena stated and then glanced at Stefan. "Do you think there's more than one?"

"We don't know." Damon answered. "So, how he'd get in?"

"Evie said her Gran invited him in. he was the pizza guy."

"Well, he gets points for that." He muttered and looked around. "Where is Eves?"

Elena pointed. "In the kitchen. I think she's a little shaken up."

Damon closed the kitchen door and scanned the kitchen for Evie. He spotted her at the sink, running her arm under the water.

"Let me see it."

He bumped her shoulder and she scowled at him as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of washing my arm."

"No, you're not. You have glass and blood in your arm." He retorted and held it closer to his face to pick out the shards she couldn't get. Blood trickled from each place he pulled a tiny piece of glass out. He stuck her arm back under the water and then patted it dry with a towel. "None of them are too bad."

He grabbed the First Aid kit from the cabinet and bandaged her arm.

"What are we doing about that vampire? He can get in my house now."

Damon nodded. "I know. So, we'll get him tonight."

"How?" Evie asked. "The dance?"

He smiled. "That's it exactly. Great minds think alike."

"Huge ego." She muttered and he smirked before looking serious.

"Are you good?"

"Gran is going to freak about that vase, but it was really ugly."

"Not the furniture. _You_."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. And I know you have a plan, I want to know what it is. I want in."

He took her uninjured arm. "You can sit this one out."

"He came into my house, Salvatore." She frowned at him. "I'm going to take action. I'm not risking something happening to my Gran. She's coming home in like an hour."

Stefan came into the kitchen.

The younger brother was frowning. "No, Damon. We can't risk Evie-"

"Stefan, he's going to come at me and Elena again. pretty sure he was the stalker this afternoon too. We've both got to be there." She said figuring out the plan to go to the dance and hope he showed up.

Stefan sighed. "All right. I'll let Elena know."

Damon frowned. "What stalker?" He demanded lowly when Stefan had left the kitchen.

"The one who called, Elena."

"Why didn't you call me?"

She turned to him, eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Yes, you do." He reminded her. "We're partners remember?" He frowned, ignoring the hint of jealousy that suddenly coursed through him. "You told Stefan quick enough."

She scowled back at his childish tone. "Elena was with me! _She_ told him."

He rolled his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that _I_ might want to know if someone is threatening you?"

She turned away from him and he scowled. Taking her chin, he turned her to face him. "What did he say?" She pursed her lips, refusing to answer and he cleared his throat meaningfully. " _Eves_?"

Sighing she answered. "Just that I wasn't going to get away next time. And that he was after Elena too." She muttered and he sighed.

"Well, he's missed again."

"Third time's the charm." She said dryly and he rolled his eyes.

"Not if I can help it." He said confidently and she snorted before frowning.

"Is Elena? I didn't ask."

"Yes. She said you saved her."

She snorted again. "Yeah, some help I was."

"You held him off until Stefan got there. You did good."

"Praise?" She smirked. "Must have really impressed you."

He smirked back. "Got lucky. Probably won't hear it again." He looked her up and down and she felt heat prickle her skin all over from his gaze. "You look good by the way. I do love red."

"Perv." She said, but it wasn't as angry as she would have liked it to be and he heard her voice waver. He smirked wider. She saw his expression and tried to look annoyed but failed miserably. "Shut up, Salvatore."

* * *

The dance was already in full swing when they arrived. Damon kept a hand at her lower back, keeping her near, but not exactly touching her. Evie resisted the urge to lean back against his warm hand. Elena had linked arms with Stefan, gazing around the crowd with apprehension.

"There's Caroline and Bonnie." She announced and turned her head to look at Evie. She automatically noticed Damon's hand on the girl's lower back, but Evie was paying him no mind. She was frowning at the crowd. "Evie?"

Stefan turned to look at her and Damon glanced down. Evelyn blinked out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, trying not to sound nervous. Although she trusted Stefan to keep her safe, she was still worried about the vampire showing up.

The blonde shook her head, stepping out of Damon's protective stance. "No, I was just looking."

Stefan smiled grimly. "We'll get him. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Evie smirked. "I've got this."

Damon snorted and she glared at him. "No, no. You're the bait remember? No more heroics tonight."

"Damon, don't call her bait." Elena scolded, obviously she had misinterpreted the hand on Evie's back. He was trying to corral her, instead of comforting her. Like she needed it.

"That's all right, Elena." Evie told her. "We know which one of them more likely to succeed at catching our stalker guy." She smirked at Damon. "It's obviously, Stefan." Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hm." He replied, but said nothing else.

Still smirking, she walked off towards Caroline and Bonnie, Elena following after her. Damon's eyes never left her.

Caroline turned when they approached and smiled.

"Having fun?" Elena asked them and the taller blonde snorted.

"No, but this took about two hours." She indicated her outfit. "So, I'm staying at least half of that."

Bonnie scowled "What's _Damon_ doing here?"

Evie smirked. "Being his usual unhelpful self."

Elena shook her head. "He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave. Evie will make him."

The girl grinned, and Bonnie smirked at her. "Get him, Evie. Keep him in line."

"Duh."

Caroline gave her a look. "Are you dating him now or something?" There was silence for a moment. They had forgotten Care still didn't know or believe them about witches and magic and vampires.

Evie threw her head back in hysterical laugh, making Damon and Stefan look in their direction. Tears of humor were going down her cheeks and she wiped them away, still snickering.

"Don't be crazy, Care! I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot-pole!"

Bonnie giggled.

Elena snorted. "Well, I'm dating Stefan. So I have to learn to tolerate him. Stefan picked us up from Evie's house."

Caroline nodded. "Of course."

"It's not like I could kill him."

"There's a thought." The witch smiled and the cheerleader smirked at her.

"I'll help."

Evie glanced back over her shoulder at Damon who was scanning the room. He felt her eyes on him and met her gaze, heat flaring between them. She quickly looked away again, grabbing at a cup by the punch bowl. She needed a drink.

* * *

"Hi, Bonnie." Damon smiled at her, but she only narrowed her eyes at him. "Wanna dance?"

"I'm outta here." She said and turned to leave, but he blocked her.

"Please give me another chance."

Glaring, she stomped off.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline scowled at him and stalked off.

Damon rolled his eyes as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Where'd they go?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked over.

"I don't know." he shrugged innocently.

"What did you say to them?"

"I was perfectly polite." He responded before smiling at Elena. "Would _you_ like to dance?"

"I would love to." She responded and turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Smiling, he offered his arm to her and they went off into the crowd.

He watched them dance for a few seconds.

"Can't find a willing dance partner?" A voice teased from behind him and he turned around. Evie was smirking at him.

He smirked back. "I just did." He took her wrist and tugged her against him.

"Hey, knock it off!" She hissed at him. "You know I suck at dancing."

He leaned his head down, nose brushing hers. "You're not as bad you claim. I've seen the drunk dancing, my Eves."

"Not the same." She muttered, meeting his eyes.

"Scared?" He grinned at her.

"No." She said, looking annoyed. "I'm not scared of you." She took hold of his jacket and tugged him into the middle of the dancers, clearly meeting his challenge. "See?"

He hummed and drew her closer to dance. She was much more relaxed than the very first time they had danced together. She trusted him, let him lead her with ease. He would never admit how much he liked that. That she trusted him with no qualms, even fully knowing how dangerous he really could be.

"So...What was the fifties like?"

"Basically "Grease" and a hell of a lot of poodle skirts."

Evie laughed. "My Gran still has hers. She wanted me to wear it tonight. So glad I declined."

"Me too." He said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. "This is much better."

"Oh, shut up."

"Want to do the Hand Jive?"

"And that's where I draw the line at the dancing."

Damon laughed that time and Evie felt her stomach flip again.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman."

The history teacher turned and smiled.

"Hello, Evie."

Damon arched an eyebrow at the man. he had never seen him before.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Saltzman asked and Evie shook her head rapidly.

"Who him? Oh, no, no. we're...acquaintances." She said just as quickly as she could, putting distance between them. Damon glanced at her curiously.

"I see." Alaric smiled.

"Damon Salvatore." The vampire introduced himself. "Stefan's older brother. I'm his legal guardian."

"And that got you roped into chaperoning." The man nodded. "Right. Well I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher."

"The cursed faculty position." Damon smirked. Evie eyed him over her shoulder.

"So I've been told." Alaric nodded. "I haven't had a chance to see your brother in class yet."

"Well, his attendance record is a little spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?"

"It's just the two of us now." Damon murmured, a strange look in his eyes. Evie scowled, knowing he was probably plotting a murder.

"Mr. Saltzman." She interrupted. "I was wondering if you had a chance to read my essay."

He smiled at her. "I did. It was great. You did a fantastic job."

"I tried my best." She beamed at him.

"Eves is a smart one." Damon stated and the girl reddened, glancing back at him like she forgotten he was there.

"Shut up." She hissed out of the corner of her mouth. The vampire raised an eyebrow. She liked the man. _Really_ liked him. A pang of jealously coiled in Damon's gut and he didn't like the feeling.

"I'll see you around." Alaric said to Damon and then he smiled at Evie. "Enjoy the dance."

"Bye!" She said after he had left and then she rounded on Damon. "What is wrong with you?"

"He was being nosy. I don't like it."

"That's not a reason to give him the murder eyes, Count Dorkula." She scoffed and he followed her through the crowd.

"You like him."

"Like who?"

"The history teacher. Saltzman."

Evelyn scowled, although her cheeks reddened.

"No, I don't."

"Yes." He smirked.

* * *

Evie sipped the rest of her punch, glancing down at her phone as she read a text from her Gran. She was out in the hallway, getting some air from being in the stuffy gym and to get away from Damon. He was giving off vibes and she found herself reacting to them.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm and tugged her backwards, pinning it between them in a hard grip. The other hand clamped over her mouth.

"Easy now. We're just going to slide back into the party for a second and you're not going to fight me." He twisted the arm he was holding until she whimpered from pain, unable to hold it in. "If you do, I'll start killing off people. And honestly, do you want to risk it? I mean there could be so many more of us out there. You'd never know."

Evie weighed her options. She wanted to toss him away from her and snap his neck or something, but... His threat of there being more vampires...And Damon had said they had no way of knowing.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

She reluctantly nodded and the hand over her mouth went away.

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Still holding her captive, he moved them towards the gym doors.

Loosening his grip a bit, the vampire stalker wrapped an arm around her waist, subtly holding down her arms at the same time. With the other hand, he dialed a number into his phone.

"Hello, Elena." He greeted and Evie scowled. "Here's what you're going to do. there's an exit door behind you. you have five seconds. Or I'll snap her neck."

She spotted Elena, then the brunette looking at them in horror. The vampire now had Evie, trapped against his body, his arm around her throat. No one else seemed to noticed the danger or that Evie was dangerously close to loosing air. "I can snap her neck so fast I bet there wont be a witness. And I'll have time to dump her body behind the punch table...where your brother is." Elena's eyes darted towards Jeremy and back. Evie's face was turning red and she was trying to get his arm off to no avail.

"Start walking."

Elena glared at him but did as he was told.

Evie blinked away the spots in her vision as she regained some air.

"Asshole." She cussed at him and he only chuckled.

"Be nice."

Elena ran out of the gym and they followed her slowly, like the stalker he was. After trying multiple doors, she darted into the cafeteria.

The vampire kicked the doors open and hauled Evie inside. Out of sight of the other people, she kicked and fought him.

"Get off me!"

With a little burst of magic, he went flying back into a wall. However, her freedom was short lived as he bounced off the wall and used the momentum to catch her arm. He swung her around and flung her against the wall before zooming up and wrapping his hand around her throat.

"Don't be so try that again, little girl." The vampire warned her his grip on her throat tightening. Elena was watching them warily. "I'll kill your friend faster than you could toss me."

"Let her go." The brunette stated, looking for anything to protect herself with. The vampire was blocking the only exit. "Why are you doing this?"

"You look like Katherine. And well this one," He nosed Evelyn's throat making her grimace and turn away from him. "She's just fun."

Evie shut her eyes as he ran his tongue along her jugular.

"No, don't!" Elena shouted as he reared back to bite her.

Evie grimaced as his fangs punctured her neck in a savage bite and she waited for the inevitable. He quickly started choking and she attacked him. Tossing him into a far wall.

"Go get Damon and Stefan!" She called over her shoulder, eyeing the vampire. Elena ran out of the cafeteria, giving the girl one last glance.

She spotted a mop with a wooden handle nearby and assessed the situation. The vampire spit into the floor, hands on his knees as he coughed.

"The hell is wrong with your blood?" He grimaced. "It was disgusting."

"Maybe that'll teach you not to go biting everyone around." She retorted and he wiped his mouth, standing up straight again. Rolling his shoulders, he grinned at her.

"You're a sassy little whatever, aren't you? I knew I liked you for some reason. Maybe I can't drain you of blood, but there are other ways to have fun."

In answer, she shoved him back with her powers before darting towards the mop, taking the handle and breaking it across her knee with a swift movement. Meanwhile the vampire was coming at her and she had time to turn and try to stake him. The broken wood pierced his chest, but not his heart and he snarled before smacking her across the face. Evie flew back against the wall, slamming against it and falling to the floor. The hissing vampire jerked the makeshift stake from his chest and tossed it across the room.

"Evelyn!" Elena cried, running back into the room and over to the semiconscious girl. She cradled her head in her lap, wincing at the dark bruise forming on her cheek.

She groaned and tried to get up, the world spinning for a moment and she leaned back against Elena.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon's voice drifted from the doorway and they both glanced over. He was twirling the makeshift stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just wanna talk."

The vampire snorted and made to come at Elena and Evie.

Stefan zoomed into the room and Damon tossed him the stake just in time for the younger Salvatore to stake the stalker in the chest. The vampire cried out and went to his knees.

"Now, you feel like talking?" Stefan inquired of the downed vampire.

"Screw you."

"Wrong answer." He hissed and shoved the stake in harder. "Why are you doing this?"

The vampire smirked. "Because it's fun."

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

"What about Evie?"

The vampire smiled, showing bloody teeth. "She looked like fun."

Damon kicked him in the kneecap. "Focus." He snapped. "You knew Katherine?"

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones? You don't even remember me." He snorted.

"Tell me how to get to the tomb."

"No."

Stefan jabbed the stake in again.

"The Grimoire." He gasped out in pain.

Damon got in his face. "Where is it?"

"Check the journal. Check the journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."

"Said might be more." Evie said, trying to focus on the conversation. Damon glanced her over again, his insides boiling at her bruised face.

Stefan frowned. "Who else is working with you?"

"Who else is there?" Damon snapped, impatient.

"No, you're gonna have to kill me."

Stefan glanced at Damon and then staked the vampire in the chest, piercing his heart. Gasping for breath, he fell over, greying. Then he was dead.

Elena stood up slowly. Evie was slumped against the wall.

"How are you going to find the others now?"

"He had to die." Damon told her. "He was invited into Eve's house."

There was a noise in the hallway and someone passed by the cafeteria.

"Go. I've got this." Stefan told his brother.

"It's Mr. Saltzman." Evie tried to stand up, but Stefan shook his head. "Damon, don't hurt him."

Whether Damon heard her or not was unclear.

* * *

"I could have handled it myself." She retorted instantly.

"A thank you, would be nice." Damon retorted. "Are you all right? Neck healed?"

Instead of answering she turned and hugged herself to him tightly. He exhaled and slowly wound his arms around her.

"Okay. You're okay." He said quietly and didn't say anything else, just held her. She loosened her grip.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I'm fine."

He scowled.

"You should have called me." He snapped.

She glared at him over her shoulder, kicking her shoes off.

"And say what? Oops, he's back here attacking me and Elena? I couldn't exactly pick up my phone!" She snapped back. She had no idea why she was at his house. She should have gone home. All he wanted to do was pick a fight. "Why does it matter?"

"Because once again, you're leaving things out."

"Oh, please, how many times have you lied or omitted something?" Evie scowled. "What is your problem!? Why do you even care?"

He stomped over to her, leaning down towards her.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Back off." She snapped. "I don't need you to baby me."

"You need something all right." He growled.

"Shut up!"

Damon wasn't sure who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing furiously, battling for dominance. Evelyn's fingers dug into his shirt, gripping tightly, and he hauled her up against him, hands gripping her bottom and squeezing hard enough to make her moan. In a blur, he slammed her against the wall of his bedroom, his body pinning her there. He attacked her newly healed neck with nips and sucks. She gasped as he nipped particularly hard with blunt teeth and he grabbed a firm, but not painful, fistful of her hair, tilting her head to side to give him better access to her skin.

He thrusted his hips into Evie's, growling as she dug her nails into his back with a sharp gasp. He took a moment to let her breathe before cupping her face, mouth fusing to hers again like a magnet. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. He had been wanting to kiss her again since the night in the woods. Her scent was intoxicating. A mixture of warm vanilla and obvious arousal.

Evie felt like she was on fire from head to toe. Damon's kisses were harsh and forceful, still a bit peeved from their earlier argument, but it was what she wanted, what she needed. She didn't need tender and slow and gentle and he seemed to know that.

She tore her face away from his hands, resting her head against the wall to get some much-needed oxygen, but he wasn't done with her and the pause was slowing things down. His hand tangled once more in her hair and pulled, making her arch her back towards him. He bent his head, kissing down her chest rapidly. His fingers unzipped her dress, shoving it down and off her body before unhooking her bra with ease. He flung it behind him out of the way. The tantalizing cleavage was now his to explore and he took full advantage.

She inhaled sharply and he pinned her hands to the wall once more, his lips closing over her nipple. He gave a harsh suck and she gasped, her hands fighting to get loose as he teased her. He chuckled and bit at the underside of her breast and she yelped as his fangs scraped her skin.

"Asshole." She scowled and he smirked before doing it again to the underside of her other breast, a moan escaping.

"What was that?" He teased and she glared at him, before wriggling her hands loose. She ran them down his chest and to the top of his jeans. He groaned as she got his jeans open and slid her hand inside, wrapping her hand around his stiff cock.

"Fuck." He swore and she smirked at him, before the smirk slightly faded and was replaced by awe. He was more than she had been thinking in both length and girth. Damon groaned. If she kept doing what she was doing and looking at him like that and things would be over far too quickly.

He pulled her against him and turned with her in a blur of motion, tossing her onto the bed and following after her.

Evelyn huffed at being thrown and he snorted at her muttered comment about "Cavemen".

The rest of their clothing was flung away in seconds. Hands and fingers stroked newly bared skin and found her ready and slick for him. Evelyn moaned breathlessly, eyes glazed. He hitched her leg around his waist slowly, giving her an out, though he really hoped she wouldn't. She only frowned and tugged on his arm impatiently.

"C'mon, Salvatore." She griped and he wasted no more time. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed into her and she groaned.

Damon closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the wet tightness that surrounded him as he eased into her. She felt so good. He was trying to give her some time to adjust to him but then, he felt movement that made him flash his eyes back open. She was trying to control it, moving her hips against him, obviously ready for him, but he wasn't going to allow it. Slamming his hands down on her wrists with a growl, he pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head. He slapped his hips into hers, making her eyes roll back in her head as he continually thrust. He took her hard, too into it to really care if he hurt her or not. She didn't seem to mind it all as she urged him on. The bed rocked and thumped the wall several times. Evelyn groaned and wriggled her hands free, her fingers digging into his biceps and he growled at the feeling. She felt perfect beneath him and he pressed his face against her neck inhaling her scent. He wanted to bite her, but he'd regret it if he did.

She bucked her hips wanting more, but he wasn't sure she could take it.

"Harder." She growled and he gladly obliged, tossing caution to the wind. She wanted it and he wanted it. That was all he needed.

* * *

"Whoa." They said at the same time.

Both lay panting on the mattress, catching their breaths and cooling down.

Damon chuckled. "Yeah."

She smacked his chest. "Don't get a swelled head."

"Too late." He smirked and she snorted. "A compliment from you isn't one to ignore."

"Oh, shut up."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Did you actually compliment me?" She mocked. "How shocking." She smirked in the dark.

"Don't expect another one." He stated with a roll of his eyes and she snickered.

"Yeah, right."

Damon rolled over her, squishing her beneath him.

"Hey!"

He smirked and she bit his shoulder.

"Don't bite!" He reprimanded and rolled them again so that she was on top of him. Evie laughed and he found how easy it was to smile back. Her long hair made a curtain to hide their faces from the dim light and he stared at her in the dark.

"Who was that guy?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No clue. Probably someone else infatuated with Katherine. She had so many enraptured by her."

"I have _got_ to meet this girl."

Damon snorted. "She'd probably like you."

"He was in my house." She said quietly.

"Yes, I know. We'll work on how to keep unwanted vampires out. I'm sure there's a spell for that."

She smirked. "Like an app for that?"

"Shut up." Damon scoffed and smiled at her laughter. "Besides, your Gran likes me and would be sorely disappointed if I stopped coming by."

"Ugh, I hate you." Evie her head thumping against his chest.

"No, you don't." He said smugly. "I'm your bestie."

"Oh, shut up, Count Dorkula."

Damon snickered and she tried not to smile.

"You know this is probably a bad idea." She said to him and then shrugged. "But I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately." She rolled off of him and snuggled down in the sheets.

"Go to sleep." He told her when she yawned. He rolled over and put his arm around her.

"Didn't take you for a cuddler."

He snorted when she moved closer for warmth. "One time. Now shut up and sleep."

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
